Coming Attractions
by BoysNBooksRBetter
Summary: Edward is a member of a popular BDSM club in Port Angeles and looking for a new submissive to perform scenes with there. Will Bella turn out to be everything he's looking for, or much more than he expected? Rated M for frequent lemons. BPOV and EPOV. Mature. All human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you for checking out my newest story! Coming Attractions is about the D/S relationship between Edward and Bella that takes them both by surprise, developing into more than either one imagined. I hope you enjoy! Warning to readers this story is mature content dealing with BDSM.**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave me a review at the end!**

* * *

**Coming Attractions**

Chapter One:

EPOV

The girl for tonight looks nervous. I believe it will be her first live performance. I've seen her here many times, in the audience watching with unwavering eyes. I was surprised to see her name on the schedule, though I'm not sure why. After belonging to this theater for almost six years I would have thought nothing could shock me.

This building is a safe place. Every participant knows the rules and has something precious to lose, which prevents their tongues from flapping recklessly among nonmembers. I myself have my professional reputation to consider. I don't feel as though what I do here is shameful, but most of society would beg to differ. Though I do not regularly partake in the lifestyle outside these walls I find myself drawn here every Friday and Saturday, like moth to flame… a thirsty man to a desert oasis.

I cannot satisfy my cravings in any other way, God knows I've tried. I do not have a submissive outside this building. I have no desire to control another person's day to day life, what they eat, how often they exercise, who they converse with outside my home. I do not want to have a slave. My hungers do not include dictating the life of another human being. But there is something about… obedience. The thrill of knowing a woman will not move a muscle unless I give the command. That is what I crave. Dominance and power over her; knowing that she is aching to submit as much as I ache to command her. The rush of adrenaline from playing her body like a beautiful instrument. Making her body react in ways she didn't know possible. I have found nothing else in this world as satisfying.

My peers in this community do not always understand my desire to keep playtime separate from my normal life. I see it as just that- playtime. My life outside this theater is boorishly _vanilla_ and I prefer it that way. Though my inherent nature draws me back each week, unable to resist the sights and sounds of a woman laid bare before me; anticipating my expertise in eliciting a pleasure so grand few are brave enough to seek it out.

Tonight should be like any other. I shall instruct my spectators on the finesse required to provide extreme pleasure from light bondage. This new submissive in my performance should be a refreshing change for my regulars. I see many familiar faces in the dimly lit audience. This theater, Coming Attractions, is discreetly located behind my cousin's boutique. It's an eHarmony of sorts for those of us in the BDSM population of Port Angeles, Washington. People come here on weekends to explore the lifestyle, meet others interested in finding partners, or simply to enjoy a night out where they don't have to hide the side of themselves they typically keep locked away. I enjoy the mingling, I have many close friends here, but my greatest thrill is to perform scenes for the others.

I set up my table slowly, allowing the other doms, and doms-in-training to see the meticulous details I consider that make me known in this community as the best. I check the legs of the table, ensuring there isn't the slightest wobble which would cause my new guest to feel insecure as I restrict her arms and legs from movement. My iPod is docked and ready to go on the playlist I have selected for this specific performance. Classical music is my typical choice; tonight will require slow, relaxing selections. Judging by the nervous expression of the new submissive, I might have been better prepared in queuing up something meditative. I lay out the toys I will use in tonight's performance and excuse myself backstage to my waiting submissive.

It is quite clear she needs a pep talk before we go on together. I've never had a sub safe word on stage and I'll be damned if it happens tonight of all nights.

"Excuse me, miss?" I ask to get her attention. She is wearing a long silk robe and pacing nervously back and forth. Not a promising sign. The girl looks up and smiles, though she is blushing and still looks uncertain.

"Yes?" she answers weakly.

"You are Isabella, are you not?" I ask gently. She nods. "I understand you signed up a few weeks ago to join me on stage tonight. I need to make sure you understand what we will be doing and that you have no second thoughts. We always have understudies available, you see, in case any of our new guests decide last minute they are not ready to perform."

She seems irritated that I doubt her and shakes her head adamantly. "No sir, I want this."

I eye her suspiciously for another moment and then signal for her to follow me into the dressing room with my name on the door. I sit on the leather sofa against one wall and take a bottle of water from the side table. Unscrewing the cap I watch as Isabella glances around the room at the décor.

"Disrobe please," I say evenly and then take a drink.

"Now?" she questions. I sigh. I was testing her.

"There are twenty seven people out there who will be seeing your body from every angle in less than ten minutes. If you cannot show yourself to me how can I trust you will do so in front of all of them?" I explain, not unkindly.

She considers my logic for a moment and then reaches in front of her torso to loosen the belt of the robe she is wearing. The silk gracefully floats to the floor behind her and the girl stands ramrod straight in front of me, her eyes focused on my forehead it seems. Her body is not displeasing. It is actually quite a refreshing sight. Her breasts are natural, her skin milky white and flawless. Her pussy bare as the day she was born. She is slender but not too thin. Her nipples are hard and there is a pink flushing in her cheeks. I find it endearing.

"Please, Isabella. Focus your eyes on the floor and interlock your fingers behind your back," I instruct.

She does as I ask. Her list of limits is on my dressing table so I stand to retrieve them, wanting to make sure my plan for our performance is in line with her comfort level.

"I see this list of your limits was submitted to Mr. Jenks on the 3rd. Is this the most up to date version?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Very well. And it appears you've had two Dom's in your past. The most recent being… last name Banner. I believe I know him," I say chuckling. "A bit old for you but I can assume he taught you properly."

"Yes, Sir."

I lay down the papers and circle her body a few times. As I pause directly in front of the girl she inhales a deep breath and lets it out slowly. I brush her mahogany hair away from her face and lift her chin to my eye line.

"May I touch you, Isabella?" I ask.

"Yes, Sir," she responds. Her tone alerts me that she is unsure of what I am going to do so I explain.

"To have chemistry on stage we need to acquaint ourselves with one another. I want to see how you prefer being touched."

I trace my index finger lightly down her neck and over her breast. Tugging on her pert nipple I glance to her face to gauge her response. "Too hard?" I ask.

"No, Sir," she breathes.

"Harder, then?" I tug again with more pinch, pulling her breast further into the space between our bodies.

She moans and says, "That feels good, Sir."

I smile and release her nipple. My fingertips glide over her stomach and hip, around to her ass, as I walk to stand behind her. I rub my hand over her delicate skin in circles, fighting the urge to give a generous swat to her backside. There will be no punishment in tonight's scene and better to not make her afraid of receiving one.

"Spread your legs for me, dear," I whisper. She complies immediately separating her feet about twelve inches apart. I position her arms at her sides.

I remove my shirt quietly and press my body against her back as my left hand grasps her left breast. She gasps in surprise but makes no movement. Very good. I'm aware my breath is falling on her neck and shoulder as my hand massages her supple breast and I press my growing erection against the curve of her ass. My right hand slowly ghosts down the length of her right arm and comes to rest just below her navel.

"Are you okay, Isabella?"

I hear her swallow and she replies, "Yes, Sir."

"What color?" I ask.

"Green, Sir."

My right hand begins to descend to the soft mound of her sex. I kiss and suckle her neck as my middle finger slips between her wet folds and she moans very softly. I discover she is very wet as my finger slides effortlessly from her clit to her vagina. Surprisingly wet for how nervous I believed her to be earlier. I withdraw both my hands and adjust the bulge in my jeans.

"I believe we will work very well together, Isabella," I say, turning her shoulders gently so that she is facing me once again. "If you are ready please dress and meet Rosalie outside behind the curtain. She'll tell you what to do from there. Do you have any questions? Speak freely."

"No questions, Sir. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

I smirk. "Very well. I look forward to our scene too."

I leave her alone in the room to go briefly speak with Rosalie about last minute preparations. It seems Isabella is more eager for a session with me than I anticipated. I find myself oddly intrigued by her soft curves, the gentleness in her voice, and her courage to scene in front of a room full of strangers.

"You ready, Edward?" Rosalie asks me.

"Yes," I reply as Isabella emerges from my dressing room. She walks over to my cousin and me, a brave smile on her face.

Rosalie stands behind the girl and wraps her long delicate hair into a pony tail to keep it out of the way. I move to lean against the side wall as Rosalie gives Isabella her final few instructions.

"Okay, sweetie. The stage is dark. You'll walk right out this way until you feel a mat under your feet. Kneel on it in your waiting position and keep your eyes focused on the floor. Then just follow Edward's instructions, understand?"

"Yes, Rosalie. Thank you," she replies sweetly.

Rosalie removes the robe from around the girl's shoulders and gives her a gentle nudge through the opening in the curtains.

"Tell me, Edward. Why do all our new performers always request to scene with you?" Rosalie whispers.

I smile widely at my cousin giving her no answer. Rosalie considers it a great crime against humanity that our mothers are sisters. Otherwise she would have seen to it long ago to answer that question herself. I simply turn towards the curtain and give her a parting wink.

It's show time.

The stage is as dark as the audience. The only light in the room is the glow from the Exit sign in the back corner and the backlight on my iPod. I press the play button and the soft music fills the room. As my eyes adjust to the darkness I can see tonight's submissive properly positioned on the yoga mat in the middle of the stage. Her posture is good and she remains incredibly still, her head down.

Some of the other members who do scenes at this theater converse with the audience but I prefer not to acknowledge them. It heightens my excitement to be watched, obviously, feeling liberated and comfortable embracing this part of who I am. For me it also has something to do with ego. Exhibiting to the others how I'm able to make a woman beg for my cock and scream out for more during orgasm. But I still view the scene as a cherished exchange between the woman and myself. I choose not to sully our time together with questions or commentary from the audience.

Therefore, I give no introductions and simply begin the performance with my first instructions to the new woman I am joined with on stage. My hand finds the dimmer switch on the table and turns the overhead lights to about half power.

"Please stand, Isabella," I begin.

She wobbles a little as she follows my command, likely from a loss of blood in her legs due to the kneeling. I take her hand and walk her to the table I've prepared. Her eyes are wide and she is blushing again. I see her scanning the darkness in the audience trying to make out their faces.

"Don't look at them, look at me," I instruct under my breath. She seems to calm down as her focus returns to me.

"Stand at the edge of the table. You are to be completely silent until I say otherwise with the exception of your safe words."

The soft rope I plan to use is on the table so I retrieve it and come to stand directly in front of her. The table is stationed parallel to the audience giving them a profile view. I hold the rope up for the submissive to see as I start unraveling it. To begin, the rope is draped around her neck and I ensure the lengths are even. Three knots are tied down her chest and the remaining length is passed between the legs and looped under the piece at the back of her neck. I'm careful so that the rope is tight enough that it doesn't slack but not so tight that it will leave marks. Each half of the rope is then brought forward and looped in and out of the knots down her chest so that a crisscross pattern is formed around the breasts and across the stomach. The loose ends are tied in the front at her waist. I check her body carefully and judge her expression before moving on. She seems curious.

She looks stunning bound this way and I'm eager to move on to the restraints. I take the girl's hand and help her lay back onto the table. I position her hands over her head and swiftly tie another length of the same rope around her wrists and secure them to the metal hook at the head of the table. I ask her to test the restraints so she is aware of what I have done. I find it arousing to see her struggle to move. I love how the muscles in her forearm tense as she fights against the rope.

Loud enough for those watching to hear I say, "Are you feeling alright, Isabella? Say yes or no."

"Yes," she replies too eagerly and I have to suppress a smile. So excited and we've only just begun.

I leave her legs unbound but position them open on the edge of the table. My cock hardens at the sight of her bare pussy spread out for me and I want badly to press my face against it. Instead, I rub my erection until it is slightly more comfortable and refocus my attentions on the task at hand- making Isabella scream out in pleasure under my hand. I select a flogger from the side table and without warning give her inner thigh a playful tap.

She gasps in surprise. I was certain she would slip up and make a noise from the unexpected strike to her thigh.

"Quiet, Isabella. You have not been permitted to speak," I say sternly.

My hand trails the end of the flogger along the inside of one leg down to her ankle and then back up the other. I gently shake the leather tassels over her mound a few times and then strike again; hitting her clit with the same force I'd given her thigh. This time the girl makes no sound but needs to bite her lower lip to control herself.

"Very good, Isabella," I say soothingly.

Another hit to her pussy and I move north. I trail the flogger up her torso and hit each breast twice, harder than she expects. She shuts her eyes tightly and arches her back, silently seeking more. Happy to oblige I pull two nipple clamps from my jeans pocket and show them to her. The expression on her face tells me she is excited. She is doing very well so far and I tell her so. My fingers roughly pinch each nipple into a taut point before attaching the clamps. She winces momentarily as her body adjusts to the light pinching.

"You're breasts are so beautiful, Isabella," I say as my hands begin massaging her soft flesh.

I allow my hands the freedom to caress her milky skin but not touch her clamped nipples. Her breasts really are quite remarkable, each the perfect size for my large hands. Picking up the flogger again I softy tap each nipple. Back and forth I alternate hits to the side swells of her breasts gradually increasing the intensity.

"You may respond audibly now, Isabella. But do not come until I give permission," I instruct deciding she has been quiet long enough. I want to hear what kinds of sounds escape her lips.

Immediately she moans, arching her back again, seeking the soft tassels of my flogger.

"I think you like this toy, Isabella," I tease. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, Sir," she responds enthusiastically.

I'm ready to move on and decide to incorporate the flogger in the next part of our scene. I stand at her head where she can see me clearly and lower the zipper of my jeans. I slid them off completely so I am standing in front of her wearing nothing but black boxer briefs, my hardened cock prominently displayed under the thin layer of cotton. Her cheeks flush a lovely pink and she squirms in her restraints. I take the glass dildo from the side table and the flogger and walk down to her waiting pussy.

I spread her legs farther apart and quickly slip the dildo into her vagina about halfway, pull it out, and then plunge it in as far as her body allows.

"Ahhhhugh," she moans. It's a lovely sound.

I swat her clit with the flogger held in my other hand and then resume fucking her with the dildo. Another throaty moan and I repeat my ministrations several more times. She continues to whimper and it appears she's getting close to climaxing.

"Don't you fucking come until I say so, Isabella."

Her gyrations cease and I can see the girl is trying to control herself. She breathes in and out slowly and I time the movements of the dildo to the rise and fall of her chest. I'm finished with the flogger and so carefully drop it to the floor. I bring her to the brink once more using my finger on her clit and the toy inside her. She moans again, the same ragged expression overcomes her face.

"You may come at will now, dear," I say gently.

My fingers fall away from her soft folds and are replaced by my tongue. I am kneeling on a padded stool kept under the table putting me at the precise height needed for my face to comfortably make contact with her sopping wet pussy. I resume fucking her with the glass dildo and suck her clit between my lips.

"Oooh. Gahhh! Shit!" she cries.

"Tell me what you need, Isabella," I say darkly. I'm purposely holding off her orgasm, having slowed the rhythm of the toy inside her.

"Please. Please. More. More."

"Do you like being fucked by my toys, dear?" I ask, encouraging her to keep talking.

"God, yes. Fuck me! Please fuck me, Sir!"

I cannot resist her pleas any longer and bury my face in her pussy; licking up her wetness and driving the dildo into her over and over until she cries out in bliss. I feel her body strain against the ropes and she lifts her hips to meet my tongue and hand. She screams through her release and then falls limp against the table. Her breathing is labored and erratic. I retract the toy and place tender kisses along the inside of her thighs until she has somewhat regained her composure.

My dick is hard as a rock after witnessing her come so magnificently. I run my hands all over her body as I loosen the ropes and remove them. Gently the clamps are removed from her sensitive nipples. I purposely leave the binding holding her wrists together in place and help her sit up, facing our silent spectators.

"You have done very well, Isabella. I am pleased."

After everything I'd just done to her body the girl still blushes in response to my words.

"Would you like to thank me?" I ask as I stoke my erect cock through its cotton confines.

"Yes, Sir," she replies.

I help her down from the table and signal for her to kneel once again on the yoga mat. My fingers slide under the hem of my boxers and I bring them down to mid thigh. The girl's eyes are locked on my cock. She leans in to take me into her mouth before I even give the command. Her mouth is soft and warm and I audibly groan as my cock hits the back of her throat. She doesn't gag and I realize I can fuck her mouth the way I desire most. My hands carefully grip the sides of her head and I thrust my cock down her throat repeatedly. Still no complaints from Isabella who seems to be enjoying herself, judging by the soft moans escaping the corners of her mouth.

I feel my orgasm approaching and allow myself more verbal responses to show the submissive how she is making my body react. I think about the expression on her face as she came moments ago, and the way her body looked tied by my ropes. And I think about how we are not alone, but being watched closely by twenty seven men and women who consider our sexual act a form of art.

My groaning alerts Isabella that I am about to come and I withdrawal from her perfect mouth in time to release my cum all over her breasts. She pushes her breasts forward, offering them to me. My eyes shut reflexively as I ejaculate with such force it takes my breath away. I take a moment to regain a little strength before helping the girl to stand. I untangle her hands from the restraints and look at her forearms and wrists for red marks. There are some light impressions from the rope but nothing severe. She smiles up at me and I pull my boxers back into place.

As always at the end of a scene, I take the girl's hands in mine and lean forward to place a kiss on each cheek, whispering "thank you, my dear," in her ear. On cue, Rosalie darkens the stage once more and Isabella and I exit through the curtains.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

BPOV

I can't believe I went through with it. Last night was the most frightening and exhilarating experience of my life. I worried exposing myself in front of strangers would embarrass me, or perhaps their presence would cause such a distraction that I wouldn't be able to finish. Gosh, was I ever wrong! Displaying my body so freely was such a rush. I don't know if I'll ever come from missionary vanilla sex again. And it was with Edward Cullen. I am ruined for all other men… and he didn't even fuck me. I was very disappointed he didn't have sex with me last night. Was it because it was our first scene together or did he not want me? I hate that he could tell I was nervous. I know for a fact he fucks other girls on stage because I've seen him do it.

Edward Cullen is the main reason I signed up to perform at the theater. It's all Angela's fault really. She's my best friend from high school and was the one who told me Edward was a member of the club. I'd never been to Coming Attractions before, or any other BDSM club.

"It's just a rumor, Bella. Don't get too excited," Angela warned.

"I'm not getting overly excited," I retorted defensively.

She laughed. "Yeah, sure. I heard it from a friend of a friend who thought she saw him there. It might not even be true."

I didn't care how unreliable Angela's source was… I had to check it out for myself. I was required to pay $300 upfront, submit a reference from my last Dom, and provide a clean STD test from my OBGYN just to get through the door. Oh, and sign a non disclosure agreement. It was totally worth it.

The first night I went was a Friday. The main part of the building was set up like any other club. There was loud music, a large U shaped bar, and a dance floor. I drank some wine and danced with a few men but didn't see Edward Cullen anywhere. I felt stupid for thinking I could spend a few hours there and just happen to stumble across him. Then one of the men that was chatting with me asked if I'd like to watch the scene that was about to begin in the theater.

"What theater?" I asked confused.

"The one right through those double doors," the tall blonde man replied. "They do live performances in there four nights a week."

I was intrigued at the idea and gladly followed the man; whose name I learned was James, into the theater. This room was smaller and much darker with four rows of seating. Each row was slightly elevated behind the other like a movie theater. The stage was only a few feet off the ground and designed to look like a fabulously decorated bedroom. There was a four poster bed in the center of the stage and a table filled with various toys off to the side. I noticed silver handcuffs were attached to the headboard.

When the curtains opened and the stage lights came on my heart stopped. I forgot all about James and studied the sight before me. I felt like it was a mirage that would disintegrate if I blinked. He was there. Wearing leather pants and nothing else; about to do God knows what in front of my very eyes. Edward Cullen, the evening news anchor for channel 6. I had to fight back hyperventilation. I hadn't even noticed the woman kneeling on the floor beside him. Holy fuck. She was naked and kneeling, her thighs spread apart in an inspection position. I didn't take my eyes off the stage for the next hour as I watched Edward Cullen perform a variety of erotic acts with this lucky woman. He bent her over the bed and gave her an erotic spanking. He used those handcuffs to tie her on the center of the bed and fucked her with a vibrator until she screamed. And then, sweet lord, he removed his pants and fucked the woman into oblivion while she clawed at his back and squeezed his ass in her hands.

Ever since that first night I've been back every Friday. I spend a little time talking to people I recognize from prior evenings and then make my way into the theater for Edward's ten o'clock show. I've been infatuated with this man since moving to Port Angeles and now I'm able to watch him have sex on a regular basis. It's become a bad habit of mine. I knew I was in trouble when I started masturbating to the nightly news. Amidst the reports of robberies and the Dow tanking yet again I found something arousing in it. It was his face. I couldn't look at it without touching myself. I watched him every night and on days I wasn't going to be home by six o'clock I set the DVR to record him. I could handle any depressing news story as long as it was coming from him. Flooding in the Midwest. Another convenience store clerk gunned down. Housing market still in crisis. Somehow, Edward Cullen made me believe everything would be alright. How bad can the world be if Edward Cullen is a part of it?

I'd always wanted to do a little exhibitionism with my previous master but Banner set it as a hard limit. Pansy Ass. He was so afraid of being recognized by one of his high school students that he never took me outside of his house. No movie theater blow jobs, no fingering under a restaurant table, no fucking in a public park… Ever since Banner ended our commitment I'd wanted to up the ante; take my experience in this lifestyle to a new level. I'd been craving it for a long time now. Then when I went to Coming Attractions and watched _him _on stage… I knew it was something I had to do.

I wavered with my decision to sign up for a performance scene for weeks but the thought of doing it with _Edward Cullen_ made me giddy in anticipation. When I finally approached the schedule book and saw there was an eight week wait for a scene with Edward I was disappointed but signed up regardless. He has definitely been worth the wait. I thought our scene went well. I didn't make very many mistakes and Edward seemed pleased with me when we spoke briefly backstage afterwards.

Still, I'm angry with myself for returning to the club tonight. I fought with myself all day and finally decided to take a few days off to clear my head. But that just isn't happening. Not when I know Edward will be there performing. It's Saturday night and he's filling in for another regular who's ill. I can't help it; I need to be there too.

As I walk through the club's entrance I feel slightly embarrassed. I wonder if anyone here saw me on stage the night before. Would they mention it to me if they had? I order a red wine and sit at the bar for a few minutes. Once the alcohol begins soothing my nerves I tip the bartender and casually walk through those double doors. I feel like sprinting through them instead but I need to keep my composure. I hate that I am officially an Edward Cullen groupie. I should be here dressed in a white t-shirt I decorated myself with "I Heart Edward" written in puffy paint. Instead I've chosen a tight black mini skirt and a silky lavender top one would only ever wear to go clubbing.

The stage is changed from the night before. I am surprised to see Edward's regular submissive kneeling on the floor tonight. I'd expected Marcus' scheduled sub to be there but apparently she'd been bumped when Marcus cancelled. This girl is Jessica, the same one I'd seen perform with Edward my first night at the theater. It feels oddly unsettling to learn how often this girl must get to scene with him. I realize my uneasiness stems from jealousy, an emotion I can't allow myself to feel if I want to remain professional.

The lights on stage dim further and a spotlight shines on Jessica's naked form. She remains completely motionless. Edward emerges from backstage wearing nothing but a fucking condom. Fucking hell, give a girl a little warning! I nearly choke on my own saliva and the woman sitting in front of me turns around to make sure I am alright.

Thankfully I don't think Edward heard me as he was instructing Jessica to stand. He fastens restraints around her wrists and attaches them to a hook suspended from the ceiling. He positions her legs far apart and wastes no time teasing her pussy with his fingers. With her arms strained above her head, Jessica moans and writhes under his touch. Edward attaches clamps to her nipples, similar to the ones he used on me, only these are connected by a delicate silver chain. He stands behind her sliding his hands over her flat stomach and hips. Then without warning he slaps her exposed pussy and tugs on the nipple clamp chain. Jessica cries out in pleasure and I cringe. I've never experienced the nipple chains but I'd imagine it would smart just a bit. This girl seems to enjoy it very much.

I watch methodically as Edward circles back to her front and lithely lifts her off the ground wrapping her long legs around his waist. Jessica reached for the chains holding her wrist restraints and pulls herself up. Edward's beautiful hard cock slides inside her easily and she uses her upper body strength to vigorously meet his thrusts with her own. They are both grunting and moaning loudly. Edward's hands are supporting her ass and I am again stunned when he presses his face between her tits drawing the silver chain into his mouth. He lightly tugs the chain with his teeth and Jessica throws her head back in ecstasy.

"Fuck me," I say under my breath.

The woman who wanted to make sure I wasn't choking earlier looks over her shoulder and replies, "There's a reason you had to wait so long for your turn, sweetheart." She winks.

Drat, I _had_ been recognized. At least the woman isn't making a big deal about it. I smile as my cheeks flood with color and she turns her eyes back towards the stage.

Jessica comes first, screaming and panting. Edward follows soon after making delicious noises that make my panties wet. I squirm in my seat. Edward carefully helps Jessica down and removes the restraints from her wrists and the clamps from her nipples. He carries her to the padded table and massages oil into her tender breasts and wrists. For the next ten minutes he teases her body with various toys, some which I have never seen before. When Jessica is once again moaning and seeking out his touch Edward taps her knee and she immediately turns over on the table to her hands and knees. She needed no verbal command. They must have played together for a long time to have that kind of rapport with one another. Again that annoying sense of jealousy washes over me.

Edward presses a pedal with his foot that slowly lowers the table like a barber's chair to the height he wants. When his cock is level to Jessica's ass, I watch him walk away leaving her on the table. He turns his back to the audience and looks to be selecting another toy from the side table. I'm not accustomed to a Dom being nude for this long. Banner always covered himself while the focus was on me. Edward has been completely naked for the entire performance thus far. My eyes focus on his perfectly muscular ass without daring to blink. His body resembles a Greek sculpture in its magnificence and I feel like crying from the sight of him the way one might from staring at the Mona Lisa up close.

He positions himself behind Jessica again, a fresh condom on his cock and a vibrator in his hand. I feel the blood in my face run out as Edward turns on the toy and sheaths it inside her ass. Jessica moans.

"No more noises, my pet. But you have permission to come at will. The only sound you can make is to count out your orgasms. I'm not going to stop until the number satisfies me," he commands.

With that he shoves his cock deep inside her, one hand wraps around her waist and the other holds the vibrator in her ass.

I lean forward in my seat, not believing the sight before me. "Holy fuck," I mutter to the woman in front of me. She chuckles under her breath.

"I'm Alice," she whispers holding out her delicate hand.

I shake it politely and reply, "I'm Bella."

"It's very nice to meet you, Bella." She smiles and turns her head back to the scene.

Jessica's expression is strained and it's obvious she is coming already.

"One," she yells, excitement in her voice.

Edward slows the thrusting of his hips but increases the speed of his hand at her other entrance. Jessica throws her head back but makes absolutely no noise. Her control is impressive. After about a minute Edward resumes fucking her in earnest but not relenting on the speed of the vibrator. I gasp. Merely a spectator, I still feel as though I might come in my underpants from watching this intense scene. It is beyond anything I expected to witness in this theater.

"Two!" Jessica cries out.

"Good, my pet. Good," Edward soothes as he slows his pace again. "But I know you can take more."

"More?" I whisper to Alice.

"Something to aspire to isn't it?" she says with envy in her voice. I simply nod, Edward is at it again.

He holds the toy in place but switches the speed up by one. He begins pounding her steadily and teases her clit with his free hand. Jessica jerks her stance in response, overcome by the sensations.

Edward fights back a smile. "I need my slut to come one more time before I'm satisfied. I know she can do it. Fucking come before I change my mind," he says in a velvety smooth voice.

Jessica begins rocking her hips against his hands. "I'm going to come soon, my little slut. It's time you do as your master asks," he says sternly.

Shit, what is it about the word _master_ that gets me so hot and bothered? Jessica inches her legs further apart and lowers her upper body from her hands to her forearms. With her forehead pressed against the padded table I watch in amazement as her body soon convulses yet again.

"Three!" she pants, exhaustion overcoming her.

Edward immediately groans loudly as he finishes inside her. Jessica collapses on the table trying to catch her breath. For a minute I stare in awe as Edward rubs her back soothingly and then helps her sit up. That was the kind of session I'd been fanaticizing about participating in for years. Alice shoots me a devilish grin and chuckles at my expression.

"Thank you, my pet," Edward says to the girl, kissing her on either cheek just like he'd done to me the night before.

After Edward and Jessica leave through the parted curtains the lights in the audience come on. I squint at first as my pupils adjust. Alice is still looking at me with excitement in her eyes. She seems to want to chat some more.

"Are you hanging around for a while? I was thinking of getting another drink and staying a little longer," I offer.

"Sure!" she says excitedly jumping out of her seat.

I laugh at her enthusiasm. Alice seems like the type of person one becomes friends with without much effort. We walk into the club and take a small table near the theater doors. A waitress approaches us and I order a vodka tonic. Alice asks for a Shirley Temple.

"So how long have you been a member, Bella?"

"About four or five months I think. You?"

"Oh, gosh. Two years at least. I haven't been coming as much as I used to, usually one or two Saturday nights a month," she says shrugging.

"And you're engaged I see?" I nod towards the impressive diamond ring on her left hand.

"Yes! To Edward's cousin actually," she replies sticking her thumb back in the direction of the theater doors.

"_Rosalie_ is your fiancé?" I ask stunned.

She laughs heartily. "Goodness, no. I mean Edward's_ other_ cousin, Jasper Hale. He's Rose's brother."

"Oh, sorry. I had no idea, when you said cousin I just assumed…" I reply awkwardly.

She waves her hand as if to dismiss my embarrassment. "You're not the first one to think Rose could be into something like that," she jokes.

"Did you meet him here?" I ask trying to move the conversation along.

Alice shakes her head. "When I first joined the club I met Edward and we became friends. Then he set me up on a blind date with Jasper and the rest is history. But Jazz doesn't ever come here. He's not really into the lifestyle."

I'm getting that nervous butterfly wings feeling in my stomach again from the mention of _his_ name; the same feeling I had the night before when I was preparing myself for the theater.

"Oh, that must be a challenge. I've never been able to hold down a vanilla relationship," I admit. Or a D/S relationship I add silently.

"It was difficult at first. Jasper actually almost cancelled our first date after Edward told him where he knew me from. But thankfully he agreed to meet me and we've been together ever since. He plays with me sometimes but prefers to keep it within our bedroom walls," she explains rolling her eyes and smiling.

"And he's okay with you coming here?" I ask. She seems willing enough to talk about herself, but I wonder if I'm prying into her personal life too much. I'm honestly interested in how Alice manages a semi normal relationship with a man. I'd never been able to find the right balance.

"He understands being part of this community is important to me. He just doesn't want to be a part of it. It has a lot to do with his sister working and performing here, which I can understand. So I come to watch on Saturdays when he's out with his guy friends."

"Wow, that's really great. I wish I could find someone who understood this side of me. It's not easy," I say.

She nods in understanding. "Jasper and I still have our bumps along the way. Like he won't be happy to hear that it was Edward I watched tonight. It creeps him out when I watch Rose or Edward on stage. I honestly didn't know he was filling in for Marcus until a few minutes before he went on. I haven't seen Edward perform in a long time and I was already here, so I thought what the hell."

This confuses me. "So you weren't here last night? I thought you said you saw my scene with Edward."

"No, I didn't see it. But I heard all about it," she says as if it were news gossip.

"From who?" I ask nervously.

"Edward," she replies, a wide grin spreading across her face.

The butterflies swarm violently in my stomach as it sinks into my subconscious that I'm having drinks with one of Edward Cullen's close friends. I feel my cheeks blush deeply just as the waitress returns with our drinks. I thank the waitress and take a long sip from my glass.

"You seem surprised he'd mention it," she continues.

"I didn't think I made much of an impression on him," I confess.

"Why would you think that?" she asks genuinely curious.

"Well, I suppose I was wondering why there was such a difference between tonight's performance and what he did with me," I admit.

She smiles. "Saturday's performances are always a more intense level of play. The crowd expects it. That's why Edward needed Jessica. They've played together enough to have the trust needed for a scene like that," Alice explains.

"Oh," I reply. It makes me feel slightly better.

"He had a good time with you, and said you've obviously been trained well. I think he'd want to do another scene with you," she says in a comforting tone.

I take another sip of my drink unable to hide my joy from her reassurance. I am grateful to know Edward enjoyed playing with me and more so that we might get to do it again. As I toss that thrilling thought around in my mind another more frightening one occurs to me.

"You won't mention my reactions to his performance tonight, will you? I'm a little embarrassed," I admit.

Alice's brows furrow and she shakes her head. "I promise not to say anything. I take it you've never done a scene like that?" she asks inquisitively.

"I've had two Doms in my past but neither of them were as experienced as Edward. So no, I wasn't expecting that," I say smiling in embarrassment. "I didn't realize until tonight how much I still have to learn."

"Don't get discouraged. Edward and Jessica have been playing a long time so they are seasoned together. And Edward is one of the best at this club," Alice replies.

"Have you ever played with him? Before you met Jasper, I mean?" I ask hoping my jealousy isn't too obvious.

Alice blushes slightly against her pale porcelain skin and I have my answer.

"We did once out of curiosity when we first met. It didn't go well, our styles are so different. We decided we worked better as friends. And now that we're soon to be family he's like a big brother to me. We hang out here and compare notes, which I'm thankful for since I don't have that with Jazz."

The tension in my neck and shoulders eases up a bit and I twirl the straw in my drink. There's nothing left but ice and I wish the waitress would return. "I guess you can't talk kinky sex with Rosalie, can you? What with your partner being her brother," I note.

She laughs. "Most definitely not! She never wants to hear about the newest toy I've convinced Jazz to try. Luckily it's almost impossible to embarrass Edward so he lets me talk all I want to about his cousin."

"It seems like you have a good relationship with him," I comment.

She nods and smiles. Noticing our drinks need refreshing Alice signals for the waitress who comes right over.

"Another round ladies?" she asks.

"Yes please. And do you know if Edward is still here? I was hoping he'd come out to say hello once he was done backstage," Alice inquires.

I don't know why Alice is looking for Edward but I hope it has nothing to do with me. I'm starting to get nervous as the waitress taps a pencil against her forehead as she thinks.

"He was still with Jess last time I saw him. I brought them some drinks in his dressing room. Do you want me to go see if here's still occupied?" she asks, her tone thick with implication.

"That won't be necessary," says a heavenly voice that sends an electric shock to the apex of my thighs. I look up from the table and all of a sudden there he is, walking towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

EPOV

"That won't be necessary," I say after hearing Alice's inquiry into my whereabouts.

I had been with Jessica earlier but we hadn't been doing anything intimate. She had some news for me and we were discussing it in the dressing room where it was private. Then we discussed what to do about our next scene together which was supposed to be Friday night. I decide not to divulge this information and let the new waitress continue to wonder.

"There you are, Edward. I thought you weren't going to show your face out here tonight," Alice teases.

"I would never hide from you, Tink. Unless you have a favor to ask of me," I say. Then looking at Isabella I add, "Word to the wise, if Alice here ever asks you for a favor run as fast as you can. It's never pleasant."

Alice shoots me a menacing scowl and I smile. "Edward's idea of unpleasant is wearing clothes on a Friday night," she fires back.

Isabella looks confused and uncomfortable so I decide to explain as I pull up a chair to their table.

"Did Alice tell you she's a designer? Sometimes she makes us all dress up in monkey suits and attend runway shows and swanky after parties," I say rolling my eyes.

"That sounds like torture," Isabella replies sarcastically.

I smirk and rub my chin. "It is," I insist coolly.

"Whatever, Edward," Alice interjects sticking her tongue out at me. "I was telling Bella here how nice it would be if you came out to have a drink with us but now I'm beginning to wish you hadn't."

She's still teasing me but before I can think of a witty comment to keep our banter going Alice's phone chirps. She picks it up and huffs theatrically.

"Jasper wants to know when I'll be home," she grumbles. "I better get going. I have to find a way to explain to him why I spent my evening staring at your cock."

"Tell him I taught you some new moves I think he should try. I'll keep Isabella company." My eyes shift to her face and she gives me a bright smile. I can't be sure but she seems relieved Alice has to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will go over real well," Alice responds to my joke. "Sorry to bail, Bella. Maybe I'll see you here next week?" Alice suggests as she stands and drops a few dollars on the table for the waitress.

"Yeah, I'll be here. It was nice talking to you, Alice," she replies politely.

"Bye, Tink. See you at lunch Wednesday," I say.

"See you then. You two have a nice time," she replies winking at me before flitting away. I smile at her uneasily as it occurs to me the text from Jasper might not have been the urgent "come home" message she made it out to be. Alice should really add unsolicited matchmaker to her resume because I think Isabella and I have just been set up. I appreciate her concern but I already have my sights set on someone.

"Tink?" Isabella asks after my nosey cousin in-law to-be exits the club.

I turn to her and flash a warm smile. "Short for Tinkerbell. She bears quite the resemblance, don't you think?"

Isabella giggles just as the waitress is returning with their drinks. I accept Alice's drink in lieu of her departure and take a sip.

"Ugh, for the love of all that's holy! What did Alice order?" I ask disgusted by the sickeningly sweet beverage.

Isabella giggles again and I realize what an infectious sound it is. "It's a Shirley Temple," she explains.

I groan. "Leave it to my future cousin to come to a BDSM club to watch sex performed live on stage by her fiancé's cousin, and then order a nonalcoholic drink meant for children," I mutter.

"I guess you don't have much of a sweet tooth, huh?"

I wipe my mouth, still tasting the grenadine on my lips. "I do, but I'm used to tasting the sweet stuff mixed with the salty skin of my sub."

She blushes and bites her lower lip in response so I decide it's time to change the subject.

"So, two nights in a row, Isabella?"

From what Jenks told me Isabella usually only comes to the club on Fridays. I am interested to find out what made her return tonight. I thought perhaps she wanted to see Marcus' scene before she decided who to sign up with for her next performance. She was too good last night not to perform again and I wonder if she'll choose someone else the second time around.

"Just Bella," she corrects. "I don't usually like Isabella except for playtime."

"Bella it is," I reply. "So what did you think of tonight's scene?"

"I found it fascinating. I've enjoyed coming here for the performances because I'm learning so much. I've read a lot of books on the subject but some things are hard to describe in words."

"You never experienced those things with Banner?" I press wondering what _things _in particular she's referring to.

She laughs. "Bob was a good Dom but not very creative. He never took me much farther than the kinds of scenes you can find on Pay Per View."

"He taught you good discipline at least," I compliment.

"Thank you. I don't think I'm as good as Jessica was tonight. You two left me breathless more than once." She looks down to stir her drink.

"Hmmm, that would explain the choking then?" I ask teasingly.

She blushes a deep red and for a moment I regret telling her that I noticed her coughing fit in the audience.

"You heard me?" she asks mortified, covering her face with her fingers peeking through so she can still see my face.

I smile wide. "I thought I was going to have to perform the Heimlich in all my naked glory. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain that to the paramedics," I reply having a little fun at her expense.

"Stop, you're not funny," she whines. A hint of a smile breaks across her face. "I'm sorry I interrupted. Like I said, certain things still take me by surprise."

"Then you must be itching to do a scene like you saw tonight?" I guess.

"Yes," she admits, her eyes growing wider.

"When are you going to sign up to fill in again?" I ask.

"On a Friday?" she questions.

I give her a genuine smile. "Yes, on a Friday."

"You have quite the waiting list, Sir," she says in a flirty tone.

"Put your name on the list, Isabella. I'm sure something will open up," I reply smoothly.

As soon as Jessica finalizes her new arrangement there will be a weekly position available, which gives me an idea. "What are you doing Thursday night? Another member is performing and I'd like you to see it. Consider it part of your much overdue education. We could meet here and watch together," I suggest.

"O-okay," she agrees awkwardly. Her expression seems to be of surprise and I'm not sure what it was I said that threw her for a loop. I smile so she knows I'm pleased by her decision to join me.

"Will his show have penetration too?" she asks.

"Yes. I know it's rare for BDSM clubs, which is why I prefer Coming Attractions to so many others. The purpose of this theater is not for instruction or party entertainment. The goal is to satisfy the needs of our community's voyeurs and exhibitionists. Not everyone has D/S friends who let them watch."

Bella nods her head in agreement. "Do you know Mr. Jenks?"

"Yes. He was Rosalie's first Dom. That's how she came to work here. He's a very interesting man. His vision of this lifestyle is somewhat different from mine, but he is well respected and deservedly so."

"I'd love to meet him sometime. Does he come in often?" she asks.

"Not very much anymore. Rose does such a good job at managing he doesn't have much need. He's usually here during the day when the club is closed, but next time I see him I'll introduce you."

"Can I ask you a question about the scene we did?" she asks nervously.

"You can ask me anything, Bella. We should have talked about it more last night."

"It's another question about… penetration. I was wondering why you didn't attempt it with me. Alice said it was because it was a Friday?"

"Oh yes, that is part of the reason. But also, I made the decision a while back not to fuck every submissive I perform with. I come here every Friday as you know. I don't want my magic number to rival Genghis Khan," I joke. "At some point _experience_ turns into _creepiness_."

She smiles and looks down at the table. "What is your magic number?" she asks quietly looking up through thick lashes.

I don't make a habit of discussing my personal business with too many people but something about Bella makes me want her to know the real me. So few people do.

"I'm so sorry," she interjects my thoughts. "That was so rude! Don't answer that."

I pat her hand that is lying on the table between us and she cautiously looks up to my eyes. The skin on the back of her hand is soft and it reminds me of how her body felt the night before.

"It's alright. Really, don't worry about it. I'm used to people being curious about me," I assure her. I pull my fingers back and hide both hands under the table.

Just then I see Victoria out of the corner of my eye and remember that I desperately want to catch her before she leaves. She is putting on her coat and if do not approach her now I'll have to wait at least another week before I see her again. Since she hasn't been returning my calls, I think bitterly.

"Would you excuse me for a few minutes?" I ask Bella. She nods graciously and I walk quickly over to the other side of the room.

"Victoria," I call out. The beautiful woman with curly red hair who's had my attention for months turns around at the sound of my voice.

"Edward. I was wondering if you'd say hello to me tonight," she greets me smiling.

"Can we speak for a moment in private? It won't take long," I say.

Victoria turns to her friend who also has his coat on and he agrees to wait. I take her by the hand and pull her into the coat room out of sight of any prying eyes.

"What do you want, honey?" Victoria asks playfully.

I take a step towards her. "I saw you in the audience last night, and again tonight. I want to know if you've given any more thought to my offer."

"Now what offer was that again?" she teases pretending not to remember our last conversation. She knows perfectly well what I am referring to. She's been blowing me off ever since the night we spent together at my house over a month ago.

Even though she's having fun fucking with me I can see the lust in her eyes. My hands thread into her hair and I kiss her passionately on the lips. She responds immediately opening her mouth to me and pressing her body against mine. I moan from the familiar feel of her kiss and she wraps her arms around my waist. She forces me to take a few steps backwards until we come in contact with the hanging coats. She presses my back to the wall and cups my groin possessively.

"I've already told you it wouldn't work between us, Edward. Why do you have to make this so hard on me?" she whispers.

"Because you're not giving us a chance. I know I can satisfy you. Did you not like what you saw tonight?" I challenge.

"Of course I did, honey, but that isn't the point. I've been experimenting a lot lately, Edward. And I'm a switch now. If you want to be my master then you'll have to let me be your mistress. Laurent lets me have the control and I see why you men like it so much. It's empowering and thrilling to call the shots." Her hand massages my hardening cock a few times and then suddenly grasps it roughly in her fist.

"You let me tie you up and fuck your ass with my vibrator and then we'll talk," she says letting go of me and taking a step back. I'm rendered speechless as she smoothes down her unruly hair and checks her lipstick in the little mirror on the wall.

"Let me know what you decide," she says in a mischievous tone and then exits the room leaving me alone, sandwiched between a leather jacket and a long grey pea coat. I remain in the coatroom until my erection subsides and I remember I left Bella waiting for me. I make my way back to her table but she is no longer there. A note has been left on the napkin under Alice's drink.

_See you Thursday - B_

I crumple the napkin angrily in my hand and look around to see if anyone is watching. I feel humiliated by Victoria's ultimatum. Who does she think she is? And Bella's sudden disappearance only makes me feel worse for leaving her sitting there alone. I don't understand why but I think it's important that she like me. Maybe it was because I enjoyed our scene together or because Alice has obviously taken a liking to her. Whatever the explanation, I fear my decision to confront Victoria tonight was a mistake for a number of reasons. I'm obviously not giving her what she wants; therefore I won't be getting what I want. And I've somehow managed to scare away my only other contender for Jessica's replacement. I go to the bar to make sure the bill has been paid and then make my own exit.

"Leaving so soon?"

I spin around to find Rosalie leaning against the brick wall of the alley next to the club. She's taking a cigarette break. I've asked her a dozen times to quit the cancer sticks but she refuses to be told what to do. Rose is so stubborn I wouldn't be surprised if she keeps it up just to spite me and Jasper.

"It's been a long night. I just want to go home," I say.

"You're getting the flowers for Wednesday, right?"

"I always do," I reply giving her a half smile.

"Okay, goodnight, Edward."

I wave goodbye and hail a cab. Luckily, one arrives quickly because the light mist is starting to become a steady rain. I direct the driver to my neighborhood but have him drop me off a block from my house. It might seem paranoid but a lot of people recognize me from the television and after one or two obsessed fans you learn never to let anyone know where you live. Even in quaint little Port Angeles. My clothes are soaked by the time I reach the steps leading up to my home and I have trouble pulling the key from my wet jeans. I curse under my breath as I finally get the key in the lock and shuffle through the front door.

My house is large but sparsely furnished. Mom and Alice call it "the museum" because of the wall to wall beige ceramic tile and seven foot high white walls. I've hung some artwork here and there but that only fueled their fire. There's a flatscreen hanging over the gas fireplace and two large comfy sofas angled toward it. The kitchen looks the same as the day I moved in over three years ago. I don't spend a lot of time in there. My worrisome mother thinks the empty house means I can't afford to decorate. She's only partially right. I can't exactly tell her all the money was spent finishing the basement and buying a padded table and St. Andrew's cross to put down there. At least my bedroom has color. My parents gave me bedroom furniture as a housewarming gift and I painted the walls a dark blue myself. There are even curtains. The second bedroom my mother furnished as a guest room but I've only ever had subs sleep in there. And the third bedroom is my library. Bookshelves line every wall and are filled floor to ceiling with just about every book I've ever read. It's my favorite room of the house because I feel like it says something about me; each book is an accomplishment. There's a recliner in one corner under a decent reading lamp and my mother's first piano sits on the opposite wall.

I strip off the soaked clothes by the door and carry them to the laundry room in a balled up mess. The house is so quiet I can hear my wet footsteps as I walk down the hall. I don't see Beanie in his usual spot in the living room so after my clothes are deposited in the washer I walk up the stairs looking for him.

"Here boy, where are you?" I call out to my two year old Daschound.

As I walk into the bedroom I spot him lounging in the center of my bed. He's not supposed to be up there but considering no one ever sleeps in the bed but me I figure he might as well enjoy it. I tell him a little bit about my day and throw on some dry clothes before heading back downstairs to let him outside and then get us both something to eat. My body is accustomed to staying up late most nights since I don't have to be at work until three in the afternoon. Tonight I don't feel like watching television or reading a book so I slump on the sofa and pet Beanie for a while. My mind is still whirling over everything that happened with Jessica, Bella, and Victoria.

"How is it possible I have no idea what any of these women are thinking, Bean?"

He looks up at me but doesn't have the answer either. Jessica mentioned a while ago how she misses having a "real" Dom as she put it and tonight informed me she thinks she's found one; essentially giving me her two weeks' notice. Bella acted friendly and genuinely interested in hearing more about the club but then all of a sudden asks me how many women I've slept with. What does that have to do with Coming Attractions? Then she ran off without warning. Why? It irks me not to know whether she left mad, or embarrassed, or a little of both. And Victoria, ugh, when she dropped that bomb about becoming a switch I almost lost it. There's only so much a man can take in one day. I do not understand women of any kind. Their bodies are easy to figure out, and once you do it becomes second nature to make them sing. Their minds on the other hand… still a fucking mystery to me.

I put my dirty plate in the dishwasher and plug my phone into the charger before heading upstairs. I'm mentally exhausted but still not ready to sleep so I lie on my bed and think about Victoria's absurd compromise. We'd shared such an amazing night together just a few weeks ago. It was the kind of night that felt like fate was intervening. I'd seen her many times before and she had always struck me as beautiful and captivating. I went to the club on a night I don't normally go and she was there. We spotted one another from across the dance floor and met in the middle. After dancing and grinding against each other for a number of songs she took my hand and towed me through the double doors of the theater into a secluded corner backstage. The dim stage lights were flickering as I slid my hand over her cheek and pulled her lips to mine. It was the perfect first kiss. Victoria went home with me that night and we had the most intense session in my playroom I'd ever experienced. That night alone was worth the twelve thousand dollars it cost me to build the basement room. I didn't expect to wake up in my bed alone the next morning but that was exactly what happened. Ever since that night Victoria and I have been flirting with each other at the club and dancing around the idea of playing together again. I'm obviously more eager than she.

Victoria is as revered at Coming Attractions as I am. We'd be like homecoming king and queen if she would only agree to commit to me. I'm not asking her for a relationship or to be my contracted submissive. Hell, I'm not even asking her to be monogamous. I just want her to perform with me in the theater and join me once in a while in my private playroom whenever the mood strikes us.

I lie on my bed and think about what she asked of me. I've never taken on the submissive role before. Ever. I have zero interest in that side of the D/S relationship, but I find myself wondering if I can do it for her. Maybe just a few times to show her I'm serious. I'm confident that once I unleash the full extent of my talents on her as Dom she won't be asking for control again.

I throw off my clothes and lie naked on my bed staring at the ceiling. I stroke my cock a few times trying to picture a scene with Victoria where I am the one being dominated. I imagine her wearing lacy white lingerie and high heels walking around the bed inspecting my restraints. My hand reaches up to grasp the iron rung of the headboard and I visualize handcuffs around my wrist. I stroke my cock faster now as it starts to grow hard. I picture Victoria straddling me in reverse, using my body to pleasure herself. Maybe she commands me to cover her breasts with my hands as she rocks back and forth on my cock.

I remember her remark about the vibrator and wonder what position she'd ask me to assume for that. Would she want me to lay flat with my knees pulled back or on all fours the way I had Jessica do tonight? I flip over to that position to see how it feels and after just a few seconds of feeling utterly ridiculous I give up and roll to my side. Men aren't meant to be subs my subconscious reminds me. A woman's body is beautiful. Every position she takes could be sculpted in marble. My mind flickers to the way Isabella looked on my table. Now_ she_ is a born submissive, so elegant and graceful laid out before me. My cock is still hard so I jack off onto my stomach reliving the scene I'd done the night before with Bella. When I'm finished I groan loudly and sit up, discouraged by my wasted efforts.

"Forget it, Beanie. I'm telling Victoria it's never gonna happen," I say sternly. He cocks his head to one side probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. I shake my head because I'm wondering the same thing myself.

* * *

**A/N: Regarding my Genghis Khan reference… according to Wikipedia, Genghis Khan reportedly "sired a genetic tsunami that led to roughly 16 million descendants alive today" so he must have had ALOT of partners ;-)**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter four! Please leave a review with any comments or questions you have about the story so far.

I just want to say how upset I am over the news of Kristen's affair. I hate knowing that Rob is hurting right now and wish he didn't have to deal with this with the world watching. Rob fans always say Kristen is the luckiest girl for getting to be with him and I'm disappointed in her for not knowing how good she had it...

* * *

Chapter Four:

BPOV

I woke up Sunday morning with a bit of a hangover. I'd had three drinks the night before and it never takes much to make me regret alcohol intake of any kind. I shower and dress in casual clothes since Sunday is my lazy day. I'm determined to finish my library book before the weekend is over so I curl up on the sofa with a cup of coffee and start reading. About an hour later my phone rings so I reach for it on the coffee table.

"Hey, Jake," I answer cheerfully.

"Hey, Bells. Where have you been all weekend? I thought we we're going to hang?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I completely forgot."

I'd mentioned to him earlier in the week that I was going out Friday but would be free Saturday if he wanted to come into town. Jake still lives in Forks where he and I grew up. I hadn't meant to blow him off but my brain was fried from an Edward Cullen overdose.

"Sooo, where were you? You meet a guy or something?" he teases.

"Not exactly," I reply. I don't want to get into my visits to Coming Attractions this weekend. Jacob is one of two people who know about my lifestyle but he is not very supportive.

"Please don't tell me you were home watching reruns of the news when we could have been out having fun..."

Oh, and Jacob also knows about my infatuation with the channel 6 anchorman. I need to learn to keep my mouth shut. Or get a new best friend. Unfortunately Jake's been it for all 24 years of my life and he knows everything there is to know about me. He isn't going to let this go so I decide to bite the bullet and be honest. He can usually tell when I'm lying anyway.

"I wasn't watching reruns," I insist. "I was at the club. Friday was my big debut."

"Big debut? You mean… you actually did _that_ in front of people?" His tone sounds repulsed but I expected as much.

"It was amazing, Jacob! Even better than I thought it would be," I gush.

"Ugh, Bella…" he groans.

Jake had been hoping I'd get cold feet and cancel my plans for performing in the theater. I can't even tell him why Friday night was beyond spectacular. As a member of the club I need to protect the identity of the other members. I can't tell Jake or anyone else that Edward was there.

"I'm worried about you, Bella. I thought after Banner you'd be done with all this," he mutters.

"I told you it wasn't a phase. I need it, Jake," I explain beginning to feel a little self conscious.

"What you need is some sense knocked into you. Maybe I should tell Charlie about your extracurricular activities? That would sure give you a reality check," he threatens.

"You wouldn't dare, Jacob Black!" I yell into the phone.

"You keep saying this lifestyle is nothing to be ashamed of, Bells, yet you don't want anyone to know about it. It doesn't make sense."

"I swear to God if you so much as hint any of this to my dad I'm going to tell Billy how you acquired that master cylinder last year!" I reply with rage in my voice.

He's silent on the other end. Feeling like my blackmail might be working I add, "Tell me Jake, is it still considered prostitution if your client pays in engine parts?"

"Shut up Bella. That wasn't just about the Rabbit and you know it."

"Sure, Jake. Sure. Fucking Leah was just something you'd always wanted to do," I growl. I've got him now. After 22 years of friendship we've got so much dirt on each other he knows better than to even try this game with me.

"Jesus, Bells, you've gotten mean."

"And you've gotten nosy and overbearing."

"I've always been that way. It's my job to protect you. You're like my little sister, Bella," he says in a softer tone.

"Even though I'm two years older," I remind him.

"I'm talking size, not age," he replies. This is our running joke as Jake is nearly a foot taller than me.

"The club is perfectly safe. There are always other people around and I never go home with anyone."

"I worry about you since you moved to Port Angeles. If something happened it would take me an hour to get to you," he adds.

"No one is going to kidnap me and chain me up in their dungeon, Jacob," I say sarcastically.

"I thought that was the whole point," he jabs.

I sigh. "It's really not as gruesome as you're imagining. Maybe if you came one night and saw for yourself…"

"Have you lost your mind? I'm not going to some creepy club to watch you fuck some stranger!"

"Not me, pervert! I meant watch another couple. Now that I think of it, I doubt they'd even let you in since you're not a member… and clearly hostile."

"Good," he replies sourly.

"I don't want to fight about this again. And I don't want to have to lie about where I am on weekends so can you please just trust me that I'm okay?"

I heard him sigh overdramatically and then mutter something under his breath.

"So when am I going to see you again?" he grumbles.

"Next Sunday? I won't forget this time," I promise.

"Alright. I'll make sure I'm around."

"Okay. Bye, Jakey. I love you," I say in my sweetest most innocent voice.

"I love you too, Bells," he replies sounding defeated.

I toss the phone onto the table and lay back against the soft cushions. I hate fighting with Jake about a part of myself I can't change. It hurts my feelings to know he considers it something wrong with me; like I'm somehow defective. He doesn't understand how much better I feel about myself since finally embracing this lifestyle. Jake has not only been my best friend in the world since we were toddlers but he was also my prom date, first kiss, first boyfriend, and first sexual partner. There isn't a single memory I hold dear that doesn't have Jacob in it.

He and I dated in high school because we did everything else together; we figured why not try being a couple. It seemed like a natural progression for our friendship. He was a good lover but every time we had sex I would pretend to be tied to the bed, held against my will, in order to get off. I couldn't tell him that, and at the time I didn't even understand why I was doing it. After six months or so we'd both had enough and decided friends were all we were ever going to be. In college we dated other people and had no trouble telling each other about dates or relationships. Our friendship had never been stronger.

When I met Josh it felt perfectly natural to tell Jake about him. After a few dates Josh admitted his interest in D/S play and my education on the subject commenced. I told Jake about how he would spank me and tie me up and Jake got extremely upset. He accused Josh of abusing me and it took a lot of convincing to make him see that I wasn't being hurt and it wasn't only Josh who liked doing those things.

Our relationship didn't last long but Josh had opened my eyes to a world I didn't know existed, and one I desperately wanted to join. As I learned more about the D/S lifestyle and began my relationship with my old high school teacher, Mr. Banner, I tried to be open and honest with my best friend. I needed someone to talk to other than my new Dom but Jacob just couldn't handle it. It's unfortunately still a touchy subject. Now I usually talk to Angela when I need to vent or have something exciting to share. She doesn't partake in the lifestyle either but is much more tolerant of it than Jake. She sees that it makes me happy and that's enough for her.

I sigh deeply and roll myself onto the floor. I reach my arms over my head stretching out my muscles. Feeling like I need to get out of the house I decide to go for a walk in the rain. I put on my pink goulashes and root through the closet for the matching umbrella. After locking the front door to my apartment I hop over a few puddles and then sink down into the middle of the largest one splashing water all around me. My apartment is eight blocks from the boardwalk and the change of scenery improves my mood instantly. It isn't tourist season and the rain usually keeps the locals indoors. The constant rains used to bother me growing up but now I find it comforting. While everything about my life has changed over time, some good and some bad, at least I can always count on the weather to remain constant.

By the time I reach the first shop on the boardwalk my mind has wandered to Edward. I'd been trying all day not to think about him but am now running low on distractions. I regret the way I left him the night before but seeing that gorgeous woman with him made me incredibly self conscious. I didn't know why he was talking to me at all when that woman seemed more than happy to run off to a coatroom with him. I'm not naïve enough to think he doesn't have admirers all over the club but it bothered me that he got up in the middle of our conversation to talk to her. I wondered if maybe my inappropriate question was what made him excuse himself from the table. It was none of my business what they were discussing amongst the coats but I couldn't help the strong desire I had to find out. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to stop myself from asking him when he returned, just like I couldn't stop myself from asking about his number of sexual partners. So I did the only think I could think of; I fled the scene.

At least I left a note.

I already knew Edward was the most beautiful person I'd ever met but I was fast discovering he was also the most interesting. He caught me completely off guard when he invited me to meet him at the club on Thursday. I hadn't thought to ask who would be performing and I honestly didn't care. I just hope I can control myself better than last night, especially if Edward will be watching for my reactions. I was surprised when he encouraged me to sign up for another performance with him. I guess Alice was right about his response to me. It makes me feel special to know Edward wants to play again and now that I've had a piece of Edward Cullen there is no way of going back. Not that I want to. I want him in my life and I will accept him in any capacity he allows.

The rain is practically teeming now so I walk another two blocks and then head back in the direction of my home. The rest of the day I do laundry and tidy up around the apartment. My oven timer dings at six o'clock and I race into the living room to turn on the television. Then I remember it's Sunday and the weekend guy will be reading the news. I curse angrily under my breath and drag my feet back to my bedroom where I was folding laundry sensing that it's going to be a long night.

The next few days fortunately pass quicker than I expect. Mondays are usually busy with Mr. Coleman. He always asks me to pick up his prescriptions from the drug store and his groceries for the week. Usually there are a few checks to deposit at the bank and maybe some dry cleaning, nothing an experienced personal shopper like me couldn't handle. Wednesdays are more challenging. Mrs. De Simone asks me to find some French perfume she saw advertized in a magazine and I spend over an hour on the phone with a saleslady in Paris who barely speaks English. I have to pick her daughter up from piano lessons and then take her to the mall to find clothes for school. We spend three hours going in and out of trendy teen stores and the always charming Madison De Simone has me lug around all her purchases.

Thursday morning I wake up with a spring in my step and I know the reason without having to think hard. Unfortunately, I have a lot to accomplish today before I can see Edward at the club so I shower and dress in my usual t-shirt and jeans and eat a good breakfast. Thursdays I'm slotted to assist Mrs. Beagle with running her errands. First is her weekly visit to the hair dresser, then the book club meeting at the public library, and finally a stop at the fabric store before returning to the enormous home left to her by her third husband. Mrs. Beagle can sometimes be the most frustrating client I have but she is also the most interesting. She's lived a long and full life and today she talks about her trip to Mongolia while she crochets me another scarf and I dust around the knick knacks that cover every flat surface in the living room.

By the time I get home I'm tired but edgy and exited at the same time. I feel like I must smell of old lady so another shower is first on my list. I dawdle in the bathroom making sure I've shampooed my hair twice and moisturized my skin thoroughly. There really isn't a name for what I'm doing tonight so it's hard to decide what to wear. Edward hasn't asked me to be his sub so we won't be having a business meeting. It isn't a date either. Are we becoming friends? That is the most likely explanation I can think of for why he would invite me out to the club tonight. He seems interested in showing me what I've been missing in our lifestyle. Maybe I've become like a pet project for him. My pessimistic side wonders if I wasn't as good on stage as Edward had said and he hopes I'll learn a thing or two from watching another couple play.

I'm searching through my closet for an outfit appropriate for a date/friendly meeting/crash course to submission when I hear that vile oven timer. No, not tonight, I tell myself. That would be too weird. I'm going to see him in four hours. I can wait. Damn it, who am I kidding? I have no willpower. My hand reaches for the remote control out of habit and as the glow from the television fills my bedroom I instinctively drift over to the big comfortable bed and lay against the pillows. At exactly 6pm, my newscast erotica comes on screen and I sigh. Tonight he's wearing a black blazer over a tan dress shirt and a tie containing black, tan, and yellow stripes. He looks so professional and dignified behind that big desk with his notes in his hand. I just want to rip those papers from his hand and throw them into the air, climbing over the desk and into his lap as the papers float down to the floor around us. Why doesn't this program have one of the parental advisory warnings at the beginning? Porn should not be on TV at six o'clock!

My hands idly reach for the ties of my robe and I expose my still damp skin to TV Edward. He may be addressing thousands of viewers right now but I feel like those striking green eyes only see me; naked and offering myself to his capable hands.

_Good evening, Port Angeles. Tonight's top story is…_

I reach for the small vibrator kept in the bedside table and switch it on. I press it to my clit as I focus on Edward's report.

_Iran has held multiple air, land, and sea maneuvers in recent months as tensions increase, while at the same time continuing to deny any interest in nuclear weapons..._

Bella, I want you to put that toy inside you now and pretend it's my cock...

_Iran asserts that the allegations of secret work on developing such arms are based on fabricated U.S. and Israeli intelligence…_

I shut my eyes as images of Mahmoud Ahmadinejad and the Middle East flash across the screen. When that velvety voice of an angel returns I open my eyes and feel another twinge of pleasure ripple through me.

_In other news, witnesses at the Ediz Hook Bird Reservation claim another humpback whale was stranded in Port Angeles Harbor. The coast guard is asking people to abstain from approaching the whale in their boats…_

Just as my muscles begin to tense and I feel my orgasm start to overwhelm me Edward segways into the weather report.

"No, no Edward! Not the weather… it's raining. We already know it's raining!" I pant. "Damn you, Cullen!"

Nothing kills the libido like Eric Yorkie's weather report.

tease my clit some more as I stare at the ceiling humming to myself to block out the sound of Port Angeles' most ineligible weatherman. After sixty seconds my eyes brave a glance at the television and Edward has returned. My release is barreling full steam ahead as I increase the vibe's speed and plunge it back into my center. I moan quietly as my free hand begins circling my clit. I remember how it felt to have his tongue on my pussy. My eyes stay focused on the television as I imagine Edward commanding me through the screen to keep my eyes on him as I come. I feel my muscles clenching and I hold nothing back; screaming out his name as my orgasm reeks havoc on my insides. I allow my heart some time to slow its rhythm and then begin teasing my swollen clit again. I find release a second time by the end of Edward's segment on sports news.

There's still plenty of time before I need to be out of the apartment so I make myself a light dinner and eat at the kitchen table. I generally enjoy living alone but mealtimes are the only parts of my day when I wish there was someone else here. Maybe I should get a bird.

Finally 9:30 arrives and it is time to leave for Coming Attractions. The cab drops me off in front of Rosalie's salon and the driver gives me a strange look. At a quarter to ten on a Thursday the salon is closed up and all the lights are out. I give him a tight smile and hand over a decent tip. Once he drives away I walk around back to the entrance of the club and immediately recognize the wall of muscle that greets me at the door.

"Good evening, Miss Swan. What brings you in on a weeknight?"

"Good evening, Emmett," I reply with a smile. "I've heard good things about Thursday nights."

"Well, tonight is certainly looking brighter now that your sweet ass is here," he says winking at me.

I blush and make my way inside. Emmett flirts with every woman who comes through the door. I swear it's in his job description to get our lady bits tingling as we enter the club. My own bits have no time to settle down because as soon as my eyes adjust to the dim lighting I spot Edward sitting at the bar. He looks up and sees me, a wide grin spreading across his face. I notice that he's still wearing the shirt and tie he wore during his newscast and I feel my panties getting ruined.

"Bella," he greets, standing to kiss my cheek.

He motions for me to sit on the stool next to him and I wobble a little while attempting to keep my skirt from riding up. Edward places his hand on the small of my back until I'm situated. I can feel the warmth of his skin radiating through the delicate fabric of my top. I smile and thank him as he sits down beside me.

"How are you?" he asks, his voice more sensual and arousing in person than on TV. I think I need a better sound system in my apartment because I've definitely been missing out.

"Very well, thank you. Have you come straight from work?" I ask, my eyes falling on his tie. The same tie I imagined being tightened over my eyes only hours earlier.

"You watched my broadcast?" he asks, amusement playing across his face.

I stiffly nod in utter humiliation for my gaff. I just admitted I watch him. I feel as if he somehow knows I use him as a masturbatory aid on a daily basis. Maybe it's not all that uncommon…

"I wasn't sure you recognized me," he clarifies sensing my embarrassment.

"Oh, yes," I mumble regaining some of my composure. "I follow the news," I add in a teasing tone.

"I'm sure you do," he replies with another grin.

"So who are we here to see tonight?" I ask desperate to change the subject.

"Hmm. I am here to see you," he says casually taking a sip of his beer. His eyes shift down the length of my body and then back to my face. He isn't very subtle about the assessment. "And you are here to see Peter and Charlotte. They've been playing together for years and I think you'll find their show fascinating."

I can't tell if he's flirting with me or just incredibly confident. In my experience, that eye fucking he just did is usually a good sign. Knowing my luck, I decide he's probably just messing with me now that he knows I stalk him with my DVR.

"Can I get you something to drink before we go into the theater?" he asks politely.

"One of those would be fine," I reply nodding towards his beer.

"Bianca? Two more please?" he calls to the bartender and then swallows the remaining contents of his bottle. "Let's go."

We take our drinks into the theater and Edward chooses seats in the back row. I sit down beside him and consider the impossibility of this past week. Six days ago it was us on that stage. I am dying to get back up there with him. I make a mental note to put my name on that mile long waiting list before I leave here tonight. The lights go dim after a few minutes and Edward turns to smile at me, his eyebrows raised in excitement. I return the expression and try to relax in my chair.

When the lights on stage brighten I see Charlotte kneeling in a waiting position on the floor. She is only wearing what appears to be a strap on clit vibrator. The stage is almost completely empty with the exception of the table for props and a Saint Andrews cross centered in the space. A whipping bench is off to one side. Peter has just appeared from behind the curtains and asked Charlotte to stand.

"Have you ever used that?" Edward whispers during the beginning of the scene. "It's called a butterfly."

I shake my head to respond that I hadn't. His arm brushes mine as he gestures towards the cross.

"What about that?" he asks.

I turn my head towards him as I reply, "No, but I've always wanted to." My eyes flicker briefly to meet his before turning them back to the stage. I know I'm blushing and am glad we're in the dark in case my cheeks stay red for the next hour.

We watch Peter and Charlotte in silence for a time. They have the best scene I've ever seen preformed in the months I've been coming to this theater. Throughout the performance Edward continues to lean close to me to whisper in my ear whenever he wants to explain something. The hair on the back of my neck stands out each time his breath passes over it.

Every movement Charlotte makes is practiced and smooth. Peter is a strict Dom with a deep powerful voice. Their ability to sense each other's emotions and signals is amazing to me.

"Charlotte is very graceful," I whisper as softly as I can in his ear.

"Yes, she's been with Peter a very long time. They're married," he replies.

"I never knew submission could be this beautiful," I confess.

Noticing I've inadvertently placed my hand on his forearm while speaking I carefully pull it back and fold my hands in my lap. Edward chuckles under his breath.

"I can't wait to get you back up there," he murmurs.

I feel my heart pick up tempo in the quiet of the audience and wonder if anyone else can hear it. I wish I knew what Edward's intentions are concerning me but at the moment I don't care. He can have as much or as little of me as he wishes. Just as long as he keeps whispering in my ear and flashing those perfect smiles.

When the scene ends I take a long breath of air and exhale slowly. I'm a little stunned by what I've seen. A few toys Peter used frightened me but above all I'm intrigued.

"Verdict?" Edward asks casually as we stand and stretch our legs.

"You were right. It was something I needed to see."

He smiles. "You care to elaborate on that?"

"Um," I say unintelligently, not sure how to frame my thoughts. There are so many whirling through my mind I can't separate them fast enough to reply.

"How about over coffee? There's a little place a few blocks away that's open late..."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here's the rest of Thursday evening from Edward's POV. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Chapter Five:

EPOV

"How about over coffee? There's a little place a few blocks away that's open late..." I offer.

She seems more confused by this question than my last and I can't help the smirk that crosses my face. Her forehead crinkles as she struggles to respond.

Quickly I add, "I'm not keeping you from sleep, am I? I forget sometimes that everyone else begins their workday at 9."

This smoothes out the worry lines on her face and she smiles. "No, you're not keeping me from anything. Coffee sounds good."

I return her smile and gesture for her to exit the theater ahead of me. My hand moves to the small of her back instinctively as we exit the double doors. I don't know what it is about this woman but I find myself wanting to touch her as often as possible. I have the strange desire to take her hand in mine as we leave the club and begin walking down the street.

"Do you have any questions for me?" I ask her attempting to fill the awkward silence as we walk.

She thinks for a moment and then gazes up at me. "I'm a little surprised by the type of scene Peter and Charlotte did. I mean, that it would be the one you choose for me to witness."

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Well, I knew to expect them to be much more skilled than I am. But they were also so… sensual, like they were making love. I've never seen anything like it," she explains.

I glance over to read her eyes but she is staring straight ahead. "Isn't it nice to know? That you can have sex _our way_ and still be making love at the same time?"

"Yes it is. It's good to know some people can have both. I assumed I'd be giving up that part of sex when I chose this road. I've never seen it work the way Peter and Charlotte seem to do it," she says.

I grin in response. "You can have anything you want, Bella. This lifestyle is all about opening yourself up to new possibilities."

We reach the coffee shop and I hold the door open for her. She steps inside and instead of walking towards the counter she heads over to an empty couch against the store window and sits down.

"Have you been here before?" I ask. I assume that she must considering she knew to seat herself and wait for a barista to approach us.

"Yes, a couple times. My apartments in only a few blocks from here," she answers patting the seat beside her. I wasn't sure whether to sit next to her or in a nearby chair so I'm relieved she asks me to join her on the sofa.

"So what did you see tonight that you would most like to try?" I ask curiously, a smile playing at the corners of my mouth.

The thought of experiencing playtime with a new submissive is making me physically excited. I hope Isabella will be agreeable to my proposition. It seems she has drifted into my line of sight at the perfect time. There is no one I can think of that would better suit me for Jessica's replacement and if Bella hadn't stumbled into my life I might have found myself left with no alternative but to agree to Victoria's demands.

"The cross, I think. But I also liked the position he put her in at the very end. I can imagine that feels amazing," she says quietly.

I think I feel my dick twitch. "I would love to do a scene like that with you, Isabella," I say just as softly, imagining fucking her bent over my whipping bench with her hands tied behind her back.

The shop is nearly empty but there are certain words that tend to stand out to anyone within earshot. She looks up from her hands and smiles. A young girl in an orange apron comes over and introduces herself. Once she leaves to fill our order I decide its best to dive right into what I need to discuss with Bella.

"Do you think you'd be interested in doing another scene with me; perhaps Friday?"

"Really? What about Jessica?" she asks hesitantly.

I turn my body to the side in order to see Bella's face better and rest my arm on the back of the sofa.

"Jessica's been looking for a Dom for some time. She's narrowed her choices down and informed me last week that she's planning to commit herself to someone. Now I need a new submissive for Friday nights."

"Why aren't _you_ her Dom?" she blurts out under her breath.

I smile. "Mostly because I don't take on full time submissives. I prefer indulging myself from time to time with women I meet at the club and participating in the theater."

Her eyebrows furrow in a way that makes me think she is slightly disappointed by what I said.

"You want me to replace her?" she asks.

"You seem surprised," I reply hoping my amusement isn't evident in my voice.

"I am a little," she admits. "I assumed you had something going with that redheaded woman from last week."

Ah, Victoria. I realize I should have addressed earlier the way Bella and I parted on Saturday night but I honestly had forgotten all about it as soon as she walked through the doors of the club tonight.

"I'm very sorry about Saturday night. I had some loose ends to tie up with Victoria. We played together a number of times and I had hoped that it would develop into something more. Unfortunately, she and I don't see eye to eye on very many things," I explain.

I can tell she has more questions for me but is trying to hold her tongue. "I don't have romantic feelings for her if that's what you're wondering," I say taking a guess. _Not anymore at least._

The waitress brings our coffees and gives me some seriously enticing sex eyes before retreating back to the counter. Bella notices and chuckles lightly.

"Speaking of admirers, what about your waiting list?" Bella teases.

I smirk. "I'm bumping you to the top."

"How would that work exactly? If I wasn't available one week or you decided to do something that was a hard limit for me… you would use one of the other girls?"

"Yes. Just like you substituted for Jessica last week."

"You said before that you sometimes indulge yourself outside of the theater. Would that be with me or other women?"

"Following my current pattern you would almost certainly be the first I called. But I wouldn't be limited to you and you wouldn't be obligated to accept my invitation. I should make sure we're clear that although we'd be playing together each week there's no formal commitment between you and me. Like I said before, I don't want a true submissive. What you do the rest of the week is none of my business. I don't expect monogamy, however I do insist on being able to trust one another. We would have to approve of each other's additional sexual partners and if one of us has intercourse with someone the other isn't comfortable with then no more penetration on stage."

Those last words widened her chocolate brown eyes considerably. "If I take over for Jessica then there will be penetration for us?" she asks sounding hopeful.

"When we're ready," I modify her supposition.

Bella leans back against the sofa. She seems to be thinking so I watch her, waiting. The way she blows on her drink attempting to cool it is having the opposite effect on _me_. It's making me hot. I wish she would just accept already and spare me the anticipation. I'd be ready to take this woman home to my playroom tonight.

Something that's been bothering me pops into my head and her silence gives me the opportunity to ask.

"I have a question for you, Bella," I say.

"Shoot," she replies.

"If you've been coming to the theater in order to learn about a higher level of play then why do you always come Fridays? Saturday night shows would teach you so much more."

She seems reluctant to answer and is biting her lower lip in agitation. "Is it because you prefer to watch _me_?" I ask. My hand stretches out along the back of the couch and smoothes down a stray lock of her long hair.

She nods and her cheeks fill with color. She takes a sip of her coffee to avoid eye contact.

"It's okay, Bella. I just want to make sure I'm not going to get myself into the same situation I had with Jessica. She thought once a week would be enough for her but after six months decided she needed something more. You've had Doms in the past… do you think Friday nights would be enough for you?"

She clears her throat quietly before speaking. "Exhibitionism is something I've become really interested in lately. And there's no one I'd rather explore it with than you."

"And that level of play?" I press.

"I can see that there's still a lot for me to experience at that level. I think I could use more preparation before I'm ready for a Saturday night kind of play," she smiles innocently.

"Then we should really experiment with more intense scenes outside the theater," I suggest. "What about your submission? Don't you miss having a Dom?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "At some point I think I'd like to have one again. But right now all I can think about is when I'll get to have another session with you. There's so much I want you to show me."

Her honesty floors me. This woman has no idea the effect she has on me. Thank God tomorrow is Friday and I can release all this pent up energy. Which brings us back to the million dollar question.

"Are you willing to join me tomorrow, then? Make it our first official show?"

She hesitates, licking her lower lip before answering. "Yes. I'd be delighted to be Friday sub, Edward."

"Good, it's settled then," I say closing that subject. She smiles shyly. "So tell me something more about yourself. Did you grow up here in Port Angeles?"

"I've only been here a few years. I grew up in Forks; my father still lives there," she answers.

"And your mother?" I ask.

"My parents divorced when I was ten. My mother hated the constant clouds and rain, it made her depressed. She moved to Phoenix after they split up, essentially leaving us both."

As Bella recounts what must have been a very painful childhood event I feel the sudden desire to comfort her. Without thinking I slide my hand across the seat of the sofa and rub the back of her hand with my fingertips. She surprises me by flipping her palm up unconsciously and interlocking her fingers with mine.

"Do you have any siblings, Bella?"

She shakes her head. "Do you?"

I grimace at the turn our conversation has taken. Maybe family wasn't the best topic of discussion for me to choose. I don't like talking about myself but since Bella was honest and willing to tell me about her past I feel I should reciprocate.

"Not exactly. I'm an only child but there was… a family tragedy… that occurred when I was thirteen. As a result Jasper and Rosalie came to live with my parents here in Port Angeles. So although we are technically cousins I've come to regard them as my brother and sister over the past… fourteen years I guess it's been."

I feel a tightening in my chest when I think about how much time has passed. I've now lived more years since the accident than before it happened; over half my life we've been this way. I glance over at Bella and she is squeezing my hand firmly. She has that look in her eye that most people get whenever I say the words _family tragedy_. It usually peaks others' curiosity, they want to know what happened, but Bella says nothing. She only offers a tight smile and stares into my eyes. I have no idea what she is thinking but the moment is oddly peaceful.

"Do you need to get home? It's after midnight."

She shakes her head. "I don't have to be at work until noon… but it is getting late to be out on the streets."

I stand up with a smile not letting go of her hand. "I'll walk you then," I say.

She opens her purse and I quickly throw a few dollars onto the table before she can get her money out. She presses her lips together firmly but then says thank you. Her hand is now wrapped around my elbow as I lead us out of the coffee shop. She releases my arm and points in the direction of her apartment. It's gotten colder outside but the rain is just a light misting.

"What is it you do, Bella?" I ask conversationally as we make our way across the first street.

"I'm a personal assistant. I help wealthy people run errands they don't have the time or desire to do themselves. My hours can be crazy and it isn't very exciting but I usually get to sleep in."

"You must enjoy helping people," I note.

"Sometimes the clients are elderly and needs help doing everyday tasks. In a few cases I'm their only social visit each week," she replies.

"What's the craziest thing you've been asked to do?" I wonder.

She chuckles. "My favorite client, Mrs. Beagle… she once had me pick up king crabs from a fish market in Vancouver for a big party she was throwing. I didn't realize until I got there that I was purchasing the crabs _alive_. There were dozens of them in the back of my truck in ice coolers snapping their claws the whole way home."

"I hope she didn't make you cook them after the hours spent bonding on the way?" I joke.

"Luckily she did have a chef on site so I didn't have to kill them. But I was invited to stay for dinner and every time a guest used that shell cracker I jumped out of my skin," she says shuttering her shoulders.

I laugh out loud, unable to contain my reaction to the look on her face until we approach the next corner.

"That's me up there," she points to a four story brick building a few yards away.

I walk her to the front entrance of the building. Lights are on in the lobby and I can see a number of metal mailboxes lining the back wall. It appears safe enough to say our goodbyes here; I don't want to assume she'd allow me as far as her front door.

"Are you walking home? How far do you live?" she asks concerned.

I like the fact that she is worried about my safety. It makes me feel strangely warm inside. "I was planning on calling a cab once you were safely inside," I explain pulling my cell phone from my jacket pocket.

"Good, I don't want you walking alone. I was mugged once as a teenager. It's not safe down by the boardwalks this time of night."

I want to ask her what happened but we've rehashed enough difficult memories for one night. I want to leave her with pleasant thoughts of our evening together. I speed dial the cab company I usually use and Bella tells me the street address of her apartment building. "Someone will be here in five minutes," I tell her after ending the call.

"I'll wait with you then. Come into the lobby, its warmer," she says sliding her keycard into the slot by the door.

I hesitate for a moment but Bella smiles before gripping my hand in hers and pulling me through the open door.

"You're right, it is warmer in here. And dry," I comment shaking the raindrops from my hair.

She blushes and looks at me like she wants to say something. I raise my eyebrows inquisitively, waiting for her to speak.

"What is it?" I ask gently after a minute of silence passes.

"I was just trying to figure out why you picked me of all the available women. It doesn't make sense."

"I don't think you see yourself very clearly, Bella," I murmur taking a step towards her. "From my perspective there are very few women at that club as intriguing as you."

She bites that plump lower lip again and I get a strong urge to wrap her legs around my waist and press her back against the brick wall.

"I have one more question before you go," she says in a small voice.

"So many questions," I tease and smile at her.

I've told Bella more about myself tonight than I usually tell anyone. I think it was over a month before Jessica knew anything about my family. I feel like an open book around this girl. It's impossible to explain. I love the questions she comes up with and find myself eager to answer them.

"What do you want to know, Isabella?" I say in a low husky voice.

"Our arrangement… does it include… kissing?"

The answer to her question is a simple yes or no, but I feel like making her wait for my response. I pretend to think for a moment and then take a step towards her. I lean my head down a little closer to hers so our eyes are level. "I like kissing," I carefully reply in a seductive voice.

She swallows thickly nodding her head in agreement. "Me too."

Just then the cab pulls up and I gesture to the driver with my hand that I need a minute. My arms slowly rise from my sides and I place my hands on the wall on either side of Bella's face; trapping her between my body and the bricks. I know I shouldn't do this, it's blurring the lines of our arrangement, but I've been fighting the desire to touch her in so many ways tonight that I am completely out of self restraint. I stare deeply into her eyes and feel her shallow breaths as they drift past my neck. She licks her lower lip anxiously and I'm done for.

My head tilts itself to one side and my lips are drawn to hers, making contact in an innocent and cautious way. They brush lightly against hers at first, but when Bella opens her mouth to sigh I lose my focus. My brain switches into Dom mode and I forcefully press my body against hers. My hand catches the back of her head as I slam her against the wall. Her tiny arms encircle my waist and pull me in tighter. Her back is flush against the wall now and my hands drop to her hips restricting her ability to move. I lick her bottom lip with my tongue and her lips part in the most inviting way. I moan as I open my mouth wide and our tongues slip past one another.

All I can think about is lifting Bella off the ground and carrying her up to her apartment. I don't want to go home alone and wait through another long day for the opportunity to get her naked. She feels so good and it's been a long time since I've felt this alive.

I suddenly remember that damn cab driver who must be watching us through the foggy glass of the lobby wall. Normally knowing a set of eyes were on us would be a turn on for me but for some reason I don't want him to see our exchange. This kiss is my first with Bella and it's personal and intimate in a way that shouldn't be shared with the cabbie. I muster all the strength in my entire body and pull myself away from her. Bella's eyes are wild with desire and I'm sure mine are the same. I have to physically pry her hands off my back.

"Save some of that energy for tomorrow, my dear," I whisper kissing the tip of her nose. "You're going to need it."

Bella looks over my shoulder and sees the taxi waiting on the street. She closes her eyes momentarily and then gazes up at me. "Thank you for walking me home," she says sincerely.

"It was my pleasure. Sweet dreams, Isabella."

I step outside the building and wave a final goodbye to her before jumping into the back of the cab. I instruct the driver where to go and sit back against the seat closing my eyes. I can still feel Bella's lips on mine and need a minute to get myself under control. It's been a long time since I had such a powerful reaction to a woman. Once my body has settled down I pull out my phone to text Jessica before it slips my mind. I let her know that I've found someone for the following night and she doesn't need to fulfill her final nights' obligation to me.

Jessica has been a wonderful submissive the past six months and I will miss playing with her. We've gotten very good together and it's a pity to let our chemistry go to waste. I want her to be happy and I understand why she is leaving me. Most of the women I've played with were disappointed to hear I didn't want a D/S relationship with them. I've done it in the past and all I can say is that it has left me unfulfilled. Something is missing in it for me and I've learned that the rewards are simply not worth the efforts. I can already sense something different about Isabella and I have a feeling she will be even more fun to play with than Jess. Bella has the discipline and practice of a trained submissive and yet lacks previous experience with a variety of frequently used toys and props. It makes her seem almost innocent and fresh to this life. Could Bob Banner actually have had Bella belong to him and never put her on a cross? I can already imagine a hundred different scenes I want to do with her.

I am particularly eager to see how it will feel to be inside her. I know it is still too soon to fuck her and the pain of waiting is going to be hell for both of us. I'm still concerned that this arrangement won't be satisfying enough for Bella in the long term. It's clear she's enthralled by the idea of playing with me on a regular basis and I fear she's ignoring what's ingrained inside her just to work with me. At some point the novelty will wear off and she'll find herself in Jessica's position. I'm banking on the assumption that I can fill the void left in Isabella by her last Dom and therefore make our time together more meaningful. She seems genuinely interested in the theater and I will try to work that to my advantage. When the inevitable time comes that Isabella asks me for more in our D/S relationship I'll be prepared to walk away. I have no other choice as I can't seem to stop thinking about her. Choosing another submissive is simply out of the realm of possibilities at this point. It _has_ to be her.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reading the story. Edward and Bella are back in the theater this chapter. I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review. :-)**

* * *

Chapter Six:

BPOV

Here I am again. It's Friday night and I'm in Edward's dressing room wearing the same silk robe from the previous weekend. Only this time I'm with Rosalie who is helping me with my hair and some light makeup. I'm really nervous for what Edward has planned and even though I've done it once before I have butterflies in my stomach at the thought of submitting in front of an audience. It's a high like nothing I've ever experienced.

"You remember what to do, right? Feel for the mat on the floor and get into position. The first time's always the hardest. You'll find the crowd much less intimidating this time," Rosalie says to comfort me.

"Is Edward going to come in here before show time? Or will he stay away until I'm on stage?" I wonder.

"He usually only comes in if he thinks the sub needs guidance before the performance. Like last Friday," she explains with a slight smile in her voice.

Edward had to come in to talk to me and calm my nerves before we went on stage last week. I really hope he doesn't feel the need to do that, though I am eager to talk to him again. The kiss we'd shared the night before was both unexpected and filled with passion. I suppose my question about kissing was what motivated him to do it, although I honestly only asked out of pure curiosity. I feared he felt the same way about kissing as he does about penetration. I'm happy to learn that isn't the case. And I'm not complaining. Edward Cullen can kiss me any damn time he wants.

"Rose, can I ask you a performance related question?" I ask bashfully.

"What is it, Bella?"

"Um. How do you control your body's responses to the stimulation... you know, keep yourself from coming until permitted?" I ask.

"You think you'll have trouble holding out?" she asks surprised.

"My last Dom didn't often ask for it and he never had quite the effect on me that Edward does."

She smiles and takes the hard bristled brush to my hair. "Think about the least sexy thing you can. Try reciting the US Presidents in order. Those powdered wigs always work for me."

I laugh as Rose wags her perfectly arched eyebrows at me. She's just finishing combing my hair into a high ponytail when I catch our joint reflections in the mirror. The contrast between Rosalie and me is extreme. There are so many beautiful women at the club I still can't believe Edward chose me. I feel an immense desire to make him proud tonight.

"Here, Alice wanted me to give this to you," Rose says handing me a folded piece of paper. "It's her cell number. I think she's hoping you'll come out with us tomorrow night. Jasper's got some fraternity reunion thing so we're going to a bar on the boardwalk."

"Oh, thanks," I reply sticking the paper into my purse which is resting on the dressing table. "Girls night out?" I guess.

"Not quite. I think she's inviting Edward and I asked the doorman if he wanted to come," she says nonchalantly.

"Emmett?" I clarify with a smirk on my face. I wouldn't have guessed Rose would go for such a burly piece of man meat, not to mention she's technically his boss, but I detect a slight blush in her cheeks as she nods her head casually.

"I'll give Alice a call tomorrow for details. I'd love to hang out with you guys," I say. The second she mentioned Edward would be there my mind was made up that I would be too.

"You ready for a little exhibitionism, chicky?" she jokes.

"Hell yes. Let's do it," I say enthusiastically.

I make my way through the curtains and find my place to kneel. I sneak a quick peek at the stage but the lighting is so dark I can't make out anything except what looks like a lounge chair. Missing is the large four poster bed that is frequently used. I take in a big gulp of air and focus on my breathing. I'm completely naked on the yoga mat and sitting back on my ankles. My fingers are interlocked behind my back and my head is down so that my chin touches my chest. I have tiny goose bumps covering my skin from the thrill of anticipation as I wait for the sound of Edward's footsteps behind me. The room is so quiet I can hear the soft sounds of breathing coming from the audience and the occasional muffled whisper.

I'm already beginning to get wet thinking about the start to our scene and how everyone in attendance tonight will soon see my body light up in the glow of the overhead spotlights. It seems like Edward is making me wait a long time and anxiety is creeping up on my psyche. Finally, I hear the telltale sounds of bare feet approaching me from behind and I press my lips together firmly to keep them from turning up into a smile. Soft pale light fills the stage and I see Edward's feet come into view. He's wearing dark jeans. My body is humming with excitement.

"Good evening, Isabella. Please stand for me, my dear," Edwards says.

His voice is deeper and he's speaking more slowly than when I was with him the previous night. I realize he's in Dom mode and my heart rate accelerates. I move to stand up and his hand appears in front of me to help. Edward's index finger lifts my chin until I'm looking straight ahead into the dark audience. I can make out the outlines of each person's body but nothing more. He circles me like a shark tracing his finger along my skin carving a heated path as he goes around. I notice he isn't wearing a shirt and my eyes shift to get a quick glance at his chest.

"Come and stand in front of my cross, Isabella," he instructs.

Cross? How had I not noticed a cross! I wonder if he will be doing something similar to the scene Peter did with Charlotte or if he has other plans. I step in front of the giant X and Edward guides my shoulders and back against the lacquered wood frame. My wrists and ankles are quickly locked in leather restraints until my limbs are stretched in the same shape as the cross. Edward makes eye contact with me and smirks.

"What color, Isabella?"

"Green, Sir," I respond.

He pulls a blindfold from his back jean pocket and shows it to me briefly before securing it over my eyes. I can feel the stage lights warming my skin but see only dark nothingness. I concentrate on listening to what sounds are around me and the feel of Edward's hands on my body. He's teasing my flesh with light touches up and down my torso, occasionally passing over a breast or down close to my pussy. I begin to moan as my desire for him increases. He touching me everywhere but where I want him to the most and he is slowly driving me mad. Edward hasn't instructed me to keep silent so I'm expressing my frustrations in moans and gasps.

I sense him step away and hear a noise on the side table. His footsteps are barely audible and as I'm trying to figure out where he is a quick and unexpected stinging sensation hits my left thigh. I cry out in pain at first but quickly realize my response was more about the shock than the contact with my skin. What I perceived as pain has already subsided into a pleasurable tingle. I'm guessing Edward is using a riding crop because it feels different than the flogger and I don't know what else it could be. I hear the whoosh of air again as a slap lands on my right hip. It feels even better than the last and I moan in approval. Edward administers more random hits from my waist down to the flesh of my calves, each time surprising me as to where the sting will occur. I can feel the wetness leaking out of me and the desire he's stirring inside me is uncontrollable.

Edward's hand is suddenly cupping my mound and he ever so slowly dips one finger between my slit to feel for himself how ready I am for him. I silently beg for him to fuck me tonight. It feels like I've been waiting a lifetime even though this is only our second session together. All those months of watching him on stage and now he is so close… but still not inside me. My pussy is literally aching for him.

"Why are you so wet, my dear? You like being tied to my cross?" he asks in a dark voice.

"Yes, Sir," I reply weakly.

I feel Edward's hands on my hips and realize he's dropped to his knees before me. His hot breath is fanning across my bare pussy, sending shivers of anticipation through my bones. When his tongue sweeps through my folds I practically come undone on the spot. Edward expertly works over my clit while his fingertips dig into my ass cheeks. It's fucking hot knowing the restraints are holding my arms and legs perfectly still and my body is completely at Edward's mercy. My intense need to squeeze his head between my thighs and grip his tousled hair in my fists is futile and that knowledge only increases my arousal. In this moment I'm handing my pleasure over to him. My impending orgasm belongs to him and he will only bring me to climax when her decides it's time.

I'm writhing on the cross moments from my release when Edward's lips close over my clit and one of his long fingers slides effortlessly into my entrance. He pumps his finger deeper and deeper as I scream through my release. It's beyond any pleasure I'd ever been able to achieve with my previous Doms or even with that hundred and twenty dollar multi speed vibe stashed under my bed at home. Edward's taken me somewhere I've never been. My body feels like jelly as he places a final kiss on my pussy and I sense him backing away. The spotlight overhead blinds me as Edward removes the cover from my eyes. I blink a few times desperate to catch a glimpse of him. His perfect face comes into focus and I see he is staring into my eyes. He gives me a cocky grin and suddenly his lips are on mine. It's our first stage kiss and I open my mouth to him instantly; tasting myself on his tongue. Too soon he pulls away and I lean my head forward attempting to get him back.

"Your juices are all over my face, Isabella. Please clean me up," he instructs bringing his face closer to mine once again.

I eagerly lick his lips and chin and then place a string of wet kisses all over his mouth, upper lip, and everywhere I can reach until I no longer taste myself on his face. He unties my ankle restraints and gently rubs each leg as he steadies me on the floor. He stands tall in front of me and unties the wrist restraints; again moving his hands along my wrists to check for marks. Finding none he takes my hand and helps me stumble over to the comfortable chair I saw on the stage earlier.

"You've done such an excellent job tonight, Isabella. I want to give you a reward," he says.

Please be your cock. Please be your cock.

"I'm going to let you watch me masturbate while I think about what I just did to your body. And I'm going to let you play with yourself too."

He takes a step toward the side table and retrieves a medium sized vibrator which he switches on and hands to me. He gently positions my legs apart to dangle over the arms of the chair exposing my spread pussy for him and our audience. I can already feel the moisture gathering at my entrance again.

"I want you to be vocal, Isabella, but do not come until I do or you will be punished, understand?" he asks firmly.

"Yes, Sir," I respond softly pressing the tip of the vibrator to my folds.

Edward takes a few steps back from me and slowly opens the fly of his jeans. He pulls them down to his knees and I realize this whole time he hadn't been wearing anything underneath. A hiss escapes my lips as Edward's cock stands up firm and ready. He removes his pants the rest of the way so he is now completely nude. His body is such perfection that for the first time since the scene began I feel self conscious. No one could stand next to that muscular chest and those chiseled abs and not feel the same way. His hand reaches for the part of him I've been fantasizing about for far too long. I want it inside me so bad I have to concentrate to keep from pouting over how he gets to hold it and I don't.

His right hand begins pumping his cock as he stands in front of me. Edward is facing me giving the crowd a side view of his ministrations. I've never had the opportunity to blatantly gawk at his mouthwatering body before. My eyes sting from dryness but I refuse to blink and miss even one second of his performance. I watch in fascination as he stokes himself; taking mental notes as to how he likes it done in case I _ever_ get my own hands on that glorious prize winning cock.

"Put it inside you, Isabella," he calls me back to reality. I've let my ogling get in the way of my assignment. "I want to see you fuck yourself with that vibrator."

I do as I am told and start feeling dirty in the most amazing way. There is something incredibly erotic about us pleasuring ourselves in front of one another and everyone else watching. Our eyes meet and I feel physically unable to tear them away from his intense gaze. The steady rhythmic pulsing in my core is beginning to overwhelm my senses. I stifle a moan and Edward notices.

"Don't hold it in, I want to hear you," he pants.

I'm dangerously close to losing control. I can see from Edward's expression that he's working towards his own release but I'll need a distraction to obey his order not to come until he does.

_Washington, Adams, Jefferson… fuck, Madison, Monroe_, I recite in my head. It isn't working. All I can think of now is how there's never been a president Edward and how hot my Edward must look in an expensive suit…

Yes, _my_ Edward, because just as I'm thinking about him taking me in the Oral Office my focus snaps back to his face and I can tell he's about to come. _John Quincy Adams, Andrew Jackson…._

"Now, Isabella!" he shouts. His groans of pleasure echo throughout the room. My eyes dart down to his cock and I feel my own orgasm finally erupt from within. Our cries mix together like sweet music. Edward's cum spurts out in front of him and lands on the stage floor between us. I stare at the evidence of his orgasm with heavy concentration as my labored breathing begins to even out. Edward takes the vibe from my sweaty palm and gently dabs at my pussy with a soft damp cloth. Then he drags it swiftly along the floor cleaning up his mess. He pulls me to my feet and I am surprised I don't sink back to the stage floor like a bag of rocks after this experience. Somehow I manage to stay upright as Edward kisses me tenderly on each cheek and whispers, "thank you, dear" in my ear. His lips meet mine in a deep unanticipated kiss as the stage is shrouded in darkness.

I reach out for Edward's hand and am relieved when he places it in mine. I've lost my bearings in the dark and follow him closely as he leads me through the opening in the curtains. Rose is there with my robe and she drapes it around my shoulders. It doesn't escape my attention that Edward has no clothes waiting for him.

"Isabella, come to the dressing room with me," he says softly.

I thank Rose for the robe and follow Edward obediently. He fumbles around in a drawer and pulls out cotton boxers that are swiftly tugged up his legs and left to rest low on his hips. He lifts a box from behind the couch and presents it to me.

"This is for you," he gestures as he hands me the mystery box and sinks into the sofa cushions next to me.

"What is it?" I ask dumfounded.

"You have to open it to find out," he teases.

I can feel the creases in my forehead appear as I stare at the box. Reluctantly I remove the bow and slide the lid off. Inside wrapped in white tissue paper is a new robe. This one is also silk but the color is a lovely deep blue. The stitching looks intricate with bits of lace along the neckline and hem. It looks expensive.

"I thought you might like something to wear that is only yours," Edward explains.

I'm not good at accepting gifts and usually avoid scenarios like this because of it but something is different about this gift from Edward. I have no idea how much effort he actually put into the purchase or if it had even been his selection but I love it and want him to know how much I appreciate the gesture.

"It's lovely, Edward. Thank you."

He smiles and assists me in changing from the delicate pink hand-me-down to the midnight blue Bella robe.

"We should talk about the scene," he says reaching behind him for a brown bottle on the dressing table. "Come rest your legs across mine and tell me your thoughts."

He squeezes the bottle of what I now recognize as massage oil and lubricates his hands with it. Starting at my ankles Edward begins to massage the oil into my skin. I pull my new negligee up to mid thigh so it doesn't get in the way. I've experienced aftercare before but Edward was sorely mistaken if he thought his rubbing me was an activity that would _relax_ my body. It will most definitely have the opposite effect.

"You were exceptional tonight, Isabella. Can you tell me what you liked about the scene? What didn't you like?" he asks as his hands expertly massage the tissues in my calves.

"Um… that feels good. I loved all of it. Everything," I say timidly. "I, ah… never enjoyed submission so much as when it's for you."

He smiles, seemingly pleased by my response. His soft oily hands have reached my knees. His thumb caresses a recent scar on my kneecap and looks up at me inquisitively.

"I fell."

"That's what I thought," he answers a hint of humor in is voice. His hands return to their task on my thighs. "Tell me something you didn't like," he says going back to his previous train of thought.

It's hard forming any coherent sentences while his hands are inching up my thighs but to my severe disappointment Edward doesn't rub any higher than the edge of my new robe. Instead, he turns my body away from him and tugs gently at the collar until my shoulders and back are exposed. He continues his sinfully pleasurable massage between my shoulder blades and waits for my answer.

"I am a little disappointed… I mean, I was wondering why you haven't finished in my mouth yet."

"Bella, it's because I would never expect a new submissive to swallow my cum, especially not during her first live performance."

"This was our _second_," I remind him unhappily.

He chuckles. "I know that, silly woman. I meant I don't want to take that step with a submissive until we've established a routine; decided we are happy playing together. The Genghis Khan rule, remember?"

Edward must feel my muscles tense because he stops rubbing and leans his face into the crook of my neck kissing a line from my shoulder up to my earlobe. I don't want him to notice how hurt I am from his description of our arrangement. I am constantly afraid that at some point Edward will figure out just how infatuated I am with him and it will turn him off. More time is unnecessary for me. I feel comfortable enough to allow him to do anything he wants with my body; and less than an hour ago that included his lips and tongue on my pussy. Why wouldn't he think I'd want to do the same for him? If Edward doesn't think I'm ready for that level of intimacy then he must not be thinking of penetration for us yet either. My disappointment plunges deeper as I contemplate how long it could take until Edward considers us ready for something like that.

"You seem upset," he asks with his lips still attached to my neck. "Tell me what you're thinking."

He pulls the robe up over my shoulders and gently tugs the hair band holding up my ponytail. I turn to face him as his hand runs through my long hair and our eyes meet.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers.

I put my hand over his without hesitation and reply, "I'm ready when you are, Edward. I'm not changing my mind about this."

He stares into my eyes without speaking as if looking for any sign I might not be telling the truth. My hand squeezes his instinctively and his eyes shift down to look at our hands.

"You should get dressed. Do you need a ride home?" he asks softly.

"No, I brought my truck tonight." He nods his head and I sense a bit of disappointment in his face. "You going tomorrow? For Alice's night out?" I ask.

"Yes, I was told attendance was mandatory. Tink's orders," he says smiling. "Are you coming too?"

"I was on the fence until now, but I'll be there," I reply.

His hand slides out from under mine and slowly cups my cheek pulling my face closer to his. I close my eyes thinking Edward is about to kiss me but his hand shifts as if changing his mind at the last moment and his soft lips press against my forehead instead.

"Good night, Bella," he whispers before standing abruptly and walking out of the room before I can say another word.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

EPOV

I don't know why I agreed to come out to the bar this evening. I've never been the type of guy to cut loose and hang out with friends on a Saturday night. Jasper and Rose are always telling me I don't know how to have fun. Over the years I've begun to agree with them. Combine that with the likelihood of some excessively inebriated patrons recognizing me from TV and it becomes apparent why I avoid places like this. Tonight I accepted Alice's invitation, and if I'm being truly honest with myself, I can pinpoint the exact moment my brain began to consider her offer. It went something like "Blah blah blah… Bella said she's coming…" and suddenly I found my head nodding up and down without my consent. Alice hopped up and down with excitement and that was the end of discussion. I told her not to attempt any more matchmaking stunts like she pulled the night she and Bella formally met. Alice pointed out how well that one turned out… since her convenient departure meant I had a chance to talk with Bella and then ultimately decided to ask her to be Jessica's replacement. Still, I prefer my pint sized friend keep her scheming away from me and Bella. Alice reluctantly agreed but threw in one final comment about how "cute" we looked together.

I don't know about that, but my scene with Isabella last night was one of the most fulfilling I've ever experienced. She had me hard and aching for her every moment we were on stage together and by the end of it we were both breathless and completely spent. She takes direction so well I may never get a chance to take my hand to that luscious pink ass. I should discuss it with her at some point and then maybe I could plan to do an erotic punishment scene with her one Friday night. I don't get off by causing my submissives real pain but I would like very much to tell Isabella what a naughty girl she has been.

My mind drifts back to reality as I produce my ID for the doorman and take a step inside the bar. The walls are covered in nautical decor and neon signs advertising different brands of beer. The atmosphere is casual and I'm relieved I opted to wear just a t-shirt and jeans. After a few moments I spot Rose and Bella chatting at a table. Bella is wearing blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt that molds around her exquisite breasts. She waves when I come into view and appears very happy to see me. Rosalie rolls her eyes at Bella's enthusiasm making my closely controlled face break into a smile.

"Hello, Rose," I greet kissing her cheek. "And hello, Beautiful," I say kissing Bella's cheek in the same way.

I take the empty seat next to Bella and eye the fruity concoction in front of her. "What are we drinking, ladies?"

"I've got a Tahitian Sunrise but I don't recommend it for you," Bella says smiling. "It's very sweet."

My facial muscles lift higher. "You think I'm more of a beer kind of guy, huh?"

"Edward is really more of a ginger ale man," Rose snickers.

I shrug my shoulders at Rose. "She's right. I don't really drink much."

"Burned out during your college years?" Bella asks.

"Not exactly. I don't like how alcohol makes you lose control of your senses," I explain eyeing her intently.

"We all know how much you like feeling in control," Bella replies in a suggestive tone. "But that's good because we need a DD anyways."

I kick her foot playfully under the table giving her a wide grin, and then excuse myself to the bar to order a Coke for me and fresh drinks for the girls. Looking over my shoulder at their table I catch a glimpse of Bella watching me.

"So where's your _date,_ Rose? He's standing you up?" I tease as I return and distribute the drinks I brought from the bar.

"I'd hardly call it a date. I just invited Emmett to be friendly. And I don't know where he is; I haven't talked to him today," she replies flippantly. "But you know who I did speak with today, Eddie?"

Apparently Emmett is a sensitive subject for her because she's trying to turn the tables on me. Rosalie only calls me Eddie when she's trying to get under my skin. She knows how much I hate the nickname.

"Who did you speak with today, Rose?" I ask patiently.

"Victoria. She called to renew her membership and we got to talking about her new Dom. I said I was surprised she'd committed herself to someone so soon… what with Jessica leaving and all. I thought things might still be up in the air with you two but she informed me it was actually you who ended it."

She looks at Bella and explains, "Edward's been chasing after Victoria for months." Then she turns back to me and says, "Don't worry. I didn't mention your new fascination with Bella."

I sigh. Sometimes Rose's jealously is palpable. Bella's taking a long drag of her tequila so I decide it's best to set her mind at ease immediately. I don't want her having doubts about my dedication to our new arrangement.

"Plans with Victoria fell through the same night Jessica gave me her notice," I begin. "She was being absurd in her demands and I told her it wasn't going to work out," I say looking at Bella.

"What happened?" Rose asks most likely only interested in getting the scoop from the horse's mouth.

"She wanted me to agree to play with her… as her submissive," I reply rolling my eyes.

"So what's the problem?" Rosalie says as if it were no big deal to change who I was.

"It would be embarrassing, Rosalie. I probably wouldn't even be able to get hard," I retort.

"A little birdie told me Edward Cullen never gets embarrassed," Bella teases.

"A birdie or a pixie?" I reply sarcastically. She giggles. I must have guessed right.

"Seriously, if Victoria is who you want so badly why not do what she asks?" Rosalie presses.

"Maybe I would have tried it for her before…" I consider aloud. I glance at Bella and her expression has turned glum. "But it doesn't matter now because Bella and I have decided to work together Friday nights."

I give Bella a wink and hope I've explained myself clearly enough to give her some reassurance. "I guess you could say Isabella's saved me from a future of submission and the inevitable identity crisis that would follow," I joke.

Rosalie chuckles. Bella stares into my eyes as I fold a loose lock of hair behind her ear. She seems to relax when my fingers brush her face and she smirks. "As hot as I think it would be to watch you submit, Edward, I'm extremely happy to know you're going to remain a master."

Fuck, I love that she used that word. I wonder if she'll ever feel comfortable calling me master in the playroom. It is one part of not having a committed submissive that I do miss. I'm still watching Bella, lust evident in her eyes, when Alice appears effectively breaking our trance.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you all decided to come out. Isn't this place great?" Alice says making her way around the table giving us each a hug.

"Hey, Tink," I say as she pulls up a chair next to Rose. She sticks her tongue out at me in reply.

We talk together for a little while and I notice the room is getting more crowded than it had been when I arrived. The music is louder too making it more difficult to hear everyone at our table. Emmett makes an appearance about half an hour after Alice and I have to look away to keep from laughing when he nudges her over into the next seat in order to sit next to Rosalie. She's putting on a great act of disinterest but I know my cousin better than she thinks. She's into Emmett McCarthy, no doubt about it. The best part is I'm certain Emmett knows it too.

"It's getting noisy in here," I complain to Bella. "Do you want to go sit at the bar for a few minutes? Further away from these speakers?" I ask pointing to the offending sound system over our heads.

She nods eagerly and picks her drink up to follow me. We sit at the far end of the bar and I decide to go a little crazy and order a Bud Light. I don't want Bella to be drinking alone, of course.

"I'm sorry about Rosalie. Sometimes she has no tact whatsoever," I apologize.

"It's okay. She doesn't intimidate me."

"Well she intimidates me," I chuckle lightly. Bella looks at me confused.

"Rose knows how to push my buttons and she's known for doing it on purpose just for the fun of getting a rise out of me. All of that Victoria talk was retaliation for teasing her about Emmett," I explain.

"Victoria is one of your buttons?" she asks, a frown forming on her face.

"No, but _you _are," I admit. "Rose knows the power she holds over me. She has absolutely no shame in who she is or how she lives her life. She has no trouble telling people about her _preferences_. But she knows I do. I swear, one of these days I'll do something to really tick her off and she'll tell my parents about our lifestyle just to get revenge."

"Your parents don't know either?" she questions, her tone alerting me that she has been keeping the same secret from her own family that I have from mine.

I shake my head and let out a deep breath of air. "We've told them nothing about the club or our lifestyle. My mother is very religious; everything is a sin to her. She could never handle talking to us about sex growing up. And my father, he is a well respected obstetrician in Seattle. I know he'd worry how my choices would affect his professional reputation since I'm somewhat of a public figure. He suspects something is off with me, though he's never come out and asked what it is. And I'm never going to offer any details so we just don't talk about it."

"You think he suspects something because you never have a girlfriend?" she asks with genuine interest.

"I told my parents that Jessica was my girlfriend. I even took her to their house for my mother's birthday. I suppose I'll have to invent a damn good break up story now, won't I?" I reply chuckling.

She smiles. "Rosalie would never rat you out though, right? You're her family."

"Never underestimate Rose. I doubt she's bluffing since she wants my parents to know. She hates the lies and the sneaking around. It's like I'm Clark Kent and Rosalie is the only person who knows my secret identity. She could ruin me and she knows it; and uses it to her advantage to get what she wants."

"That sounds like what I have with my best friend only more severe," she says biting her lower lip. "When I told Jacob about becoming a sub he didn't accept it like I'd hoped. He still pulls out the old_ I'm gonna tell your father _card once in a while but usually he just makes me feel bad for wanting this."

My hand reaches out for Bella's and the pad of my thumb traces back and forth over her smooth skin. Our eyes meet and she gives me a shy smile. I don't know who this Jacob character is considering she's never mentioned him before but already I don't like him.

"You're lucky to have Alice. My only other friend who knows the truth is more accepting but not eager for details. I don't have anyone I can really talk to, for example, to ramble on about how fucktastic last night was," she says blushing.

I nearly spit out my beer when she describes our scene with such fervor. My dick starts coming to life but is restricted by the tight denim, forcing me to fidget uncomfortably in my seat. A few moments pass while neither of us knows what to say next. Before I can come up with a new topic we are interrupted.

"Hey, man. You look so familiar. Are you on TV or something?" a tall skinny guy asks, standing a little too close for comfort. He has his arm around a short brunette girl who's smiling from ear to ear.

"Holy fuck! You're Edward Cullen from channel 6," the girl says to me.

I smile my fake publicity grin and reply, "Yes, I am."

"Dude, that's freaking cool! Is your news van outside?" the drunken guy asks.

I shake my head. "No, I'm the anchor… so I don't take cameras out into the field," I explain remembering exactly why I prefer sitting at home alone on Saturday nights.

"I'm Katie," the girl says sticking out her hand for me to shake. "And this is my boyfriend, Conner."

I shake both their hands politely and notice the girl is examining Bella, probably to determine if we're here together. I get it all the time; for some odd reason girls and women alike seem to forget they have boyfriends or husbands when they come face to face with me.

"This is my friend, Bella," I state before the star struck girl can ask if Bella is my wife or something equally as awkward. They both reach out to shake her hand and she reciprocates.

"It was very nice meeting you," I say stepping off the bar stool. "We should be getting back to our friends now."

The couple nod and smile some more; thanking me for talking to them. As they walk off Bella turns to me and shoots an impish grin my way. "_Friend_, huh? That's not what you called me last night."

I smile. "Yes, well, I couldn't exactly tell them you are the woman I frequently bend over my whipping bench and fuck senseless, now could I?" I tease.

"You might have been able to scare them away much easier that way," Bella replies.

"Hah, perhaps. I figured _friend_ would be much easier than trying to describe what you really are."

"And what am I, Edward? I mean, Sir," she says while running her hand up my arm and resting it on my shoulder pulling her body closer to mine. Bella's been just a bit more relaxed around me tonight; it must be the alcohol.

I close my eyes momentarily and try to will my still present erection away. "You're sure to be the death of me, woman. That's what you are," I say huskily as I discretely press my hips into hers.

She backs away until our bodies are no longer touching, the heated connection lost. "I think friend is a good interpretation of what this is," she replies gesturing between us. "I want to be your friend, Edward."

"I like the sound of that too, Miss Swan," I agree sincerely. I'm not sure exactly what I've been feeling for Bella lately but the more I learn about her the more I want to know. So being friends during the week sounds pretty damn good to me.

"Except for Friday nights," she quickly amends practically pulling the thought from my mind. She reaches up on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear. "Friday night's I'm still your submissive… your dear… your dirty little slut."

Without thinking I bring my mouth to hers and plant a deep passionate kiss on her lips. It's an immediate reaction to her words and I can't help myself. Bella doesn't move an inch except for her lips which mold to mine without hesitation. I feel her lower lip quiver as my tongue sweeps across. Her mouth opens wider and I moan as her tongue slips between my lips. I break the kiss when we both need air and even in the dim lights of the bar I can see her cheeks are filled with color.

"We should get back to our table," I say breathless.

Bella nods in agreement and follows me back to our friends. As we reclaim our seats I hear Alice telling Emmett about her relationship with Jasper. She's explaining how they compromise their different sexual desires in a way that satisfies them both. I've never understood how Alice can suppress her submissive side enough to have a quasi-normal relationship with my cousin. Their relationship is something I envy to some degree though it seems like Alice must do most of the compromising. Their home doesn't even have a playroom.

Emmett laughs at something Alice says. "Damn, you're a little ball of fire, aren't you? Give the guy a little warning before you spring something crazy like that on him," Emmett teases.

Rose turns to Emmett and says, "Crazy? You've never used vibrating panties on a girl?"

"Nah, I'm just getting my feet wet you could say. I thought I was kinky until I started working at the club. Now I feel like a prude," Emmett jokes.

"I'm surprised, Emmett. I would have pegged you for someone who had his first sub in high school," Bella says sarcastically.

"And what were you doing in high school, Swan? I bet you were in the marching band," he replies playfully.

Bella scoffs. "Hardly. I was in the drama club."

"Really? Me too," Emmett replies. "What were some of your productions?"

I look to Rose and she returns my awed expression with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We did My Fair Lady senior year. I was Eliza Dolittle," Bella replies proudly.

"Shut the fuck up," Emmett counters.

"I was so. I should have known back then I was called to perform," she says glancing at me and winking. I smile coyly.

Emmett laughs. "If only your drama teacher could see you now, eh?"

"Mr. Berty said I was a natural on stage. But, yeah, I think he'd have a heart attack if he saw me now."

"What is it about being watched that makes it better?" Emmett asks seriously his eyes falling on each one of us.

"Don't ask me," Alice chirps. "That's the one thing I don't have to coerce Jazz into. I prefer a more intimate setting for playtime."

"It's the rush of adrenaline, like you're on a rollercoaster," Rose explains.

"For me it's knowing that the way I live is acceptable to everyone watching. I can be myself with no filter. It's liberating," I say.

Emmett nods and then says, "I thought you were gonna say it's hot to show off to everyone how you can make a woman beg for your cock."

I smile. "That's an added bonus."

Alice slurps the bottom of her drink and slaps her tiny hand on the tabletop. "Let's dance! Rose?"

Rosalie shakes her head. "I'm sure Bella will dance with you."

Bella's eyes lift to me and then over to my bratty friend. "Okay, but I'm not very good," she warns.

"Go easy on her, Tink," I say cautiously.

Alice grabs Bella's hand and drags her towards the little dance floor in the middle of the room. Rose and Emmett are whispering to one another and they each have a hand mysteriously lost under the table. I feel like a third wheel and so turn my head to watch Bella and Alice on the dance floor. Bella was right, she isn't much of a dancer but it isn't due to lack of rhythm or sex appeal. I can't believe I'd never noticed how clumsy she is. I construed her wobbling on stage to be bad circulation or my fault for leaving her stationary too long. The grin on my face grows as I watch Bella step on Alice's toe and accidentally elbow a guy behind her.

God, I want her. I want her in a way I haven't wanted any woman in a long time. The feeling is very unsettling.

"Can I cut in?"

"You're stealing her already?" Alice whines.

"Sorry, Alice. It has to be done," I say looking at Bella. I stretch my hand out to her in invitation and she takes it eagerly.

Luckily Alice turns to the man who'd been elbowed in the stomach and Bella's full attention has settled on me. I wrap one arm around her waist and hold her hand in mine. I sway us back and forth in time with my hips paying no attention to the beat of the music. I can't tell if she's blushing but a nervous smile crosses her face when she looks at me.

"Am I really that bad?" she wonders.

A carefree laugh erupts from my chest and I spin her around in a circle. "No you looked like you were having fun. I just couldn't keep away from you any longer."

Bella's hand tightens on my shoulder and she bites her lower lip. Needing to feel closer to her I place her free hand on my other shoulder and wrap my arms around her slender waist. Our faces are only inches apart as I try to make sense of her expression. It appears to be a cross between confusion and excitement. The music is pulsing through my body but the only sound I hear is the thumping of my own heart.

There's something about this girl I can't put my finger on. I'm drawn to her in an irrational way and I lose all sense of myself when she's near. I know allowing myself to feel this way will only hurt me in the end but I'm powerless to stop the flood of emotions inside me. The only consistent thought in my head is of the kiss we shared earlier. The way Bella's eyes are fixed on my face makes me wonder if she's feeling any of the confusing emotions that I am.

I purposely lick my lower lip and smile with satisfaction when her eyes drop down to my mouth. She looks back to my eyes knowing she's been caught. I press her body tighter against mine hoping she can feel the erection that I've long ago given up trying to hold back. The monster inside me is lonely and craving this woman's affections for the night. I'm not strong enough to resist any longer.

"You wanna get out of here?" I whisper, my lips ghosting over her cheekbone.

"Out of here?" she asks.

"My place," I clarify.

"I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Don't forget to review! Next chapter will post on Thursday night. :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

BPOV

That's going to leave a mark I'm sure. Edward presses me roughly against the siding of his home and the doorbell pokes into the flesh of my shoulder. I groan from the discomfort but my hands only pull him closer. Edward is fumbling with his keys to find the right one while sucking the spot behind my ear at the same time. He groans too as my arms snake around his body and grab two handfuls of his ass.

We left the bar just ten minutes earlier and our mouths haven't left one another since. I don't even remember Edward telling the cab driver where he lived or giving him money. The doorbell is still buzzing and I can hear a small dog yipping frantically on the other side of the wall. The key finally slides into the lock and we tumble through the door in a comical manor. Edward reluctantly unhands my waist in order to close the door and secure the lock in place. I glance around my feet for the source of all the noise.

"Hello there!" I say to the little brown dog jumping on my leg. He has short brown fur and floppy ears.

"Bella, this is Beanie. Beanie, Bella," Edward says by way of introduction.

"Edward, he's so cute," I say leaning down to pet the small dog on the head. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a dog owner."

"He was my mother's but after a few months they realized my father was allergic so the little guy came to live with me," Edward explains.

"So you're an adoptive father," I joke.

He nods. "We had a Dalmatian growing up and I don't recall my father ever sneezing around him. Sometimes I think the whole situation is a ruse for my mother to have a reason to come check in on me," he muses.

"You mom sounds cute," I say smiling.

Edward gazes at me intently and then bends to greet Beanie properly. He walks towards the large living room that looks out over a beautiful kitchen. I follow him removing my coat as we walk. His house is large and modern though it clearly lacks a woman's touch. The thought that obviously no woman has called this place home comforts me some as I enter the kitchen and take a closer look around.

"This kitchen is gorgeous," I say running my hand along the dark granite countertops.

"Thank you," he replies taking my coat from my arm. He hangs it on the back of a chair that stands beneath the part of the counter that divides the space into two rooms. "Would you like something to drink, wine or water?"

"Water, please."

Edward takes two small bottles from the refrigerator and hands one to me gesturing for us to move into the living room. I sit on a large leather sofa and open the bottle taking a quick swig. He walks over to the fireplace and flips a switch over the mantle, instantly lighting the logs in flames. I'm impressed by the fire and am beginning to feel a tad nervous. What had I told Jacob about my never going home with people I meet at the club? Oh well, it doesn't matter, really. I know I can trust Edward. It is an instinct I feel deep in my bones.

I realize as Edward sits beside me on the sofa that my buzz has worn off and with it's gone my courage. I still want him like nothing I've ever wanted before but now I'm scared to make the next move. I'm staring at him waiting for I don't know what, maybe for him to drum up a conversation or just pounce me again. Either one would be better than this stare down. The nervous knot in my stomach continues to grow as the seconds tick onward.

"Bella," he whispers licking his lower lip.

That's apparently all Edward has to do. As if the sound of my name is something impossible to resist I lean forward bringing my face only inches from his. He meets me the rest of the way and cups my face in his soft hands. His thumbs graze my cheekbones once and then he's kissing me. This kiss is different than the ones we'd shared on stage or even tonight in the bar. Edward's perfect lips are devouring me like the first food they've tasted in weeks. I'm just as hungry for him throwing my arms around his neck and weaving my fingers through his hair. I've stayed up nights imagining what it would feel like to run my hands through his disheveled locks. As with everything else about Edward Cullen, my daydreams pale in comparison to the real thing.

Within minutes I'm clawing at his back attempting to get his t-shirt over his head. He raises his arms to help me in removing it. Edward then reaches for the hem of my shirt while kissing my neck frantically. I push him back against the sofa and climb into his lap removing my t-shirt as soon as my legs are straddling his hips. For the first time I'm calling the shots and I feel a rush of power course through my veins. His hands grip my waist and pull me down forcefully against the bulge in his jeans. My body is overwhelmed with need for him. I can't recall a time in the last six months when I haven't been aroused in his presence. I'm so close to getting what I want my aching center has taken over the decision making for my brain. I hear myself moaning his name. My fingers dig into Edward's back and I grind my hips against his repeatedly. Damn, we are both still mostly clothed and I could fall apart for him with a few simple touches.

Edward suddenly remembers he's the Dom, standing up with my legs wrapped around his waist and moves to place me on the floor in front of the fireplace. Just like that my power is relinquished to him. One large hand wraps around my wrists and holds my arms over my head against the soft carpeting of Edward's living room floor. I kiss his chest as he hovers above me.

"We're doing this in front of the raging fire?" I tease. "Where's the bearskin rug, Edward?"

"Don't be so particular, Isabella. I thought you were dying to feel my cock fill you?" he replies playfully.

I gasp. Finally! "Fuck yes, Sir. I want you inside me so bad," I pant.

I watch his head lower to the crook of my neck to suckle my skin. His lips slowly trail down my body careful to make strategic stops over my breasts, stomach, and hipbones on their way to the waistband of my jeans. His hands quickly maneuver my hips out of the jeans and I wiggle until I can kick them off my feet. Edward's mouth attaches over my clit through the fabric of my silk panties and I moan loudly.

"God, you're such a tease," I whine.

I can feel his breath against my mound as he chuckles. It's clear he going to put some effort into this and I realize I shouldn't be complaining. I press my lips together firmly and concentrate on the way he's making my body react. My arms are still stretched out over my head where Edward placed them and I crane my neck to watch his expression as he slowly slips the panties off my legs.

"Let me see your tits, Isabella," he commands as his hands gently spread my knees apart.

I arch my back enough to reach underneath and unclasp the hook of my bra. As seductively as possible I ease the straps down my arms and toss it aside. Edward lets out a low growl as my nipples tighten and he reaches one hand up to palm my breast. A moment later I feel his fingers spread my wet lips apart and his tongue sweeps from my entrance to my clit. He swirls it around and around making me lose my mind. I moan his name and my hips buck reflexively. Edward throws one of my legs over his shoulder and his hands grip my hips roughly as his tongue dips inside me. I whimper in pleasure desperate to thrust my center against his face. He holds me still while he continues fucking me with his tongue. I feel my inner muscles starting to contract from his ministrations and I know I won't last much longer. I call out his name amidst a string of profanities and look down to watch him as my body is rocked by a powerful orgasm. My fingers tighten in his hair and try to hold him still as the waves of uncontrollable pleasure wash over me.

Edward creeps up my side until he is laying next to me lust still evident in his eyes. I'm still slightly out of breath but not yet satisfied. I don't think I'll ever get enough of his body. My hands move to the fly of his jeans and I quickly open them as far as the zipper allows. Edward groans as my one hand cups his groin and I yank off the remainder of his clothes with the other. He lies back against the carpet and I quickly move to kneel between his thighs.

"Can I take you in my mouth now, Edward?" I beg. I'm only asking as part of our foreplay. If he actually wants me to stop then he'll have to physically remove me from his cock because once I get it in my hands I may never let go.

"Fuck, Bella. Yes," he says watching me closely.

I bring my hand to the base of his shaft and wrap it around tightly. Edward moans at the contact and drops his head to the carpet surrendering to my hand. I pump his hard cock a few times and then bring my face closer to lick the length of him. My tongue laps across the tip and I take him fully into my mouth. He feels even better than the time during our first scene together. I move slowly at first teasing him a little. Payback for all the agonizingly slow strokes and light touches he gave me over the past week. When I finally suck him in with more intensity he moans loudly in appreciation. His hand reaches up to my face and brushes my hair to the side so he can watch my mouth on him. I take my hands off him completely and concentrate on the bobbing of my head over his smooth length.

"Fuck you're good at that Isabella," he murmurs. "I need to be inside you now. Are you ready for that?"

My eyes lift to his face immediately and I hum around his cock in response. How can he doubt that I want him too? He lifts his arms to me in invitation and I waste no time releasing his cock from my lips and diving into his arms. We roll to the side until Edward is hovering over me, the entire length of his body pressed against me. I can feel his cock against my thigh and I open my legs further. He kisses my lips sweetly as his hips move to align with mine.

I grip his shoulders as his head lowers to suck a nipple into his mouth. A moan escapes my lips as Edward thrusts against my pussy prolonging the anticipation of final contact. I want to yell at him to just do it already but his lips have literally rendered me speechless. He kisses me deeply, sucking the air from my lungs. I turn my head from his kiss gasping for air and his face falls to the crook of my neck.

"I need you so bad. Please. Do you want me to beg for your cock, Sir?" I ask playing my submissive card.

My body is going to implode soon if it doesn't get what it wants. I reach my arms out high over my head interlocking my fingers and turn my head to kiss his neck. He groans in pleasure and then pulls back to look into my eyes. His lids are heavy and his face is unreadable. His breathing is haggard.

"Please, Sir, take me. Please," I whimper.

Just as I fear Edward has changed his mind about us being ready and isn't going to fuck me after all, I feel his long hard cock slide between my folds. Oh, yes. This is what I've been missing. I'm so wet he meets no resistance at my entrance even though it's been a good six months since I've had intercourse with anything but a vibrator. And Edward is much larger than my toys. I feel him filling me completely making my vagina instantly satisfied. He slides out partly only to slam himself back inside bumping our hips together. I feel a twinge of pressure in my belly from the depth of his thrust.

He repeats the motion over and over again. My hands grip the flesh of his back to hold myself in place as he pounds into me. We're both moaning and moving together in a way that's bringing me intense pleasure. Edward's eyes fix on mine and we watch each other's expressions as we come closer and closer to climax. As much as I never want him to stop fucking me I can feel my orgasm creeping up and am quickly losing the battle to hold it off.

"Come for me, Bella," he urges.

I feel a warning shock rumble through my inner muscles. "Come with me," I whimper.

Edward's forehead falls to my shoulder and the pace of his hips accelerates. I feel so full and the muscles in my abdomen are wound so tightly. The pressure to hold out becomes more than I can bear and I come forcefully, crying out in pleasure in his ear. I can hardly hear Edward's groan over the sound of my own voice but I know he's coming too from the tightening of his hand on my waist and then the gradual slowing of his rhythmic thrusting. He collapses on me burying his face in my hair.

"Fuck," I pant breathlessly. "I can't believe you made me wait eight days for that."

"Is that all it's been?" he questions. "It felt like an eternity."

I chuckle under my breath, pleased that the wait has pained him too. I'm so exhausted I don't know if I'll be able to walk for days. Edward pushes to his knees and reaches for my hand to pull me into a sitting position. I shake my head furiously.

"Can't move. No strength left," I murmur.

He smiles the crooked grin I'm beginning to need on a regular basis and sweeps me into his arms.

"Where are we going?" I ask, still too tired to care.

"I'm taking you to bed," he answers in a low voice. I hear a bit of uncertainly in his tone.

Edward lays me in the middle of a fluffy comforter covering the huge bed in the center of his room. I briefly wonder how many women have been laid down here before me but quickly shake the thought from my mind because Edward is joining me on his bed and is still naked. I'll have time for my absurd jealousy tomorrow.

I might be able to push away thoughts of other submissives but there is another nagging thought I can't seem to overcome. I am more than a little confused as to what Edward and I have done tonight. It didn't escape my attention how many times I'd called him Edward without being corrected. And I know I heard him call me Bella. What had Edward been thinking when he invited me here? And it isn't just the sex that has me confused; I've been like this the whole night. Hanging out at the bar with Alice was a lot of fun but it started feeling like a date once Edward pulled me away from the group. What was that kiss about? The sexual tension between us never abated; especially after he cut in on the dance floor. Even after having just fucked him senseless I can still feel it lingering under my skin.

I decide to ask him, preferring to know upfront if tonight has just been part of our arrangement or something else. We're lying on our sides facing one another; Edward's arm lazily hanging over my waist.

"Edward? I'm wondering since this is still new to me… has tonight been one of those occasions when you felt like taking our playtime out of the theater?" I ask timidly.

He seems puzzled by my question though I thought it was fairly straightforward. His hesitation makes me think he doesn't have an answer because he hadn't planned on bringing me here. Maybe he's as confused by the kissing and mostly traditional missionary sex as I find myself to be.

"If I want to see a sub outside the theater I typically make a more formal request. Tonight has been… outside my norm," he says carefully.

"Because we were hanging out as friends?" I take a guess.

He nods. "I suppose."

"What else is different from what you usually do?" I ask interested.

He pauses for a moment before answering. "Well, for starters, I would have taken you down to the playroom," he says thoughtfully.

"Your playroom is in the basement?" I ask giggling.

"Yes," he replies confused.

"Banner just used a spare bedroom."

"I needed to put it somewhere my parents would never go. My mother is notorious for snooping around looking for clothes that need washing or carpets needing to be vacuumed. So far she's never ventured into the basement, and if she does there's a lock on the door," he explains.

I laugh again and shake my head thinking again about what Jacob said to me last time we spoke.

"What's so funny?" he asks curiously.

"That friend of mine I mentioned to you before… I tried easing his worries by promising never to go home with a guy who would lock me up in his basement," I said jokingly.

He smiles. "Then it's a good thing I needed to take you on the living room floor; that I couldn't wait long enough to get you downstairs."

I shiver at the memories from earlier; already wanting to make some more. Edward reads my movements as a response to the temperature and moves to pull the sheets down. We slip under the covers and his arms circle around my waist holding me closer to him.

"When will I get to see this basement playroom?" I wonder.

"You're insatiable, Bella."

"No, I mean I just want to see it. I'm curious," I respond.

"I'll show you soon, I promise," he sighs sleepily. "Close your eyes."

I turn onto my back and fluff the pillow a little under my head. I realize I really need to pee and Edward's cum is trickling out of me. There's no way I can sleep like this.

"Where's your bathroom?" I whisper hoping he hasn't fallen asleep yet.

Edward's eyes open as he smirks at me and replies, "Right there," pointing at a door on the opposing wall.

"Thanks," I say bolting out of the bed and hurrying into the on suite bath shutting the door behind me.

After relieving my bladder and cleaning up a bit I tiptoe back into Edward's bedroom to find him softly snoring. I slip into the warm bed and Edward's arm immediately wraps around my waist snuggling me to his side. I fall asleep this way, wondering how I ever got so lucky to be sleeping next to Edward Cullen.

EPOV

The sun is shining in my eyes and I rub them until they finally open. My brain is trying to place the date and time when the memories from the night before come rushing back to me. Bella. She came home with me last night and we had sex. Regular sex and it was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I was so satisfied by traditional relations. It was probably high school. I feel Bella's warmth curled up beside me and I roll over to wrap my arm around her. She is much smaller than I remember. And covered in fur.

"Beanie! What have I told you about sneaking into this bed?" I scold.

He gives me his sad eyes and scurries off the side of the bed in fright. I sigh. Looking around the bright room I see no signs of Bella. I suppose her clothes would have been left downstairs but I don't hear or see anything to tell me she's still in the house. I immediately think of the way Victoria ran off the morning after we spent that incredible night together. I don't think I can handle that pain again. Not from Bella. Not after I've started letting my guard down around her. My heart drops into my stomach and I jump out of the bed, further scaring the dog. I thought Bella was different, that we made some weird connection the night before. She'd known my bringing her back here wasn't the usual indulgence I'd mentioned to her before. When she asked me what it meant I honestly didn't know. I just wanted to be with her. And now she is gone.

I use the bathroom and brush my teeth carefully avoiding the mirror. I don't want to see the pathetic expression I am sure to be wearing. It angers me that this abandonment hurts worse than Victoria's. I'm angry because I've already let myself feel something for a woman I've known from the beginning doesn't want the same things I do. I've been stupid to let myself get this involved.

I drag my feet down the stairs to let Beanie outside and stop short at the sound of pots clanking in the kitchen. Jasper's the only one who ever lets himself into my house without warning but there's no way he'd be cooking. Assuming it must be my mother, I'm thankful I threw on some lounge pants in my depressed stupor before venturing downstairs. I'm still wondering how she got inside without a key when I turn the corner to the kitchen.

Bella. She _is_ still here. And making me breakfast. The most obvious explanation for my missing sub and strange noises in the kitchen but my battered heart couldn't believe it to be true. I sigh deeply in relief and internally kick myself for having so little faith in Isabella.

"Good morning," she says cheerfully pouring some batter into a frying pan. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

She's looking over her shoulder at me with the cutest worried expression on her face. Clad only in panties and her t-shirt from the night before I have trouble finding words.

I awkwardly clear my throat. "No, you didn't. It's just a strange sight for me to see a woman cooking here in the morning."

Her expression lightens and she uses the spatula to flip a pancake in the pan. "I wasn't sure what you expected from me in the morning," she admits. "I'm used to preparing breakfast after sleeping over like this, and you didn't give me any other instructions." Her cheeks blush and she turns to face the stove again pouring more batter.

Instructions. Dom stuff. This is the part I always get hung up on. Bella needs direction and it's always felt wrong to me telling a grown woman what time to prepare meals or what clothes she's allowed to wear. My mother raised me to be a gentleman, cordial and polite to guests in my home. I can hear her soft voice in my head reprimanding me for allowing my guest to cook breakfast in the first place. If there was any chance I could avoid burning the food I would insist Bella sit and relax. Thank God my mother has no ideas on BDSM etiquette. Her life lessons never reverberate through my head while I'm in the theater.

I know Bella's still waiting on clarification from me about last night. I step towards her placing my hand on her waist and gently kiss the base of her neck. I glance over her shoulder at the pancakes she's preparing and they smell really good.

"Can we agree not to try and define what we're doing?" I whisper into her soft skin. "No rules here, okay?"

She flips the pancake onto a waiting plate and turns towards me. Her hands fall on my bare chest and those large eyes gaze into mine.

"So we're indefinable?" she asks.

"I only want you to follow commands and call me sir in the theater and when we're downstairs in my playroom," I elaborate.

"So last night was..? Two friends unable to control their desires for one another?" she asks with a teasing smile.

I nod in agreement and wrap my hands around her body dipping them beneath her t-shirt. They travel up the length of her spine and back down over the cotton of her panties until I have two handfuls of her toned ass. Bella whimpers against my chest as she's kissing me there. I really want to lift her onto the counter and feast on something different for breakfast but I see she's put in a lot of effort to make us a meal. As if my stomach is in cahoots with my brain against my cock it growls loud enough for us both to hear.

"Can I help you with something here? Set the table or make coffee?" I offer.

My head drops to hers and I place a tender open mouth kiss on her lips. She moans and parts her lips for me eagerly. After a minute or so of kissing and roaming hands Bella gently pushes me away.

"Coffee… Edward," she grins saying my name deliberately. "You like pancakes, right?"

"Love them. And I think there's strawberries in the fridge," I say as I move toward the coffee maker.

"I already found them and cut them up," she replies with a bright smile.

We eat breakfast together at the table talking about normal everyday things. I'm surprised by how easy it is to have a casual conversation with Bella. It's almost as if we've been friends for years as opposed to a week and a half. I clear our plates when we've finished eating and we take our coffee cups into the living room to cuddle on the couch.

"I have plans to see Jake today," she mentions casually. "I want to tell him about you but I know he'll only get more upset."

"Then you probably shouldn't mention me," I reply nervously. The last thing I need is my sub's hotheaded best friend knowing who I am.

"I would never tell him your name," she clarifies sensing my sudden tension. "Only that I've found someone to play with on a regular basis. I want him to know how happy I am."

She sounds so distraught that I nuzzle my face into her neck and sigh. "I know how it feels to have lots of family and friends but still feel utterly alone. Like the people closest to you don't know you at all."

"It's easier for you having Rose, Jasper, and Alice. They're your family and they participate in this lifestyle," she points out.

"It wasn't always that way. I've only know Alice a few years and Jasper was far from accepting of us back then. Rose was the first to experiment with D/S. She recognized the signs in me and introduced me to the culture. It was my choice to keep it from our parents; my choice to pursue a career in the public eye. It's my fault we have to hide."

"Don't feel guilty about that. Jake calls me a hypocrite all the time because I tell him I'm not ashamed and yet refuse to tell my parents the truth. I'm truly _not_ ashamed of what we do together but it comes as a shock to most people. I don't see the point in causing my mother and father pain." She runs her hand idly through my hair as she speaks.

"Things are different for you now. Alice is your friend now. And you also have me."

She laughs. "I guess you're right. But being your friend will mean a lot of late nights. It's good I can usually do my job any time of the day."

My work schedule does often interfere with any chance at a normal social life. I sleep in late, work through dinnertime, and by ten o clock at night the only activities my friends are engaging in is going to clubs or bars. It would be nice to have someone to unwind with after work outside the club.

"So we will be creatures of the night together?" I joke.

She smiles and kisses my nose. "Absolutely. But, speaking of my day walking friend, I should get going. Jake's probably already tried calling me."

"Are you going to miss me all week; if we don't see each other until Friday night?" I ask curious as to how she'll respond.

"You're forgetting, Mr. Cullen, I'll get to see you every night at six," she answers suggestively, a sly smile crosses her face.

I'm reminded that I took a vacation day this Wednesday and think I should warn her I won't be on TV. She's seems to really enjoy watching me work…

"Not on Wednesday. I have to go to Seattle with Rose and Jasper and Alice to visit my parents," I say. Her face falls slightly. "They live there and usually do the driving to see us or we meet in the middle but this week my father has a commitment at the hospital so he can only get out for a few hours for dinner."

"You get together every Wednesday?" she asks surprised.

I smirk. "Yes. It's a long story that I'll tell you another time." I tap her nose with my finger hoping she won't press for any more details about my family.

Bella seems appeased to wait until later and I offer to wash the dishes while she showers upstairs. When she comes down to say goodbye I feel a little sad to see her go. I have a few errands to run but other than that my day is open. Maybe I'll call Jazz or finish the book I'm in the middle of reading. None of these options sound as appealing as more time with Bella but I remember the stern warning I gave myself earlier when I thought she had left me. _Don't get too attached, Edward._

I call her a cab and hear it honk as she is gathering her purse. At the door I help get her coat on and don't shy away from kissing her goodbye the way I did Friday night. If I'm not going to let myself see her all week then I need a goodbye kiss. Her lips are soft and inviting. It takes everything I have to pull away after a few seconds.

Bella smiles at me and whispers, "See you later, Edward," leaning forward to kiss me once more.

"Bye Bella," I reply.

I watch her walk down the steps and get into the cab. I'm still looking out the window after the taxi drives away. Beanie rubs against my leg and I sigh out loud. What is this woman doing to me?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone... Don't forget to review if you liked the chapter! I'll post the next on Tuesday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry this is late... my son had a stomach virus and all else was forgotten for a night! I hope you enjoy the chapter. Please review.**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

BPOV

I see there are two text messages from Jake when I check my phone in the cab. I reply that I'll be in Forks around 1pm but want to stop by Emily's so he should meet me there. Mrs. Beagle loves everything from her bakery so I figure since I'm in town I'll pick her up some fresh baked goods. I have just enough time to throw in a load of laundry and unload the dishwasher before I need to leave. The t-shirt I was wearing the night before smells like Edward and I'm careful to exclude it from my wash. I'll probably end up sleeping with it all week long. I had such a good time with Edward last night that I really can't imagine not seeing him until Friday's scene. I huff the shirt once more before forcing my brain back to reality.

I leap into my old truck at about noon and thunder towards the highway. At a max speed of 55mph the hour long trip from Port Angeles to Forks takes me closer to an hour and fifteen. I pull up in front of Emily's bakery on the Quileute reservation hoping her cousin isn't working today. I have no desire to see Leah and I'm sure she has even less desire to see me. After thinking about that for a moment I realize Leah must not be working today or Jake would never have agreed to meet here.

"Bella! Oh my goodness, this is a surprise!" Emily greets me.

Emily used to babysit me and Jacob when we were young. She was a few years older than Jake's sisters and much less likely to torture us while Billy and Charlie were out fishing or hunting.

"Hi!" I reply with a wide grin. "I've come for some more muffins. Mrs. Beagle went batshit crazy over the blueberry and the raspberry walnut."

"I think old Mrs. Beagle is batshit crazy no matter what she eats," Emily jokes.

I had to agree with her there but money was money and Mrs. Beagle paid me a lot of it to run her errands for her. So I never complained about her eccentric personality.

"How are Sam and the kids?" I ask as she begins pulling muffins out of the display cases.

"Everyone is good. The boys just started swimming lessons in town. Your dad saw Sam riding that old bike of yours the other day and pulled him over just to lecture him about the dangers of motorcycles."

I laugh along with Emily. My father will never change. "Please tell Sam I'm sorry, will you? Charlie has hated those bikes ever since Jake and I fixed them up what eight years ago?"

She nods and ties off the ends of the bags of muffins. "Speaking of Jake, I hear he's got a secret lady friend. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Emily's eyebrows are raised in suspicion.

I blush. "You don't think it's me, do you?"

"No," she says smiling. "You two have been down that road before, but if Jake's told anyone about her I'm sure it would be you. So don't play dumb."

I honestly have no idea who she is talking about. "I'm sorry, Em. I last talked to him a week ago and he didn't mention it." He was so busy berating my lifestyle choices that it must have slipped his mind.

"Damn," she mutters. "I thought you might have some details for me."

"Speaking of Boy Wonder, he said he'd be around when I stopped in," I say.

"I haven't seen him today. I'm telling you, Bells, something's going on with him."

"I promise you as soon as I find out you'll be the first I call," I promise her with a wink.

Emily and I became much closer friends when I hit puberty. Emily was like a big sister sent straight from Heaven when I needed one the most. Not having a mother for things like training bras and crushes on boys really sucked the big one. It's one of the reasons I still resent my mother for leaving. I mean, she could have moved to Portland or Tacoma, somewhere within driving distance. She didn't need to flee as far as Arizona.

We talk for a few more minutes and I pay for the muffins. Emily gives me a long hug goodbye and begs me to come back and visit when I have more time. I swear to her I will, crossing my heart like when we were kids, and leave to go track down Jake. My ancient truck barrels into the parking lot of Uley's Auto Repair, the shop responsible for keeping my baby on the road and owned by Sam and Emily. Jacob still works here a few days a week when he isn't fixing up his own cars or helping his sisters with their kids. Rebecca married young and has three little ones. She and her husband only recently moved back to La Push. Rachel married Jacob's friend, Paul, and they had twins about a year ago.

Jake is leaning against the front window of the shop and waves to me as I pull up. He jogs over with an umbrella and holds it over my head as we make a run for the open bay of the garage.

"What happened to meeting me at the bakery?" I say in greeting.

"Hello to you too," he quips. "Didn't you get my message? Sam needed me to watch the office while he grabbed lunch. But he's back now so we can go."

"Oh, okay. What did you want to do?" I ask.

Jacob suggests the beach so I pop my head into the office to say hello to Sam and then we take my truck down the road to where the endless trees dissolve into rocky beach. Only in the Olympic Peninsula would two sane people consider a walk on the beach wearing windbreakers they keep in their car and holding onto umbrellas for dear life. We sit on a fallen tree just inside the forest line where the wind and rain is less severe but still offers a good view of the water.

"Emily says hello. She's thinks you've been acting weird lately," I say. No point in testing the waters gently. Jake and I are the dive right in types.

"Why, because I stopped hanging out at the shop every night playing poker with Sam and the guys?" he guesses.

"Maybe. What have you been doing instead? You got a girl I don't know about, Jacob Black?"

He chuckles. "Nobody serious, Bells. I promise. What about you? Did you go back to that place Friday night?"

"You want to hear about the club?" I asked amazed. "You really are hiding something."

For Jake to change the topic from his normal social life to my offensive one then he must really have a secret he wants to keep from everyone. But if he's going to allow me to talk about the theater I'm not going to turn away from the opportunity to explain its appeal. I'm always hoping to make him understand why I go.

"I've started playing with this one man. He does a scene every Friday and asked me to be his regular sub. So now we're together there every week. And I think we're becoming friends too. I also made friends with his cousin Alice. Well, she'll be his cousin-in-law in a few months. We all went out to Clancy's on the boardwalk last night. It was fun."

Jacob listens to me without rolling his eyes once or making a single snide comment. He's looking at me with anticipation, encouraging me to continue.

"We haven't had actual sex on stage yet. Ed- I mean, Emmett is real careful about partners. He wants to make sure we're a good fit before taking that step," I say catching myself right before I reveal Edward's identity to my friend.

"How many is this Emmett guy sleeping with at one time?" he asks warily.

"Just me right now. We're supposed to tell each other if we want to have sex with someone else. He doesn't insist on monogamy but I kind of getting the feeling he won't be with anyone else," I explain shrugging.

At least I _hope_ Edward won't be filling the weekdays with other women. He didn't last week… I know it's wrong for me to feel possessive over him but I can't help it. I tell myself it's a normal human reaction to being intimate with someone and I just need to keep the realities of our agreement in mind.

"How do you know that? How do you have any idea what kind of women he's using on the side?" Jake asks.

I know Jake's only concerned about my safety and wellbeing but insinuating that Edward is using me hurts a little. I know that isn't how our relationship is, especially after last night.

"We trust each other to be honest about whom we're with outside of Friday scenes. And he's not using me. Our scenes are about trusting our bodies with one another for pleasure. It can be a very beautiful thing to witness," I say thinking back on Peter and Charlotte's performance.

Jake takes my hand and rubs circles with his thumb. "I'm really trying to be supportive, Bella. You know that, right?" I nod my head and smile weakly. "I had just about come to terms with your relationship with Banner when you told me that it was over. And I watch porn; I get the whole fantasy thing. I just don't understand how you went from doing that stuff with Banner to doing it in front of all those people."

I turn my hand over to interlock my fingers with Jake's and stare out at the crashing waves. I can feel his eyes are still on my face but I don't dare make eye contact as I say these next words.

"It's exciting and mysterious on stage. I walk out in complete darkness and kneel on this mat. I wait there until the stage lights come on and… Emmett… comes out from behind the curtains. The audience is still dark and I can't make out their faces. But I know they're there, watching. A Dom uses anticipation in his foreplay to make you so riled up that you sometime literally beg for orgasm. And all I have to do is follow commands; like lie here, speak or don't speak, hold release until I'm given permission. I love expressing my submission in front of people. It makes me feel so alive. No one makes comments or laughs. Trust me, all the women watching wish they were in my place."

Jacob pulls his hand from mine and rubs his fingers over his temples like he has a headache. "Geez, Bells. You make me feel like such a prude," he replies shaking his head.

"I'm happy. That's what's important, right?" I whisper finally turning to look in his eyes.

"You know I want you to be happy," he replies giving me a slight grin. "You wanna stop by the house and see Billy before you head back?"

I smile. "Sure, sure. And next time we hang out let's do it in Port Angeles. You can bring this mystery girl you're refusing to tell me about."

He chuckles and stands. "Who's putting you up to this? Emily? Or one of my sisters?" he asks curiously. "You normally don't care this much about who I'm hooking up with."

"You normally don't blush and get all awkward when I ask about women," I point out.

He puts his arm around me and we walk back to the truck in silence.

The next morning I wake in my apartment to a number of buzzing messages on my cell phone.

"Who is texting me at… 8am?" I groan. It's Monday and I have a good thirty minutes before my alarm will go off. That is precious sleeping time that I'm annoyed to be missing out on.

Alice Brandon. I groan again. My new bestie is an early riser. Somehow I should have guessed that.

_-Wanna hang out tonight?_

_-Or we could do lunch on the boardwalk!_

_-Are you awake, Bella?_

I drag my feet into the bathroom because I literally can't function in the morning until I shower. Once I'm dressed and the coffee maker is brewing I give Alice a call. She's excited when I tell her that I'm up for some girl time today. I need to run some errands for my Monday client but she is more than happy to join me. Apparently I hadn't told Alice I am a personal shopper and she becomes even more eager to hang out. I warn her Mr. Coleman's errands are pretty dull; grocery shopping, dry cleaners, and picking up his taxes from the accountant's office. Whoop-de-do. I've already received Mrs. DiSimone's list for Wednesday and Alice is much happier about the stores required for those purchases. She agrees to meet me for lunch at 1 o'clock downtown.

I hustle through my Mr. Colman tasks and finish up by making him lunch just after 12:30. He thanks me for the food and calls me dear, which doesn't have quite the same ring to it as when Edward says it. I make it to the restaurant Alice chose just after one o'clock.

"So let me see this list!" Alice insists before we've even ordered.

I hand her my phone and she scrolls through Mrs. DeSimone's email detailing all the items I'm to buy and deliver to her by Wednesday.

"This antique store is in Tacoma," Alice says. "That's two hours away."

"Try two and a half in my truck," I correct. "I can save that mission for Wednesday if it's too far for you."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Don't be silly. We'll take my car. Tacoma will have some of these other stores you need and I know a great French restaurant where we can have dinner."

I hesitate just a moment realizing I won't be home by six o'clock tonight. Thank God for DVR, that's all I have to say. TV Edward will just have to provide me double the pleasure on Tuesday.

Alice's "car" turns out to be a canary yellow Porsche that could have broken the sound barrier at the speed she drives. We arrive in Tacoma in an hour and a half. I have my eyes closed for a good portion of the drive as Alice chatters happily about Jasper and the wedding, some of the girls from the club I am still getting to know, and the gossip about Rose and the doorman. Apparently Rosalie's secret admirer isn't happy about being kept a secret. Rose backed out of her performance scheduled for this Thursday because Emmett didn't want her scening with someone else. Then everyone at the club found out they were a couple which Alice says embarrassed Rose.

Emmett is a great guy from what I can tell; other than her being his boss I don't see any cause for gossip. I think it's a little conceited of Rose to care what anyone thinks about her dating Emmett, especially in such an open-minded environment as Coming Attractions. I'm learning about Rosalie that with beauty comes vanity. Alice is still giving me her take on _Emmalie_, as she's calling them, when we enter the double doors at Macy's.

"Okay, where do we go first?" I wonder feeling completely out of my element. I always find Mrs. DeSimone's shopping lists the hardest to decipher.

"We can definitely get your client's shoes here and they may even carry that handbag she's looking for. Ooh! Evening dresses! Come on, Bella. While we're here let's find you something to wear to my wedding," Alice says dragging me over into the women's clothing department.

"You want me at your wedding?" I respond stunned.

"Yeah, duh," she answers immediately, "You'll be Edward's date."

I nearly choke on my own saliva. Again. "Um, Alice? He hasn't asked me to go with him you know."

"I know, I know. Don't worry; he still has two months to do it. I'm working on him," she answers confidently. Her nimble fingers are quickly perusing all the dresses in front of us, and seeing nothing she likes, moves on to another rack.

I follow behind her retriever-like. "What do you mean, you're _working on him_?" I demand.

"Edward needs to realize the limits he's placed on his life aren't healthy. He's capable of so much more and I really think you're the one to make him see that he can have both."

What is she talking about? "Alice, both what?" I ask nervously.

"Dominance _and_ love," she replies simply.

I'm standing there in shock as Alice presses dress after dress against my body to see which one she is going to make me try on. She thinks Edward and I should fall in love? Where did she get such a ridiculous idea?

"Alice, just because it somehow works for you and Jasper…" I begin but she cuts me off.

"Yeah, Yeah... Edward already told me not to interfere but he ought to know me well enough by now to realize that isn't going to happen," she replies chuckling to herself.

"You've talked about this with him?" I whisper aghast.

"I told you… we talk about everything! And I know you spent Saturday night at his house, Bella. Of course Edward didn't even need to tell me that much, I could tell you'd end up back there just by the way you two were eye fucking each other at the bar," she says wagging her sculpted eyebrows at me. "Don't think I didn't see that kiss!"

My hands cover my face and I groan loudly. Why does Alice seem so confident that Edward and I would make a good couple? He made his feelings on being a full time Dom very clear. It wasn't for him and I accepted that. Granted I've been having some feelings for him lately, but I'm well aware of the deal we made and I'm not going to let myself do anything to mess it up. I've never been so happy in my life and I'd be crazy to let my infatuation ruin our current arrangement.

"Alice, I promise I'll come to your wedding, but please don't pressure Edward into asking me to be his date. I'll come regardless, okay? Promise me?"

She shoves three long gowns into my arms and mumbles, "Fine, goes try these on." I turn towards the dressing room and swear I hear her say something about being unappreciated under her breath.

Thankfully Edward's name doesn't come up the rest of the time we're in the mall. Alice finds everything on Mrs. DeSimone's list without difficulty and also what she calls the "cutest little black dress ever" for me to wear to her wedding. I charge that to my credit card and everything else to Mrs. DeSimone's.

We stop at the antique shop that inspired this road trip in the first place and pick up the oil painting waiting for me. It barely fits into Alice's impractical vehicle but somehow we manage. The restaurant Alice had mentioned is downtown and looks really expensive. The menu is in French and I make her translate everything twice to convince me I'm not ordering brains.

The meal is very good and after a half hour or so conversation drifts back to my blossoming relationship with Edward.

"I think it's great you're becoming friends, Bella. I just want you both to be happy and I see the potential for so much more than what you currently have," she insists politely.

"I'm happy the way things are. I don't want to push him for more," I reply. Of course I'd be even happier if Edward would ask me to be his submissive outside the club but I'm not naïve enough to actually hope for it to happen.

"He's happy too," she assures me, "more so than when he played with Jessica. He's different with you, which is why I think he just needs a little guidance. Edward is good at most things, relationships is not one of them."

_Well, there's something we have in common_, I think to myself.

"We're still getting to know each other. There's so much about myself I haven't told him because we haven't gotten that personal, and I know there's stuff he won't tell me either. Like about his family…" I say cautiously.

I've been careful not to pry into Edward's history; content with learning whatever tidbits he's willing to offer. In a moment of weakness I bring it up with Alice because as a future member of the family I wonder if she'll willingly divulge any more information than him.

"What has he told you?" she hedges.

"Not much. Some kind of tragedy happened that led Jasper and Rose to move in with him and his parents when they were teenagers. And I know they spend every Wednesday together."

Alice smiles. "If that's all he's told you I better not give away any more. Something horrible did happen when Jasper was twelve. It still haunts him now, but it's not my story to tell. It's nothing imperative for you to know; not a skeleton in the Cullen closet type of secret. Edward will tell you when he's ready… or drunk." She laughs. "Edward's a really miserable drunk."

I laugh too, wondering if that's why he was so careful not to drink in front of me Saturday. Alice insists on paying for dinner which is a bit of a relief to me considering the heart stopping price tag on the dress she forced me to purchase earlier. We drive back to Port Angeles and I thank her for all the help today. Not only did she save me from a boring drive alone into Tacoma but made me feel a little more confident in my relationship with Edward. I still don't believe that Edward wants to complicate our relationship with deep emotional feelings, and neither do I, but it is comforting to hear how much Alice thinks my presence in his life has made him happier.

I wander around my apartment finishing all the chores I hadn't had time for the past few days and collapse on my bed completely exhausted. I change into pajamas thinking about the news program calling my name from the DVR. Too tired to drag my lazy butt into the living room I lie on my bed and stare at the ceiling hoping sleep will take me quickly. My mind is buzzing with activity as it attempts to process everything Alice and I talked about during our trip. No surprise to me, the last thoughts I have before falling asleep are of Edward.

What does shock the hell out of me is the fact that my thoughts of him aren't sexual in nature as almost every other night. This night I'm thinking about his smile, his commitment to his family, and what Alice said about him wanting a girlfriend but not knowing how to have one. I like the way he jokes around with Alice, and the way he treated me in his home when there was no one there but him and me. It is the softer, gentler side of Edward that I am becoming increasingly enamored with. I am almost certain these aren't acceptable feelings for a submissive to be having but then again, Edward keeps reminding me he doesn't follow the normal D/S rules. So what does this mean for us? The last thought I have before succumbing to my exhaustion are the words Edward spoke to me the night we watched Peter and Charlotte's scene together.

_You can have anything you want, Bella. This lifestyle is all about opening yourself up to new possibilities…_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's another chapter taking place during the week E&B spend apart. I felt like I needed some character development at this point in the story. If you're waiting for the next lemon I promise it's in chapter 11, which will post Thursday. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

EPOV

It's a tight squeeze but we all manage to fit inside my new Volvo for our trip into Seattle. The car was a gift to myself a few months ago when the station's ratings jumped three points and I got a bonus in my paycheck. It's silver and shiny with that new car smell still lingering in the interiors so I asked to drive today. Jasper and Alice are cuddled in the backseat while Rosalie sits up front with me.

"How's the leg room back there, Jazz?" I ask with concern. Two hours is a long time to be cramped in the backseat. I didn't sit back there when I was purchasing the car; too busy with the gadgets on the dash to notice if full grown adults could comfortably fit in the back.

"Okay so far, thanks man," he replies in a somewhat strained voice.

I look in the rearview mirror to see the stranglehold Alice has around his neck which explains his labored response. She's pecking him to death like a baby bird eager for its first worm. Jasper just laughs at her advances and tickles her into submission. No pun intended.

It's Wednesday afternoon and my cousins and I have dinner plans with my parents just as I'd explained to Bella. I haven't seen her since Sunday morning and my impatient cock keeps reminding me that playing just once a week doesn't seem to be enough to satisfy me anymore. Technically, I had sex with her Friday _and_ Saturday but try explaining that to my dick. I'm already throbbing for her again. Earlier Alice mentioned that she spent part of Monday with Bella but I haven't had an opportunity to get many details and would rather not discuss it in front of the others. I realize my fascination with Isabella is different and more intense than previous subs and I'd prefer that not become public knowledge. The less people who know the better. I'd hate to be the newest topic of gossip around the club. It seems that position is currently being held by Rose and Emmett and it's causing her no small amounts of anxiety.

"I'm not mad about cancelling my Thursday nights, Al. What pisses me off is the way everyone is talking about me and Emmett behind our backs," Rose vents. "I feel like people have lost all respect for me as manager. Bianca actually asked me if Emmett was getting a raise because he's fucking me!"

Alice giggles a little in response prompting Rose to turn around in her seat to look directly at her. "It isn't funny! She offered to scene with me next Thursday if Emmett can't get his shit together by then."

Now I start laughing too which only infuriates Rose further. She turns forward again and crosses her arms over her chest tightly. I know Rosalie is embarrassed by her new relationship with a club employee but she really needn't feel ashamed. The few times I've hung out with Emmett I could tell what a kind and extroverted person he is. He may not be an expert Dom but Rose could do a lot worse, and as a matter of fact she has in the past.

"So who's filling in for you on Thursdays?" I ask hoping to distract her long enough to erase the pout on her face before we get to mom and dad's.

Rosalie laughs suddenly and perks up. This obvious reminds her of something she wants to talk about.

"Victoria and Laurent are going to scene tomorrow. _She's_ going to be the Dom!" Rose announces.

I groan internally. Of course, anything that makes Rose happy will inevitably make me unhappy. It's like a delicate balance in nature.

"Vicky says if the members like them then they'll take over my Thursday schedule until I'm ready to scene with Emmett. I'm not sure how Jenks will react to that; it all depends on the reception they get tomorrow."

"Edward, didn't Victoria want _you_ to be her sub?" Jasper asks with humor in his voice.

I roll my eyes. Even Jasper knows about this now? I am so glad Bella came into my life when she did, or I would be a laughing stock for sure.

"She did. I told her she was being ridiculous and to find someone else," I respond.

Alice is the only one who knows the whole truth of the story and I swear to the gods above that if she tells Jasper or Rose how hurt I'd been after our fling I'll crush her into pixie dust. I glance at her in the rearview mirror and am met with a sympathetic and caring smile. Luckily, it seems my little friend did manage to keep that information to herself and conversation drifts to other topics as I pick up speed to get us into Seattle as quickly as possible.

My mother is waiting in the parking garage when the car pulls into the visitor space of their luxury high rise condo. I barely have time to shut off the engine before she is opening the driver's door and yanking me out of the seat for a hug. Esme's been very lonely since moving to Seattle. My father was offered a great position at Swedish Medical Center and since the kids were all grown up they saw no reason for him not to accept. They packed their bags eight months ago and moved to the city.

"Hi, mom," I say embracing her and resting my chin on top of her head. "You haven't been waiting down here long, have you?"

She pulls away from me slowly and replies, "No, no. Just a few minutes, honest. I figured you might have hit a little traffic on the way in."

We were only seven minutes late but I still feel like I should have called. I know how worried she gets when she doesn't know where we are. Esme moves around the car hugging the others and then ushers us into the elevator. My father's in his office when we enter the condo and mom calls for him to come greet us. Carlisle's never been one of those fathers who switched to shaking his son's hand after he reached a certain maturity level. He still hugs me and Jasper like he did when we were kids and I've always thought it said a lot about his character. Esme's got most of dinner ready and Alice follows her into the kitchen with the pie she made for dessert.

"How's the salon business treating you, sweetheart?" Carlisle asks Rose as we settle down at the dining room table.

"Business is booming. Prom season was very busy. We had a lot of the same girls come in that we saw for homecoming."

"That's fantastic. Repeat customers, that's your bread and butter," Carlisle says nodding his head in approval.

I'm surprised but thankful Rosalie doesn't tell him the real reason business is so lucrative for her these days. Ever since she began offering waxing and laser hair removal in the salon all the female members of Coming Attractions have been in to see her every few weeks. My mind wanders to Isabella and her perfect pink pussy…

Alice and Esme reenter the room and the three of us men stand from our chairs in unison until the ladies are seated. Manners mean everything in the Cullen house. We pass platters of beef tenderloin, potatoes, and salad around until everyone's plates are full. No one reaches for their forks.

Esme folds her hands together and closes her eyes. "I want to thank you, Lord, for delivering our children here safely over those treacherous highways so we can share this meal together. We know John and Katherine are looking down at us; so proud of the wonderful people their Jasper and Rosie have grown up to be. Thank you for all the blessings you've given this family. Amen."

"Amen," the rest of us respond together.

Carlisle looks up and sighs deeply taking his knife and fork in hand. "Darling, Rosie was just telling us how well her salon's been doing recently."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," Esme says warmly.

"Rose, how's your availability these days? Are you booked solid?" Alice asks. "My new line is going to be picked up by Nordstrom so we're having a launch party a week from Saturday. Everyone's invited of course. I thought it might be fun to all get our hair done at your salon!"

Dad and I are the only ones who despise Alice's work parties. Jasper might too, but if so he hides it much better than we do.

"I can ask one of the other girls to work that night. It should be fine," Rose replies excitedly.

"Maybe I should come out to Port Angeles the Friday before," Esme suggests. "I can see some of my old friends and make a weekend of it."

"That's a great idea! Rose you should bring Emmett, and Edward, invite Bella too!" Alice says without thinking.

Jasper is seated in between Alice and me so I kick his chair forcefully. He glances at me long enough to see the apprehension in my face and I feel the table shake slightly as he passes along the kick to his bigmouthed fiancé. She mouths a "sorry" to me but the damage is done.

"Who's Bella?" my father asks looking at me directly.

"Edward? What happened to Jessica, dear?" my mother asks, her face shrouded with concern.

Everyone is staring now, waiting for me to explain the fabricated downfall of my fake relationship with Jessica. Rose settles back in her seat with a smug grin on her face.

"Jessica and I broke up two weeks ago. We were, ah, arguing a lot. And then she told me she fell in love with someone else," I lie to my parents.

It was a version of the truth at least. Jessica and I did part ways a few weeks ago. We weren't arguing per se but we did have a difference of option on how to conduct a long term D/S relationship. And as a result, soon after she found a suitable replacement it is was over between us. My mother is looking at me with sad eyes. She liked Jessica a lot and had been under the impression we've been dating for over six months. I know she wants me to settle down and get married. My parents are holding out hope of me having a life similar to their own; one filled with a loving marriage, children, T-ball games, and family vacations. She wants to be a grandma so bad she can taste it, which is part of the reason why lying about my lifestyle is so difficult. It makes it difficult, but ultimately necessary… because the truth would crush her far worse.

"I'm so sorry, honey," Esme says reaching across the table for my hand.

"It's okay, Mom. I saw it coming and I'm alright. I just want her to be happy," I say trying to relieve her worry.

My father's hand moves to rub his chin and he studies me with a puzzled expression. "If this happened just two weeks ago then who is Bella, son?"

My eyes dart to Alice who takes it upon herself to help correct the awkward situation she caused for me.

"She's my friend," she says. "I met her at this bar on the boardwalk we go to sometimes. Edward's hung out with us there. She's a personal shopper and let me go with her on a shopping trip into Tacoma Monday!"

My parents both eye me intently waiting to hear if I'll confirm or deny Alice's explanation. I mentioned to Bella once that I'd asked Jessica to play girlfriend on a few occasions. She hadn't seemed to be against the idea but I also didn't ask her directly if it was something she'd be willing to do. I decide it best not to make my relationship with her seem too serious until I know how she feels about role playing, outside the playroom that is.

"That's right. She's Alice's friend; a very nice girl and pretty. But Alice," I say shooting daggers into her skull with my eyes, "We've only just met. I'm not sure if Bella would feel comfortable accompanying me to your launch party as my date."

"She likes you, Edward. You need to make a move so she knows you're interested. That way you can also ask her to be your date for the wedding," she responds as innocently and sweetly as possible.

Jasper kicks my chair and I assume it was a message from Alice to go along with her asinine plan. I already requested she not interfere and to do so in front of my parents is really pushing my self control. I hate to kick the messenger, but angrily do so to Jazz's chair again so hard I have to bite my tongue to keep from yelling out in pain. Alice sighs and slumps back in her chair.

"I'll think about it, Tink," I say as genuinely as possible. "I've only just lost Jessica. I'm still a little broken up about it." I sigh, laying it on a bit thick.

Rose stifles a laugh by pretending to cough up her food and I see Jasper and her exchange amused glances at one another.

"That's right, honey. Let yourself heal before moving on. Jessica was a wonderful girl and it may take some time to find someone new," Esme says soothingly.

Rose fake coughs again to hide her giggle and excuses herself to the bathroom. I ask my mother who decorated the living room and she happily goes into the story of choosing paint color and drapes with her interior designer. After dinner the girls help mom in the kitchen and the men settle into the living room to watch a movie. Carlisle needs to return to work so he hugs us all goodbye before gathering some papers from his office and leaving for the hospital.

I'm fiddling with my phone, debating whether or not to send a text message to Bella. I want to know how her week is going and really just make some kind of contact with her. It seems illogical but I can't get the desire out of my head to just check in.

_Looking forward to Friday… I have big plans for you. -E_

I turn my attention to the television and watch as Jasper flips channels aimlessly. A few minutes pass before I'm graced with a response.

_Don't tease me, Sir. I'm already counting the hours until Friday night. -B_

_As am I, Isabella. Wear something sexy for our scene. -E_

_Sir! Now you've got me curious… and hot. -B_

I smile and send a quick parting reply. The ladies are back from the kitchen with coffee and dessert. As we eat the pie Alice baked my mother asks us how we're faring in Port Angeles without her and dad. She hasn't stopped her excessive worrying about us in fourteen years. It's something I've grown used to over time. Rose offers up some information about her new relationship with Emmett but has to fudge the details on where he works and how they met. I honestly do feel guilty and selfish for asking Rosalie to hide her true self from our parents, but I am absolutely sure it has to be that way. They are better off not knowing.

The drive home starts off a little tense. After a while Alice and Jasper fall sleep in the back seat and the quiet helps my body relax. I'm still angry with Alice for butting in on my arrangement with Isabella. Though, I have to admit the more I think about showing her off at a fancy party the more I like the idea. And it would give me another excuse to see her in addition to Friday evenings. I do worry it could be moving too fast for us, having only played together a couple of times. I want to keep our arrangement black and white so no one gets hurt.

I wasn't bluffing when I told Isabella earlier that I had big plans for Friday night. I've been working out a specific scene in my head for a while and I think it's finally time to give it life. Bella is just the submissive to test it on. It plays up the intensity of being watched, which is something she's shown great interest in.

Rose tugs on my arm breaking me from my reverie. "You're not even listening to me, Edward," she accuses.

"No, Rose, sorry. What were you saying," I reply apologetically.

"I asked why did you get so weird about inviting Bella to the party?"

I shift in the seat as I ponder how to respond. Rose knows me better than anyone and as much as I hate to admit it, sometimes she is better to talk to than Alice who clearly has ulterior motives where Bella is concerned.

"We've only been together a few weeks. It's not a good idea to introduce mom to another woman. You saw how disappointed she was about Jessica, and I know she would love Bella even more. It would make it that much harder for her when it ends." I can hear the sadness in my voice and I'm sure Rose won't let it go without comment.

"Why are you so sure it has to end?" she asks with a humorless chuckle. "Why can't you see all the fun you'll have together and not think so much about what's going to happen in the future?"

"I can't give her everything she needs. At some point Bella will realize that the same as Jessica did," I reply.

"I understand that you have unusual preferences, Edward, but if you really want her to stay with you then just get over your stupid hang-ups about being a real Dom and make her your sub."

"It's not that easy, Rose. I gave up trying to be like Jenks or Marcus a long time ago. I'm happy the way things are; I've found something that works for me."

"Bullshit, Edward! You're not happy alone in that big house of yours; you've settled and you know it. I've witnessed your scenes with her. She makes you happy and I don't understand why you wouldn't want more of that," she huffs.

I sigh. "You're right that Bella and I have great chemistry on stage. But I'm starting to have feelings for her and that's why I can't get too close; can't introduce her to mom and dad."

I shake my head and look in the rearview mirror at my cousins. Alice is curled up to Jasper's side and they are sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

"How do they do it?" I whisper looking over my shoulder at the lovebirds behind us, "a romantic relationship with someone who's both submissive and lover?"

Rose sighs and quickly glances at her brother. "It's not that common for people like us to find the right balance to have both. Remember that Alice isn't the same as you and me. If she needed this lifestyle the way we do then she wouldn't be with Jasper. I don't think he'll ever fully embrace this life and for Alice that's okay. But you and I need it in a way she doesn't."

"I might need it more than Alice but still not as much as you or Jessica. Or Bella. She's amazing in the theater but I know the time will come when she asks me for a greater commitment. Maybe I'm more like Alice than you think."

"Edward, Alice does want more but is choosing love over kink," Rose chuckles.

I roll my eyes. "All I really want is a girlfriend who'll perform in the theater with me Friday nights. Women I meet outside the club only want vanilla; women I meet in the club want a real D/S relationship. I know where I stand inside the theater and in my playroom. It's too hard once I leave that room; my emotions get in the way," I admit. "I like that Bella and I are friends now. But if I start taking her places as my date then our arrangement will get complicated."

"It never got complicated for you and Jessica," she points out.

"It was different with Jess. Bella is… she's… special. And I'm afraid of falling for her because I'm not the kind of Dom she needs," I say and Rose pats my arm supportively.

"At least you and Bella don't have issues during playtime," Rose comments, trying to give me the bright side. "I really like Emmett but I have no clue what kind of Dom he might turn out to be. He says he's into it, but he's just so green. No experience whatsoever!"

"He could use some training," I agree. "Have you two even played yet?"

"Just a little at the house. He kept asking me what to do next so it wasn't very fulfilling. I know he needs time to learn."

I nod my head in understanding. I remember my own training and how nervous I was the first time I planned out a scene on my own.

"Edward…" she says turning in her seat to face my side. "You like Emmett, right? And you want us to be happy…"

"Yes…" I reply warily. The tone of Rosalie's voice alerts me that she's about to ask a favor. She wants something from me and it isn't hard to guess what that might be.

"Would you consider helping Emmett? You're the best at the club and I know you've trained other Doms before. He just needs a little guidance, a few sessions at the most. Just show him how to tie ropes, and how much pressure to apply with the toys," she begs.

"What about Jenks?" I suggest. "He'd know your preferences better than me. He could show Emmett exactly how to handle you."

I honestly don't know what Rosalie likes in the playroom. I always avoid the club on nights she performs and we don't really ever discuss scenes we've done with other people. I usually have those talks with Alice.

"Jenks is too busy. He just took on a second sub," she tells me. "I'd rather it be you anyway. Everything you do on Friday nights, that's what I need you to teach Emmett. Please?"

"I'll have to discuss it with Isabella. As long as she doesn't mind, I suppose I can show him a thing or two. But you'll owe me, Rosalie, big time," I say slowly.

I want to make it clear that I'm doing her a huge favor. It can never hurt to have Rose owe you one. Especially if she does start seeing Emmett more seriously and brings him to the launch party or Alice and Jasper's wedding. She'll be itching even more to come clean with our parents. I'll need all the leverage I can get.

"Are you two done talking about this yet? I'm going to have nightmares about Emmett's cock if you keep talking while I'm unconscious," Jasper whines sleepily.

I chuckle under my breath, happy for the interruption. I've opened up my soul enough for one day. Regardless of how I feel or don't feel about Isabella, it doesn't change the fact that we ultimately want very different things. I need to keep my life simple. Work and the theater. That is what makes me happy. Isabella has been a welcomed surprise addition to that list and as long as she is satisfied by the level of play I provide then life will be good. Someday soon she will want to commit herself to a real Dom and that is why I need to keep my feelings in check. I know I can't offer her everything she clearly desires.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter, it was a lot of fun to write. Next will be on Tuesday. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:

BPOV

I am eating dinner alone Wednesday night when Edward's text makes my phone buzz. I am delighted to hear from him during the week and my heart starts racing when he instructs me to wear something sexy on Friday. I'm dying to ask him what he has planned but I know he won't tell me. I'm crossing my fingers that our scene will include real sex now that we've taken that step privately. The thought of Edward filling me with his cock in front of our audience for the first time is making me hot and bothered. I'm not lying when I reply to his text and say I'm counting the hours until our scene. Fifty one hours and counting; it feels like an eternity.

Thursday morning I'm running late and skip breakfast in an attempt to make it to Mrs. Beagle's house on time. She's waiting for me downstairs in the foyer as usual, eager to get outside for some fresh air and socializing with the other old ladies from her book club. I dangle the Ziploc bag full of the muffins I brought from Emily's bakery in front of the old woman's eyes and they light up like I'd brought her golden nuggets or winning lottery tickets.

"Just for you, Mrs. B. Emily sends you her love," I say in greeting.

She takes the bag from me and opens it, breathing in the scent of the fresh baked goods. "You tell that sweet girl I said thank you very much, and keep them coming," she answers.

I take her to all her usual hot spots; the hair dresser, the library for her book club meeting, and then an appointment at her podiatrist. We stop for lunch at a local diner before the doctor and I am famished by the time the food arrives. While we eat Mrs. Beagle tells me more than I ever wanted to know about gout. The doctor's office overbooked and we end up spending an hour waiting for her name to be called. I watch my fill of daytime soap operas in the waiting room while Mrs. Beagle is being seen.

It's typical that today of all days I'm running behind schedule. I want so badly to find something new and special to wear for Edward tomorrow. I have another hectic day with my new Friday client and I have no idea how long I'll be busy with him. When Mrs. Beagle emerges she's waving a new prescription that we need to fill before heading back to her house.

"Are you in a hurry to leave me today, Bella?" Mrs. Beagle asks me in the car after the stop at the pharmacy.

"I'm sorry, do I seem anxious? I'm never in a hurry to leave you, Mrs. Beagle, but I was hoping to make it to a store on my way home and I believe they close at 6pm."

"I'm in no rush to get home to that big empty house. Take me with you. Where do you need to go?" she asks with excitement in her eyes.

How do I explain to a woman born before the age of rock and roll that I need to buy sexy revealing lingerie for my Dom? Like my other clients, Mrs. Beagle knows nothing of my private life and I prefer to keep it that way.

"Aren't you tired? We've been out all day," I remind her.

"Nonsense! Let's go shopping. What are you buying?"

I sigh and rub my face in my hands before making a u-turn and driving back in the direction of downtown Port Angeles. I really don't have a choice if I want to go there before they close.

"I have a, um, _date_ tomorrow night with my new boyfriend and I wanted to surprise him by wearing something sexy under my clothes," I explain hoping not to embarrass her.

"A new boyfriend! That is so exciting, deary. How I miss being your age. I was infatuated with Elvis Presley back then but my mother wouldn't let me watch him on the television in our house. My best friend Margaret and I would say we were going into town for ice cream sodas and instead stand in front of Thomspon's Appliances watching Elvis on the television sets in the store window."

"Did you mother ever catch you?" I ask amused by her story.

"My word, yes! After the third time we did it Mr. Thompson called our fathers and that was the end of that."

I laugh along with her as we pull into a parking spot in front of Irina's Intimates. "I don't think you mother would approve of us going into this store then, Mrs. Beagle. Do you want to wait in the car? I'll leave the heat and radio on," I offer.

"Don't be absurd. I'm going to help you select something for this special beau of yours. I've had three husbands in my life and never once was there any complaining in the bedroom," she replies proudly nudging me with her bony elbow.

I press my lips into a thin line to keep from giggling and help Mrs. Beagle out of the car. We walk through the store together looking at all the different choices of night gowns, corsets, and baby doll slips. I hold up a few items I like and she tells me which ones she thinks are good.

"Is this beau of yours a boob man or an ass man, Bella?" she asks seriously.

My cheeks flush. "Um, gee I don't know. We haven't been together that long. Maybe boobs?" I reply.

Mrs. Beagle nods her head thoughtfully and hands me a few selections with sheer cups. We agree on a light blue lacy bra and panty set with bows and peek-a-boo slits in the bra cups.

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Beagle. This was actually a lot of fun," I say as I stand in front of the cashier paying for my new sexy outfit.

"Sweetheart, I just helped you purchase a push up bra with matching crotchless panties. Call me Dolores."

I blush and nod my head emphatically. "Okay, Dolores."

I drive her home and make sure she's settled before leaving for the night. Twenty eight long and difficult hours later I'm finally wearing my new outfit and kneeling on the mat in the middle of the floor of the Coming Attractions' stage. It's darker than usual. Lights are out all through the theater and I wonder if there's some significance in that detail. I hear Edward's footsteps behind me and my breathe catches in my throat. He stops a few inches behind me and I can feel the denim of his jeans brush against my back.

"Good evening, Isabella. Please stand," he says in a deep commanding voice that is becoming my favorite sound in the world.

I do as he wishes and almost fall on the way to my feet. The darkness isn't helping my motor skills and it reminds me that by now the lights have usually illuminated the stage. I can't see the audience either; the soft lights that confirm their presence are mysteriously missing. Edward's hands reach around my body and gently pinch my nipples. I moan in pleasure. It has been far too long since his hands were on me.

The lights on stage gradually brighten so I can see where I'm walking as Edward guides me into the center of the room to stand in front of a swing hanging from the rafters. I'd never used one before but included it in my list of limits as something I wanted to try. There's a metal bar near the top that looks like it's used for leverage; something Edward might ask me to grip with my hands. Two long ropes connected to the bar hang down on either end and come together at what appears to be a harness. Perhaps to sit on or strap around the thighs and waist. Edward positions me facing the dark audience whose figures I still cannot make out at all.

"Clasp you hands behind you back, Isabella. If you move them you'll be restrained. I want you to spread your legs as far as comfortable and keep your head facing forward."

His hands slide down my arms and around my waist touching me everywhere. My skin feels sensitive under his fingertips as they glide over my hips and up my torso to pinch my nipples again. I love the attention he's giving to every part of my body and I can feel myself physically reacting to the stimulation.

"Lift your hands over your head, Isabella, and hold onto the bar. I'm pleased with your choice of attire for this evening. I find this bra very… convenient," he says in a husky voice.

His fingers reach forward and pull my tight nipples through the peek-a-boo slits. It feels amazing to know I'm still somewhat covered yet exposed for Edward's viewing pleasure. Thank you, Mrs. B! I'm reminded of our voyeurs and wonder how much of me they can see in the dim light.

I'm still standing in front of the swing, legs spread and hands tightly grasping the overhead bar when Edward surprises me with a swat of his flogger on my inner thigh. I shriek in surprise and then moan in satisfaction as his soft blows continue across my thighs and buttocks. He taps my covered breasts and my nipples react strongly. I wish he's remove the bra so I could better feel the effects of the flogger against my skin. I moan and push my chest forward to give him a hint.

"Eager for more, dear?" Edward asks amused.

"Yes, Sir," I whimper.

As if my answer was a cue, the lights on stage grow significantly brighter. There's no longer any question whether or not the audience can see me clearly. On the other hand, they are still completely enveloped in darkness from my point of view. I know they are there and the mystery of who and how many is making me more aroused. Without warning Edward grasps my bra at the underwire beneath both breasts and lifts it so quickly over my head my breasts bounce free. He has to pry my fingers loose from the bar in order to remove the bra completely.

Edward sucks a nipple into his mouth and palms the other breast in his large hand. I moan in pleasure and can't wait for him to start fucking me. I hear the telltale sound of a zipper as he removes his jeans and tosses them to the side of the stage. I notice he's wearing black boxer briefs before he falls to his knees in front of my body and kisses my panty covered mound. He sits on the stage floor between my legs facing the audience and leans back to touch my pussy with the tip of his tongue. He looks like a mechanic who might crawl under a car to change the oil. I feel his wet tongue slide into me courtesy of the crotchless panties. Facing towards the audience and stretched out completely exposed sends my heart racing in the best way. I've never felt so much on display and it doesn't really surprise me how much I love it.

"You're so wet, Isabella. I'm quite happy to see these little blue panties are granting me access to your sweet pussy. But I think they need to go nonetheless."

I prepare myself for Edward to pull the panties down my legs but instead he fists the delicate fabric in both hands and rips them to shreds. As he's doing this I notice a spotlight above the stage has started wandering over the crowd of onlookers in a way that gives me a brief glimpse of each person in the audience as the light passes over them. They can see me without question now and Edward is making sure they also hear me. His tongue and finger are stroking my pussy in a way that makes breathing difficult. I cry out in pleasure as his finger dips inside my entrance and his tongue circles my clit at a fast pace.

"That's right. How does it feel, Isabella? I want you to show our guests how I'm making you feel," he commands from between my legs.

I moan in compliance and begin grinding my hips against his face. It isn't long before I'm climaxing around his fingers. Edward licks my folds clean as I'm recovering from the intensity of my orgasm.

All lights go out on stage and are immediately replaced by a bright spotlight centered over the swing. Edward stands on my left side and wipes his mouth with his hand and licking my juices off his fingers.

"How are you doing, Isabella?" he asks attentively.

"Amazing, Sir."

"Isabella, I want to see you in my swing now. Would you like that, dear?" he questions.

He's pulled my hands down from the bar and is massaging my forearms as the blood comes rushing back. I nod that I'm ready to continue and Edward smirks in response. He gently lifts my legs into the harness and secures the thickest band across my lower waist. He walks to the toy table and returns with nipple clamps. His fingers pinch my peaks testing the level of sensitivity following the orgasm and when he's sure I'm ready attaches each clamp. I hiss as they squeeze my flesh; these are more noticeable to me than that last pair he used. They are a bit tighter and slightly weighted. Edward turns me away from him and plays with my breasts for a few moments; coaxing my body to relax. I moan from his touches but am also wondering how I'm going to be sitting in this swing. I'm a little nervous but know Edward surely has a plan and has probably even used this before.

He lifts my hands back to the bar and I lean forward into the harness. I realize Edward is planning to take me from behind; the thickness of the waist strap is the majority of support for my body. His hands quickly check the harness to make sure it isn't pinching my skin anywhere on the stomach or thighs.

"You look so beautiful in my swing. Feel how hard you've made me," he says his voice full of lust and desire. His rigid cock presses against my ass and I groan in anticipation.

"What color, Isabella?" he asks.

"Green, Sir. Green," I gasp.

Edward's hands are on my upper thighs and I feel him gently lift one of my legs. I feel as if I'm going to fall flat on my face and my hands grasp the bar over my head tighter. Teetering on one foot he slowly lifts my other leg and I'm suddenly weightless. My back is arched as I hold the bar with bent elbows, my breasts pushing forward. Edward's hands are on my knees, bending them and spreading me for his cock. He spins us slightly until I'm once again facing the audience and his cock presses against my entrance. My knuckles turn white on the bar above as I feel Edward sheath himself inside me. The sensations are overwhelming in this position. I'm opened so wide, stretched to the limit, and floating in midair. Edward's hands are on my hips and with the help of the swing he's driving me farther and farther down his cock with each thrust. It feels so good to finally be claimed by him on stage; making me his in front of all these people.

I open my eyes for the first time since Edward entered me and find the audience has changed once again. A second stage light begins weaving through the audience and I can now make out some faces. Edward's hand snakes around my torso and gently tugs on the nipple clamps. I moan from the increased pinching as my brain begins processing the faces in front of me. Rose... James... Bianca… Emmett.

My second orgasm is beginning to stir in my groin and I can hear Edward is struggling to hold back his own. He wraps one hand around my torso and takes the other to my clit rubbing tight sinful circles in my sensitive skin. My inner muscles start clenching around his cock alerting him to my imminent release. My eyes never leave the faces of those watching in the seats of the theater. Some look excited, others aroused. Rose is smiling with a crooked grin and there's a new girl in front of her who looks as fascinated as I did my first time watching. My orgasm suddenly hits without warning and I scream out as the sensations roll through my body. Edward is groaning behind me and I feel his cock pulse inside me. His hands grip my hips tighter as he rides out his release.

His movements finally come to a halt and his hands carefully place my legs back on the floor. He wipes the hair from my sweaty forehead and kisses the back of my neck. His hands cover my breasts and quickly remove the clamps from my oversensitive nipples. The slight pain from the clamps combined with at least ten minutes of weightlessness has me more than a little unsteady on my feet. Edward comes into my line of sight and is smiling smugly as he holds me up and tells me to release my hands from their death grip overhead. He kisses both cheeks and then my lips; sweetly and tenderly. All lights on stage go out and Edward and I are left in darkness to exit the stage. I try to take a step and nearly go flying; not realizing I'm still strapped into the harness.

"Careful, beautiful," Edward whispers as he moves to release my thighs and waist. I drape my arm around his shoulders as he helps me through the opening in the curtain and into his dressing room.

As Edward massages my muscles I allow my body to relax into an almost dreamlike trance. He knows exactly where to apply pressure to work out the kinks in my neck and shoulders from our intense scene. A part of me cannot believe I had the strength and courage to endure such a performance. The rest of me is glowing from the adrenaline that's still coursing through my veins. Edward's expert touches have me almost asleep on the sofa when there's a soft knock on the door.

Edward sits me up and ties my robe closed before answering the door. I'm surprised to see Emmett standing outside but Edward seems to have been expecting him.

"Hey, man. Rose said I should come talk to you tonight?" Emmett says nervously.

"Yes, come right in," Edward replies moving aside so Emmett can enter the small space.

I slide over on the sofa to make room for the large muscular man who appears to be more nervous than I was my first time in this room. I don't know what this meeting is all about and I wonder if I should excuse myself. It is Edward's dressing room after all.

"I hope you don't mind if Isabella stays," Edward says politely, "consider it your first lesson in losing your inhibitions. As you saw tonight there's no way to do what we just did and still be bashful."

Lesson? What is going on here?

"Isabella," Edward addresses me. "I offered to help train Emmett in the fundamentals of D/S. I've helped other newcomers in the past and Emmett has expressed an interest in training with me. I want your input on this because you and I have an agreement and I won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

I stare at him with wide eyes, processing this new information.

Edward continues, "I can do it with or without the help of a submissive but of course having a woman in the room will be most beneficial to him. It doesn't have to be you of course, but if you're interested in assisting I'd like for you to participate."

"W-when?" I stammer hoping they don't intend to start immediately. I can barely keep my eyes open right now.

"I'm not working Monday or Thursday," Emmett suggests.

I look at Edward and he says Thursday would be best to give him time to prepare. "Bella, is it alright with you if I help train Emmett to be a good Dom? Would you like to help us? There won't be any penetration by anyone during training. I'm sure Em knows enough about the mechanics of fucking," he says. Emmett crosses his arms over his chest chuckling. "What he needs is guidance in the art of reading a woman's body, learning to safely push it to the limits, and making it sing."

I immediately feel better once Edward says the training won't involve sex. Emmett is an attractive man but I don't think I'm ready for something like that. And although the idea of watching Edward with another man is oddly arousing, my stubborn little infatuation makes me far too jealous to enjoy watching him fuck someone else in front of me.

"I'm in. I want to help you, Emmett," I say honestly. Both men smile in response.

"Great, thank you guys. I'm really worried Rose thinks I'm gonna suck at all this stuff," Emmett admits rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

Edward smiles and assures him most aspects to D/S can be taught.

"The most important part is learning to read the signals your submissive is sending with her body. Distinguishing between pleasure and pain is key. You need to know how much is too much before she has to tell you," Edward explains. "You know the three safe words most commonly used?"

"Red, yellow, and green. Like a traffic light," Emmett replies.

"If you're ever having difficulty reading a submissive's body language you ask her what color," Edward says emphasizing the last part of the sentence. "Some other things I'll teach you are the art of tying ropes around a woman's body without hurting her, applying the right amount of force with different toys to produce the greatest amount of pleasure, and giving commands that further arouse her during play."

"That's where I come in?" I asked beginning to get excited about the idea of being an educational tool for Edward's expert techniques. This might actually be a lot of fun and it means more playtime with Edward.

Edward nods. "Does this sound acceptable to you, Bella? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all."

"No, I really want to help," I say assuring them both of my sincerity.

"Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate you guys helping me. It'll be good to get a woman's perspective too," Emmett tells me.

"Why don't you come over to my house Thursday evening about 11pm. Rose can give you the address. Isabella and I will be there and we can begin in my playroom," Edward says.

Emmett's eyebrows spike momentarily as if surprised to learn Edward has his own playroom in his home. It's a room I've been eager to lay my own eyes on and now I'm desperately looking forward to Thursday evening.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

EPOV

"Looks like we're out of time once again. Keep tuned for the _Real Housewives of Seattle _coming up next. I'm Edward Cullen, thanks for watching."

As soon as we're off air I quickly loosen my tie and get up to leave the sound stage. I have plans with Isabella and am eager to get home to prepare. A few crew members wave or say goodnight as I make my way through the crowded studio. Our station is small and they need to set up for the morning show that goes on air in just eight hours. I'd really like a cup of coffee to-go but Jackie, the coffee girl, is there refilling the pots and I'm not in the mood to speak with her. I walk in the opposite direction wondering if I have any fresh grounds at home when I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Great broadcast," says the coffee girl, her wide eyes raking over my body shamelessly.

"Good evening, Jackie," I greet with as much enthusiasm as I can muster. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you were coming out with us tonight. Stan, Eric, and I are all going to Tally's for drinks," she says hopeful.

Her fingers reach out and dance their way up my chest and straighten the tie I'd purposely loosened. I gently bat her hands away and smile as best I can. I don't want to be rude to the girl, she is very beautiful with long brown hair and blue eyes, but she is off limits. I decided years ago everyone in this building is off limits to me. I don't want to be friends with anyone at work and I certainly can't date any of the women here. Not if I want to protect my secret. And although Jackie is slender and charismatic, and obviously into me, I know it would be wrong to accept any social invite from her.

"I'm sorry, Jackie. I'd like to hang out with everyone but I have plans already," I say stepping out of her reach. "Maybe another time," I add and smile politely as I continue walking to my dressing room to gather my phone and keys.

I've tried dating in the past but it's become increasingly difficult in recent years. I'd meet a woman I was particularly attracted to and ask her out on a date. Each time the relationship progressed the same way. We'd have dinner a few times, maybe watch a movie and fool around on the couch, and eventually I'd invite her into my bedroom. These women would then all react the same way no matter how different their personalities or backgrounds were. The first time with a new man they always want to be special; they want romance. I couldn't get my pecker hard enough to seal the deal. There's nothing wrong with my equipment, I've just been desensitized to the pleasures of slow and sensual fucking. I need more excitement to get off now. As a result, traditional dating has become somewhat bothersome. After a while I gave it up completely.

The only real place to find a woman with submissive tendencies willing to let you tie her up is at a club like Coming Attractions. I'm at the point now where I'm turning down beautiful women like Jackie because I know for a fact it will only end badly. I'm worried in that scenario, once these ordinary women learn what interests me in the bedroom they will break up with me and gossip my secret to others… leading to my professional embarrassment.

Being a recognizable face around town has only made me fall deeper into hiding. Sometimes when Rose is being particularly whiney about keeping our secret I think about what it would be like to be open about my lifestyle. The members at the club call it _coming out of the playroom_. I think I could handle people knowing with two exceptions, my parents and my TV viewers. I can't imagine the kinds of comments I'd get on the street, in the supermarket, everywhere I go from random people who recognize me from TV; giving me their two cents about my lifestyle. They already feel they have a right to comment on my hair and clothing choices, I can't imagine what they'd say about my sexual preferences. Needless to say, even within the walls of the club where I feel safe to be myself, I'm careful about whom I let into my world.

Untrusting as I am about the general population my dating pool is now reduced to the members of the club, and most of them are simply interested in finding a good Dom. And since I don't want to be a real Dom I'm crossed off most members' eligible bachelor lists. I don't know how to have a submissive who's also my girlfriend and since I can no longer live without the former I just assume I cannot have the latter. Simply put, I am a mess. The worst part is feeling helpless when I know relationships can take all different shapes and forms in this community. Mr. Jenks just added a second full time submissive to his plate. Rose is taking on a D/S newbie though she is an expert. And hell if I can figure out what makes Alice and Jasper's relationship function so smoothly. The only conclusion I can come to is the problem is me. And it's made me lonely, just as Rosalie suspects.

I didn't often pursue women on the side while I was playing with Jessica. Though, it did happen occasionally. Victoria being one such exception. For a time I actually thought a free spirit like her might be the right fit for me. Victoria wasn't interested in being a typical sub; little did I know what her actual interests entailed. Now that I've met Bella I don't have the desire to seek out anyone else which has allowed me to take a break from my usual dating woes. However temporary, Bella makes me feel good and for the time being, much less lonely. She will be at my house in a little over an hour and I've been looking forward to that all day. She's the only one I want so it's easy to turn down Jackie and her marvelous, perky young breasts.

Beanie greets me when I arrive home and I scoop him into my arms as I head directly for the kitchen. He's squirming frantically so I set him down on the tile floor and he scurries over to his empty food bowl. The house is clean so all I need to accomplish before Bella arrives are some last minute preparations and to tend to the dog. Luckily, I do have some coffee in one of the cupboards and set a pot brewing. New food and water is provided for Beanie. I then take some scented candles from a kitchen drawer and the lighter and walk down the steps to the basement. I'm excited to introduce Bella to my custom playroom tonight and I think she's really going to enjoy it.

The walls are painted a deep red, like the color of bricks and there are no windows. A small dressing room and bathroom are on the far side of the room. A queen sized four poster bed is close to that end with brown and tan bedding. My Saint Andrew's cross is on the opposing wall and the padded table is in the center of the space closest to the door. I push it out of the way and pull the whipping bench from the corner into its place. The candles are set up on the bedside table and every other available flat surface. I have a locked cabinet on the wall by the door that holds my toys and props. I take out what I'll be using this evening and lay them out for easy access on a nearly table. I turn the lights on in the dressing room and bathroom before heading back upstairs. The coffee is done and I pour myself a cup, laying out the cream and sugar next to an empty mug in case Isabella would like some. I open the backdoor for Beanie and he high tails it out into the darkness to do his business.

I hear the knock at the door precisely at 11pm and wonder if Bella has been anticipating tonight as much as I have. I invited her over to play via text message Sunday afternoon. Cell phones are quite convenient most of the time; the text message an easy casual way to contact a person, but also so impersonal. Bella accepted my invitation without question but being unable to speak to her directly I couldn't discern the level of enthusiasm behind her "Sure. See you Monday nite. :-)" response. So frustrating.

Bella looks amazing tonight. Her hair has a slight curl to it and she's wearing a low cut shirt and tight jeans. Her face has no makeup on it; the way I like it. I swing the door open and step aside for her to enter.

"Hi, Edward," she says smiling. There's a sparkle in her eyes that tells me I might have been right in thinking she's been looking forward to tonight.

"Bella," I reply reaching out to take her coat.

My fingers graze her bare arms as she shrugs out of the outer layer. The shirt she wears is cut just as low in the back and I can see she isn't wearing a bra. I want to throw her over my shoulder and run right for the basement steps but good manners dictate I offer her the coffee I made and make a little small talk. This transition from friend to master has always been my downfall. The only way I can separate the two is by entering the playroom. Down there I know who I am and what I need to do. Up here in my home, what I think of as neutral ground, I'm fuzzy on the protocol.

"Where's Beanie?" she asks curiously breaking the silence.

Oh, right. I left the damn dog outside. Good thing I didn't go all Dom on her ass the minute she stepped into my house.

"He's in the backyard, and probably ready to come inside. Why don't you come have a seat and I'll let him in?" I suggest ushering her though the main hall. "Would you like some coffee? Or I have water or tea?"

"Coffee would be perfect. Can I help myself?" she asks gesturing to the mug I left out for her.

I nod and retreat to the backdoor to find Beanie. He runs past my feet the second the door is opened. I take a deep breath of the cold night air before closing the door and locking it.

"Hey there, boy!" Bella greets the dog.

She's kneeling on the floor petting his belly when I reenter the room. There's something innocent and childlike about her reaction to him and it pleases me how enamored they are with one another. When I introduced Victoria to Beanie her only response was to say she was more of a cat person. When Bella notices my return she quickly stands, taking her cup in her hand and smiles.

"This is good," she says raising the mug.

"Thanks, it's about the only thing I can make properly. Are you hungry? Or would you like to go downstairs?" I ask awkwardly.

"I'd love to see what _you'd_ cook," she teases, "but I'm not hungry. Let's go downstairs."

She takes one more gulp of coffee and places the mug in the sink. We walk down the steps in silence and she looks at the playroom door with wide eyes as I reach for the doorknob.

"There's nothing scary in here, Bella," I say sensing her apprehension. She nods and smiles faintly, seemingly unconvinced.

I walk into the room first and proceed to light the candles while Bella takes a look around. She runs her fingertips over the bedding and my dick twitches a little. I can't wait much longer to ravage her on that bed. My eyes follow her perfect little body as she makes her way around the room, inspecting the bench, the cross, and the table of toys. She stops at the doors facing one another at the far end of the room.

"Bathroom on the right," I explain, "dressing room on the left."

I open both doors and encourage her to look inside. The half bath is a standard vanity and toilet. I wanted to add a large soaking tub but the expense was too great. Bella steps into the dressing room and holds up a few of the lingerie sets I'd left for her.

"Those are for you. You can wear whichever you like tonight and take the others home," I say running my hand through my hair. "I felt bad Friday for ripping your panties."

Isabella blushes and says, "Thank you, but I wasn't upset about that. I really liked it."

A slight smile breaks out across my face. "Do you have any questions about the room? Or anything you want to talk about before we begin?" I ask.

"No, Sir. I'm ready," she replies after a moment, still holding the lingerie in her hands.

"Okay. You can get dressed now, and get into your waiting position. I'll be back in a few minutes," I instruct. "And Isabella?"

She looks at me without speaking, waiting for me to continue. "That one's my favorite," I say nodding towards the outfit in her hands.

I go back upstairs to clean up the kitchen and give Bella a few minutes to get into her submissive mindset. I like to leave my sub in her kneeling position for at least five minutes. It makes her anticipate my return more and reminds her that I'm in control for the next hour or so. My cock is already stiffening while I'm washing out the coffee pot. I go upstairs to change my clothes and brush my teeth and face. I find it hard to give her the full amount of time, wanting to be down there as soon as possible. I wonder which outfit she will choose. Isabella will look amazing in all of them.

Finally the clock by the bed tells me it's been ten minutes since I left her to change and she should be ready by now. I count slowly in my head to keep from running down the two flights of stairs to my waiting submissive. My Isabella. I open the door and find her just as I envisioned, kneeling on the yoga mat with her head down and arms interlocked behind her back. She did in fact choose the lingerie I'd mentioned was my favorite though it hardly classifies as underwear. One small ribbon of fabric is weaved in and out of the delicate silver chain that sits low on her hips and grazes over her pussy to connect in the back. The matching chains around her neck dip low enough to barely cover her pert nipples, and resembles jewelry more than any article of clothing.

I come to her side and run my hand through her long hair. I know I left a hair band in the bathroom but it seems Isabella didn't find it or chose not to use it. I'm secretly relieved for this minor infraction because now I have an excuse to give her the erotic spanking I've been fanaticizing about.

"Isabella, your hair is to be up and away from your neck at all times. Why have you chosen to leave it down tonight?" I ask sternly.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I forgot to bring a hair band," she admits softly. I can tell she's upset with herself.

"Did you not use the bathroom while I was upstairs? I left one on the vanity for you to use. It seems I have thought ahead so everything would be ready for playtime and yet you have not done the same. Don't you want to be here, Isabella?" I question.

I already know the answer but it still thrills me when she replies. "Yes, Sir. I really want to be here."

I sigh dramatically for effect. "I am disappointed you didn't find the hair band on your own but that can be quickly remedied. I am pleased, however, that you took my advice on your attire. You look simply stunning, my pet," I say in a more soothing tone.

I step closer to her so that my jeans are just touching her cheek. Isabella leans in and rests her face against my leg. I run my hand through her hair a few more times, like one would pet a dog. I hear her sigh quietly.

"Stand up and go to the bathroom to put your hair up like a good girl. Keep your eyes down and come back to stand in front of me," I command.

She hurries to her feet at once and nearly trips on her way to the bathroom. She's back in thirty seconds, hair off her neck, and breathing erratically. Her eyes are fixed on the floor just as I instructed.

"Thank you, Isabella. Are we ready now?" I ask. "Please answer."

"Yes, Sir."

I tap her inner thighs with my fingers and she spreads her feet out a few inches. I slide two fingers through her slick folds to confirm her arousal.

"Mmm, you're so wet," I say as both fingers slowly plunge into her core.

She moans in surprise and spreads her legs a little further allowing me to reach deeper inside. I pump my fingers quickly until Isabella's hips are reflexively thrusting forward to meet my hand. When I know she is close I remove my hand completely and wipe my fingers across her plump lower lip.

"Taste yourself, my pet," I whisper.

She does as she's told and still hasn't taken her eyes off the ground which impresses me. She must feel bad about letting me down before. My hands move to open the fly of my jeans and I push them halfway down my thighs.

"I want you to show your appreciation to me, Isabella," I hint.

She doesn't move right away so I fist the silver chains around her neck and pull down with enough force to bring her to her knees. "Show me your appreciation," I repeat.

This time Isabella understands and immediately takes my thick length in her mouth. Her tongue teases my cock briefly, licking wet circles around the tip and then down the shaft and back. Before I have a chance to grow impatient Isabella opens her mouth wide and takes in as much of me as she can. I groan and place my hands on the sides of her head gently. She moans around me sending tiny vibrations radiating through my body.

"Oooh, Isabella. You're mouth feels amazing," I encourage.

I'm watching her intently as her head bobs on my cock with vigor. She looks so beautiful like this. I haven't come since Saturday evening's shower and I can feel myself starting to lose control already. I want it to last longer but also have so many plans for Isabella tonight that I'm tempted to allow myself to finish quickly so I can start pleasuring her. Her cheeks hollow out and that hot wet mouth sucks me tighter as she increases her movements.

"Fuck. _This time_ I'm coming inside your beautiful mouth, my dear," I say.

I know she's been waiting for this; as if somehow the exchange of fluids cements our D/S commitment to one another. I suppose it does signify a certain level of trust. I have no lingering doubts about entering into this arrangement with Isabella and want her to know how much I trust her. One small hand reaches between my legs and cups my balls firmly. I gasp at the unexpected sensation and thrust my hips forward. It catches her off guard as I have let her direct this so far and I struggle to control my urge to fuck her mouth with abandon. I want to let her finish what she's begun.

"Fuck! So good. I'm gonna come, pet."

She moans around my cock and my fists tighten in her hair mussing up the ponytail. My eyes shut and I groan unintelligible ramblings as cum shoots into her mouth in spurts. Isabella swallows it all eagerly and attentively licks my cock clean as I recover from the amazing head she just gave me. After a few deep breaths my hands leave her hair and I pull my jeans back into place. Isabella sinks back into her waiting position at my feet.

"Thank you, Isabella. Please stand for me, pet," I order still a little out of breath. "I intend to give you a spanking tonight for the hair band infraction so there's something you should know about my punishments. I won't strike you hard enough to cause real pain. I don't ever incorporate pain into my scenes unless the sub asks for it, and even then I can't bear to take it very far. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir," she replies in a shaky voice, her eyes on the floor.

I lean in to kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear, "What I'm saying is that you're going to _like_ this spanking, Isabella."

She shivers at my words and I can't fight back the smile that results. I take her hand and guide her to the bed. "Lie down and keep your eyes on the ceiling. I want you to tell me how you're feeling but you may not come until I give permission."

I retrieve a few toys from the table and return to Isabella's side. Her breathing is shallow and she's biting her lower lip. I take the handcuffs to her wrist and secure one side, then lift her arms over her head to loop the steel through the headboard and attach to her other wrist.

"What color, pet?" I ask soothingly.

"Green, Sir," she replies finally releasing that lip.

She lets out a deep breath and closes her eyes. I'm not sure if she's nervous or aroused so I remind her to be audible with her responses to everything I do. I instruct her to lift her head off the mattress so I can remove the silver chains from her chest. My fingers graze her skin from the neck down to breasts where I pay a little more attention before moving on. My hands kneed both her supple breasts until she moans. I pinch her nipples between thumb and index fingers and twist tightly. Isabella hisses sharply and pushes her chest up; the cuffs on her hands yanking her back down to the mattress. My hands move along the planes of her stomach and meet at the apex of her thighs. One thumb brushes over her clit, pressing the linked chain against her flesh, and eliciting another moan. I'm ready to play with her pussy and so carefully remove the delicate chains from around her hips; sliding them down her legs and dropping them to the floor. I take the small plug from the toy table and tease her back entrance with it alerting her to what I have. I don't expect Isabella to object based on her list of limits. It seems ass play was something her previous Dom engaged in often but I still don't want to surprise her with something she doesn't want. I retract the plug and coat it with a little lube before returning it to her opening.

"Remember I want to hear you," I say sternly pushing the plug inside her slightly.

"Oh, Sir. Mmmm," she replies.

Fuck, she's hot. I push the plug further into her and keep my thumb over the end to hold it in place. My other hand reaches for a medium sized vibrator and switch it on. Arousal leaks from Isabella's vagina when she hears the buzzing sound.

"I control your orgasms, pet. Let me hear you but don't come," I say teasing her clit with the vibrator.

Isabella moans and bucks her hips forward. Without warning I slide the vibrator inside her until my fingers meet her flesh and pull it out again. Her body writhes on the bed seeking more of the pleasure I'm giving her.

"More, please," she begs in a whisper.

I slide the vibe inside her again and start pumping in and out at a controlled pace. It's enough to make her moaning continue but not enough to make her come. I haven't told Isabella this yet but she won't be coming from this toy tonight. I want to be inside her when her inner muscles clench tightly in ecstasy. My head dips down between her thighs so I can lick her sweet pussy and increase the speed on the vibrator at the same time. She cries out loudly as my lips pinch her clit and it makes my cock incredibly hard. This beautiful woman is chained to my bed, hidden beneath the rest of the house in a secret room designed to provide her body intense pleasure. I can't imagine anything more arousing than the sight before me.

"Are you close, Isabella?" I ask.

"Ooh, yes Sir. So close," she groans. I slow the pumping of the toy inside her. "No, no, no," she chants her voice thick with need.

"You'll come, my pet. Just not yet," I assure her removing both toys from her body.

I release one wrist from the cuff to remove it from the headboard and then close it over her wrist again placing her hands together on her stomach. I pull Isabella to her feet and she stumbles along to the whipping bench I'd prepared. It's working out quite well that I have a reason to spank her other than pure desire. I assist her in bending over the padded bench and leaning her upper body to rest against the downward slope of the bench. Her ass is now magnificently on display for me and I waste no time rubbing her flesh in my hand.

"Spread your legs for me, Isabella. I want access to your sweet pussy," I say darkly.

I groan at how hard my cock has become from seeing Isabella in this position. I unzip my jeans and discard them immediately. Two fingers plunge into Isabella's dripping pussy and she pushes her ass out to my hand in invitation. She is looking forward to this as much as I am. Without further ado my hand exits her core and whips through the air landing the first smack to her ass.

"Ooph," she cries mostly from surprise. The next few whacks of my hand make her moan loudly.

"You've been a bad girl, my dear. How do you like your punishment?"

Her answering moan is music to my ears. Her ass is turning a sexy shade of pink and I know I can't continue much longer before the hits start to sting in a more painful way. I playfully smack Isabella's pussy a few times mixed in with the attention I'm paying to her cheeks and inner thighs. I then gently rub her skin in a soothing fashion dipping my fingers between her wet lips with each pass. I can tell by her labored breathing that Isabella is about to come. I pump two fingers inside fast and hard rubbing her sensitive ass with my other hand.

"You may come now, my pet. I want you to come for me; let me feel your tight pussy."

Within seconds Isabella is clenching her inner muscles around my fingers and her cries of pleasure are bouncing off the walls of the playroom. As soon as her climax passes and I sense her breathing begin to regulate I press my aching cock to her entrance seeking the wet warmth of her pussy. She moans as the tip of my cock enters her. I can tell she's still sensitive and I'm hoping to capitalize on that feeling, drawing another orgasm from her body before I reach my own climax.

I sheath myself inside her completely, our moans mixing together. She tries to buck her hips back to meet my thrusting but the position doesn't allow her much motion. She's at my mercy, bound at her wrists, and still bent over my whipping bench. I feel her muscles tightening once again and it brings me closer to my release.

"Fuck, you feel good, pet. So tight and wet. I love fucking your hot pussy," I say as my hand reaches around her hip to make contact with her clit. The added sensation throws her over the edge and she begins trembling violently with her orgasm. My cock starts pulsing insider her moments later and I grip her hips tightly in my hands as I ride out the waves of pleasure.

"Oh God, shit fucking hell!" I scream as my orgasm peaks and gradually subsides. I collapse on top of her, my softening dick still inside her.

Isabella is still gasping for air as I remove myself from her, unlock her wrists, and carry her back to the bed. I retrieve a warm washcloth from the bathroom and gently wash our combined fluids from her body. We lay together on the bed as I rub oil into her wrists, shoulders, lower back, and buttocks.

"That feels amazing," she says as my massaging hands make their way up the length of her elegant back.

Before my aftercare began I told Isabella to speak freely and that as soon as we leave the playroom I will be just Edward again. A part of me wants to prolong our time here, not yet ready to let her go. But I know I can't keep her here indefinitely and that thought saddens me. She has been perfect tonight and I haven't been quite this satisfied with a submissive in a very long time. Eventually, the evening must end and I leave Bella alone to dress. I tell her I'll be waiting in the living room for her.

I decide not to offer Isabella the choice of spending the night. We've had a good session and I think it's better to adhere to the terms of our arrangement. I've blurred the lines with this sweet girl enough since meeting her. Kissing is one concession I've had to allow myself to stay sane; but I don't think I could handle growing accustomed to having Bella in my bed on a regular basis. It will be too much for my weak heart to bear when it ends.

As I walk her to the door I press cab money into her palm. "Please don't argue with me," I say when she opens her mouth to protest. "You've given me such a wonderful gift tonight it is the least I can do."

She blushes and I can see the wheels in her mind fighting to protest anyway but finally she surrenders and simply nods. I'm sad to see her leave, and despite my better judgment, I impulsively decide to mention Alice's launch party.

"I want to invite you to a party Saturday night. I'm afraid it's one of those store openings Alice makes me attend. The first part of the evening will be dreadfully boring as the women model her designs but after that there's food and live music and lots of alcohol," I say hoping to give her reason to say yes.

"Hmm, it's hard to say no to free alcohol," she teases. "Who else is going? Will I get to meet Jasper?"

"Yes. And Rose and Emmett will be there. The only other catch is my parents will be in attendance. We haven't discussed this in detail so I will understand if it makes you uncomfortable. I know it isn't what you signed up for…" I ramble nervously.

"Edward, did you tell your parents I'm your girlfriend?" she asks with a smile. Her tone of voice sounds almost… hopeful?

"No, not quite. I admitted to my 'break up' with Jessica and Tink went and blabbed about how wonderful you are. That part I can't disagree with but it got them wondering, my mother especially. I think it would be best if you went as my date, not girlfriend," I explain.

"I think I can handle that," she replies. "How fancy do I need to be for this?"

"I'll have a dress delivered to your apartment by Friday and Saturday you can get ready at Rose's salon if you'd like. Alice and my mother will be getting their hair done there and Alice invited you to join them. I know it sounds like a lot of family stuff. It's okay if you don't want to go through all that with them," I say until Bella presses her lips to mine effectively shushing me.

"Edward, I've never seen you so flustered. It's really cute," she says smiling wide. Cute?

"Tell Alice I'll be there and I'll call her for details about the salon this week. Only I don't want you to have to buy me a dress. I'm perfectly capable of buying one myself."

I shake my head. "No, I insist. It's the least I can do to thank you for enduring Alice's party with me."

She laughs at me. "Why are you so surprised that I'd want to spend more time with you?"

I don't have a good answer for that, not unless I want to admit my fear of losing control over our relationship and falling pathetically in love with her. So I just shrug and she laughs softly again.

"Good night, Edward," she says and presses her lips to mine once more before opening the front door and walking down the steps to the waiting cab.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Next chapter will be Sunday. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13... hope you all enjoy! I need to get this story 100% published before my baby is born around Thanskgiving time so next chapter is just 4 days away (Thursday)! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 13:

BPOV

What was I thinking accepting Edward's invite to Alice's launch party? With his parents? Me and my big mouth also assured him it would be no trouble to meet his mother beforehand and shoot the breeze in Rose's salon for God knows how long while we all get primped for the party. I hope his mother's a witch. This man has to have a flaw somewhere, because if he doesn't I am in serious trouble of losing my battle of not falling for him.

I can't think about this now because it's Tuesday afternoon and something fishy is going on in Forks. I just called Jake and his father told me he was down at the B&B that's owned by Angela's parents. Then he said, "Whoops, no he isn't. I meant to say he's at the beach." I've known Billy my whole life and I can tell when he's lying. He's as bad at it as I am.

I've decided to call Angela who tends the front desk at her parent's Bed and Breakfast in downtown Forks to find out if my best friend is lurking around there for some unknown reason. The only thing I can think of is whoever his mystery woman is; she's either married or underage. I can't imagine Jacob would get involved with either one but why else would he have a reason to go to a hotel in the middle of the afternoon?

"Good Afternoon, Weber B&B, this is Angela speaking."

"Hey, Ang, it's Bella," I say casually.

"Oh, hey, Bella… um, what can I do for you?" she asks sounding surprised to hear it's me. I don't often call her on the B&B's line but I do occasionally. It shouldn't catch her so off guard.

"I'm trying to get a hold of Jake and he's not answering his phone," I explain omitting the part about his dad fucking up the cover story. "Do you have any idea where he is?"

"No, Bells. I haven't seen him. I mean, he isn't with me," she says defensively. I wouldn't expect Jacob to be with Angela. They've both been close friends of mine since forever but were never really friends with each other growing up.

"Please just tell me he hasn't been renting a room there to have sex with one of the girls from Forks High. Or one of their mothers?" I plead.

"Bella, how could you think something like that about your best friend?" Angela asks with condemnation in her voice. I can't be sure but I think I can hear a husky male voice behind her. Something weird is going on.

"I know he's been seeing someone and he won't tell me who it is. What else am I supposed to think?" I reply defensively.

I hear muffled voices and it sounds like Angela's hand might be over the receiver. Suddenly it all clicks into place. Jake's evasiveness all week, Angela's nervousness with me now.

"Ang? Angela!" I shout to get her attention.

"Yeah, I'm still here, Bella."

"Put him on the phone," I say calmly.

"Who?"

"Jake. You guys are busted. Put him on the phone, please." The irritation in my voice is leaking through.

"Hey, Bells," Jake answers a moment later sounding defeated.

"Jacob Black, is your new secret girlfriend… the one who had you grinning like an idiot last weekend… _my_ friend, Angela?"

He sighs deeply into the phone. "Yes. I'm sorry you found out like this. We've been trying to figure out how to tell you, Bella."

"How long has it been?" I demand.

"About a month, officially," he admits.

"You're on my shit list, Black. I can't believe you lied to me about this. Put Angela back on the phone please."

More muffled voices. "Bella?" she answers nervously.

"Hey Ang. Be honest," I say and pause momentarily. "Does that dipshit really make you happy?"

I can hear her chuckle in relief. She knows me well enough to sense my anger has passed. "Yes. He's made me very happy. I'm so sorry we didn't tell you, Bella. We just knew you were going through a rough time breaking up with Banner and I understand how it's got to be weird for you, you know? We're your closest friends, and you two used to date…"

"Ang, it's okay, really. That was so long ago and doesn't even matter now. I'm more surprised than anything else. And you don't have to worry about me. Banner wasn't really a boyfriend, remember? We just ended our arrangement. Yeah, it was his decision but I'm actually _much_ happier now," I say hoping to convey the sincerity of my words.

"You are? Because of Emmett?" she asks. Emmett? Oh right, I used his name when telling Jake about my new Dom.

"Yes, because of Emmett. In fact, to show you how okay I am with this why don't you two come out here tomorrow night. I just made plans with Alice and her fiancé to have dinner at a local restaurant. I'd love for you to meet them."

"Okay, that would be fun. You've been talking about this Alice girl so much I feel like I know her already," she says giggling.

"Great. Meet us at Clancy's at 7, okay? Oh, and Ang?"

"Yeah?" she replies.

"I'm really happy for you. But don't tell Jake that I'm cool for at least an hour okay? I want him to stew a while."

She laughs and agrees though I know she's going to tell him what I said immediately after we hang up. I shake my head in disbelief after our conversation ends. I've thought of Angela and Jake as my sister and brother for so long that a relationship between them feels somewhat incestuous to me. It will take a little time to get used to the idea of my two best friends being_ together_. I shudder at the thought.

The next night I meet Alice and Jasper at Clancy's for dinner. Alice was excited to hear my friends from home would be joining us and at the last minute Rose decided to come as well. Fortunately, Edward is working. I'm definitely not ready for Jake and Angela to know I've been fucking the object of my infatuation for the past two weeks.

We've already ordered drinks and appetizers when Jake and Ang show up. I stand to hug them both and then playfully mock punch Jake in the gut for lying to me for so long. I still can't believe they were afraid to tell me they were dating. After a day to get used to the idea I'm actually eager to hear the story of how this all came about. Honestly, it does feel weird to see them holding hands, but they do look cute together. I know my reason for feeling a little uncomfortable is childish. Growing up I was always the link between them. Jacob and Angela only ever hung out together if I was also there. And now seeing them enter the restaurant together makes me suddenly feel like the odd man out. It always used to be the three of us, and now it's _them_ plus _me_. It makes me feel lonely.

I introduce everyone and the waitress comes back for Jake and Angela's drink orders. Alice asks for stories about High School Bella and Jake immediately launches into the highly unfunny time when I passed out during blood typing in Biology.

"You weren't even there, Jacob! He went to school on the reservation," I say in my own defense.

Jake calms his chortling long enough to respond, "Oh, but I felt like I was. It was all over town."

"Seriously," Angela agrees. "I had to walk her to the nurse and she almost vomited on her shoes."

I'm blushing and shaking my head in embarrassment when I hear Emmett's booming voice behind me. Craaaap! What is he doing here?

"You're telling vomit stories without me? Not cool, guys!" Emmett says as he pulls up a chair next to me and sits in it backwards. "Sup, Swan?"

"Hey there… buddy. How's it going?" I say nervously, knowing my cover is about to be so blown.

"Hi, I'm Emmett," he says holding his hand out in Jake and Angela's direction.

"_You're_ Emmett?" Jake asks rudely.

"The one and only. And you would be?" Emmett responds still carefree and playful.

"Jacob," he answers standing up so quickly the chair almost falls over behind him. Everyone's heads turn upwards to see what's going on. "So you're the guy who's been having sex with Bella in front of strangers? Hitting her and treating her like one of your kinky little sex toys?"

"Excuse me?" Rose interjects. "What the fuck?"

Emmett puts his hand up to silence her and stands to address Jake. Jacob is taller at 6'5" but Emmett clearly has him beat in body mass. I pray Emmett has a better grasp on his temper than Jake.

"Look, kid, I don't know where you got the idea that Bella and I are together-" he begins coolly.

"From me," I groan hiding my face in my hands. "Please just sit down guys and I'll explain."

They both glare at me with confused expressions. Rose still looks mad as hell but now her anger is directed at me instead of her boyfriend.

"You said the sick-o's name was Emmett, Bells. Have you really been fucking this steroid junkie?" Jacob demands while sticking his thumb out at Emmett's chest.

I look at Rose and then Jake. "No. I haven't. Will you please just sit down?" They finally listen to me and I let out a long breath before attempting to explain the extremely embarrassing situation that I've found myself in.

"I am subbing for someone new, Jacob. And I know that upsets you but please don't embarrass me in front of my friends. I didn't want to give you his real name because I didn't know how you'd react and members of the club are supposed to keep things confidential."

"Jesus, Bella. I don't need his address and social. You couldn't at least give me his real first name? What harm would that do?" Jake protests.

"Trust me, all you'd need is a first name and it would give it away," I say blushing again.

Jake groans. "Is it someone I know then? I can't handle any more of my friends getting involved in this shit. Oh my God, it's not Embry is it?"

"What? No!"

"Quil!" he shrieks.

"No! It's no one you know. Ugh! This is why I gave you a fake name in the first place!"

I turn to Emmett, unable to look into Jacob's disapproving eyes any longer. "I am so sorry I used your name, but it's just the first one that came to mind."

Emmett pats my shoulder in a friendly way and tells me not to worry about it. He's laughing under his breath trying to downplay how entertained he is by all this.

Rose audibly sighs and I glance across the table to see her scowl has turned into amusement. She is enjoying my predicament too, now that she's sure her boyfriend isn't cheating on her. I briefly wonder how she is going to react to his training session on Thursday. That should be interesting.

"Back me up, Alice. I can't tell Jake my new Dom's real name, right?" I ask with pleading eyes.

"I agree with you that your new Dom needs to give you permission to tell Jacob his name, but honestly, Bella? You're going to have to tell your friends about him sometime. I'm sure he'll be okay with it."

"Alice?" Jake calls out catching me off guard. "Does this guy treat her okay? For real?"

Alice smiles warmly and replies, "Yes, Jacob. I've known him for years. He's one of the best people, and Dom's, I know."

"I've seen them together. Trust me, he's respectful of her. They're actually kind of amazing together. Everyone at the club thinks so," Rose says. I smile, grateful to hear Rose speak up for Edward too.

"Wait, you've been there to _see_ them? Like _watch_ them?" Jake asks horrified. Angela hasn't said a word since Emmett walked into the restaurant and now slides her hand over Jacob's in an attempt to calm him.

Rose, unafraid of speaking the truth, nods her head. "Of course. So has Emmett. I manage the club so I see almost every performance."

Jake stands again, though less abruptly than last time. "So you all… do this stuff?"

Everyone at the table except Jasper nods their heads in unison. "Jazz dabbles," Alice clarifies with a smirk.

"Bella, now you're _making friends_ with the people who watch you have…? I'm sorry, I can't do this. Really, Bella I'm sorry. I know this is important to you, but all this," he gestures to the table full of D/S enthusiasts, "is too much for me. I'm gonna go pull the car around, Ang."

Jake walks away from the table and straight out the front door of the restaurant. Again every pair of eyes is staring at me. Angela gets up to follow him but first addresses my new friends.

"I'm sorry about him. Please don't take offense. It was really nice meeting you all," she says sincerely. "Bella, he just needs more time. I promise you he'll get over this. I think coming here was just a little too real for him."

I nod my head. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have asked you here so soon. I just wish it didn't have to be this hard."

Angela hugs me goodbye and waves to everyone again before going to meet Jake outside. The rest of the evening is a little tense, at least for me. I apologize to everyone for my friend's behavior. Jasper takes the opportunity to assure me some people have a harder time understanding our lifestyle than others and to be patient with Jake. Alice pecks him on the cheek and then gracefully changes the subject. She explains in detail what exactly to expect from a launch party and Emmett and I exchange nervous glances. At least I'm not the only one dreading this just a little bit.

I'm still really bothered by Jake's reaction tonight and the more I think about it the more upset I become. By the time I'm walking home it's close to 11pm and I can't keep my fingers from dialing Edward's number. I need someone who understands what I'm going through and even though I was just with Rosalie who technically fits that category, the person I really want to pour my heart out to is Edward. I'm daring to test the theory that he and I are truly becoming friends as my thumb presses send and the call connects.

"Good evening, Bella. This is a surprise," Edward greets sounding happy to hear from me unexpectedly.

"Hey. I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out if you're not too busy? I had a really bad night and need to talk to someone."

"Come over. Wait, weren't you with Alice tonight?" he asks confused.

"Yes, it's a long story. Are you sure I'm not imposing?"

"I'm never too busy for you," he says sweetly. "Come over whenever you want."

"Shoot, I'm so agitated I just walked back to my place. Let me change my clothes and I'll get in my truck-"

"No, don't. I'll come to you. If that's okay…" he offers cautiously.

"Oh, yeah that would be great actually. Thank you, Edward," I say emphatically.

"Don't mention it. I'll be there soon," he says and the connection is lost.

I open the door twenty minutes later to find Edward leaning against the door frame with a brown paper bag in hand. He offers it to me with a wide grin on his face.

"Chocolate ice cream? What a cliché," I tease peaking into the bag.

"It's not just chocolate, Bella. It's chocolate fudge brownie," he corrects.

"Thank you," I say moving aside to let him enter my apartment.

He's wearing light blue jeans and a t-shirt for some band I've never heard of. He looks so sexy I wish I'd thought to make myself a little more presentable. As soon as I got home I changed into pajama pants and a matching t-shirt. My hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. Edward eyes are roaming over the living and dining rooms as I lock the deadbolt on the apartment door.

"Um, have a seat anywhere. I'll go get us some spoons," I say gesturing towards the TV area.

Thankfully, my apartment isn't messy so I'm not embarrassed to leave him alone while I get a few things from the kitchen. I grab bowls, spoons, a banana, whipped cream from the fridge, and sundae sprinkles from the cabinet; loading everything on a tray and quickly rejoining Edward in the living room. He's bent over my bookshelf reading the titles. When I place the tray on the coffee table he turns around.

"You like the classics," he comments settling down on the sofa about a foot from where I sit.

"Yes, I do. What about you?" I ask curiously.

"We have a lot of the same books," he replies with an approving smile.

I want to ask him which of my books he also owns but his eyes are now focused on the tray of goodies I brought out.

"Must have been some bad night," he muses in a teasing tone. "I'll scoop out the ice cream. You start talking."

"Okay, well… First, yesterday I find out my two best friends have been dating each other behind my back for over a month," I begin. "I was really hurt that they didn't think I could handle the truth that they're together. It really doesn't bother me, not the way they thought it would anyway. These friends, Jacob and Angela, are the only two people who know I'm a submissive."

"Jacob is the one who doesn't approve, right?" Edward asks dishing out the ice cream into the two bowls.

"Right. And Angela doesn't really understand why I do it either, but she's at least supportive. Now that they're an item I'm worried Jake's gonna influence Angela to reject who I am the way he does."

"Why would you think that?" he asks.

I sigh and slump back against the sofa cushions. Edward hands me a bowl of ice cream with a slice of banana on one side topped with so much whipped cream I can't even see the chocolate ice cream underneath.

"You forgot the sprinkles," I joke.

"My apologies," he says chuckling and reaches for the sprinkles shaking a generous amount on top of my sundae.

I proceed to give him the whole story of what happened at Clancy's that evening. I tell him everything from using Emmett's name to Jake humiliating me in front of our friends and fleeing the restaurant. I explain that my own selfish concern of Jake and Angela being together is the fear of them becoming a united front against my lifestyle choice.

"I don't think he's ever going to accept this as part of who I am. I feel like it's coming between us and ruining our friendship," I say sullenly. "Sometimes I wish I'd never told him."

"Bella, do _you_ feel shame in what we do together?" Edward's forehead crinkles under the weight of his question.

"Of course not," I respond without hesitation.

His face relaxes slightly. "Then you have nothing to feel bad about. Your friends will learn to accept this if they want you in their lives. Jasper was freaked out at first too. And now he's marrying a submissive."

"Jasper tried to reassure me tonight after Jake stormed out that he'll come around in time. It just hurts so much because Jake and his dad, and Angela too, are the closest thing to family I have besides my dad. I want them to understand me," I say.

"Maybe it would help your friends to meet me?" he suggests.

"Are you sure you know what you're offering, Edward? They'll recognize you from TV," I remind him. The last thing I want is to cause him needless worry.

"Your friends love you and are concerned for your safety, right? They aren't malicious…"

"No, I don't think they would tell anyone. I'm more afraid of what they'll say when they find out it's _you_," I explain. A light blush colors my cheeks. Edward cocks his head in confusion.

"Jake and Ang sort of know I have a teensy little crush on a certain anchorman…" I hint. "They'll either be more worried about me or tease me to death."

Edward laughs loudly as if this is the funniest thing he's heard all week. Once he is able to control himself again he says, "Wouldn't the preferred reaction be they find it humorous and make jokes?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Yes, I suppose the best reaction would be for them to laugh their asses off instead of a repeat of what happened at the bar."

Edward smiles and takes another spoonful of his sundae. "So tell them you'd like for them to meet the real me. Maybe a quiet dinner here; less witnesses," he grins. "I can be pretty charming when I want to be."

I shovel the last of my ice cream into my mouth and push the empty bowl onto the coffee table as I ponder the idea of giving Jacob an even bigger glimpse into my D/S life.

"I'll give them a call in a few days," I finally say. "I think Jacob needs a little time to cool off."

"Whatever you think is best. But I want you to be happy, Bella. I'll do whatever it takes," he promises sliding a little closer on the couch and taking one side of my face in his hand. I lean into his warmth and close my eyes as the pad of his thumb brushes across my cheekbone.

"Thank you so much for coming over tonight, Edward," I say staring into his mesmerizing green eyes. He smiles in response before leaning forward and kissing my forehead tenderly.

"Would you like to stay and watch a movie with me?" I ask unsure of his response. He probably has much better things to do than lounge around with his part-time sub and not have sex. My blush returns as I consider the possibility that Edward might have fully expected that my invitation to come over would include sex. My body is yearning for him as always but my heart just isn't in sub mode right now.

"You pick something to watch and I'll take these bowls into the kitchen," he says gathering up the mess of dishes.

I browse through the On Demand choices and settle on a comedy. When Edward returns he lies down on the opposite end of the couch and our legs tangle together in the middle. I decide to throw a light blanket over myself to keep warm and he tugs on the other end to cover himself too. We yank the blanket back and forth trying to achieve maximum coverage until we're both laughing at our childish antics. Finally he concedes and lets me have the majority of it.

About twenty minutes into the movie Edward surprises me by reaching his hands under the blanket and pulling my ankles into his lap. He takes one of my socked feet and starts massaging it casually under the covers. His eyes remain focused on the movie and I smile at his seemingly unconscious gesture. This is the first time we've really hung out together as friends, just the two of us. I feel so comfortable with him after just these past two weeks and it makes my heart swell. A few minutes later I risk a look at his face to find he's watching me. His gaze is so intense I can't fathom what he's thinking. He's clearly not watching the movie any longer.

"What did you do today? Hopefully your day was better than mine," I say feeling the need for small talk.

He gives me a crooked smile and continues working on my foot. "Today's Wednesday, so I woke up around ten and had lunch with my family. Then I went to work. When I got home I made some dinner that I was guilt into sharing with Beanie. Then you called."

"That sounds like a nice day. I wish I had a tradition like that with my family," I reply.

"Wednesdays are usually my least favorite day of the week. Seeing you has made it much better."

I don't ask why but my silent question must be evident on my face.

"Bella, I don't tell a lot of people this story," he says tentatively.

"You don't have to. I'm sorry for wondering. It's none of my business," I choke out in hurried words. In my haste I pull my feet away from his lap. Edward smiles cautiously and reaches for my foot again.

"I was _trying_ to say that I don't usually want to tell people about my family but with you for some reason I do."

His voice is soft and I can't help smiling at him. Edward clears his throat and focuses his eyes on his hands that are massaging my foot.

"I told you about a family tragedy that happened when I was thirteen. My aunt and uncle, Jasper and Rose's parents, were driving home to Seattle one night after going down to Tacoma for a date. Even after eighteen years of marriage they were still very much in love. It was late at night when they were driving home and a drunk driver swerved across highway 5, hitting them head on. They were both killed instantly. The drunk driver walked away with minor injuries. He had been driving an SUV."

Edward pauses to gauge my response. I don't say anything but nod my head encouraging him to continue.

"The worst part for me was that I was staying with them the night of the accident. It was summer and I was there in Seattle to visit for a week. Rose was old enough that we didn't need a babysitter so it was just the three of us when the phone call came. I had to talk to the police officer on the phone because Rosalie wouldn't stop screaming. She just cried and screamed for hours until my mom and dad got there. Jasper had his fingers in his ears, just watching her in horror. I didn't know how to comfort them and I was in shock and crying too. We were three young teenagers alone in the house with no idea what to do."

"Edward, that's so horrible." He grimaces at my words. I sit up and place my hand over his, stilling his idle movements on my foot, and interlocking his fingers with mine.

"My mother was appointed guardian of Jasper and Rose who were just twelve and fourteen and the time. So they came to live with us in Port Angeles. They lived with us until we all went to college. We all chose different schools and after we graduated and moved back home my parents initiated the Wednesday lunch in John and Katherine's memory. My mother pledged to keep the family together, never forgetting how lucky we are to still have each other. It was hard on my parents to move to Seattle last year but it was a once in a lifetime opportunity for my father's career. Wednesday lunches became sacred after they left us three here. No one's ever dared to skip a week."

"It sounds like it's made you all very close," I say.

"Rose looks at their death more as a reason to never hold back in this life. Seeing how short life is and how quickly everything can be taken away from you. I think it's why she doesn't give a damn who knows about her submissive lifestyle and why she smokes and drinks in excess. Since the accident my mother has tried very hard to be a mother to Rosalie whenever she's needed one. She more so than Jasper still thinks of my parents as her aunt and uncle, and not her parents."

"I'm sure it's been hard for her to move on, Edward. She might feel like embracing your mom and dad would be like replacing her own parents," I suggest.

"Sometimes I think she keeps them at arm's length because of who she is. Rose won't admit it but she knows as well as I do how much knowing our secret would hurt them."

Boldly I reach forward and stroke my hand up and down his forearm feeling the soft copper colored hairs under my fingertips. "I've told you so much about me. It makes me feel good to know something personal about you too," I say softly.

I want so badly to snuggle into the crook of his arm and wrap my hands around his waist but that feels like a very girlfriend-y kind of gesture. I'm grateful Edward's finally opened up to me about his family and I don't want to make him uncomfortable by pushing the boundaries of our very new friendship.

"I don't know what it is about you, Bella, but you make me say things I don't ever talk about," he muses.

"I like that you do. I like feeling closer to you," I admit.

So far I'm failing miserably at not developing romantic feelings for him. It really is an impossible feat. Edward picks up the end of the blanket and starts fiddling with the hem. "You don't know how much I wish I could be the man you need, Bella," he whispers with his eyes fixed on the blanket.

"You're exactly what I need, Edward," I try to assure him; though I know deep down it's only half true. I want to feel his presence in my life always. I love spending time with him like this, curled up on the couch watching movies, and I love our nights together in the theater, but I also want to call him my master and submit to him every day. I've only just recently become comfortable with my submissive side. I don't want to have to back off from it in order to have a boyfriend. I want to explore it.

"Aren't you worried about the brick wall up ahead? Don't you think about how ultimately you'll tire of this arrangement and seek out something more satisfying?" he asks.

I've never met a commitment phobic Dom before but that's exactly what Edward seems to be. Suddenly I understand his fears. He thinks I'm going to do the same thing Jessica did. Leave him when Friday nights aren't enough for me any longer. I don't understand why he couldn't just give Jessica what she needed?

"Edward… I thought hanging out like this was already bending your rules of our arrangement? I feel like we've got something more, something_ indefinable_, isn't that the word you used?" I ask terrified of his response.

He smiles but his brows crinkle together as if his mind is deep in thought. "Yes. It's true I've been seeing you more often than I did Jessica or the subs I had before her because everything is _different _with you. Still, I know how this will inevitably end and I'll gladly endure whatever pain this causes me when it does. I'm selfish enough to want to be with you for as long as you want me."

I consider responding that I'll want him forever but think it better to hold my tongue. I shouldn't make any promises. The truth is I'm becoming more and more attached to Edward as each day passes and that inevitable pain he speaks of is going to be mine to bear as well. We're like a couple who discover on their first date that one wants kids and the other doesn't yet they continue to see each other regardless. We're choosing to ignore the relationship deal breaker looming over our heads. Only I don't know what has made Edward so sure he isn't "Dom material" and I feel determined to change that. We just admitted that we mean more to one another than just enjoying a business arrangement. That has to count for something. This is the closest I've ever felt to being with someone who might actually be able to be my boyfriend _and_ my Dom. I just need to make him see how good it can be having both.

I feel diabolical and giddy at the same time as the wheels in my head shift into overdrive. I'm drawing my motivation from Alice and Jasper, hoping to harness whatever it is that makes their differences compatible. I'll definitely need some time to construct a plan to bring out the real Dom in Edward. Tonight I'll work the boyfriend angle; remind him how nice it was sleeping next to one another last week.

"It's after 2am. Will you stay over? Just sleep," I offer giving him my sweetest smile and batting my eyelashes shamelessly.

I can see his hesitation but just as I was hoping, he caves to my offer and nods his head slowly. I stand up abruptly before he can change his mind and reach for his hand. He takes it easily enough and I tow him through my apartment into the bedroom. Luckily, I have a spare toothbrush for my impromptu overnight guest and after taking turns in the bathroom we both strip down to our underwear and slip under the covers. Edward's arm circles my torso and I stretch my face up to his for a goodnight kiss. He responds eagerly and it's a number of chaste kisses later that we both sigh and settle our heads into the pillows.

"Good night, Bella," he says sounding quite content.

"Good night, _Sir_," I whisper planting the first little seedling of my plan in his brain.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews last chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 14:

BPOV

"Are you ready for this?" he asks. "I'm not going to let him touch you anywhere inappropriate."

Edward has been asking me if I am sure I want to go through with this every ten minutes since I arrived at his house an hour earlier. Emmett is due any minute for his first training session and as much as I thought it could be awkward I'm really not nervous at all. We're training Emmett for goodness sakes, it's impossible to feel awkward around him. The guy exudes relaxation.

"I'm really okay, Edward, I swear."

Edward insisted I wear a bra and panties for the training and even that is still hidden under my casual clothes. We aren't downstairs yet and according to his rules sub attire is only worn in the playroom. It figures Edward's only Dom rule called for clothes to be _on_. It's been less than 24 hours since I decided to try and draw Edward out of his Dom shell so understandably I haven't made much progress yet. I want to be the perfect training aid tonight to show Edward I can be the kind of sub he needs in all capacities. Hopefully, later tonight when Emmett goes home I can demonstrate for Edward how easy it will be to switch back to being just us once we come back upstairs. The doorbell suddenly buzzes, shaking me from my plotting.

Edward goes to answer the door and I trail behind him by a few feet. We are both shocked to see who's standing outside Edward's house.

"Rosalie?" Edward asks confused.

"Good evening, Edward," she replies as if her presence isn't the least bit unexpected.

"Hey, man," Emmett greets. He leans to the side to peer around Edward's frozen frame and waves at me.

Remembering his manners, Edward moves aside and gestures for them to enter the foyer. I step forward and take their coats like a good hostess / sub. I should have been expecting it, but my eyes still bug out when Rose removes her coat leaving her in nothing but a sheer baby doll negligee and thong.

"Damn it, Rosalie!" Edward sighs angrily.

"What, Edward? You thought I was going to let Emmett practice on _your_sub? I'd much rather he learns my body cues. Didn't you say how important that distinction was?" Rosalie says smiling.

Edward clears his throat noisily. "Er, yes I did say that. But you know this is not how training is typically done. You should have asked me before showing up here. I'll only agree to this if it's alright with Bella."

All three of them turn to me. "I guess it's alright. I'm assuming Emmett will now be more hands on than Edward with this change of plans?"

"Of course," Edward answers immediately. "And Rose, I insist you remain in your underwear for the duration of the training."

Rose huffs but nods her head in agreement.

Down in the playroom Rosalie makes herself at home using the bathroom to wash her hands and fix her makeup. Edward suggests I sit in the chair in the corner near the door. I'll have a good view there and will also be out of the way. I know Edward would never touch Rosalie in a sexual manner but I feel like asking him anyway, just for clarification. The idea of watching Edward play with another woman, even in this training scenario, his cousin no less, is beginning to make me apprehensive. In fear of insulting him I keep my mouth shut. I'm feeling a little left out stuck in the corner.

"Rose?" I whisper once Edward and Emmett have left the playroom. She is kneeling on _my_ mat, ignoring me, I suppose, to keep in character. "Rose!" I try again. "I hope you don't distrust me with Emmett, you know, because of the other night with Jake? I swear he's nothing more than a friend to me. Doesn't this make you uncomfortable? Having _Edward _use you to train Emmett?"

"Shhh!" Rose hisses violently. Her eyes never leave the place on the floor they're focused on.

I give up trying to get her to respond just a minute before Edward and Emmett return to the room. Both are wearing cotton boxer briefs. Edward has on a plain white t-shirt while Emmett's chest is bare. Edward glances over at me briefly and winks. Both men move to stand in front of Rosalie and Edward mouths some instructions to Emmett.

"Stand up Rose," Emmett says in a deep husky voice. "Walk over to the table and lie down on your back."

"That's good, Emmett," Edward says quietly. "I usually begin a session with a compliment to her stance or maybe some light touches to her face or breasts. It should be something comforting to relax her."

Emmett nods as if trying to commit it to memory. Since I'm nothing but a bystander this evening I wonder if maybe I should take notes for the trainee; make myself useful.

Edward spends a few minutes showing Emmett how to bind Rose's arms and torso in an intricate pattern much like the one he used on me during our first scene. Once she is bound Edward reminds him to check the tension in the ropes and to ask Rose if she's comfortable enough. Edward has Emmett begin with a flogger and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing when he makes Em hit himself with the toy. Over and over Emmett smacks his own body until Edward feels he's got it right.

"Now use it on me, Emmett. You never want to use a new toy on your submissive without first testing out its impact on yourself. Hit my forearm with the same force you'd use on Rose's thigh," Edward instructs.

Emmett does as he's asked and Edward nods. "Good. Now as you apply the strikes to your sub listen carefully to her audible responses. As we discussed before, she will tell you without words whether it's too much or not enough. And keep an eye on the color of her skin. Once it starts to turn pink you know you've stimulated the area enough."

For the next few minutes I watch as Emmett flogs Rose repeatedly, her moans growing in urgency. It's obvious even to me she is enjoying his ministrations. Every so often Edward glances in my direction, I assume to check to see if I'm alright. After the flogging, Edward helps Emmett untie the ropes and they attach a spreader bar to Rose's ankles. It's a prop Edward hasn't used on me yet and even though I've worn one before I can't help but feel jealous seeing him use it on Rose before I've had the pleasure.

Edward instructs Emmett briefly on the best way to make her beg for release using a vibrator.

"Can I put nipple clamps on her?" Emmett asks eagerly.

"What do you think, Rose? Would you like Emmett to fuck you with clamps on your tits?" Edward asks shooting me another quick glance.

"God, yes. Please," she whimpers.

Edward retrieves some clamps for Emmett and again makes him test them on himself before reaching inside Rose's lingerie to apply a clamp to each nipple. Edward then walks to Rose's head, out of her line of sight and far away from her pussy, as Emmett pushes the thong aside and sheathes the buzzing toy inside her. Edward gives a few suggestions on technique but they are hard to hear over Rose's excessive moaning. I've enjoyed watching others scenes at Coming Attractions in the past but am really beginning to feel the ick factor in watching someone I consider a friend. I'm starting to see Jake's point in not wanting to see a person you hang out with engage in this behavior. I might have to add a category to my list of hard limits to include "voyeurism of Edward's relatives". It's a lot more arousing to watch strangers in my opinion.

Finally, Rosalie comes and a very satisfied looking Emmett slowly retracts the vibrator. His cock is rock hard inside his boxers, which is to be expected. What I don't expect to see is the similar situation going on in Edward's underwear. I can't believe he got a boner from watching Rose and Emmett play! It happens all the time at the theater; men walking out after a performance with some wood in their pants, but this is Edward's cousin! A person he just recently told me he thinks of like a sister.

Concern over Edward's sanity and my own jealousy are battling in my head. I don't even notice Edward approach me until he's right by my side; the unholy erection staring at me at eye level. His hand is stretched out for me to take and I do so hesitantly; allowing him to lead me out of the playroom just as Emmett is instructing Rose to suck him off. I don't mind missing the grand finale in the least. Upstairs, Edward hardly has a chance to open his mouth before I interrupt whatever thoughts he is about to voice.

"I don't understand why Rosalie wanted to be part of this. I know Emmett's training for her, but you're her cousin, Edward! She doesn't find that skeevy?" I ask, unable to hide my disgust.

He laughs at my terminology and then his face becomes hardened. "I make a point never to visit the club on nights Rosalie is performing, have I told you that before?"

I shake my head. I hadn't noticed that, though I have thought a lot about how Rosalie is present for every one of Edward's scenes...

"I have no issue whatsoever in Rose's involvement in the theater, but just as you'd expect, I find it uncomfortable to watch her perform. But not because we're related; it's because I know the idea of having me watch her would heighten her experience on stage."

"Rosalie has the hots for you?" I blurt dumbfounded.

"It's all very Cruel Intentions, I know. It's not so much a sexual attraction as... a devastating curiosity. You know I have a certain reputation around the club-"

"Of course I know," I interject. "I had to wait eight weeks to scene with you."

He chuckles. "Precisely. Rose knows scening with me is not a possibility for her. It makes her very resentful of our common DNA, that she's the only one in the club I'd never be willing to play with. I'm a little worried that is why she insisted on participating tonight. That her true motivation was to worm her way into my playroom without technically doing a scene together."

I scrunch my nose in displeasure at the mere thought. Then I'm reminded of my original objection. "If you're so opposed to the idea of playing with her then why..." I struggle to finish the sentence. "But I saw you get... you had an erection, Edward!" I accuse, mortified in saying this aloud.

His smile returns. "It wasn't in response to my cousin, Bella! How could you think that?" he replies.

"Well then, what was it in response to? Don't tell me Emmett got you that hard!"

"It was because of you, Isabella. Don't you know by now how much it turns me on to be watched? To know you were there, the only member of my audience tonight, watching me instruct another couple on the art of dominance. God, it made me feel so powerful, the way you were staring at me with lust in your eyes. I could tell you were itching to join in and that, my pet, is what I found so monumentally arousing."

I felt incredibly foolish. And completely relieved Edward wasn't harboring some appalling fantasies of incest. I couldn't honestly say I'd been eager to join the three of them in the scene but I definitely had been wishing it was me Edward was using him Dom voice on. All those times he looked at me, had he really sensed the desire in my expression? I'd been trying to appear impartial.

"You were really thinking of me, while you gave Emmett direction?" I ask unable to hide the excitement in my voice.

"Yes, silly woman. It is always you these days, Bella. Only you," he says sweeping me off my feet and into his arms.

His lips crash against mine and I fight for air against his soft wet mouth which is recklessly devouring mine. My legs wrap around his waist and he carries me up the stairs to his bedroom.

"What about Emmett and Rose?" I ask in a whisper as Edward's lips lock onto my neck.

"They can let themselves out," he murmurs against my skin. "I've been waiting all evening to see you in this outfit."

Edward tosses me onto the mattress and I land with a soft bounce. He immediately starts peeling my jeans off as I wiggle out of my t-shirt. Edward eyes my sexy lingerie and actually growls as he crawls up my body pressing all his weight over me. His erection has returned and I firmly grasp it in my hand trying to free it from the cotton confines. In our heated effort to release his cock Edward rolls us too far to the side and we both tumble off his bed. Edward hits the floor and I fall on top of him, his cock still firmly in hand.

"Are you okay?" I ask nervous he might have had the wind knocked out of him.

He laughs in pain and coughs a few times before responding, "I'm fine, Beautiful. Now show me those amazing tits before I rip this pretty thing right off you."

Afraid of losing another pair of new and expensive underwear, I heed his warning and strip both pieces off quickly. His hands grip my breasts roughly as I reach behind myself to push down his boxers. The second his hard length springs free I sink down on it until our hips meet. We both moan at the contact. I've needed this so badly. I pleasure myself with his body slow and torturously until we're both aching for more. Edward sits up so I'm in his lap, still connected in the most delicious way. I fist my hands in his hair as he begins lifting me up and down on his cock faster and faster. I cry out in pleasure as he fully takes the reins bringing me closer and closer to release.

It isn't until hours later, when we are both completely sated and exhausted, that I realize we've once again had sex outside the scope of our D/S roles. No bindings, no blindfolds, no toys of any kind... and not once did Edward call me anything but _Bella_.

EPOV

"Hey, mom, it's Edward," I say softly into the phone. It's early Friday morning, early for me anyways, and Bella is still asleep in my bed. "I'm calling to see if you made it into town yet."

"Good morning, sweetie. Yes, I'm here. Mrs. Ackerman and I are meeting for brunch and then I'm going to get settled in at the house," my mother replies energetically.

"Tell Mrs. Ackerman to pass along a 'hello' from me to Justin," I say rolling my eyes. The mother of my childhood friend asked me nearly ten years ago to start calling her Betty but my mother uses her formal name as if I were still a teenager.

"I will certainly do that. Justin's getting married, have you heard? A lovely girl he met at Northwestern," my mother comments trying to sound casual.

"Yeah, I think I heard that," I say sighing into the phone.

"Are you still coming to pick me up before work, Edward?" she asks changing the subject before I can get upset at her subtle reminder that I'm not even close to getting married.

"Yes, I'll be at the house at 2. Uh, mom, before you go… how do you scramble eggs? I put two in the frying pan and they came out all dry and stuck to the bottom."

Her laugh echoes through the phone and I have to hold it away from my ear until she's through. "Didn't I teach you when you were home?"

"No, you taught Rosalie," I respond.

"Oh, well, put a little butter in the pan, or cooking spray will work, and don't turn the heat all the way up. Add a little milk to the eggs before putting them in the pan to keep them moist," she instructs.

"Thanks, mom," I say gratefully.

"Are you cooking for someone, Edward?"

I roll my eyes again even though no one but Beanie is there to see the gesture. "No… I just felt like eggs."

"Oh, alright, dear. Mrs. Ackerman is here. I'll see you at 2."

"Okay, bye mom."

I quickly scrape my earlier disaster into the trash and start again, hoping to have something edible on the table before Bella wakes up. It was a good decision to call for help because the second batch comes out much better and I'm able to get the eggs, bacon, and fruit on the table just as Bella pops her head around the corner to spy on me.

"I can see you," I say lightly; a smile playing across my face.

"I was just checking if it's safe to come in here," she jokes moving away from the wall and taking a step closer to the stove to inspect the damage.

She's wearing one of my t-shirts and a pair of my boxers; looking so sexy I could easily push aside all this food I've just slaved over and take her right there on the kitchen table. This is the direction my mind is going when Bella eyes the food and her face lights up. She takes a seat immediately and reaches for the orange juice. There's something relaxing and domestic about sharing breakfast with Bella. I feel like I should be wearing bedroom slippers and telling Beanie to fetch the morning paper. That might be going a little overboard, but I like seeing the usually empty chair across from me occupied by this gorgeous creature. My mother's nagging must really be starting to wear me down.

"Do you have a busy day ahead?" I ask eager to know about her plans.

She nods chewing faster so she can respond. "Mmm, yes. I have to take my new client shopping for business suits. He was a real pill last week. I hope he's more pleasant today."

"Was he being rude to you?" I ask concerned.

"Not really rude… just unappreciative. I'm not saying he needs to thank me every five seconds, he is paying me to help him, but last week I spent three hours just cleaning his house! He'd fired his last assistant a month earlier and the mess was really piling up. His mother obviously never taught him how to do dishes or laundry."

I smile at her as she unloads her grief about her new client. She is so sexy when she gets all riled up.

"Speaking of mothers, mine is in town," I say. "I promised to take her to the station this afternoon to watch my broadcast. I shouldn't be late to the theater tonight but I do need to drop her off at her house on my way there."

"Your parents still have a house here? Even though they moved to Seattle?" she asks curiously.

"Yes, it's where I grew up and my mother couldn't bear to sell it. Rosalie lives there now and keeps up on maintenance. I think my mother was secretly hoping my father would hate the city and they'd eventually move back. It's hard on her being away from us," I explain.

"I'm looking forward to meeting her tomorrow," Bella responds spearing a piece of fruit with her fork.

"You're not worried about the party?" I question. I take a large bite of scrambled eggs waiting for her to answer.

"Not about the party… more so being trapped in the beauty salon with all the _Cullen women_," she says. Her tone comes off flippant but I can see her apprehension bubbling just under the surface. Bella isn't that good an actress.

"Don't be nervous," I say reaching my hand across the table to comfort her. "It's just for a few hours and then you'll be with me. I'll protect you." I wink at her and she blushes. Hey eyes gravitate to where my hand covers hers on the table.

"One more thing we should discuss," I say pulling my hand back and trying to focus on what we need to talk about before tonight. "Emmett's training last night…"

"Oh" is her only response.

"I'm not happy my cousin invited herself to the session. It wasn't right of her and she knows it. But there's still much for Emmett to learn and if you're alright with it, I'd like to set up another session for him. It could be just he and I, if that makes you more comfortable," I offer.

The truth is Emmett has so little experience I don't trust him dominating anyone without more practice. He's going to need a number of lessons from me and only once his skill level improves will I feel comfortable letting him play on his own. Bella's looking at my face but not showing any signs that she's understanding.

"Bella? Did you hear me? Rose won't be at any more training sessions. I think I should work with Emmett alone a few times and then if it's alright with Rose maybe you could sub for us once he's got a better handle on things. What do you think?"

She finally blinks and comes back to me. "Yeah, that is okay with me. I just don't want Rose to be there again. It made me a little more uncomfortable than I was expecting."

"Believe me, I felt the same way. And just so we're clear, Emmett won't be fucking you, or touching you sexually. Only _I_ do that… only_ I_ make you come," I declare, my voice slipping a little deeper at the end.

She presses her lips together to keep from smirking at the inadvertent authority in my voice. My obvious possessiveness seems to have amused her greatly. I don't care if I sound controlling. She is mine, for an undetermined amount of time and I'm not sharing.

After saying goodbye to Bella I quickly shower and dress. I have some errands to run and I promised Beanie a proper walk before I leave him for almost ten hours. I pick my mother up at the house just after two o'clock and we head into the Channel 6 news station. She's so excited for a behind the scenes tour of the studio that I almost regret bringing her. She's like an overly exuberant fan and it's a little embarrassing. Once she calms down from the shock and awe of the lights and cameras I risk allowing her out of my dressing room to get some coffee before I go on the air. Her enthusiasm quickly turns to a more familiar topic.

"What about _her_?"

"Stop pointing, mom. I told you I don't want to date anyone from work. It's unprofessional."

"Sweetie, you're not in college anymore. Where else are you going to meet women?" she whispers.

I sigh; thanking God my mother doesn't know about the places I go to meet women.

"I realize that, but I still don't want to date someone I have to work with. Especially her," I hiss moving to block my mother's view of Jackie before she figures out we're talking about her. "Save your energy, mom, or you won't have enough to hound me about Bella tomorrow," I tease.

She smirks and finally lets me alone. The broadcast goes well; every time I make eye contact with Esme she waves vigorously as if I could possibly miss her offstage brimming with pride for her son. I'm thinking that having my mother in the studio has only increased Jackie's infatuation with me for some reason. She keeps chatting with her during commercial breaks and freshening her drink. Like winning over my mother is going to make me want to sleep with her!

"You did so wonderful tonight, sweetheart. I am so proud of you," my mother gushes in the car on our way home. "I wished your Nona would have lived to see you on TV. She would have been your biggest fan."

"Thank you, Mom."

"I'm so happy you finally invited me to the studio! It only took, what, three years? Katherine would have loved to have seen it too."

"I can just imagine how embarrassing it would have been having you both there, egging each other on!" I say chuckling.

"She would have begged you to introduce her to the handsome man who does the sports commentary for sure," Esme giggles. Then she sighs and looks out the window. She misses her sister immensely.

I feel bad dropping my mother off to an empty house after work knowing Rosalie is at the club already. We both made up stories about having plans tonight to explain our whereabouts for this evening's performance. I've had a lot on my mind lately worrying about bringing Bella as my date to Alice's party and I really need tonight's session to relax me. I finally caved to the constant pressure from Alice to invite Bella and to be fair I am secretly excited to show up at the launch with her on my arm.

My only concern, really, is how this will affect our "friendship," as Bella and I have come to refer to our offstage rendezvous. I've known since the very beginning that Bella was going to be different from Jessica, or anyone else for that matter. That it might get complicated. I've known that at some point Friday nights wouldn't be enough playtime for Bella, but I never dreamed that I would be right there with her, needing more than once a week. Now every day I spend away from her feels like too much. Even worse, I'm growing tired of suppressing the romantic feelings I have for this girl. They've been bubbling just under the surface since the night we met and it's starting to feel like an insatiable itch I'm refusing to scratch. I'm really not sure what's to become of me, almost positive that after an evening out on a real date with Bella I'm only going to want her more.

The only thing I'm sure of is it's only been one day since I was last inside her but my dick is getting hard just thinking about my plans for tonight. As soon as my mother is safely inside the house I slam my foot on the gas and zoom off in the direction of Coming Attractions.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Next chapter will be Saturday.**

* * *

Chapter 15:

BPOV

Edward was amazing in the theater last night. Our scene was the perfect example of why submission can often be described as beautiful. He was strong and firm in his dominance but also so attentive and adoring in the way he touched me that I truly felt like we were making love. It was as if Edward had taken a page out of Peter and Charlotte's playbook in the style of performance. He made me feel so desirable and sexy the way I was laid out for the audience to see the slow and sensual way Edward pleasured my body. I nearly cried when I came…

"Earth to Bella?"

I blink my eyes a few times before realizing that Alice is standing directly in front of my face and speaking to me. Rose is giggling somewhere in the background and Edward's mother is looking at me strangely.

"Sorry, I zoned out there for a minute," I say weakly. "What were you saying?"

Alice's eyes narrow as she studies my expression. "I was asking how you wanted your hair. Does your dress go over your head?"

"Oh, no. It zippers up the back. I'm not good with this stuff, Alice. I was hoping you'd make a suggestion," I reply.

This seems to please her. She waves over the salon employee Rosalie assigned to our party and shows her what she wants done to my hair. I don't know which is worse, Tina and Alice poking and pulling at my head or the hopeful look in Esme's eyes as she watches me. Edward warned me about his mother. He had not been exaggerating.

"So, where are you from, Bella?" she asks me politely.

My head gets yanked to one side and I struggle to regain eye contact with her. "Forks. My father is the chief of police there."

"That's such a lovely little town, it must have been wonderful growing up there," she muses.

"It wasn't always easy being the chief's daughter… but it's always been home. A lot of my friends still live there."

"And what brought you to Port Angeles?" she wonders.

"After college I moved here. I wanted to be in between Seattle and Forks," I say.

"Bella's a personal shopper," Alice pipes in. "Second best job to clothing designer!"

Esme rolls her eyes and smiles. "Alice tells me she introduced you to Edward?"

Tina's brushing my hair into what looks like a bird's nest. She says it will give my hair body. Rose has started on Esme so thankfully I won't have to look her in the eye as I lie. I've been briefed on the cover story to feed her but I'm such a terrible liar.

"That's right. We've, uh, hung out a few times and become friends. It's been great having so many new friends in town."

"We're all happy to have you too," Alice says beaming. She takes one of my hands and starts buffing the nails.

"Edward took me to watch his broadcast last night, did he tell you?" Esme asks.

"Yes, he mentioned it. Did you have a nice time?" I reply.

"The studio was fascinating. Edward introduced me to the whole crew and his co-anchor. You'd never believe how many people it takes to run a news program. It was all very fascinating, and Edward let me sit in one of those director's chairs right next to the camera man," Esme gushes.

I smile as she describes her trip to Channel 6. It was really sweet of Edward to bring her there and it sounds like Esme was thrilled by the experience. Just great, he's good to his mother. One more reason to be attracted to Edward Cullen.

"What's his co-anchor like off camera?" I wonder.

"She definitely a career type; polite but a little frosty. You don't have to worry about her, honey. I'm glad Edward's finally met a nice girl like you," she says, that twinkle in her eye returning.

I blush and can't think of anything else to say. _Yes, Edward's a very nice boy too, Mrs. Cullen. So nice that he made me come three times last night on stage… and videotaped it. I have the file on a memory card in my purse…_

Luckily, Alice rushes in to save me. "Down, girl. They've only know each other a few weeks. If you want a new relationship to dote on you should focus your attention on Emmett. Wait until you see Rose around him, Esme. She's giddy as a school girl!"

"Shut up, Alice," Rose retorts. "I am _not_ that bad!"

Alice and Tina both laugh. I keep my mouth shut but am inclined to agree with them. Rosalie is quite smitten with the beefy doorman.

"I can't wait to meet him, Rosie. If you like him he must be very special," Esme replies.

Salon talk stays on the topic of Emmett for a while which gives me time to relax. Edward had said he didn't want to lie to his mother again about having a girlfriend. He's still pretending to be getting over the breakup with Jessica. It's becoming increasingly difficult to remember how I'm supposed to act around specific people. In front of his parents I'm Edward's friend Bella and his date for the evening. When we're with his cousins, I'm his friend and submissive. During playtime or the times in between that we've spent together I'm his submissive and lover. And when it's just me… I know that I want to be all that and much, much more.

I survive my salon experience better than expected and make my way home to eat and get dressed. Edward is picking me up there and we're driving with Jasper. Esme already left with Alice since she needs to get to the party before the rest of us arrive and she'll be coming home with us. My dress arrived yesterday morning just as Edward said it would. It's a beautiful shiny red evening gown that sits off the shoulder. It's just modest enough that I'll be comfortable and is the perfect length to go with the short heels Edward included with the dress. I feel like Cinderella when I look in the mirror. I can't remember the last time I got this dressed up. It was probably the senior prom.

I'm surprised to see the guys arrive with Jasper behind the wheel of Edward's car. Edward opts to sit in the backseat with me for the two hour ride. It's a bit awkward, and I feel even more like its prom night with Jasper chauffeuring us into the city. Edward comments on how beautiful I look and I thank him for the dress. I try to make small talk and ask Jasper what these events are usually like. I got the story from Alice but I have a feeling her view of the event is slightly different than everyone else's.

"There's a lot of rich people to mingle with. Whatever you do don't criticize any of the clothes. You never know when the designer is standing next to you," he warns.

Edward laughs. "Jazz is speaking from experience."

"Like Perrine Bruyere cares what I think anyway," Jasper mutters.

I smile but am starting to feel a little intimidated about this party. I take Edward's hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Bella, I've been thinking about your friend, Jacob," Jasper says out of nowhere.

"What about him?" I reply nervously. Jake embarrassed me so badly the other night I cringe hearing his name. I notice idly that Edward is stroking the back of my hand with the pad of his thumb.

"If you think it could help I thought maybe I could talk to him, tell him my and Alice's story. I was in the same boat he's in, only worse. It wasn't just my friend; it was my sister and cousin. And then I meet the girl of my dreams only to find she's into D/S too. Maybe I could help him with what took me a long time to understand."

"You'd really do that?" I ask. I look at Edward and he seems as surprised by Jasper's offer as I am.

"Of course, Bella. You can give him my number and if he decides he wants to talk then he can call."

"Thank you so much, Jazz. I really appreciate that."

I look at Edward again who brushes a finger along my cheek affectionately. I feel like my face is turning the same color as my dress. As we enter the city I become more nervous than I've been since my first performance at the theater. A valet driver takes the Volvo from us outside a gorgeous old building and Edward takes my hand to escort me inside.

Inside the party I stick close by Edward's side as we glide through the crowd, pausing momentarily to greet anyone he knows. He introduces me to each new person as Bella, his date. One person Edward spends a long time talking to is a thin blonde woman named Jane. She is Alice's best friend and will be maid of honor at the wedding. Edward is reminiscing with her about a vacation they all took to Lake Tahoe a few years ago. I feel left out since I didn't know Edward or Alice back then and stand rigidly at his side. While they laugh about tipping over Jasper's canoe I am thinking about how much I like being Edward's date to this party; much more than I expected to. I love being out in public with him, his hand on the small of my back, making me feel like I truly belong to him. I have a strong desire to kneel beside him and demonstrate my submission. It would be fun to belong to Edward in that way for a night. That isn't an option, of course, even if we were in a place where it was acceptable behavior. But I would so love to lean against his leg and have him stroke my hair while he talked to Jane. I wonder if he would ever take me to a play party? Probably not. As far as I knew Coming Attractions didn't host parties like that and I'd never heard Edward mention going anywhere else.

"I'm sorry, Bella. We're being so rude talking about old times," Jane says to me breaking up my beautiful daydreams. "Tell me how you met this guy." She mock punches Edward in the arm.

I suppose I should stick to the same story we gave Edward's parents so I repeat the lines about meeting Alice in a bar. After a few more minutes of chatting with Jane about Alice she excuses herself to find her boyfriend. I'm relieved that Jane does actually have a boyfriend after the way she was flirting with my date. I was starting to feel territorial and squeezing Edward's arm tighter than necessary.

Right before the show starts Edward and I settle into a table far away from the stage with drinks and a plate of appetizers. He tells me a little about some of the other people I've met as we nibble on the food until the lights dim and the fashion show begins. Edward's parents find us right as the lights go down and take the two empty seats at our table. Esme smiles warmly at me and compliments my dress. This is my first time meeting Carlisle so he shakes my hand and introduces himself. The man doesn't look as intimidating as Edward has made his father out to be and I fully expected his description to be dead on, as it was with Esme.

The music is so loud I can barely think, let alone talk to any of them, for which I'm secretly relieved. The whole party is glamorous and over the top and it makes me feel even more out of place. I don't know anything about the clothes that the models are wearing. Thankfully Alice's name is announced before her designs are showcased or I would have never known the difference. Hopefully Alice won't quiz me later. Edward's arm is draped over the back of my chair and his fingers brush over my bare shoulder occasionally as our eyes are focused forward; watching each woman strut down the runway, spin around, and walk back. I don't turn to the side to see if Esme notices Edward's arm but something tells me it won't slip her attention.

The after party is smaller; attended mostly by those involved in putting on the show and their friends. We find Alice in the crowd and give her our congratulations. She really did put on a great show; not that I know much about how these things usually go but still, I was impressed.

There's dancing at the after party and Edward twirls me around for a few songs before giving up on me. I suppose a man can only have his foot stepped on so many times before it's no longer fun. I talk to Carlisle for a few minutes while Edward takes his mother to the dance floor. He is just as charming as his son and easy to talk to. He asks about the fishing around Forks and I'd gone enough times with Charlie and Jake to be able to make good conversation. Carlisle doesn't press me for details on my relationship with Edward and I'm grateful.

"I'll bring some of Charlie's catch back next time I go home. He always has more than can fit in his freezer," I offer.

"That would be delightful, Bella. Thank you," he replies.

"Sure. I've been cooking fish for Charlie since I was twelve. I'll make his favorite recipe and give some to Edward next time you and Esme come to visit."

Carlisle smiles warmly at me but I can't figure out what he's thinking. I hope he approves of me "dating" his son.

It's close to midnight when Rose, Edward, and I converge to make arrangements to drive home. Emmett drank a lot and Rose wants the keys to Edward's car so she doesn't have to drive Emmett's big jeep. I'm not so sure I like the sound of a two hour long bumpy ride in the jeep either when Esme overhears our plans.

"You aren't going home tonight, are you?" she asks Rose and Edward with an anxious expression on her face.

"Well, that was the plan, Mom. No one brought a change of clothes or…" Edward begins to explain.

Esme's face sinks deeper into a frown as she replies, "But it's Saturday night, and so late. Those highways…"

"It's okay Aunt Esme. We'll stay. Right guys?" Rose says glaring from Edward to Emmett to me, silently telling each one of us to shut up and nod our heads.

"You're right. We should stay," Edward speaks first. "Is that alright with you?" he turns to ask me.

I remember the story Edward told me about his aunt and uncle driving home late at night and being struck by a drunk driver. Obviously, Esme still fears for her family being on the roads this late at night. I can hear Charlie in my head giving me the same grief, having seen enough accidents in his years with the police to never trust anyone's driving this late at night. I wasn't exactly sure what I would sleep in or where for that matter, but I wasn't going to be the cause of any worry for Esme.

"It's no problem at all. We should stay," I assure Edward. He smiles and mouths a "thank you" to me. Esme gives Edward a spare key to the house and hurries off to find Alice and Jasper.

The Cullen's condo is much larger than I was expecting; three bedrooms, two baths, and a spectacular view of the city. By the time we arrive Esme has already made preparations for overnight guests.

"Okay, kids. Jasper and Alice, you two take the bedroom with the queen bed. Rose and Bella can sleep in the third bedroom. And you boys don't mind the pull out couch, do you?" Esme says smiling sweetly at Edward and Emmett.

Oh, this should be interesting. I can picture the two of them spooning on the sofa now. Why didn't it occur to me sooner that Edward's mother would separate boys from girls? Esme waves for Rose and I to follow her to our room and I blush slightly while passing Edward. His lips are pressed together in a thin line and I can tell his trying not to smile. I feel like kicking him in the shin as I pass but resist the urge.

Thankfully, the third bedroom is set up with twin beds and matching dressers. I wasn't looking forward to sharing a bed with Rosalie. All the drawers are stocked with varying sizes of pajamas, t-shirts, socks, and even unopened packages of white cotton Jockey's. It seems Esme was never about to let us drive home this evening. If she'd only told us her plan earlier today at the salon I could have packed a few things to wear. At least I'm being provided clean panties.

I use the hallway bathroom to change into lounge pants and a t-shirt and meet the others in the living room where they're all watching TV. It's glaringly obvious who in the living room is a Cullen/Hale and who isn't. Alice and I are dressed in identical pajama sets both a little too baggy to look attractive. And Emmett's t-shirt is so tight I can count the ab muscles underneath. Rose, Edward, and Jasper are all wearing different clothes that are most definitely their own, probably kept here for occasions such as this. Edward waves me over to the empty seat beside him.

"You look cute," he whispers as I sit next to him close enough that our thighs are touching.

I give Edward a look that says I don't believe him and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. He smells amazing and I realize that somehow he's already taken a shower. I envy him immensely. People were smoking at the party and I hate knowing the smell lingers in my hair.

"Where're your parents?" I ask.

"Went to sleep already. They're not used to being up so late," he grins.

Sitting in the Cullen's living room with their son's arm around my waist is a very peculiar feeling. I've never wanted to indulge myself in all the aspects of a vanilla relationship so much in my life. I want to sit here and get to know Edward's parents. There are dozens of pictures of Edward and his cousins on the mantle and I really want to wander over there to get a closer look. I never gave two shits what Banner was like as a child but I find myself disappointed that Esme has already gone to bed, because I am desperate to hear the story behind this one picture of what I'm assuming is Edward and Jasper dressed like superheroes. They can't be more than ten in the picture and along with all the others it helps fill in the holes of who Edward Cullen really is. And I find myself very much wanting to really _know_ him.

As his fingers dance along my side I'm reminded of how much I also want his body. I want a repeat of Friday night, where the expertise of my Dom sent me further into a state of bliss than I imagined possible. It's beginning to drive me crazy, only getting to play with Edward once, sometimes twice a week. I wish so badly for him to want to play with me all weekend, drive my body to the point of exhaustion like I know he can do, and then send me home Sunday night aching in all the right places.

My mind is still battling with these conflicting desires when Alice stands up to stretch. I wonder if it was difficult for Alice to put on the pink velour pajama pants and white t-shirt after having spent the night surrounded by Seattle's most fashionable. Jasper stands with her and they both bid us a good night; retreating to the room they're allowed to share. I smell my hair again and sigh. It's been a really long day.

When Emmett pulls out the sofa bed and starts arranging pillows I take my cue to go to bed. Edward doesn't look happy to see me leaving but I don't see any other alternative. He kisses me sweetly and wishes me a goodnight before I follow Rosalie down the hall to our room.

I've only just begun to feel sleepy after at least an hour of lying in bed when the door creaks open. The light from the hall spills into the room around the frame of a person so big and tall it could only be Emmett.

"Rose? You awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah, come here, baby," she replies eagerly.

I roll my eyes in the darkness. This late night encounter seems suspiciously premeditated if you ask me. They were probably hoping I'd be asleep by now. I'm still longing for a hot shower and now it seems as good a time as any. The hallway bath is closer to the kitchen than the bedrooms so I doubt I'd wake anyone up from running the water.

"Don't mind me," I said sarcastically as Emmett slides under the covers with Rosalie. "I'll just go take a nice long shower."

Neither of them replies as I slip out into the hall and fumble around in the dark looking for the bathroom door. Finally I find it and once inside I switch on the light. There's a variety of shampoos on the shelf and lots of soft fluffy towels. I wash my hair twice to rid it of the smoky smell and use a generous amount of body wash to clean the rest of me. Feeling much more relaxed and comfortable after my shower I towel dry my hair and redress in the Esme approved sleepwear. My hand reaches for the doorknob and it slowly opens before I can touch it. I jump back in surprise to see Edward peering into the small space. He's squinting from the bright bathroom light.

"What are you doing?" I whisper.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were Emmett," he says apologetically. His eyes drop down to my chest and then back up. The white t-shirt is clinging to my damp body and leaving little to the imagination. My nipples pucker under his gaze.

"He snuck into our room to see Rose so I offered to make myself scarce for a few minutes," I explain quietly.

He steps completely into the room and closes the door behind him. "That would explain where he's been for the last fifteen minutes. I came to make sure he wasn't getting sick from drinking too much or something."

I take a step back to allow him into the room and clumsily bump into the vanity. Edward smirks and quickly turns to lock the bathroom door.

"What are you doing?" I breathe. I have a feeling I already know what he is doing, I just can't believe he wants to do it _here_.

"I need you, Bella. I wanted to take you home tonight and fuck you in that dress," he says stepping towards me and placing his hands on my hips. "But my plans got changed. And if it's possible you look even more irresistible to me like this."

I didn't think it _was_ possible to look irresistible in these pajamas but the erection pressing against my stomach makes me think again. Truthfully, I need him too, much more than I am willing to admit. I just don't think I can go through with it in his parents' home. Before I have time to respond Edward yanks the velour pants down my legs and hoists me onto the vanity top. My legs wrap around his waist tightly as his lips crash into mine. So much for behaving myself in the Cullen's home. Their son's tongue is in my mouth and it's really all I can focus on anymore. All our clothes are shed in seconds and the wet tendrils of my hair are dripping down my back.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moan as he sucks on my neck and rubs his thumbs over my nipples.

He loosens my legs from around his waist long enough to position himself at my entrance. "Remember to be quiet, baby. I'm going to fuck you so hard; we don't want to wake the whole house."

I nod and thread my fingers through his hair. Suddenly my itch to submit to him comes back full force and I see an opportunity to prove to Edward how we can scene outside the playroom. I want to make the most of his decision to take me in the bathroom in the middle of the night. It's such a Dom thing to do. He has so much potential if only he'd stop thinking and just act on his desires. When he enters me I moan again, a little louder this time.

"Shhh Shh, Bella," he repeats.

I fist my hands tighter in his hair and meet each of Edward's thrusts with my own. "You have to tell me to be silent. Order me not to speak, Sir," I whimper.

He slows his hips for a moment, distracted by my request. I pull my legs apart as far as possible, allowing Edward to reach further inside me and I moan as he hits that sweet spot deep inside. And then moan again.

"Damn it, Isabella," he growls. "Don't you make another fucking sound or I'll gag you!"

I call his bluff and shriek the next time his cock slams inside me. "Do it, Sir. Please!" I beg.

I make eye contact with him briefly and then glance down to my panties that were tossed onto the vanity beside my leg. I hope it's enough of a hint. Edward's face is again puzzled and wary of my game, but like always, he doesn't disappoint. He fists the cotton roughly and holds it in front of my face. I bite down on it and pull back slightly so I can see his face more clearly. It's wild and lustful. He likes this too.

"Now keep quiet, pet, or I swear you won't come!" he commands.

His words of warning thrill me and the speed of his thrusting picks up again. I bite down harder to keep from uttering another sound. He too is silent, working hard to bring me to orgasm. I feel my muscles clenching around his cock and Edward mumbles a soft moan as my head snaps back and I ride out the pleasure of my climax in complete silence. Edward exhibits less control as a string of profanities leave his mouth as he empties his release inside me. I still my movements and just revel in the feel of his tensed body against mine. When he's done I open my mouth letting the panties fall to the bathroom floor.

"What the fuck was that, Bella?" he asks out of breath and leans his forehead against my chest.

I run my fingers through his hair soothingly; worried he might be angry with my little stunt. "Didn't you like it?"

"Yes," he answers against my breasts. "But you took me by surprise."

"I'm sorry," I said in a small, defeated voice.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asks pulling his head back to look me in the eyes.

"It was so hot how you came in here and just decided to fuck me. I sort of pushed your Dom side on purpose… to see how you'd react," I admit.

"So did I pass your test?" Edward replies. It's evident he isn't angry with me so I nod. "Bella, you know that doesn't change anything, right? This was us being spontaneous and playful but it doesn't change how I feel about dominating you on a regular basis."

"I know that," I sigh. "I've just had this crazy idea in my head that I could change you."

I'm surprised when he laughs at my confession. Edward kisses me deeply on the mouth; stirring up my desires for him again.

"If only it were that easy, Isabella," he whispers against my ear.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This chapter moves their relationship further a little. Next chap will too, and has a lemon. :-)**

* * *

Chapter 16:

EPOV

Tuesday night was not my most favorite experience. I really wanted to be in my playroom with Isabella but instead I was down there with Emmett. His training went better than expected, though, and I hope to only need a few more sessions before I'll feel comfortable sending him off on his own. I have to give him credit; Emmett really has been working hard to get good for Rosalie. He's read books on D/S and attends every performance at the theater so he can to learn different techniques.

He was there in the audience last night for my weekly scene with Isabella, which was one of the best we've done so far. I'm slowly learning her nonverbal cues. I can tell when she wants me to push her further and when she's about to reach her breaking point. I love getting to know her body so intimately. After our scene together I just couldn't bear to see her go home alone. And so I invited her back to my house to sleep. I was relieved when she accepted. We spent a few minutes with the dog and shared a late night snack before retiring to my bedroom. It felt so right having her at home with me. We fell asleep with the television on; curled up in one another's arms. It was certainly not the type of behavior I usually condoned with subs, but then again, I've never had a sub like Isabella.

Saturday night's launch party changed a lot of things for me, as I feared it would. Once I stopped and really allowed myself to think about these feelings I have for Bella I realized how long it's been since I've felt this way about any woman. What I thought were feelings for Victoria no longer even register on the scale. I might have to think all the way back to high school to find a girl I was this crazy about. The fact that I feel this way about Bella makes me realize I will do anything to keep her. Rose was right when she told me to focus on the present and not to waste any more time I have left with Bella. So I'm going to live in the moment and allow myself to have these feelings that are becoming undeniable.

As far as our impasse is concerned, Bella and I have known all along that we want different things. Last Saturday night at my parents house Bella tried to experiment with my Dom side, and though she was partially successful, it alerted me to the fact that she's already seeking more from me than our current arrangement. I'd hoped for a few months to pass before she started feeling like something was missing. I still don't believe I can provide for her the D/S relationship she ultimately wants but I can give her my love and adoration. I want to spend as much time with Bella in and out of the playroom as possible, no longer hiding my feelings for her, and hope I am wrong about our differences driving a wedge between us.

Sometimes I think Bella does want the same things as me, only she wants them plus more. I don't know how strongly she feels for me and the thought that I am much more vested in her than she is in me is frightening. I know she has some kind of feelings for me or she wouldn't have opted to spend the night at my house after Friday's scene. Jessica would never have taken me up on such an offer while we were together. Bella let me hold her all night long. The only problem with this plan is that I have no idea if Bella is as willing to risk her heart as I am; knowing it might not work out. I do not know that answer, but I'm determined to find out.

Tonight I'll be seeing Bella again as I have agreed to have dinner with her friends from Forks. Jacob and Angela are coming to Bella's apartment and I am going to introduce myself as her new friend and Dom. She seems positive that both will recognize me from the television and I'm a tad nervous about their reactions. Emmett gave me the whole story of the confrontation at the bar last week and Jacob doesn't seem like the most tolerant person in the world. In fact, I don't think I'd be exaggerating to surmise that he hates what I am, and what Bella and I do together.

I arrive at Bella's apartment with a smile plastered on my face and a bouquet of flowers in my hand. I want tonight to feel like a double date to help ease Jacob's reservations about me and also plant the idea in Bella's head that we could be a couple. I know she's mentioned to me and to Alice how she's never been successful holding down a relationship since becoming a submissive. My track record isn't any better but now that I realize how badly I need Bella in my life I'm determined to try. I take a deep breath and knock on her door.

"Hi, Edward. Come on in," she greets. "Are those for me?"

"Yes, beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," I reply kissing her cheek.

She giggles at my silliness but takes the bouquet and breathes in the floral scent. "Thank you. They're lovely."

I follow her into the apartment as she goes into the kitchen for a vase. The rooms are much tidier than normal and I wonder if Bella is very nervous for this meeting. I can see why she would be. From what Bella's told me she has tried everything she can think of to make Jacob understand her need to submit. Having her friends meet me is surely her last ditch effort to get them to accept her choice. After failing so many times she's put her faith in me to win them over. No pressure on me, right?

"Are you going to offer him Jasper's number?" I ask curiously.

Bella places the vase of flowers on the dining room table and busies her hands arranging the stems as she responds. "Yes. I'll tell him exactly what Jasper told me and hopefully he'll call him. I also cut down the video of our scene from last week on my computer and put together a five minute montage to show him. He's said in the past he would _never_ watch me but I thought being on a tape is so much different than seeing it live. I don't know how you feel about that. About him seeing _you_, I mean. I won't tell him about it if you think it's a bad idea…"

I take three long strides to close the space between us and Bella immediately melts into my arms. She's more nervous than I anticipated. I stroke her hair gently as she takes a few calming breathes with her nose pressed against my chest.

"I think you should show them the tape, Bella. It might help," I say softly.

She nods her head. "You smell good," she says.

I chuckle under my breath at the turn her thoughts have taken while my hands begin slowly feeling their way around her back and hips. She's so soft and fragile. I hate that I can't make her problems go away. I would do anything in my power to make her happy. I'm about to pull away and pledge this to her when Bella reaches up on her tiptoes to steal a kiss. I lean down to return the kiss holding her closer to my body. Her little hands slide up my chest and her fingers tighten in my hair. Bella moans into my mouth as I open it to her; my tongue sweeping along her lip. She hitches one leg around my thigh like she's trying to climb up my body. Without thinking I lift her off the ground and her legs wrap around my waist tightly. I want nothing more than to carry her to her bedroom and not leave the rest of the night, but I haven't forgotten why we're here tonight.

"Mmm Bella, honey. We have to stop this before you're friends get here," I say trying to pry her legs from around my body.

She gives me a serious pout and says, "Why?"

I succeed in lowering her feet to the floor and glance at the clock in her kitchen. "Because they'll be here any minute and I doubt I'll be able to convince them of what a nice, normal guy I am if I have a raging hard-on when we meet," I explain bucking my hips against her for emphasis.

She groans and presses her palm firmly against my erection. My hand twines in Bella's hair and I moan softly as my forehead touches hers. I want her so badly I can't believe the amount of self control it requires for me to gently pull away from her touch.

"You're no fun," she grouches.

"You know, for a submissive you can be pretty aggressive," I tease.

"This isn't playtime," she reminds me. "I just want you. I want Edward."

"We seem to be doing a lot together as Bella and Edward," I note wondering how she might respond.

"Do you think that's bad?" she asks worried.

"Not in the least. I love spending time with you. In fact, I was hoping to talk to you about spending more time together…" I say fumbling my words near the end.

"You mean, like dating?" she asks her eyes widening in shock.

I nod my head subtly. "We obviously need to talk…" I begin but am interrupted by a rapping on the door.

My palms are suddenly sweaty and I have no idea what possessed me to bring up this sensitive issue knowing Bella's company is about to arrive. At least my dick has calmed down. We stare at each other for a moment until the sounds at the door remind us of where we are. She bites her lip and hurries away without a word to let her friends inside. I wipe my hands on my trousers and prepare to meet the firing squad.

"Hey guys!" Bella greets. "Come on in! Did you have a good trip? How's the rain?" Bella rambles.

If Bella's two best friends know her as well as I have come to, which I assume they do, it should be evident how flustered she is. Part of that is my fault for bringing up the D-word a moment ago but I hope they take her fragile state into consideration this evening as they are judging us. The best outcome for this dinner is if both Angela and Jacob decide their love for their friend is far more important than their own insecurities about the BDSM community.

They both greet Bella with hugs and then their eyes flicker behind her and settle on me. I can see immediately that Bella was right about them recognizing my face. That seems odd to me, considering they live in Forks.

"Edward Cullen? Bella, how do you know Edward Cullen?" Angela asks never taking her eyes off me.

"Jacob, Angela, this is Edward," Bella says ignoring Angela's question. "Edward, meet my friends Jacob and Angela."

I step forward to shake their hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," I say kindly. I don't even use my fake publicity smile; they get the real one. Bella moves to stand at my side and links her arm with mine.

"Bells, um… I thought we were meeting your new special, ah, _theater friend_ tonight?" Jacob asks confused.

Angela elbows him in the ribs and lets out a nervous laugh. "Ah, Jake, I think you did just, er, meet him."

Jacob's eyes widen in recognition. "Holy Shit! Are you kidding me? _He's_ the guy?" He's smiling as if this is amusing to him and I feel Bella's grip on me loosen slightly.

Angela is smiling too as she says, "You have no idea how funny this is. Bella's been obsessed with the local news for, what, the past year? All because of you and now here you are!"

"You know she's infatuated with you, right dude?" Jake adds smirking.

"Guys!" Bella scolds. "You have the biggest mouths!" I can't help but laugh as her cheeks blush a lovely tomato red.

"So I guess I was right, huh? About him belonging to the club…" Angela says.

"Yes, you were right. Now can you both please behave yourselves?" she begs. "I didn't ask you here to embarrass me."

We make our way into the living room and Bella goes into the kitchen to check on dinner and get them both drinks. Jacob and Angela stare at me while she's gone. I take the opportunity to ask Angela what she meant about knowing I belonged to the club. She tells me she'd heard a rumor that I dabbled in D/S and that's why Bella wanted to check out Coming Attractions. It's exactly the kind of thing I was afraid of happening by dating regular women. It must have been a number of months ago and so far nothing more has come from it so I'm not too worried by this information. If anything, I'm a little grateful because this rumor seems to have been the reason Bella came into my life in the first place.

Over dinner Bella's friends ask me standard questions about myself, my family, and my job. I'm happy to have the opportunity to show them how normal I am most of the time. It's always been important to me to retain a normal life and I want them to understand that. Angela particularly is interested in hearing about the station and I'm more than happy to give her some behind the scenes details. As Bella is clearing away dishes Jacob asks me the first of what will probably be a long string of difficult questions.

"So why did you choose Bella?" he asks. His arms are folded across his chest and it seems like he's attempting to look tough and intimidating; like a protective older brother grilling his baby sister's first boyfriend.

"The woman I formerly played with wanted to commit herself to a real Dom so she wasn't able to perform with me on Friday nights any longer. That was right around the time I met Bella, and we hit it off immediately. After just one session I knew there was something special about her," I say.

Bella reenters the room with a smile on her face and places a cheesecake in the center of the table.

"What do you mean a _real Dom_?" Angela asks with interest.

"Jessica wanted someone who would play with her on a more regular basis; weekends, maybe a weeknight or two. I've always preferred to keep this side of me contained to the theater, with a few exceptions," I explain. No need to tell them I have my own playroom.

"So you're not like Bella's last Dom?" Jake asks. I can see he's honestly trying to understand the dynamics of our relationship. I wish I had a firmer grasp on that myself.

"No, Jacob, I'm not. Bella and I only play together Friday nights at the club," I answer.

Bella looks at me before adding, "And there's been a few occasions we've gotten together at Edward's house; just the two of us." She blushes and I wonder if she's thinking about the conversation we started right before her guests arrived. I know it's still on my mind.

Jacob's expression relaxes slightly. "So you don't make her do weird stuff like doing your housework, or kneeling at your feet while you eat, or giving her a diet and exercise schedule?"

"She doesn't have a collar either," Angela notices.

"I've never been comfortable with that kind of stuff. I don't want this side of me to consume my everyday life," I assure them.

"I liked having a collar," Bella says, quietly defending her previous relationship.

I'm not sure how to respond to that, or do Jacob and Angela, so a few minutes of tense silence passes. We eat the dessert Bella made and they ask me a few more generic questions about the theater. Its clear Jacob doesn't approve of the public aspect of our time together. Banner may have treated Bella more like a true submissive but he kept it confined to his own home. That seems to make a difference to Jacob. When everyone is done eating the table falls awkwardly silent again.

"I want you guys to watch something," Bella announces carefully. "It's a short video of the scene Edward and I did last weekend. I edited it for time and it just gives you an idea of what the theater's like. I really think it will help you understand what it is we do together," she explains.

Jacob looks nervous but Angela is more accepting. "I'll watch it, Bells," she says supportively. "But I'd rather we not all watch together, is that okay?"

"Sure. It's on my computer. Just go in and hit play," Bella says.

Angela squeezes Jake's knee and then walks stiffly into Bella's bedroom and closes the door. Bella sighs deeply and slumps into her chair.

"It'll be alright," I say, smoothing the chestnut hair flowing down her back.

I tell Jake and Bella to go sit in the living room while I do the dishes from dessert. Once every plate is in the dishwasher I join them; sitting next to Bella on the couch. Angela comes out of the bedroom after about six or seven minutes with a tight smile on her face. She sits in a chair across from us and turns to Jacob.

"You're turn," she says. "It's not so bad. The camera's farther back than I expected and not at a very graphic angle; no cooch shots like in porn videos."

Jacob reluctantly stands from his chair and gives Bella a wary glare before dragging his feet into her bedroom and shutting the door loudly.

BPOV

"It's been ten minutes," I say. "The video clip only runs for five. I'm going in there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Bells? Maybe he didn't hit play right away. I'm sure he'll come out when he's ready," Angela replies.

Between this horribly awkward dinner party and Edward's ambiguous mention of possibly wanting to date me I'm about to blow a gasket. My knees are bouncing so erratically Edward reaches out his hand to still them. He gives me a warm and supportive smile. Another minute passes.

"I can't take this anymore!" I announce and stalk through my apartment towards the bedroom door.

Jacob looks up at me as I enter the room. His coloring is paler than usual and he looks as if he's seen a ghost.

"Did you watch the video of Edward and me?" I ask warily. I can't think of anything else to say.

Jacob keeps staring at the computer screen, the video window still opened. "I watched it," he confesses in a small voice.

"Are you nauseous or something? You're acting like you just watched the videotape from The Ring," I comment hoping to get some kind of response from him other than this Jacob statue.

The corners of his mouth twitch into a partial smile but he quickly recovers the blank stare he's mastered in the last minute. I inch a little closer to where he's sitting in the computer chair and then lean against the wall.

"Please talk to me," I whisper the pleading obvious in my voice.

"I haven't seen you like that in a long time, Bells. It reminded me of when we were together," he finally says.

Not quite what I was expecting him to say but he's speaking so at least we're getting somewhere. "Okay…"I reply cautiously.

He rolls his eyes in a very Jacob-esque way and I can't help but let out a nervous laugh. "I'm not saying that I still have feelings for you or anything like that, but it was oddly familiar, you know? It was like watching porn and being able to say, 'Hey! I've fucked that girl!'"

I laugh, relieved to hear that familiar teasing tone in my friends voice. "So you weren't repulsed by what I did in the video?" I ask hesitantly. It seems too good to be true that Jacob would handle this so well. After all the months of torment he put me through…

"I didn't like it when he hit you, but you sure sounded like you enjoyed it," he says disbelieving.

"He doesn't hit hard. It feels like a little sting that slowly fades away. And the excitement is in the anticipation. Where will the next one be and will it be harder than the last. Edward's never left a mark on me."

He nods, processing what I said. "And you weren't scared… being tied to the table?"

"Not at all. I trust Edward completely. And I can always tell him to slow down or stop if I need to. Being tied down like that… feels incredible. It's like an unspoken understanding that I'm offering him my body and he's playing with it in a way that provides pleasure to us both," I say.

"I guess I can believe you there," he says his eyebrows furrowing together. "You were a lot more… _enthusiastic _than I remember."

I blush and press my lips into a thin line. I'd never thought of that; how Jake might notice the difference between the way I'd been with him when we were together and how I am for Edward.

"I _never_ made you come like that, Bells. Ever," he states as if it wounded his ego; a blotch on his perfect record. I roll my eyes.

"I never faked with you," I promise him. "I just had to try a lot harder to come than I do having sex this way. That's what I've been trying to tell you. I need more than regular sex to get off. I don't know why, my brain doesn't work right."

Jake laughs. He's been telling me that about my brain for twenty years.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me about?" I offer. I've got him talking more candidly about my lifestyle than ever before. I'd rather get all our cards on the table now. Then maybe we can go back to just being Jake and Bella, and he won't pester me anymore about my extracurricular activities.

"No, I think that's it. I'm actually glad I watched it. I feel a little better now," he replies.

"Oh. Well, good. I was worried because you didn't come back to the living room."

Jake smiles. "Don't tell Ang but I got a little stiffy from the way you were moaning near the end. I needed a minute for it to go away," he explains.

I quickly cup my hand over my mouth to stifle the laugh that erupts from deep inside my chest. The relief I feel from knowing my best friend isn't about to disown me, or turn me in to my police chief father is remarkable. I couldn't have been happier if Jake said he and Ang were joining the club. I needed him to understand where I was coming from so badly and now it seems he has finally turned that corner.

"Control yourself, Bells," he chides, smirking at me and adjusting his pants in a self teasing way.

When I do regain composure I reach for Jasper's number that's on a post-it note on the desk. "Here. This was plan B if tonight went horribly wrong. It's Jasper's cell number. He's Alice's fiancé and Edward's cousin. He offered to talk to you if you ever needed another outsider's take on D/S. Jazz wasn't into any of this either, still isn't really, when his sister and cousin got involved. And then he met Alice and was suddenly surrounded by people he cared about indulging in this lifestyle. Anyway, he offered to tell you his story if you're interested." I shrug.

Jake takes the paper from me and shoves it into his jeans pocket. "Thanks. I'll think about it. Maybe we should get back out there?"

I sigh and push off from the wall with my hands. Before I realize what's happening Jake's arms have engulfed me in a crushing hug. I wind my arms around his torso and squeeze as tightly as I can manage.

"I'm sorry. You know I love you, Bella," he says softly.

"Yeah I know. I love you too, Jake," I reply.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

BPOV

I close the door softly as Jacob and Angela leave to go home to Forks. I secure the lock in place and then bang my head against the door. It's been an emotionally draining day. Thankfully, the dinner with my friends seems to have gone well and I think I might have finally gotten through to Jake. But then there's the issue of Edward's incredibly surprising remarks before their arrival about us spending more time together. I know without question that it's something I desperately want, but I have no idea what he meant by it. Maybe I hadn't heard him right, though I swear he nodded when I embarrassingly blurted out the word "dating." But that's impossible because Edward made it very clear he doesn't date. He also doesn't play with his sub in a larger scope than what we currently have. Actually, even our current relationship is already pushing on his normal boundaries. So my first instinct to his change of heart is to be skeptical.

I'm not sure I have the mental capacity for this conversation tonight but I doubt I'll get out of it before he leaves. I can hear the water running in the sink as Edward quietly washes up the pots from dinner. I saunter into the kitchen and can't help smiling at what I see. The dishtowel is flung over Edward's left shoulder and his hands are squeezed tightly into my yellow rubber gloves. He's meticulously scrubbing the pot I used for the pasta. I was a little nervous before dinner and didn't stir the noodles often enough. There are a number of them stuck to the bottom. Edward finally notices my presence when I giggle at his useless efforts to clean the pot.

"Leave some soapy water in there overnight. It'll be a lot easier to clean tomorrow," I say.

He smiles and nods setting the pot down in the sink. He winces as he pries the gloves off his hands and sets them in the drying rack.

"Thank you so much for tonight," I say as he turns to meet my gaze.

"You're welcome. I'm happy to help after you made such a wonderful meal," he replies.

I shake my head. "Not just for the dishes but for coming here tonight. Meeting you made all the difference for them," I explain.

He steps closer to me and places both hands on my hips. I reach up on my tip toes to kiss him sweetly and then smirk as I pull the dishrag off his shoulder. He smiles back at me a moment and then his expression turns anxious. I know what's on his mind without him having to speak. I'm willing to bet our earlier conversation's been prevalent in both our minds all night. Part of me wants to tell him I'm tired and send him home; putting off our discussion to another day. The rest of me can't bear to see him go and is willing to talk to him about anything if it means he'll stay the night.

"Will you stay?" I ask in a small voice. I shouldn't have been surprised when the latter part of my brain wins out.

This obviously pleases him. "Sure, I'd love to. Though, I didn't bring pajamas..."

"Who said you need pajamas?" I reply seductively.

With that comment, Edward hoists me over his shoulder and carries me into my bedroom. I screech as he drops me onto the bed with a soft plop. He quickly strips down to his boxers and goes into my bathroom shutting the door behind him. I hear the toilet flush and then water running in the sink. The toothbrush he used during our last sleepover is still there and as I hear the sounds of him brushing his teeth I can't help but feel content knowing Edward will be sharing my bed once again. I take my turn in the bathroom and come back to find him sitting up in the bed with a light sheet tucked up to his waist reading the book from my nightstand. He's devastatingly beautiful in the soft light coming from the only lamp left on in the room. I want to run my fingers along every muscle of his perfect arms and chest. Screw finishing our conversation, I want to lick him.

"Pride and Prejudice?" he asks.

"It's my favorite," I shrug crossing the room and slipping in beside him. The sheets are already warm and smell of Edward. I'm never washing them again.

I take the book out of his hands and throw it on the nightstand while reaching for his face to pull it down to mine. He kisses me eagerly but doesn't move his hands or body any closer. When we break apart for air Edward slides further down the bed resting his weight on his elbow. I scrunch down beside him so our faces are level. He's looking at me with an intensity I've come to expect when there's something on his mind.

"Bella, what I said before, about spending more time together?" he begins. Here we go. "I want more than Friday nights with you. If I had my way I'd see you every day... and not just as friends because we have to be honest with ourselves, _friends_ don't typically do this," he says gesturing to our underwear clad bodies. "I want you to be mine on and off the stage."

Yikes. That was a lot of honesty in about twenty seconds. My mind's reeling from the thought of being _Edward's_ off the stage. What does that even mean? I know this is what I've wanted since the day we met but I'm so used to telling myself it can't happen that I'm having trouble believing it.

"How?" I mumble, "How would that work?"

"This isn't something I'm good at, Bella… having both a D/S and a romantic relationship with the same woman. But I care about you, more than I was ever expecting to, and I'm willing to try it. I promised you when we met that this lifestyle can open doors you never knew were there and if this is something you want too then I'd really like to try and give it to you."

Edward Cullen wants to be my boyfriend. Holy shit.

"You want to try to have a real relationship?" I ask still disbelieving.

His lips curl up into a nervous smile and his hand moves to rest on my hip. "It sounds crazy when you say it out loud. But yes, that's essentially what I want."

I take his hand from my waist and bring it up to my mouth softly kissing the backs of his fingers. "I want it to," I whisper looking him square in the eyes. "More than you know."

He looks relieved by my reassurance but then his face tightens again. "I know this type of thing hasn't worked out for me in the past, but I've never had such a strong desire to try to make it work either. You've caught me completely by surprise, Bella. I never thought I'd be talking this way. Everything changed when I met you."

"Everything's changed for me too, Edward. I never thought I'd have the courage to scene at the theater but you made it feel so natural. You've opened my eyes to so much. When you brought me to Peter and Charlotte's performance I thought it was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen and it gave me such hope that relationships like that actually exist. And you're the only person I want it with."

Edward suddenly pulls me tight against him until every part of our bodies are touching. He kisses my lips feverishly as if I'd just said the most irresistibly seductive words he'd ever heard. I laugh at his enthusiasm and his lips move to my neck. Soon he's hovering over me, his knees between my thighs.

"There's one more thing we need to clear up," he murmurs brushing his lips along my jaw line. "What do we do about your need to submit?"

"What do you mean?" I breathe.

"Don't you already miss having a real Dom? The weekend play, the rules, the collar?" he asks holding both my wrists firmly in place over my head in his one hand and placing the other at the base of my neck to reinforce his question. I feel a little twinge of desire shoot through my body at the way he's pinning me down. My body wants to play.

"I do want those things," I admit, "But I would give them all up to be with you because I want _you_ so much more."

I dare not think that I love him yet but I know it would be easy to do once I allow myself to think that way. I briefly worry that we're moving too fast. I'm terrified at the thought of entering into this completely unfamiliar type of relationship. My track record is 0-2; not very reassuring. And I still don't know what made him change his mind. Has Alice finally gotten to him? Or Esme? All I know is I need more Edward and that is what he's offering me. I silently pray that the details will work themselves out. He kisses me again, the hand around my throat sliding down to grasp my breast. I moan softly and close my eyes.

"I don't want you to have to give up everything, Bella. I could try to compromise with you. Maybe give you one thing you miss having. A designated weeknight for the playroom, maybe?" he suggests. "Or I could collar you if it was only during our sessions."

"You'd do that for me?" I ask completely surprised. His body relaxes over mine and he slides back to his side of the bed but still holding me close.

"I would try certain things to make you happy," he says.

With a spark of enthusiasm I leap off the bed and scamper across the room to my desk shuffling through a mess of papers. Edward eyes me curiously until I find what I'm looking for.

"Our lists of limits," I explain. "I think they need revising."

I get back into bed sitting Indian style under the sheet and Edward's face turns apprehensive as I press a highlighter into his open hand.

"I'll highlight any of the things we don't currently do but I'd really like to and you highlight things you don't normally enjoy but are willing to try and we'll see if any match," I say excitedly.

"You seem more enthused about adding elements to our playtime than in being my girlfriend," Edward muses with an undeniable pout. He tries to make his words sound light and teasing but I can hear the sincerity in his tone.

"You're wrong," I whisper taking his chin in my hand so he's forced to look at my eyes. "Edward, I have wanted to be your girlfriend since the night you kissed me downstairs in the lobby."

He smiles. My admission seems to soothe him and for the next few minutes we're quiet as we reevaluate our previous answers to each line item on the six page lists. When we're both finished I take his papers to compare them. I notice there are far more highlights on my pages than Edward's.

"Collaring during playtime is a match," I say pleased. He nods. "And using the word Master, that's a good one. I want to call you that so bad, baby."

He smirks and lies back in the bed resting his hands behind his head as I continue perusing our lists.

"Why did you X out 'scene in Dom's bedroom'?" I ask confused.

"If we do this, I can't imagine playing with you in my bed. That's where I want to make love to my girlfriend," he says weakly.

"You really do like things black and white, don't you?" I reply. He's probably one of those people who can't eat their dinner if the different foods are touching. I make a mental note to watch him next time we eat together.

He shrugs and quickly whips the papers from my hands. I chew anxiously on my fingernail as he flips through the pages.

"You want to go to a play party?" he asks, his eyes focused on my list.

"I've been thinking about it lately. It's something Banner would never have allowed and I know you like the public aspect so I thought maybe it would be something fun to try," I mutter defensively.

"I've never actually been to one," he says. His lips turn up at the corners. "Maybe I should suggest to Jenks that Coming Attractions host one. I'd feel better about popping our play party cherry somewhere we already know most of the members."

I grin ear to ear at Edward's idea. I'm getting wet just thinking about showing up to the club in a sexy little outfit, standing a step behind Edward, declaring to everyone that I belong to him. I really hope this Mr. Jenks will agree. Maybe I should ask Rosalie about it too; she could put in a good word with him. I gently pull the pages from Edward's hands when he is finished reading them over and straddle his lap.

"Tell me more about this _making love_ business you mentioned earlier," I tease.

Edward's hands move to my waist and he grinds me down over his growing length. I whimper as my need for him escalates and I hope with all my might that Edward doesn't want to have sex the plain ole standard way Jake and I used to do it. If that's the kind of sex Edward envisions with his girlfriend I know we will have problems; although if anyone has a prayer of making me come vanilla style it's this man. I lean forward to kiss him because I just can't resist his lips any longer. His fingers unclasp my bra while I'm hovering over his chest dipping my tongue into his mouth. As he pulls the straps down my arm I straighten up to puff out my chest. His fingers tug roughly on my hardened nipples and to my extreme relief Edward doesn't wait long before bending me into a position that better suits both of us. I've quickly been flipped onto hands and knees, Edward's erection pressing against my ass.

"You ever use a wedge cushion, beautiful?" he asks in a sultry voice.

"No, I don't have one," I reply disappointed.

Edward grabs the pillow he was laying on moments ago, folds it in half, and slips it under my stomach. He pushes on my back until I'm lying on the pillow, ass in the air, and my head hanging over the edge of the bed.

"You do now," he says satisfied with his handiwork.

I feel his hands sliding the panties from my thighs and then adjusts to remove his boxers as well.

"Put your hands behind your back, Bella," he instructs.

Now I understand why Edward wanted my face to clear the edge of the mattress. He's holding my hands tightly in one hand at the base of my spine and in this position I don't have to experience a face full of mattress. He teases my entrance with his fingers, pumping two inside over and over until I moan loudly. Then without warning his fingers are replaced by his engorged cock. We groan in unison as he fills me completely. Now _this_ is sex.

"Fuck, you feel good, baby," I whimper.

"Oh, Bella. You look so beautiful like this," he says.

He thrusts harder and harder until we find a good rhythm. I have enough mobility to push my hips back to meet his each time he thrusts inside me. I feel myself letting go, offering up my body to him just like we do during playtime. He's grunting and moaning louder than normal and I wonder if my neighbors can hear. That's right, Mrs. Adelman in 3B, I'm getting pounded by my fuckhot _boyfriend_.

"Keep your hands where they are baby, I wanna play with your sweet pussy," Edward says as he releases my wrists and moves two fingers to my clit.

The change of sensation brings me much closer to release which I'm sure he can tell by the noises I'm making. The speed of his hips increases and I know I'm not going to last much longer.

"Come for me baby, I know you're almost there," he yells.

As if on cue my insides comply immediately; sending wave after wave of pleasure through my body. I hear Edward groan as he follows my release with his own and collapses on top of me. He kisses my neck and shoulder as we both slowly regain control of our limbs. I'm so blissed out I could fall asleep just like this but after a minute or two Edward tugs on my arm to drag me back to the head of the bed. We lay side by side and though my eyes are closed I can feel Edward watching me.

"Edward, do you really think this is going to work?" I ask quietly.

I feel him brush the hair off my forehead. "I don't know, but I suppose every couple takes the risk of it not working out when they get together, right?"

I nod keeping my eyes closed. "It's just more complicated for people like us."

"We'll figure it out as we go along," he replies.

I open my eyes and give him an inquisitive stare. "Alice is going to be thrilled about this you know."

He chuckles. "Oh, I know. My mother too. They've probably already ordered us matching embroidered towels."

"They're a myth. I've never seen any couple actually have those," I joke.

"Okay, matching coffee mugs," he concedes.

"You're not doing this just to make them happy, are you? Alice has this like, wedding deadline she's up against to get you and me together…" I stutter suddenly worried about every possible ulterior motive that could explain Edward's sudden interest in dating.

"Bella, no," he says sternly sitting up and twisting his torso to look at me. "It's true they've been less than subtle about wanting to see us together but I would never make a decision like this based on anyone else's opinion. It's my life and your life and no one else gets a say."

I reach for his waist and pull him back down to lie besides me. "Okay, I believe you." The authority in his voice is turning me on and if I don't get him to settle down soon we'll never get any sleep.

He presses his lips to my forehead and kisses it sweetly.

"Go to sleep," I whisper.

"Call me your boyfriend," he replies playfully.

I sigh dramatically. "You're my boyfriend. Now go to sleep… boyfriend."

He kisses my cheek chuckling under his breath. "Goodnight."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review! Next chapter is Sunday.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. I think my husband's jaw would drop if he ever read what my brain comes up with. For everyone hoping to really see the story focus on E&B's relationship I don't think I'll disappoint but just want to stress the BDSM theme to the story and how I wanted to write something that centered around the club since I've read very few stories that included exhibitionism. As always, thank you for reading and don't forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 18:

BPOV

"I really have no ideas, Alice. I've never been to a bachelorette party before," I insist.

It's been a very long two days since I've seen Edward and I feel like this week will never end. It's Thursday evening and I'm having dinner at a restaurant with Alice and Jasper. We're discussing possible ideas for Saturday evening, for the party which I've just been invited to attend. I wasn't given much warning but seeing that Edward will be out celebrating with Jasper and his friends while Alice is out with hers I really have no other choice.

"Do you think we should go into Tacoma or Seattle?" Alice asks.

"Maybe Seattle? I thought Jane is supposed to plans this. She is your maid of honor."

"She planned the bridal shower. It was right before I met you," she responds. "Maybe we can check out that new club I keep hearing about…"

"It's your last hurrah, Alice. I'm sure everyone will be fine with wherever you want to go," I assure her.

"Where are you guys going?" she asks turning to Jasper who's been sitting quietly beside her this whole time.

"Camping out by Mount Rainier. Just four guys and four cases of beer," Jasper answers.

"That sounds pretty tame," I comment smiling. I secretly would prefer to go to that bachelor party than whatever Alice is going to subject me to.

"Not if we run into some grizzlies," Jasper jokes wagging his eyebrows like that would make the trip more fun. Maybe I am better off with the girls.

"Just don't do anything stupid. I need you in one piece for the wedding," Alice teases leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"You said four guys, Jazz? Edward, Emmett, and who else?" I ask.

"My friend Steve from college. He's my usual camping buddy. But speaking of old friends, Bella, Jacob called me yesterday."

"Really? What did he say?"

Jasper shrugs casually. "He wanted to know about Edward mostly, what I thought of his as a Dom. I told him about what a shock it was to learn Edward and my sister both participated in BDSM. He seemed to relate to that. And then I told him about meeting Alice and how it helped me to finally understand what you all find so rewarding about it."

"Wow," I reply. "So he didn't seem… mad?" I ask remembering the last time Jasper had seen Jake.

"Not at all. He told me about the video you made him watch; said it helped him understand a little bit more."

I blush remembering how Jacob and Angela reacted to my scene with Edward. "Thank you for talking to Jacob. I really owe you one," I say candidly.

Jasper smiles in response and a moment later the waitress appears with our bill. Alice and I agree to a fancy Italian restaurant in Seattle for dinner Saturday night followed by dancing and drinks and the club she mentioned. She was inviting ten women including me and I had a feeling it was going to be a long night.

Edward and I agreed not to see one another tonight. We had two hours in the playroom Tuesday night and then I slept over. We're both looking forward to Friday's scene and Edward reasoned that if we saw each other tonight we'd most definitely have sex and it would take away from our performance at the theater. I had to agree with him and decided it might be fun to think of Wednesday and Thursday's self denial like it was a request from my master. Banner never let me masturbate in between sessions and if I couldn't see Edward tonight I would follow the same rules, enhancing my urgency for Edward Friday night.

I get home in time to catch the second half of Edward's broadcast and by the end I am despising the self denial plan. I fight with myself over whether or not to call him before going to bed. I'm not even tired because my body has slowly been adjusting to stay up late with Edward most nights. Our relationship has been evolving slowly since deciding to be a couple. Edward hadn't done anything different in the playroom Tuesday and I haven't had the courage to ask for anything more from him. We've been concentrating on the dating aspect of being together, holding hands, sharing meals, and talking a lot. It's been wonderful to open up to him, but I can't help but hope for something new to happen Friday night. My phone buzzes a little after eleven o'clock as I'm lying in bed contemplating all the ways Edward can step up his game.

"Hey, sexy," I answer.

"Mmmm, hello to you too. How was your evening?" Edward asks.

"I had dinner with Alice and Jasper and somehow got roped into dinner and _dancing_ Saturday night. I think the only other person I'll know is Rose."

He chuckles on the other end of the line. "That's Alice. You find yourself agreeing to whatever she wants just to quit her yammering. And you'll know other people. You met Jane at the launch, and I think Jessica will be there."

Oh God, Jessica's going to be there? I never even thought about some of Alice's friends being from the club but I suppose it makes sense. I don't know how I feel about hanging out with Edward's last submissive but it's too late to back out now.

"Do you think I should tell them you and I are together now?"I wonder.

"Are you worried about what people will think? I'm sure they'll be happy for us, Bella."

"Even Jessica?"

"Is that who you're worried about?" he chuckles. "She and I never had a romantic attachment. We had good chemistry on stage but there were no feelings, I promise."

"I believe you; I just don't see how that's possible. I think I had feelings for you the moment I first saw you."

"And you have no idea how grateful I am that you did. I know it hasn't even been two days but I miss you."

I smile into the phone. "I miss you too. I watched your broadcast just so I could see you," I confess.

"Do you have a full day tomorrow? Maybe we could get lunch together," he suggests hopeful.

I groan softly. "I really wish I could but my Friday guy keeps me busy all day. So I'll be awfully wound up by tomorrow night, can you think of any way for me to relax?" I ask playfully.

"I can think of a number of ways, Miss Swan. That reminds me; make sure you stretch your arms and legs before our scene."

I can't resist asking. "Why?"

"Tsk, tsk. You know the rules. I'm not telling you what I have planned so just do as I say like a good little sub," he teases.

Good grief, I will never get to sleep now! I want him so, so bad. We talk for a few more minutes before Edward says he needs to go eat and do a few chores. We both profess missing each other again and then end the call.

Friday is the longest day of my life and I end up at the theater an hour early because I just can't stand to wait at home any longer. Edward doesn't seem to be here yet so I go into his dressing room to start my stretches. Rose checks on me a few minutes before show time and helps apply a little makeup.

"Rose, tell me what's set up on the stage tonight," I say as she brushes the mascara wand across my lashes.

"Edward would kill me. You know it's not your place to ask about the playroom prior to your scene, Bella," she replies. I can tell by her tone that she finds my eagerness amusing. Damn it, what does Edward have planned?

"Okay, you're all set," Rose announces as she tightens my ponytail.

I leave my robe in the dressing room, no longer self conscious about walking around naked backstage, and take a deep breath before parting the stage curtains and assuming my position on the yoga mat. I was careful not to glance around the stage at all when I came out, figuring my wait was almost over. I could handle a few more minutes of anticipation. I only wait about five minutes before hearing Edward's footsteps behind me. I take a slow calming breath of air as Edward moves to stand in front of me.

"Tonight is a very special night for me and Isabella," he says loudly. I'm surprised that Edward is addressing the audience. I've never seen him acknowledge them before. Ever. "We've been playing together now for a few weeks and I've made the decision to collar her; if she agrees to accept my gift."

All the taught discipline and self control in the world couldn't have stopped the audible gasp that escapes my lips. My eyes flutter to Edward's face which is also a big submissive no-no but also unavoidable in my moment of utter shock. He looks down at me in my waiting position and smirks.

"Please stand Isabella, and keep your eyes on me," he instructs.

I do as he says and can feel my heart beating faster as he pulls a small velvet bag from his jeans pocket.

"I know this is something you've been hoping for," he whispers so only I can hear. Then louder he says, "Do you accept my collar, Isabella?"

"Yes, Sir. I do," I reply instantly.

He smiles as his hands work a thick silver chain out of the velvet bag and drape it around my neck. It's a uniquely styled necklace with a diamond charm hanging in the center. I finger it as Edward secures the clasp behind my neck and then he kisses me. I want to throw my arms around his neck but somehow keep my composure knowing we are not alone.

"From now on, when you are wearing this, you will address me as Master. Do you understand?" he says.

"Yes. Master," I answer loudly. I am so proud to wear his collar a tear nearly slips from my eye but I hold it back.

Edward's eyes meet mine again and a hint of satisfaction plays across his face as he smiles. He ushers me over to the large four poster bed fitted with beautiful silk sheets and tells me to lie down on my back. He covers my eyes with a blindfold and teases my pussy with his fingers. I moan.

"No sounds, Isabella. I want you to show me your appreciation for your collar in silence."

The room is quiet except for the sound of Edward's zipper and the rustling of his jeans as they fall to the floor. I feel Edward move onto the bed and straddle my chest. His hard cock presses against my lips and I open my mouth welcoming him.

"Put your hands on my hips, pet. I'm going to fuck your mouth now," he says.

My fingers squeeze the flesh of his thighs and I open my mouth wider to take him in fully. His hard cock slips past my lips and I hum in appreciation. I love performing oral sex with Edward. He makes the most amazing sounds when I pleasure him this way. The bed is angled so that our audience can see us from a side view. I wish Edward would have filmed tonight's scene. I want to watch myself make him come in this position. For a moment I'm disappointed to be blindfolded; unable to watch Edward moving above me. But after a minute or so I realize the loss of sight has heightened my other senses and I concentrate on how his body feels under my hands as he repeatedly thrusts himself into my mouth. His movements are fast and steady but I'm not worried about Edward losing control. The first time I did this position was with Josh and he pinned my arms at my sides. I favor Edward's preference for me to hold onto his hips. I like having my hands on him and I can push him back if it becomes too much.

Edward is making those delicious noises again and I can tell he is close. I clench my fingertips tighter into his skin and hum quietly around his cock. His hands, which have been gripping the headboard until now, move to my breasts and he pinches my nipples roughly as his body tenses and he shouts out from the force of his climax. I swallow all the warm liquid that shoots down the back of my throat and Edward shivers when I lick the tip of his cock as he's extracting it from my mouth.

I feel the mattress shift as Edward moves off the bed. I'm still blindfolded and haven't been given any further instructions so I lay still and silent as Edward walks to the end of the bed. He grasps my ankles in both hands and quickly drags my body down to the end of the bed. He bends my knees up so my feet are flat against the bed; my legs spread wide. Without saying a word Edward's tongue plunges into my wet folds and starts licking me furiously. I cry out in surprise from the sudden intense sensations between my legs and my back arches up.

"I want to hear you, Isabella, but do not move a muscle or I won't let you come," Edward orders.

Okay, I think to myself. I can keep still as long as he's allowing me to speak. What his mouth is doing to me is too good to keep to myself. I moan loudly over and over as his lips and tongue work over my pussy. When two long fingers slide inside my entrance and begin pumping in and out I can feel myself lose control. Within seconds my release rips through my inner muscles and I scream out in elation.

I take a number of calming breaths while Edward removes the blindfold and smiles down at me lovingly. He retreats to his toy table and trades the blindfold for something else. He returns to the end of the bed and I am still positioned the way he left me.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do with you tonight, pet. I hope you've prepared yourself the way I asked," he says inquisitively.

I lift my head slightly to make eye contact with him and say, "Yes, Master."

Edward is still nude and dangling two pairs of padded handcuffs from his right hand for me to see. He instructs me to scoot back up to the middle of the bed and flip over to my stomach. He climbs onto the bed behind me and massages my arms and legs slowly, relaxing every muscle in my limbs. When he reaches forward to massage the back of my neck and shoulders I feel his erection press into my lower back and I smile. Then, Edward takes the handcuffs and secures one to each of my wrists which I find surprising. What will I be chained to, I wonder? I feel his smooth hands caress my back and slide down to squeeze my buttocks. I gasp when I feel his hand wrap around my ankle and bend my knee until my foot is near my lower back. I feel him take the handcuff attached to my right wrist and secure the other half to my right ankle. Holy… Then he does the same with my left wrist and left ankle. Fuck... Edward has just hogtied me.

"What color, pet?" he asks clearly.

"Green, Master," I answer. The combination of finally getting to call Edward my master and the extremely defenseless position I find myself in is overwhelming. I feel moisture leaking from my body and I'm more aroused than I can ever recall being in my life.

Edward is pleased with my answer and runs his fingertips along my inner thighs and around my sex. I wanted a scene to rival the ones I saw Edward do with Jessica and it seems that I am getting my wish. Edward shows me a vibrator smaller than my pinky finger, and I'm wondering what the heck he plans to do with it, as I hear him say aloud that it will be attached to my clit. Wait, what?

"I'm going to activate it with this remote control, Isabella. You're free to come at will. And I want you to tell me each time you're coming," he says casually.

I feel the hard plastic touch my clit and then what feels like a Band-Aid stretch across and stick to the outer lips of my pussy securing it in place. Thank goodness I wax. Edward groans and tells me how well I'm doing. I don't feel anxious or uncomfortable; maybe just a little bit of nervous excitement. His fingers fill my entrance and curl deep inside making me moan. Then he switches on the wicked little toy.

I whimper and moan as it stimulates me thoroughly; all while his fingers probe inside me.

"That's right, pet. Show me how I'm making you feel."

My body rocks forward and back as I try to meet each thrust of his hand. It isn't long before the vibrations on my clit and Edward's fingers mix to bring me to the brink of release.

"I'm coming, Master!" I shout as Edward had instructed me to do.

He pumps faster, guiding me through my climax. As my moaning subsides Edward mercifully switches off the toy and allows my sensitive nub to rest. He extracts his fingers from inside me and I can hear him sucking them clean with his mouth.

"You're magnificent, Isabella," he says slowly walking to the side of the bed to get a better look at me.

He runs his fingertips along the side of my torso until he's standing next to my head and reaches forward with his hands to pull my breasts out from under the weight of my body. With them out in front for him to see, Edward hums "Mmmm," while twisting my sensitive nipples. My eyes are locked on his engorged cock while he teases my breasts in both hands. Then he retreats to his former position behind me. I'm not allotted any further recovery time before the clit vibrator is activated once again and I feel Edward's cock pressing against my entrance.

"I'm going to take you now, Isabella. What do you think about that?"

I writhe as much as possible in this position while Edward's hands squeeze and massage my behind. I feel his cock pressing into me slowly, teasingly. "Yes, Master. Please fuck me. Please, Master," I chant.

The vibrations on my clit have me working up to my next orgasm immediately and his hands on my ass are only adding to the unstoppable pleasure. I feel so naughty and so adored at the same time. My master's cock slides further inside me and when he's finally filled me I gasp in adulation for him. His thrusts start out slow and calculated. I moan and whimper as his hands tighten on my hips and I feel his cock dive deeper inside me. He hitting me in places I never knew I had and can't control the sounds coming from my mouth. Edward is loud too, grunting and moaning as his rhythm picks up in speed and intensity. The combination of stimulation to my clit and his forceful fucking has me on the cusp of release quickly. Edward hasn't instructed me not to come, yet I still want to ask permission.

"May I come, Master?" I pant so close to orgasm I know I'll fall apart soon even if he forbids it.

"Fuck yes, Isabella. Call out for me when you come," he replies sternly.

His consent is all I need and I feel my muscles constricting around his cock so hard his thrusting slows down in response. His hands grip my hips tightly and I throw my head back as my orgasm overtakes my senses.

"Oh, oh Master! I'm coming for you, Master!" I shout.

I feel his hand wind through the hair of my ponytail, holding my head tightly but not painfully. His thrusting resumes as the waves of my climax subside and he follows my release with his own seconds later. I continue to moan as I feel him pulsing inside me, gradually slowing his movements and then releasing my hair from his fist. I feel his weight against my legs as he comes down from his high and then he pulls out.

I miss the feel of him already. He carefully peels the vibrator off my skin. I hadn't even noticed when he turned it off; I was paying such close attention to Edward's moans and movements after I came. To my relief it comes off easily and he wastes no time releasing my wrists and ankles from the handcuffs. My limbs fall to the mattress the moment I'm freed and I know I can't move even if I want to. Edward is already on the bed beside me, now clad in his boxer briefs, as he gingerly flips me onto my back and rubs oil into the muscles of my arms and legs. I smile with my eyes shut tight. I am thoroughly exhausted this evening. He kisses my breasts and stomach tenderly as he's providing the aftercare. This is something we usually engage in privately but tonight Edward has chosen to allow our audience to see his affectionate attention to my aching muscles. After about five minutes he scoops me up into his arms. My head is leaning against his shoulder and I open my eyes long enough to see him smiling at me.

"Thank you for tonight, Isabella," he says kissing my forehead before carrying me off stage.

I'm practically asleep as Edward lays me on the couch in his dressing room. He resumes his massage on my arms and I'm feeling so relaxed I could definitely fall asleep here, naked on this comfy couch. I faintly hear Edward chuckle and ask me if I'm alright. I nod and attempt to open my eyes. I feel my familiar silk robe being draped across my body and I'm about to drift off to dreamland when Edward's hands reach around my neck.

My eyes pop open to find him unclasping my new collar and pulling it away from my skin. "No," I mumble in protest. I want to keep it.

Edward's eyes are on mine and his face wears a tight smile. "You'll get it back soon enough, Bella," he whispers.

I know better than to protest so instead just frown and close my eyes again, whispering "Indian-giver" under my breath. I hear his faint chuckle before succumbing to my exhaustion.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

EPOV

Isabella was amazing last night. She exceeded my expectations once again as I put her comfort level and physical endurance to the test. I was so afraid of how I would feel after presenting my collar to her during our scene. It was a ritual I have not participated in for many years. To my immense pleasure, I did not feel awkward or silly in placing it around her neck. I actually rather liked the look of it. I was surprised by the pride I felt as she wore it so willingly.

Our scene was absolutely flawless and I cannot remember another time when I felt so sure of who I was or what I was doing. Isabella and I are a perfect match on stage and I am so thankful to have found her. I even opted to provide her initial aftercare as part of our scene; wanting to show everyone watching how much I cherished this woman.

The look on her face when I removed her collar in my dressing room nearly broke my heart. It was obvious Bella didn't want me to take it back at the end of the evening which further confirmed my fears that deep down she wants to feel like she belongs to me always. As much as I like the sound of that, I also need her to be my equal; my partner. I made the decision to sleep alone last night after our intense scene because I just didn't know how to transition from being her Dom to her boyfriend in a matter of minutes. I needed time to ride the high of the theater; thoroughly bask in the memories of the experience.

Of course, now I wish I hadn't sent her home after our performance because we are attending Jasper and Alice's bachelor/bachelorette parties tonight and won't have a chance to see each other until sometime tomorrow at the earliest. I'm currently sitting in the back of Emmett's jeep with Steve next to me and Jasper in the passenger seat. We're headed down to Mount Rainier for the camping trip commemorating Jasper's last few weeks of freedom. I haven't done much camping since Jazz and I were teenagers and I'm not even sure I can start a fire by myself anymore. I could be in for a world of embarrassment. Emmett will be standing in the river catching fish with his bare hands while I'm struggling to keep my tent from collapsing. Steve looks like a genuine boy scout with his fishing vest and high quality hiking boots. Maybe I can get him to set up my tent when the other guys aren't watching.

We arrive at our campgrounds in early afternoon. While I'm fearful of getting caught in the rain Eric warned me about last night at work, the others' minds are focused on starting off the trip with a few beers. They all sit down on dead logs that surround what must have been a nice size fire made by previous campers. I want to fit in so I snap off the top of a can and join them.

Steve doesn't know anything about my and Emmett's lifestyles. I doubt Jasper has even told him about his own dabbling in D/S with Alice. So for the rest of the weekend I am just a typical 27 year old guy hanging out with his cousin and friends. As much as I already miss Bella, it is nice to be able to just feel normal for a little while.

"I can't believe you're taking the plunge, man," Steve says. "Alice is a great girl, don't get me wrong, but after four years of partying with you I was surprised to hear you were settling down."

"You were a wild man in college, Jazz?" Emmett asks curiously. I look at my cousin intently. I'd heard a lot of his college stories but obviously didn't view him the way Steve did.

"Yeah, well our college days couldn't last forever, right?" Jasper laughs. "Once you're out there working a 9-5 and coming home to an empty house every night you start to reevaluate your priorities."

"So what's the craziest thing Jasper did at… where'd you guys go?" Emmett asks.

Steve takes a swig of beer and his face lights up. "University of Alabama."

"How they hell did you wind up there, dude?"

"I had a thing for southern girls," Jasper explains slipping back into the slight southern accent he picked up while down in the Deep South.

"And to answer your other question," Steve says smirking, "the night I started appreciating Jasper's talents with the ladies was junior year when I came back to the dorm to find him in bed with two blondes."

This was one story he'd somehow forgotten to tell me. Jasper's guilty eyes shift in my direction and then back to Emmett who's guffawing and slapping his knee. "It was their idea, I swear! What 20 year old guy could say no?" he defends.

"I don't blame you at all, my man," Emmett says.

I find it humorous that Steve thinks a threesome is a praiseworthy achievement. It's a real shame Emmett and I can't tell him what we do with women on a weekly basis. It would really wipe that ridiculous grin off his face.

"Well memory lane has been great fellas, but if we don't set up camp soon we'll be sleeping in the rain," Jasper comments pointing to the gray clouds above our heads.

"Yeah alright," Steve concedes. "Let me finish my beer at least. Then two of us can set up the tents and maybe the other two can catch us some dinner from the lake. I don't know about y'all but I'd rather not have to eat the emergency MRE's for dinner."

Jasper and I are voted the better fishermen of the group so luckily I won't have to attempt tent pitching today. We grab some tackle and two fresh beers and wander down to the lake. For a while we shoot the breeze, talking about simple everyday things. Then all of a sudden Jasper gets really heavy on me.

"You think I'm doing the right thing marrying Alice, right?" he says staring out at the water.

"Yeah, absolutely," I reply confidently. "I had no idea you had any doubts."

"I don't really. Not about how much I love her at least. But I'm not like the rest of you guys... Sometime I wonder if I'll always be enough for Alice; like maybe she's still in denial or something."

He doesn't have to spell it out any clearer; I know what Jazz is referring to. I've been thinking entirely too much on this subject since asking Bella to be my girlfriend. I'm not sure I can offer him much advice but I surely share his concerns.

"Does she pressure you a lot?" I ask.

"Not as much as when we first started dating. But that's the problem. She doesn't ask but I know she misses it. Why else would she feel the need to go to the club every chance she gets?"

"Remember what Rose and I were talking about in the car on the way home from Seattle? I really believe Alice is capable of choosing a life with you over her darker desires," I say honestly.

"That's what she says too, but how is it possible? You can't put them aside right? I mean you haven't been able to date anyone in years."

"Everyone is different. You can't really compare Alice and me. Now that I'm with Bella I'm actually more in your shoes. Bella wants me to do stuff I'm not comfortable with and we're trying to find some middle ground where we can both be satisfied."

"What does she want you to do? If you don't mind my asking," he says hesitantly afraid of overstepping boundaries.

Jasper usually shies away from frank discussions like this and I see this as an opportunity to share my thoughts and try to help him the best I can. I cast my reel into the water hoping for better luck a little further out into the middle of the lake.

"Bella wants weekend play like she had with her last Dom. She craves more than just what we do at the theater. She wants to play from Friday evening to Sunday afternoon. Which means she wants to have multiple sessions in the playroom and in between them sleep in the guest bedroom, serve me meals, speak only when I ask her direct questions, and follow any other orders I give her. All. Weekend. Long."

"Shit, Edward. How do you compromise on something like that?" he asks.

"So far we've just added an extra session to our weekly routine and I gave her a collar. But I'm only going to let her wear it during playtime. She wasn't too happy when I made her take it off last night," I say chuckling at the memory of Bella's expression when I removed the necklace from her neck. "You'd have thought I was cutting off a huge lock of her hair or stripping her of a medal of honor."

"Thank God Alice has never asked me for that," Jasper responds.

I feel something nipping at my line but it swims away as quickly as it approached. At this rate we're going to starve.

"From what Alice's told me, she never did the standard D/S stuff with her Doms. She's always been a bit of a free spirit; only engaging in the types of play that interested her at the time. If anyone can sacrifice needs like ours for a healthy loving relationship it's Alice. I've never seen her not get what she wants."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Jasper gripes. He's got something on his line and reels it in while talking. I don't break his train of thought to cheer for our first catch; just let him unhook it and reset his line. "When Alice decides she really does want some of that stuff how am I going to be able to tell her no? Our relationship works because she doesn't push me farther than I can handle. If she ever starts making bigger demands of me I'm screwed."

"Can I ask for an example of something she wants but you won't do?" I ask examining his fish.

Jasper takes a long swig of his beer before speaking. Liquid courage is required for an embarrassing talk I suppose.

"I can handle most of the toys she brings home. The handcuffs, blindfolds, and outfits are pretty standard stuff for kinky sex. But then she pulled out this double penetrating vibrator. She wants me to tie her up and use it on her. And she's got plugs, nipple clamps, and this thing to put over the back of the bedroom door. Ugh, I don't even know what it's called. And I know she wants me to go to the theater to watch performances. She thinks it will get me excited about doing those things if I see them first."

Finally I feel a bite on my line and I reel in our second fish; another bass and slightly bigger than the first. It's starting to drizzle and the sky looks darker than before.

"I'm familiar with all that stuff, Jazz. I've used it all and I've enjoyed it. Have you ever just sat back and watched Alice play with those toys? I'm sure she uses most of that stuff for masturbation. Maybe watching her would help you get accustomed to their uses without putting pressure on you to participate? Occasionally Coming Attractions has solo performances. I always find them fascinating."

"I don't know. Maybe I could handle that. I like watching her touch herself," he muses.

"Before Bella and I fully committed we did a scene at the theater where we masturbated together. I made her use a vibe on herself and it was really hot watching her come that way," I say, offering what advice I can.

"Bella is such a sweet girl. I still can't believe _she's_ more hardcore than _you_," Jasper chuckles.

I sigh. "And she's amazing at all of it too. So believe me, I know how you feel worrying you're not enough for the woman you love."

Jasper turns to look at me. "Love? Did you just say you love Bella?"

"Did I?" I stall. "It's too soon for me to be using that word..."

Jasper smirks at me, obviously unconvinced. "Whatever you say, bro."

"She's just different than any woman I've ever met. And I know you feel the same way about Alice, so I wouldn't let your hang-ups in the bedroom make you doubt your relationship."

Just then Jasper reels in our third fish and I decide that will just have to do for now. It's raining harder and Jasper agrees to take our measly catch back to camp before we're soaked through to our asses. The sky is dark and the rain is coming down so heavily that we have a little trouble finding our way back to the camp. The only reason we do is the light from a large waterproof lantern that serves nicely as a beacon. As I catch a glimpse of Emmett's jeep in the distance I'm relieved to see both tents are set up. Despite the rain jacket guarding my upper body I feel completely drenched. Water is sloshing around in my sneakers.

"What the fuck is _he_ doing?" Jasper asks.

I run my hand over my face to brush the raindrops away and squint to see what he is referring to. Then I realize the lantern isn't hung from a tree branch like I would have expected. Emmett is standing between the two tents wearing nothing but Spongebob boxers holding the lantern up high above his head.

"Thanks for the guide, Lady Liberty," I tease as we come up in front of him.

"There you fuckers are! I thought I was going to have to stand here all damn day. Did you get us some fish?" he replies letting his arm down.

I hold up the afternoon's catch and choose not to comment on his attire. I drop the fishing gear and strip down to my own underwear, which is a standard navy blue, not wanting to get the inside of my tent as wet as I am. Jasper does the same and Steve holds a towel out for him as he enters their tent. It looks like Spongebob and I are roommates for the night. We all hide out in the tents for about an hour until the rain passes. It's still a little misty when we emerge from the tents but not enough to prevent us from building a fire.

"Please tell me you thought to cover some wood before the storm hit?" I say to Steve.

"What do you take me for? I've got enough logs in the jeep to last through tomorrow. Jasper says you caught a few bass?"

"Yeah. I'll gut them over there if you want to make the fire," I suggest.

He agrees and I congratulate myself for worming out of another camping task I know I'd never be able to accomplish. My father took Jasper and I fishing enough times for me to know how to prepare the fish with my eyes closed. It wasn't going to be enough to feed four grown men but it would have to do. Emmett packed enough beer and snack food to compensate for the lack of fresh fish.

We eat and drink well into the night. Even I have my fair share of beer and we are all drunk off our asses by midnight. Some teenagers camping nearby follow the sound of our ruckus and ask if they can bum a few beers off us. I can tell they aren't old enough to drink yet but it doesn't seem to bother Emmett who tosses them a six pack. They stay for a while and hang out with us. We learn their names are Dave, John, and Becca. After a while I realize these kids must have ingested some other kind of substance before finding us, especially in Becca's case, because the beer has a devastating effect on her inhibitions. When Jasper tells her we're out celebrating his upcoming nuptials she insists on giving him a strip tease.

"What kind of bachelor party would this be without a stripper?" she asks excited.

At first I thought one of the other boys must have been her brother or boyfriend but neither seems upset when she throws her t-shirt onto the ground. They both eyeball her bare skin but not to the extent that makes me think they've never seen it before. Ever helpful Steve cues up some dance music on his iphone and Becca dances around the campfire circle shaking her barely legal ass in our faces. She passes by me and winks. I nod and smile, briefly glancing down to her perfect cleavage. Emmett waves her over and she takes his hand, pulling him to his feet, and grinds up and down his body. Clad only in her bra and tiny jean shorts she gives Jasper a lap dance while her friends whoop and holler. Just as she reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra my inebriated brain finally registers how sick this display is.

Becca's bra hits the forest floor and she presses her chest against Jazz's face. Her breasts are young and perky and the cheering around the campfire only encourages her more. Still the only one who sees how wrong this is, I pick up her discarded clothing and pull her off my cousin's lap. She stumbles and falls against my chest. As I attempt to help her back into her shirt I find myself being pummeled by empty beer cans.

BPOV

I have to admit, Rosalie and Alice know how to have fun. We've been at this bar for less than an hour and already they've commandeered the dance floor and won the attention of just about every male in the room. Along with Alice's college friends and another girl from Coming Attractions I didn't recognize they were keeping the bartender very busy. I am what Jane calls the "purse whore" designated to sit at our table and watch everyone's purses while they dance. This is fine by me since I don't dance, until Jessica comes to sit with me. I am trapped with Edward's ex-submissive wanting to make small talk.

"I heard Edward collared you last night. In front of everyone in the theater," Jessica says her eyes seeking my confirmation.

"It's true. He did," I reply. I don't particularly want to be discussing Edward with Jessica but am unable to hide the smile from my face at her choice of topics.

"You're not wearing it though," she notices.

I touch my hand to my neck, wishing I could feel the delicate silver against my skin, but my throat is bare as usual. "It's complicated. Edward only lets me where it for playtime," I admit.

"Still, girl, you should be proud. That's more than I ever got from him."

I grimace thinking about the two of them naked together. I know Edward never had feelings for Jessica, not the way he does for me, but no girl wants to have a talk like this with her boyfriend's ex. Especially when I don't just_ know_ they've had sex together, I've _watched_ them do it. Many, many times.

"He's an amazing Dom isn't he? It almost made it worth not being in a real D/S relationship. Almost," she says.

"He and I are dating now," I say trying not to sound like I'm gloating.

"Really?" she asks stunned.

"He says my wearing the collar outside the playroom would make it too difficult for him to differentiate his Dom side from his usual self," I explain shrugging my shoulders.

Jessica laughs lightheartedly. "Okay, that sounds more like Edward. He's so weird about his views on D/S play, isn't he?"

"Yeah, but he's making an effort for me so we can be together. We still perform on Friday nights and are a regular couple the rest of the week," I say not wanting to give away too many personal details.

"I'm glad to hear Edward's opening up to something new. He's been lonely for a long time. He always tried to hide it from me but I could tell," Jessica says with genuine concern in her voice.

"He doesn't like to show weakness," I agree. "We're taking things slowly, just adding a little bit here and there and seeing how it goes."

"Just be careful, Bella. I know what it feels like to want to change him; to think that maybe you can. The nights he'd have me over his house I'd try to get him to bend a little; to extend playtime outside the basement but he never budged. As soon as he went upstairs he was back to Edward and that was that."

"Did he ever ask you to spend the night?" I ask out of morbid curiosity.

"No, never," she answers. I smile on the inside ecstatic by this confirmation. From the very beginning Edward had treated me different. Somehow I always knew that was the case.

When Rosalie comes to sit down for a bit Alice looks at me with that gleam in her eye.

"Come on, Bella! Edward isn't here to save you this time. Dance!" she demands.

"Yes, Mistress," I whisper sarcastically and she just giggles, yanking me out of my chair and onto the dance floor.

I do my best to keep up with her and probably embarrass myself a great deal in the process. My natural clumsiness, these wicked heels, and all the alcohol I've consumed make for a disastrous combination. The public humiliation is worth making her happy though, since over the last few months I've really started to love her like a sister and I want her to enjoy this night. Jessica and Jane are great dancers and I spend the next hour or so trying to look half as good as them on the dance floor. It really is a lot of fun despite my handicaps.

Alice is sufficiently toasted by about one am and agrees to leave the club. The limo Jane hired takes us back to Port Angeles, all the girls singing along to the radio the entire ride. I finally fall into my own bed around three in the morning with a serious buzz and blisters on my feet. I close my eyes and am about to fall asleep when my phone beeps. Afraid something might have happened to one of the girls; I quickly reach for the phone on my nightstand and open the message. I thought if it wasn't Alice or Rose then maybe Edward was texting me a goodnight message. I am really surprised to see it came from Emmett.

_Look who found some tits in the woods!_ is all it says, followed by a picture of Edward standing next to a bare-chested young girl with a deer in headlights expression on his face. I am way too drunk to try and process this image at the moment so I lay back in bed with my phone in my hand. All I know is that someone has some explaining to do in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing! I love reading your comments.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

BPOV

I'm very disoriented this morning and there's a bad taste in my mouth. Although I can tell I'm home in my apartment something is still off. I know I drank a lot last night but there are holes in my memory. Like how I got into bed. I don't recall leaving the bar we were at but I do remember Alice and Jane dancing to the music on the radio in the limo. The driver must have dropped me off here but I don't remember getting into pajamas and falling into bed. It was late; after three am by the time I got home. I'm sure of that much. I reach for my phone to see if I missed any calls. The clock on the nightstand reads 11:15. I have a text message from Edward received this morning.

_How are you feeling? Sorry about the pictures. I can explain…_

What? I don't know what he is talking about so I scroll back through previous messages to make sure I didn't receive any obscene pictures from Edward last night, and then through the sent messages in case I sent some of myself. I don't mind hangovers too much but I hate not being able to remember what happened. There are no messages from Edward the day before and it doesn't look like I sent any either. I sigh in relief but am now completely confused. I open a message from Emmett and finally see what I feared would be there. A large pair of naked breasts fills the screen. I'm oddly comforted by the sight because instantly I can see they don't belong to me. Some other poor girl had more to drink than me and got too friendly. The message prior to this one is also from Emmett, clearing up the mystery of Edward's apology. I don't recognize this girl but Edward is standing right next to her staring at her breasts!

A giggle erupts from my chest as I take in the expression on Edward's face. He's clearly embarrassed, not an emotion I see from him often, and it looks like he's holding the girl's bra out as if to coax her back into it. What a boy scout he's turning out to be! Seeing this has put me in a good mood despite the hangover fog. Edward is worried about my reaction to his behavior at a bachelor party and it makes me happy. I've never felt more like his girlfriend than in this moment.

I throw my clothes into the hamper and take a long shower to rinse the bar funk off my skin. I hope I'll get to see Edward later today but I'm not sure when they guys are coming back. I have a feeling they all feel as hung over as I do. As I'm towel drying my hair I hear the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella," Edward says cautiously.

"Hi, Edward. I would ask if you guys had fun last night but I have visual proof that you most certainly did," I reply teasing him a little bit.

"Yeah, about that…" he says.

"Are you guys all okay?" I chuckle. "I'm guessing you had quite a bit to drink."

"We're okay, just stuck out here in the woods. Emmett refuses to wake up and we can't find his keys. Wait, you don't sound mad at me."

"I'm not mad, Edward."

I hear him sigh softly. "I thought you'd assume when Emmett sent those pictures that I'd cheated on you," he admits.

"That never even occurred to me. You told me that the relationship between a Dom and his submissive is based on mutual trust. Well, the same goes for our romantic relationship. I trust you, Edward, and I know you would never hurt me like that."

He laughs briefly sounding very relieved. It makes me smile again to think how worried he'd been about my reaction to those pictures. "You're right, I wouldn't. I hope Rose has the same perspective because Emmett sent pictures to her too… the dumb ass."

"Oh, my God. He's dead meat for sure," I joke. "You're going to have to tell me the whole story later. When will I get to see you?"

Edward groans through the phone. "The guys parked their cars at my house so they're all coming back there. Steve wants to wash up before heading home and Jasper mentioned watching the Mariners game."

"So maybe tomorrow night?" I reply hoping to hide my disappointment.

"Yes. Come to my place at 11. I want to fuck you in my bed again. I enjoyed the last time quite a bit," he says his voice sultry and full of need.

"I'll be there. I need to feel you so bad."

"I know, me too," he whispers. I think we're about to say goodbye and hang up when Edward speaks again. "Hey, Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"I really miss you. Not just having sex. I miss all of you."

I smile wide. "I miss you too, Edward. More than you know."

Edward and I spend the latter part of Monday evening in bed doing what can only be described as making love. He doesn't even restrain my hands or give direction. I ride him until we come together and it's surprisingly fantastic. We lay there afterwards and Edward tells me more about himself. He is lying on his back in his bed and I'm on my side, admiring his naked body while he talks.

"Your favorite movie is not Mary Poppins," I refute caressing his smooth bicep.

"It is so," he insists smiling. "You know how your memories of childhood make the movies and TV shows you watched back then so much greater than they really were; and when you see them now you can't remember what was so appealing about them?"

I nod my head. He's talking to someone who thought Jonathan Taylor Thomas was the cutest boy ever.

"Well, Mary Poppins is my favorite movie because of the memories I get when watching it. My mother loved Dick Van Dyke and she'd sit us all down in the family room and make us watch that movie over and over. Jasper, Rose, and I would be crammed in between Esme and Katherine on the sofa, sharing one giant bowl of popcorn. No one ever thought to divvy it up into separate bowls to keep us from fighting over it."

His face turns down slightly remembering his aunt. I stroke my hand across his chest and pull gently on the hair. Edward looks over at me and his face brightens again. I lean in closer and kiss him on the lips. He tells me a little more about his childhood before his aunt and uncle's accident and I continue exploring his long body with my hand. This is another aspect of having a boyfriend I really missed. While being a submissive comes with many rewards it also has its downfalls. I could never have touched Banner this way; so freely. My hand wanders down Edward's stomach and over his hips, grazing close to his half hard penis but not touching it. I love that in times like this Edward lets me touch him, and I know that he likes that I'm doing it.

I realize that with Edward my life is finally moving forward again. It was great with Josh, exploring a new relationship and getting an introduction to D/S, but we weren't compatible in too many ways. Then with Banner I learned so much more and honed my skills but I knew that I was nothing but playtime for him. I didn't know during that time that I was at a complete standstill in my life. And now Edward is satisfying the secret desires I've harbored for far too long, and simultaneously allowing my heart to start beating again.

Able to resist him no longer, I gently shift myself over until I'm kneeling between his legs. He moans softly and stops telling me the story he was in the middle of. Both of my hands grip his hips and I lower my face to kiss around his newly formed erection. I lick and suck his smooth balls and slowly bring my tongue up his shaft before enveloping the tip of his cock in my mouth. We don't discuss movies or awkward childhood memories anymore that night.

In the morning Edward's arms are still wrapped around my waist and Beanie is snuggled in the blankets at our feet. I fake sleep for a good ten minutes after Edward wakes, just loving the feel of his arms around me. He kicks the dog off the bed and cuddles closer into my side; placing soft kisses along my neck and shoulder. He notices I'm awake when his kisses behind my ear cause me to giggle and then proceeds to "punish me" for pretending to be asleep by licking me until I come.

Thursday is a really hellish day. Mrs. Beagle is sick so instead of running our usual errands I'm roped into playing nursemaid all day. Since she is missing the hairdresser, Dolores- as she still insists I call her- asks if it wouldn't be too much trouble for me to do her hair at home. I reluctantly agree thinking it couldn't be any worse than being on the _receiving end_ of a makeover until I get a glimpse of her beauty accouterments. I opt to Phone-a-Friend and call Alice when I see Dolores's hair dryer. It's one of those old fashioned ones with the shower cap looking thing with a long hose attached. I can't believe the damn thing still works. Mrs. Beagle says it was gift from her parents for her 16th birthday. By the grace of God Alice is able to walk me through the process. The last thing I need is to get fired for singeing off my client's hair with an antique hair dryer.

We watch Shirley Temple movies all day while I tidy up the house and bring her endless bowls of soup and crackers. At about two o'clock I'm caught off guard by receiving a phone call from Edward. He's calling to invite me out to a late dinner at Porter's after he gets off work. I can't hide the goofy grin on my face when I rejoin Dolores in the living room and end up giving her an update on how my relationship with my new boyfriend is progressing. When I first mentioned Edward to Mrs. Beagle I called him my boyfriend for lack of a better term. My stomach flips at the knowledge that _boyfriend_ is now exactly what he is. That… and so much more.

Edward picks me up from my apartment at 10:45 and drives the short distance to Porter's. As we walk into the restaurant I notice that once again Edward hasn't changed out of his broadcast clothes. He's still wearing the shirt and tie he was wearing while I masturbated to his image on television earlier. I blush and turn my head away to keep him from noticing.

The hostess recognizes Edward and offers him his usual table. He accepts and we're seated in a secluded booth near the back of the restaurant. I'm impressed by the sophistication of Edward's ordering. He chooses roasted scallops in a sesame sauce to start and red wine without even looking over the menu.

"Is that okay with you?" he asks before the waitress leaves the table. I smile and nod. I'm more concerned about the familiarity Edward has with this establishment and its staff than what he chose for an appetizer.

"Tell me the truth, have you brought subs here before?" I ask hesitantly. I won't really be upset if he says yes, it would just be a tad awkward to have to think of all the women that have come before me, who've sat where I'm sitting right now.

"Yes," Edward admits reluctantly. "Does that upset you?"

I shake my head. "It's a little weird you always choose _this_ table. But honestly, I'm happy that even though we're dating now you still treat me like your sub too."

He smirks. "I brought you here tonight as my girlfriend. The hostess only remembers me because I'm on TV. I did occasionally take Jessica or one of the others here after our scenes, but it wasn't a habit of mine. It's just a good restaurant," he promises.

"It is," I agree. "Charlie used to take me here on special occasions; like when I got my driver's license and graduation."

Edward smiles. "You seem very fond of your father," he comments.

"He was a great dad growing up, especially after my mom left. Jake and I grew up with two fathers because Charlie and Billy practically raised us together. I'm surprised I didn't end up more of a tomboy."

Our food arrives and Edward dishes some out to my plate before helping himself. We order our meals and then Edward pours the wine. I take a large sip; it's very good.

"What happened to Jake's mom?" Edward asks.

I shrug. "Died when we were little. It was hard on him but worse for his two older sisters to grow up without her. They remember her more clearly." I think he can sense in my voice that it was difficult for me to lose her too. First it was Mrs. Black, and then my mom left. Different circumstances, but in both cases I lost a female role model.

Edward seeks to fill the awkward silence with an insight into his own loss. "Losing my aunt and uncle was hardest on Rose and Esme, I think. Life changed dramatically for all of us when they died," Edward says while keeping his eyes on his plate. "Obviously, everything turned upside down and it was hard on my cousins to have to leave their house and come live with my parents. But for me, my parents became so strict after the accident. I wasn't allowed to walk to school with my friends anymore. I couldn't hang out on the boardwalk with them in the afternoons. It was like my mother wanted to keep her eyes on all three of us every minute of the day, like she could prevent anything bad from ever happening again that way."

I pop a scallop into my mouth and smile as I chew and swallow. "My father reacted the exact same way… after I was almost mugged. He wouldn't let me leave the house for months."

"You said it happened here? In Port Angeles?" he asks interested.

"Yeah, I was shopping on the boardwalk with Angela and I left her alone in a shoe store to go down the block to the bookstore. It was just about dusk and as I passed the alley between the two stores a man grabbed my arm and yanked me into the shadows. He pushed me up against the brick wall and I hit my head. He demanded all the money from my purse and my cell phone. My head was pounding and my hand shook as I reached into my purse. The man was dirty and smelled like cigarettes. When I pulled my hand out of my purse, instead of my wallet I held the can of pepper spray Charlie had insisted I carry. I sprayed it in that awful man's face and he screamed and cursed at me while frantically rubbing his eyes. I ran as fast as I could out of the alley and found Angela still inside the shoe store. The store clerk called the police for us, who of course called my father in Forks. Charlie was so angry that the mugger got away. It was a horribly humiliating ordeal."

"I wish I could have been there to protect you, Bella. I can't stand the thought of anything like that happening to you," he says intensely.

I smile as his words remind me of Charlie and the way he acted that night. I decide it's better not to tell Edward he sounds just like my father. The waitress brings our food and conversation turns to lighter topics as we begin eating. Edward ordered the filet mignon and offers me some. I smile as he cuts off a piece and places it on my plate. We talk about how good the food is and a little bit about our days.

"Can I ask you something?" I say finishing the last of my chicken picatta.

"Anything, Bella," he replies curiously.

"You told me before that Rose introduced you to this lifestyle. What about it made you decide to become a Dom?" I ask.

He seems surprised by my question. He green eyes widen and he smiles, melting my heart. "Yes it was Rose who discovered BDSM first. It was about six years ago and she had been experimenting for a few months before taking the risk of telling me what she'd been doing. She was smart to confide in me and not Jasper," he says chuckling at the memory. "I was surprised at first but intrigued at the same time. Rose told me how for the first time since her parents died she felt like she belonged somewhere. She certainly never felt that way at my parents' house. She claims she could recognize Dom tendencies in my dating habits and convinced me to go to a club in Seattle similar to Coming Attractions. I'd dated a number of women before then, mostly in college, but I was still shocked at some of the things Rose and her new friends described to me while we were hanging out there. We stayed for a live scene. By the end of the night I was hooked. I just knew it was something I wanted."

"It happened that fast for me too," I offer.

Edward's leg stretches out under the table and he leaves it touching mine. "It felt like another puzzle piece of my life was falling into place," he admits. "The same way I felt when I first played with you."

I blush and reach across the table to squeeze his hand. I tell Edward my own story about discovering the life of D/S with Josh. "We had just a few dates before I decided to sleep with him. I'd only ever been with Jake and that had ended almost a year earlier. The first time with Josh quickly escalated from vanilla to more and I was surprised by how bold he was being with me so soon. I was even more surprised to realize how different and satisfying it was with him. The things Josh did; I'd craved that with Jake but never understood why."

Edward cringes a little at my mention of sex with Jacob. I pull my hands under the table and continue, wanting to get it all out. "Josh showed me there was so much to sex I'd been missing. I was ashamed at first, knowing what we were doing wasn't really normal, but he helped me become comfortable with my body and the lifestyle we were choosing."

"It's intense to finally discover everything you've been missing but didn't know you were searching for," Edward says.

I wonder if he's still talking about just D/S as his green eyes bore into mine. The waitress comes with the check and Edward snatches it off the table before I can even pull my hands out from under it.

"Don't even think about it, Miss Swan," he jokes pulling his credit card from his wallet.

As we leave the restaurant Edward asks if I'd like to stay at his house tonight. I say yes immediately. After the last week or so together and our conversation at dinner I'm more confident than ever that Edward and I can find a happy medium of Edward/Bella and Dominant/Submissive, despite what Jessica thinks.

We are greeted at the front door by a very excited dachshund. Beanie and I have been getting to know one another the past few months and I'm a little smug when he runs to me before Edward, who scoffs at the obvious snub. I pick the dog up in my arms and let him lick my face a couple times before setting him back down on the foyer floor.

"Would you like some dinner, boy?" Edward says to Beanie who's hot on his heels as he walks into the kitchen. I smile as Edward pours the dry food into a bowl and pats him on the head. He makes eye contact with me and I melt from his heartwarming smile. He looks happier than I think I've ever seen him and it makes me want him desperately. It's twelve thirty in the morning; still early for Edward to go to bed.

"Do you want to go downstairs for a while, Master?" I suggest, my voice thick with desire for him.

Edward's face falls slightly and shakes his head. "Let's go to bed, Bella," he counters emphasizing his use of my name.

I've loved everything we've ever done in Edward large comfy bed but after so many days apart I want nothing more than time with my Master. Our date this evening has been wonderful and when he invited me to his house afterwards I started thinking of how maybe I might get to see the other side of him tonight too. I decide to take a risk and see if I can persuade him to play. I walk towards him and as gracefully as possible sink to my waiting position at his feet. I focus my eyes on the tile floor and listen for any clue of his response.

He takes a step away from me which isn't necessarily a bad sign, but then he sighs. "Bella, we've talked about this." His voice sounds shaky and I make the decision not to move, still hoping he will cave. My body is already humming with excitement just from the possibility that I could win this standoff.

"Please get up. Bella, look at me. Look at me… Bella," he urges, his voice tensing as his pleas continue. I don't know why, but I feel as though if I give in and simply go to bed with Edward then it will be setting the tone for our relationship. We both agreed to try to meet in the middle. The past week we've been nothing but boyfriend and girlfriend. I haven't been his submissive since Friday at the club. I know today is Thursday and my wait is now less than 24 hours until our next performance but I feel strongly about us playing in private too. Besides, my body simply can't wait that much longer for its Dom.

"Bella. Get. Up," he orders. He sounds really pissed now. "Isabella, look at me."

I tilt my head up and gaze into his stern eyes when he calls me Isabella. Shit, his brows are furrowed and his jaw is tense. He's definitely mad. "Get up and come with me," he commands.

I stand on shaky feet and follow him into the living room. Rather roughly he grabs my jeans by the belt loops and unbuttons them. He slides my jeans and panties down to my knees and turns me around, bending my body over the arm of the couch. I haven't broken any of Edward's rules since we started playing together besides the minor hair band infraction. He's been a gentle Dom on stage and I haven't yet failed him in any way that would require discipline. Having just pissed him off, this is my first taste of the power and authority Edward is capable of and it's turning me on big time.

"I wanted to make love with my girlfriend but apparently _she_ isn't here. So instead it looks like I'll be fucking my submissive," Edward says irritated. "Put your hands behind your back, and don't make a sound."

I hear Edward unbuckling his belt and shuffling his dress pants down his legs. I reach my arms behind my back as he instructed and quickly he wraps his left hand around both my wrists securing them tightly. A finger on his other hand reaches inside me and I moan under my breath. I'm wet and ready for him as always. The intensity in his voice is enough to make me that way. Without hesitation Edward removes his finger and pushes his cock into me. The feeling of being filled so possessively by my Master is indescribable. I moan again.

"Keep quiet, Isabella. You've displeased me tonight and this is going to be about my pleasure, not yours. You are not allowed to come," he barks gruffly.

His left hand pulls my arms back tighter until it's rather uncomfortable. And I love it. His right hand grips my hip tightly as he thrusts into me faster and harder. I know I can succeed in keeping my pleasure quiet but I don't like being told not to come. It's been so long and I've always had difficulty with holding out. Fuck. Edward really is angry with me. He's never denied me release before.

As his sinfully sweet assault on my pussy continues I feel the telltale signs of impending climax. I try to hold it off but my skin is glazed in sweat and my inner muscles are starting to contract. My Master feels it too.

"Don't you fucking come, slut," he says breathless.

His left hand releases my wrists and smacks my ass without warning. A tiny groan reverberates from my throat. Okay, maybe it won't be so easy to keep silent. I hear him panting behind me, growing closer to his own release. Abruptly I feel a finger pushing into my back entrance. I can tell he lubricated it with his mouth but the intrusion is still surprising and rough. He pushes his finger deeper into my anus and massages the walls gently.

I cry out from the sensations, sure now that my master is trying to make me fail in following his orders. There's no way I can stop from climaxing at this point. His finger inside me, his cock pounding me from behind, his hand roughly gripping my hip; it's too much.

"I can't… I can't stop it, Master," I shout as I explode around him. Edward's moans alert me that he is coming too. His thrusting slows as we both come down from our highs.

"You disobeyed me, pet," he says calmer. He's still catching his breath and holding me down.

When our breathing evens out Edward pulls me up to stand in front of him but I'm still facing the couch. He reaches for my shirt and works it over my head, confusing and exciting me at the same time. When he removes my bra I'm even more baffled by what he intends to do. Round two? Perhaps a spanking? The thought of my first real spanking from Edward has me hot and bothered again instantly.

I hear Edward fastening his pants again, sliding the leather belt through the loops. Hmm, apparently his belt won't be the instrument of choice. I am now completely bare and Edward is again fully dressed. I have no idea what he's planning.

"Since you came without permission your punishment will be to sleep alone in the submissive's bedroom," he asserts. "You wanted to submit so badly tonight, my dear, that I want to complete the experience for you. Make breakfast in the morning. I'll be down at ten. Now go."

I am utterly shocked at Edward's words. I'm familiar with the commonly used rule that says the submissive doesn't sleep in her master's bed, but I have never slept in this house anywhere _but_ his bed. I'm disappointed and feel slightly ashamed as I stumble forward towards the downstairs bedroom that will be mine tonight. Edward pushed me forward so I would start walking and didn't even make eye contact before sending me away. It doesn't escape my attention that he scooped up my clothing and purposely didn't hand them to me before ushering me away.

The submissive bedroom is pale yellow with white furniture. It's simple but pretty. I turn on the bedside lamp and take a better look around. The dresser drawers are all empty. So is the closet, besides a vacuum cleaner and baseball bat. Edward obviously intends for me to sleep nude. And cook breakfast the same way. Geez. I fold back the covers on the single bed and slip in between.

They're soft and comfortable… but a high thread count won't be able to replace the comfort of sleeping in Edward's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter! As much as this story IS about E&B falling in love... it's also a BDSM story! I would have loved to label it as such when picking the genre but sadly BDSM wasn't an option (but it totally should be!). Enjoy and don't forget to review. Next chapter will be Monday night.**

* * *

Chapter 21:

EPOV

It's been four days since Bella pulled that little stunt of hers. It infuriated me at the time that she would try so hard to make me do something she knew was a hard limit for me. Even so, I can't believe I made her sleep in the submissive's bedroom. I've never even used it for one of my subs before. It's technically just a spare room my mother decorated, even though I insisted it was waste since everyone I knew lived about thirty seconds away. I knew making Bella sleep alone would upset her and that was my intention. I needed her to realize that what we have is a complicated blend of love and dominance. We have to respect each other's limits in both our romantic relationship and our D/S one.

I'd sent her to her room without even looking her in the eye after we fucked and it hurt me to do so. Two hours later I snuck in to check on her. She was sleeping but I could tell it was a restless slumber. She tossed and turned for nearly an hour as I watched her from the rocking chair in the corner of the room. In the morning, I came down to find Bella wearing nothing but the apron I laid out for her on the kitchen island the night before. She was taking her punishment in strides; preparing scrambled eggs, bacon, toast with jam, and home fries.

I thought it was wrong of me to enjoy the sight of her cooking practically bare like that but it stirred feelings inside me I wasn't used to having. Usually the sight of a submissive cooking in my kitchen made me uneasy, but with Bella it was almost like any other morning she'd stayed over. I knew she was still in her submissive mindset by the way she avoided eye contact and didn't speak a word to me as I entered the room and sat down at the island. I made a point to call her Bella and smiled at her when she finally looked me in the eye.

Over breakfast I explain to her again how scenes outside my playroom make me uncomfortable and she apologizes for pushing me. But throughout the discussion her submission persists. She isn't apologizing as Bella; she is trying to please her master. I don't think Bella is sorry at all for what she did last night but I really just don't know. The dynamics of our complicated relationship often leave me wondering if I can trust Bella's words and actions to be her own desires or if she's doing what any good sub would do. Does she want to cook for me whenever she's over? Quickly agree to eat at whatever restaurants I suggest? Is she too agreeable and not thinking for herself, the way a sub always defers to her Dom for decision making?

"See, _this_ is what troubles me, Bella," I say seriously, pushing my empty breakfast plate to the center of the table. "What we did last night was surprisingly enjoyable, please believe that, but at what time today do I get my girlfriend back?"

Her brows crease in confusion and within seconds Bella is standing up from her chair and straddling my lap. I push my chair back to give her room. She's wearing only the sheer apron and my fingers caress the soft milky skin of her waist as she settles down onto me. Her hands cup my cheeks and those big brown eyes gaze into mine.

"I really am sorry for pushing you like that last night. We just hadn't played in almost a week and I missed your dominant side. But I never left you, Edward. It's been me here with you this whole time. When will you see that?" she replies softly.

I smile because there isn't much else I can do. Even as I was explaining my anger to her earlier I knew that it was partly a lie. I was shocked to think back on the events of the previous night and realize that I had in many ways enjoyed it. I didn't like Bella pressuring me but I realized that disciplining her was a huge turn on. Only a submissive could technically defy my rules and as much as I see a woman I am quickly falling in love with when I look at Bella, I also see my submissive. I've never felt that way before; the two sides of my personality intertwining like that.

"You really enjoyed what we did last night?" she questions skeptically.

"Yes," I admit sheepishly. "Not initially. I didn't like your attempts to take control, but your defiance turned me on. I liked punishing you; though in hindsight I should have just spanked you raw. I hated not having you in my bed. I can't sleep without you anymore, Bella."

Her smile lights up her face and I know instantly that she feels the same. "I don't sleep well without you either, Edward. It was a very effective punishment, trust me. I would have much preferred a good hiding," she replies teasingly.

I realize in that moment that after I fucked her on my living room sofa last night I had trouble falling asleep because it wasn't just my sub downstairs in the spare room, it was my Bella. And I wanted her next to me while we slept. I finally understand that there isn't some kind of switch in my brain that can convert Isabella into Bella and vice versa. Together they are a beautiful combination that forms the one and only woman I ever envisioned myself having a future with. You might call it an epiphany.

Bella stands and begins clearing our plates. When she turns away from me that tight little ass of hers is on full display and I just have to squeeze it. My sudden touch makes her jump but then she quickly recovers and wiggles her hips as she saunters over to the sink. I remember how badly I'd wanted to make love to her the night before and inspiration hits. I follow her to the kitchen counter and effortlessly lift her fragile frame onto the cold granite. Bella's legs wrap around my waist and she cocks an eyebrow at me; amused by my antics.

I free her breasts from the delicate fabric of the apron and lavish them with attention from my tongue and fingertips. I need to show her everything I'd planned on making her feel last night. In a hurry I drop my pajama pants to the floor and kick them aside. My fingers caress their way along her smooth flawless skin until they find the slick wetness of Bella's pussy. She is wet as always and my cock wastes no time connecting with her heat.

)( )( )( )(

It's Saturday afternoon and today is my last training session with Emmett. He watched my scene with Bella last night from the front row. I have every reason to believe that Emmett is fully committed and prepared to go off on his own with Rosalie. After today my favor to my cousin will be complete and I can get Emmett out of my playroom indefinitely.

Bella and I are there now, going over the plans I've made for the training session. I'm not convinced I like the idea of Bella participating in this but don't have much of a choice. I want to see how Emmett handles a sub and when I suggested he practice on me the look of disgust on his face was priceless. I refuse to let Rosalie back in here so that only leaves Bella. She was more than happy to offer her assistance but something feels wrong about it this time. So much has changed between Bella and I since I originally asked her to participate in Emmett's training. She's my girlfriend now, we've been on real dates, and we never spend a night apart anymore. This morning we went yard-saling and then baked cookies together. I'm a little worried about how I'll feel having another dominant in the room with us.

Emmett arrives on time and I hear him descending the basement steps. Bella is still getting ready in the dressing room when he knocks fiercely on the playroom door. I open it for him and his huge frame comes barreling inside.

"Jesus, Em," I greet him.

"Hey man. What's up?" he replies. I smirk and shake my head. I really do like Emmett.

"Nothing, man. Bella's just getting ready. I thought we could begin with the waiting position," I say getting right down to business. My words are rushed as my concerns over doing this session have me suddenly nervous.

Just then, Bella opens the dressing room door and comes out to greet Emmett. She's totally fucking nude and it takes me by complete surprise. We discussed her attire the last time she was supposed to sub for training and I just assumed she'd follow the same arrangements, which were for her to wear lingerie, and not something too skimpy. She isn't even fucking wearing pasties over her nipples. The one item I notice adorning her body is the collar I presented to her weeks earlier. Christ.

She smiles at Emmett and crosses the room with ease. He gives her that cocky grin of his and lifts his fist to her eye level. She bumps it with her own as if they were meeting in a bar or at the club instead of my fucking playroom. Emmett doesn't react to her nakedness at all. If his eyes had shifted down one millimeter this session would be over.

I am well aware that Emmett has seen my woman undressed before; so have most of the members of Coming Attractions. I don't have any hang-ups over nudity and usually feel powerful and aroused knowing everyone in the theater is looking at my submissive with appreciation or envy. Not today. This setting is different, and totally inappropriate. He's too close to her, barely three feet apart, and thinking about what I've planned for him to do to my girlfriend during this training session sends my blood pressure soaring.

It may be irrational but I take Bella firmly by the wrist and haul her naked ass back into the dressing room shutting the door behind us. I sift through a number of inappropriate outfits hanging from the rack unable to spot anything acceptable for her to wear.

"Edward, you were kind of rude just now. What's the matter with you?" Bella asks.

"Me? What's the matter with you? Why are you prancing around in front of Emmett with no clothes on?" I retort. Shit, I am a real pervert. None of the outfits I stocked in this room cover enough skin for my liking.

She fucking giggles. "Edward, I'm subbing for him, remember? You asked for my help. How is he going to learn if he can't even see my skin?"

"That's not the point. You are _my_ submissive and I decide what you wear in that room. Understood?"

"Yes, Master," she replies. I can hear the smile in her voice. "Though it seems to me that my master might be a little bit territorial around his _girlfriend_?"

I turn to face her and she is indeed smiling. She likes that I'm acting like a jealous buffoon. Without responding to her accusation I take a bra and panty set off a hanger and hand them to her.

"Put these on and come back into the playroom to get into your waiting position," I say gently and kiss the tip of her nose.

I want to show Emmett the inspection position and what common things I look for. It isn't usually part of a Dom's performance at the club so I suspect he's never witnessed an inspection. It's an important ritual to keep the submissive in check, reminding her who is in control, and ensuring she follows the dom's rules. I haven't asked what kind of demands Emmett plans to make of Rosalie but that's something we can go over when Isabella isn't with us. Thinking back on the past few days I wonder if I'm the best person to be teaching anyone about controlling their submissive…

Isabella has returned to the room, her head down, and she gracefully sinks to her knees on the yoga mat I have laid out for her.

Emmett watches as I circle Bella, examining her posture and ability to keep her eyes down. He remembers this part. "Isabella, get into your inspection position," I say looking at Emmett. It's clear from his expression that he is less familiar with this pose. I point out to him how her back is perfectly straight and her fingers are laced together behind her head.

"Her hands are a variation from the usual pose. I prefer hands to be behind the head instead of lower back. It's just how I was trained and I like that it leaves her more exposed."

"The breasts are pushed out further," Emmett comments mostly to himself.

"Yes. Most doms also have certain personal hygiene and health requirements from their subs. You'll need to decide what you expect from Rosalie and then stick to it. Some common requests are waxing, exercising, dietary restrictions, wardrobe guidelines, and behavioral modifications."

"Behavioral?"

"Yes. Isabella, please stand and walk over to the bed. Lie down on your back, arms over your head," I instruct. "I've known many doms who don't allow their submissives to get tattoos. Others specify rooms of the house where they are allowed to speak freely while every other room they must keep quiet with their eyes on the floor unless instructed otherwise. Most doms ask that their subs cook meals during play weekends. And you can make other more unique rules too. I believe Mr. Jenks, Rose's first dom, required her to be naked all the time during their weekends together."

Emmett's eyebrows raise and his eyes widen. "Shit. I can ask her to do things like that?"

I chuckle at the excited tone in his voice. "You can ask her to do anything you want, Em, just remember that if you make her do things she really dislikes then playtime will be less satisfying for her. Most submissives don't like to be told to crawl on their knees or eat their meals on the floor by their master's side. If you find your submissive doesn't like a particular request you can change your methods and use that as a punishment during future playtimes. The idea is to make everything you ask of her something she finds arousing. It will intensify both your sexual experiences."

He nods intently, processing what I've told him.

"It's important to talk after your scenes and weekends together. Make sure you are both being honest with one another about what you've enjoyed and what you wouldn't want to do again."

"What sort of things do you ask of your subs?" Emmett questions; glancing over at Isabella lying prostrate on the mattress, perfectly still.

"Willingness to perform at the theater used to be my main requirement. In the past I never let subs sleep in my bed and I always ask their hair be tied back when we play. I don't like playing outside this room or the theater. And my subs were to call me Sir until they were collared. Isabella has her collar now, though she's only allowed to wear it in here or at the club."

"Can I ask her to be monogamous?" he wonders.

I smile, thinking how much Rosalie will read into that request. "Yes, absolutely. Come on, I want to show you a few more bondage techniques," I say moving over towards the bed.

I show Emmett how to tie a number of different ropes around Isabella's wrists and torso. I have him practice the hogtie last. He is a fast learner and Isabella is very patient through all the instructions. When we're done there I decide there's really only one more thing I want to show Emmett that requires Isabella's assistance. He needs to practice using the overhead apparatus. It can be tricky to time the scene properly so the submissive's arms don't grow too tired. And also, the bindings on her wrists need careful attention with the weight of her body pulling down on the restraints.

I tie Isabella's hands with the chains that hang from the apparatus above her while she sits on the padded bench below. I reach for the crank and it slowly lifts her arms over her head until she is forced to kneel on the bench. I tap the inside of her thighs until her knees are spread apart as far as she can comfortably stretch.

"Now, I like to use this position because I've found it's easier for the sub to come kneeling rather than standing," I instruct Emmett. "And also, I think the pose looks more submissive than if she were to stand up straight."

Emmett nods. "Yeah, she looks hot like that." I give him a stern glare and he wipes the smirk off his face immediately.

"Rose is tall like you, so if you have a bench like this that adjusts you can lower it until her eye level is well below yours," I continue. I lift Isabella's chin until she is looking into my eyes. I hope Emmett can appreciate the powerful exchange taking place between dominant and submissive right now. Isabella looks so beautiful like this, strung up and offering herself to me. As much as I hate the idea of Emmett seeing my girl come undone so close up there's something I've always wanted to try but haven't had the opportunity because it requires a second set of hands. Emmett's training is the first time I've ever shared my playroom with another Dom. As nervous as I was when we began this session, I've finally settled into my element and feel comfortably in control.

"Since Isabella has been such a helpful teaching aid I think we owe her something special. What do you think?" I ask my trainee.

Emmett looks a little surprised at my willingness to let him participate further but nods his head in agreement. I ask him to stand behind Isabella. "Would you like to come, pet?" I say smirking as her eyes grow wider. She nods her head, "Yes, Master."

My fingers work their way inside her panties and slowly invade her wet center. She closes her eyes and moans softly.

Never taking my eyes off hers I say, "Emmett, put your hands over Isabella's breasts and rub her nipples with your thumbs. My pet likes that, doesn't she?"

"Yes, Master," Isabella chokes out breathlessly. She moans a little more as my fingers press further up inside her.

After about a minute of this Emmett takes it upon himself to pull Isabella's bra cups up to expose her breasts. He is still standing behind her with his arms reaching around to tease her nipples. My first reaction is anger for his audacity but it quickly turns to arousal as I see the reaction on my girl's face. Her eyes are speaking the intensity of her experience and she never takes them off mine. Emmett's hands might be on my submissive right now but I am still running this show. Isabella is giving me her pleasure. I know it's for no one else but me.

"Oh, Master," she groans thrusting her hips into my hand.

It's time I engage the plan I've been fanaticizing about for a long time. I point to the wooden paddle on the back table and motion for Emmett to retrieve it. Isabella reacts to the loss of Emmett's hands so I take one of her pert nipples between my lips, biting gently. When he returns with the paddle I say to him, "Emmett, why don't you rub that over my pet's ass and show her what you've found."

He doesn't hesitate to rub the wooden paddle over Isabella's panty covered ass until she gasps in understanding. "What color, pet?" I ask.

"Green, Master. So green."

The sound of lust in her voice makes me impossibly harder and I make the spontaneous decision to rip her panties clean off her hips. She gasps in surprise and bucks her hips forward. I can hardly resist the temptation to fuck her in front of Emmett. She is so God damned sexy right now. My hands move up her torso and push her bra up over her head and wrap it around her wrists so it's out of my way.

"Are you okay, Isabella?" I question knowing this is a deviation from my original plan. Before Isabella had no qualms about being nude but I need to make certain this is still the case.

"Oh yes, Master. Please make me come," she moans.

"Shit," Emmett groans. His tone is full of admiration and it only spurs me on.

"Pet, Emmett is going to spank you with the paddle while I lick your pussy. Don't come until I give you permission."

I lean down to get the right angle and press my nose against her clit, inhaling deeply. She smells so good I waste no time tasting her with my tongue. She moans loudly as I take the first pass through her wet lips. Her hips bump into my face as the paddle makes first contact with her soft flesh. Isabella cries out in pleasure from the sensations. She inches her knees further apart to give me more access. I dip my tongue inside her entrance and then move back to her clit. Her hips continually jerk forward against my face as Emmett does his work with the paddle. My hands are free so I decide to pinch both of Isabella's erect nipples.

"Fuck," she grunts as the sensations begin to overwhelm her. I know my girl well enough to be able to tell she is getting close. The triple assault on her body is going to end in release sooner than later. I want this scene to be about her pleasure and not a lesson in orgasm control so I back off her pussy long enough for her to come back from the edge. I want her pleasure to continue a little longer.

"What color is my pet's ass, Emmett?" I ask while kissing her hip bones and mound.

"Just turning pink," he responds proudly.

"Can you take any more, pet?" I ask.

"Yes, Master. More. Please," she begs.

"Okay, Emmett, you heard my little slut. Hit her harder," I instruct. For a moment I'm worried that the walking steroid is going to hurt her. He hasn't had much practice in spankings but I'm quickly put at ease when she moans loudly from his next whack. I can feel the increased force as her hips bump into my face. I'm ready to make my girl come now.

"Come whenever you're ready, Isabella," I say softly.

My mouth returns to her pussy, licking and sucking her sensitive nub. Her heavy breathing turns into true panting and her wrists yank on the restraints overhead. I place one hand firmly over her breast and the other pushes a single finger inside her entrance. I feel her muscles clench around my finger and she comes loud and hard against my face.

Emmett has ended his assault on her behind and taken a few steps back. I reach up to release Isabella's hands and her body slumps against mine. "Em, would you mind giving us a few minutes alone? I want to say another thank you to my pet privately," I say quietly.

He clears his throat before responding. "I'll be upstairs, dude."

I carry Isabella to the bed and lay her down on the comforter. My cock is still hard as a rock and I really need to finish, but she looks so spent.

"Thank you for being the perfect submissive today, Isabella," I whisper kissing her forehead.

She smiles and opens her eyes. "Aren't you going to fuck me now?" she asks.

"What?"

"I thought that was why you sent Emmett out of the room," she replies and grasps my erection in her small hand. I jerk in response; the feel of her touching me is intense.

"Are you sure? You look so tired," I reply gently.

"I'm sure. I want to feel you inside me, Edward."

And just like that, my Bella is back. As I move my body over hers and push my pants down my legs I'm struck by the desire to make love instead of fuck. Bella was right when she said she is with me at all times; whether we're doing a scene or cuddling on the couch. She isn't two different people wrapped into one. She is one woman who can be everything I need and much, much more.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

BPOV

Emmett's going to be here any minute and I can't find any shoes to wear with this dress. Alice chose an elegant black strapless gown for me to wear to her wedding but the only black dress shoes I have are four inch heels. Where did they even come from? Maybe Angela left them here at some point. I want to wear the silver two inchers I know are comfortable. Can I pull that off? My earrings and bracelet are both sterling silver. Maybe if I add a shawl or necklace? Hmmm, I'd love to wear my collar, but I don't know what Edward would think of that. A lot of Alice's friends are from the club, they would recognize my collar for what it is. The temptation to exhibit my commitment to Edward to is too hard to resist. Besides, I need another piece of silver to make these shoes work.

There's a knock at the door just as I'm clasping my collar behind my neck. Edward and Rose are both in the wedding party so Emmett was kind enough to offer to escort me to the church and reception. He's wearing an expensive black suit with a green tie as I open the front door.

"Hey, Emmett. You clean up nice," I greet as he steps inside. He's right on time and I just need to grab an evening bag and then we can go.

"I could say the same for you, Swan. I'm diggin' that necklace," he replies closing the front door behind him as he enters the apartment.

My hand reaches up to touch the delicate silver around my neck and I can feel the blush filling my face. Emmett notices my embarrassment and gives me a questioning look.

"Wait a minute, isn't that your _collar_?"

"Yes," I reply with fake confidence.

"Are you and Edward _playing_ at the wedding all day?" he whispers conspiratorially.

My mouth turns down in a frown at the thought. _I wish…_ "No, I just thought I'd wear it is all. There's going to be people from the club there. I want them to know I belong to Edward."

Emmett smiles and rubs his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Swan, there is no doubt in anyone's mind that you belong to him. He hasn't so much as talked to another woman at the club since you came along. Everyone's been talking about how much he's changed."

"What do you mean, everyone?" I ask.

"I'm saying I'm the door man and I hear the ladies gossiping. He collared you _on stage_ for Christ's sake," he adds laughing.

"Yeah, I know that. I just didn't realize it was reason for women to talk," I retort.

"Believe me; everyone could see you two were together long before you made it official. The rumors started flying the minute Edward took away the sign-up sheet for his Friday night fill-ins."

I blush again. I haven't even thought about that sign-up sheet since Edward and I began playing together. It's the reason I even blipped his radar to begin with… and it makes me really happy to know it doesn't exist anymore.

When I first joined the club and saw that the object of my infatuation was indeed a member, I could hardly imagine getting the opportunity to play with him. And now we're a couple; who can't get enough of one another in or out of the playroom. It amazing how fast things can change. I never thought I'd have this kind of relationship with anyone, and to have it with Edward makes me feel so special.

"Bella, isn't Edward going to be mad to see you wearing this?" he questions fingering my collar lightly. I recall the other day when Edward stated his rules to Emmett during the training session. _Bella only wears her collar during playtime._

I take a defensive step back. "No one outside the club is gonna think it's anything but a necklace," I reply.

He laughs. "I suppose you're right. So can I be there when Edward sees you wearing it?"

"Shut up," I say pushing his overly muscular chest. He doesn't budge. "Let's go, He-Man. We're going to be late."

Edward looks amazing in his tuxedo. I want him to do terrible, nasty things to me tonight before he takes it off. He and Rose don't have much time to greet us with anything but quick waves as Emmett and I enter the church. The ceremony is beautiful and though I haven't known either Alice or Jasper very long I am moved nonetheless by their personalized and romantic vows. A special prayer is said for Jasper's parents, who the minister says are watching their son today in the arms of God. Esme's graceful tears flow freely after that and Carlisle wraps his arm tightly around her shoulder.

At the reception Emmett and I are seated with Felix, Jessica, and Bianca. Felix is one of the other door men at Coming Attractions and he chats with Emmett about work and the club's clientele. Bianca, being one of the club's bartenders, eventually gets in on their conversation and I am left talking to Jessica. She tells me all about her new Dom and how happy she is with him. She goes into a little detail about the kinds of weekends they've had together and I can't help but feel a tad jealous. I would _love_ for Edward to do some of these things with me for an extended period of time. I can only hope that type of play will someday be in our future, because I absolutely want to have a future with Edward. He is becoming as important to me as oxygen.

Jessica notices my collar and congratulates me again for breaking Edward out of his repressed state. As much as Jessica's relationship with Edward has bothered me in the past, I think I'm becoming friends with her. We're both submissives and have a lot of common interests. If I hadn't seen her fucking my boyfriend a dozen times I'm sure we'd already be best friends.

After the first dance by the bride and groom Edward finally has an opportunity to get away. He approaches the table and greets everyone. As his eyes flicker over to mine I see them glance down at my neck and the bulging of his eyes is unmistakable. It looks like Emmett is getting his wish. He grins sheepishly as Edward clears his throat.

"Bella, can I speak with you alone for a minute?" he asks. The tone of his voice is alarming. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. We make our way to a quiet corner of the room and I turn nervously to face him.

"If we weren't in a room with over two hundred people I would rip that chain from your neck. What do you think you're doing wearing that here?"

Edward's never been so angry with me before. It's arousing and frightening at the same time. "I want you to see me as your girlfriend and sub equally. I want to prove that I can be both at the same time," I explain.

Edward sighs in frustration. "Damn it, Bella. For someone who wants to submit so badly you sure have a problem obeying me."

I open my mouth to protest but no sounds come out. I know I've been pushing his boundaries hard. Maybe it's the encouragement from Jessica that makes me want to see how far I can bend him. His green eyes are blazing at me and I'm suddenly fearful of bending Edward so far that he snaps. He looks like he's just about there. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset. I just wanted our friends to know I belong to you... all the time."

"When will you stop pressuring me to do things you know I don't want?" he asks exasperated. "Maybe I've been too easy on you as your Dom; I've been thinking too much like your boyfriend. I specifically told you that the collar is for playtime only and you've defied me. Now you need to be punished… for real."

A ripple of excitement courses through my body but then I am overcome by shame and a little fear. I can already tell this time I will not be receiving an erotic spanking or even made to sleep alone. Edward wants to teach me a lesson. The wheels in his head are turning and I look down at my feet afraid to speak any more. He thinks for a minute or two and then chuckles under his breath.

"For your punishment, Isabella, you will not have an orgasm for one week. Not as my girlfriend _or _my submissive since you are so hell bent on showing me how they are one in the same. You will, of course, still tend to my needs during that time. Next Friday we will do a punishment scene in the theater to conclude your sentence."

Fuck. This punishment is going to suck. Edward was right; he has been going easy on me. And in return I've taken advantage of him. I deserve this punishment.

"Yes, Master," I whisper.

Even though my voice is full of shame from disappointing him it still thrills me to address him as master in such a public venue. I'm even somewhat excited about the public discipline I will receive on Friday night. I love the feeling of Edward owning me, and Friday everyone will see that he does. Mind, body, and soul. I'm not concerned about being in pain; Edward's already told me how he doesn't like to physically hurt his submissives. Orgasm denial will be painful enough.

"You'll also continue wearing the collar until tomorrow when you wake. I want you to be reminded of your defiance the rest of the evening."

"Yes, Master."

"We're not playing, Bella. Call me Edward, or you will go two weeks without release."

"Yes, Edward," I correct myself.

He kisses my forehead and says he needs to take his seat at Jasper and Alice's table before the speeches begin. I nod and try my best to give him a smile. Inside I'm angry with myself and not at all looking forward to Emmett's waiting questions when I reclaim my own seat. At least Edward's anger seems to have waned.

"And just so you know, Bella. I _already_ _have _begun thinking of you as my girlfriend and submissive equally. I'll save you a dance, beautiful," he says winking and then walks away. Well, shit!

Carlisle speaks first, praising Alice for making Jasper into the man he is today. His speech is serious and heartwarming. Edward and Jane each take a turn to roast Jasper and Alice in their speeches and make the guests laugh. Shortly after, a man on stage announces the food is being served. Emmett holds my wrist under the table until everyone else seated around us get up and walk towards the impressive buffet line.

"So what happened?" he asks curiously.

I scowl. "I was punished. No release for a week. You were right, he's really mad."

"You're still wearing it though," he comments.

"Yes. It's part of my punishment. He wants me to think all evening about my _defiance_," I say rolling my eyes.

"Come with me," Emmett says tugging on my wrist until I'm on my feet. I expect him to drag me towards the buffet tables but instead he makes a bee line for the open bar.

"What are we doing?" I ask warily.

Emmett smiles wide. "Did your master forbid drinking too?" he whispers.

I shake my head. Emmett turns towards the bartender and says, "Two Maker's Marks."

The bartender pours the whisky and hands a glass to each of us.

"Cheers," Emmett says with his eyes full of excitement. Wanting nothing more in that moment than to be Em's drinking buddy, I throw back my drink and slam the empty glass on the counter. It burns.

"How is everything going with Rose?" I ask.

Emmett smirks at me and replies, "very well. We played last night."

"You did? May I ask what kind of scene you did?"

"I did one of the rope moves Edward showed me. She liked it," he says winking.

He doesn't lower his voice and I wonder idly if the bartender has any idea what we're discussing. Emmett obviously isn't embarrassed even though he's new at this and I admire that. It took me a lot longer to accept my own interest in this lifestyle. I wouldn't have any reservations about speaking freely in front of the bartender either if it wasn't for Edward's parents being in the same room. It saddens me to think Edward and I will likely always have to keep this side of ourselves a secret.

I twirl my finger signaling we need another round and Emmett's face lights up. "Hell, yes! We're gonna drink your sorrows away, Swan." We clink our glasses together and toast to the orgasm-less week I have ahead of me.

I eat my dinner with Jessica chatting away about the club. She's hoping to get back in the theater's weekly lineup with her new Dom. Apparently Victoria and Laurent aren't the crowd pleasers they thought they'd be and Jenks is looking for a replacement. Edward joins our table after dinner and talks to Emmett a little before dragging me onto the dance floor. He later escorts me to his parents' table and formally introduces me as his girlfriend. I'm so happy Edward has taken that leap, but it also makes me feel guiltier for wearing my collar tonight. I feel it burning my skin as Esme compliments the design. I must flush ten shades of scarlet when I thank her and say that Edward bought it for me.

Every chance Emmett gets he is slipping another drink into my hand. By the end of the evening I've danced with Edward twice, Emmett at least five times, and Alice made me do some silly line dance. I'm exhausted, and more importantly, completely wasted. Esme nabs me on a trip to the restroom and invites me to brunch with the family tomorrow.

"Carlisle and I have to get back to Seattle so we wanted to see the kids one more time before leaving. We're meeting at the house. Have you been there?" she asks sweetly.

I shake my head. "No, not yet."

"Then Edward can pick you up on his way over. Rose is living there now, keeping an eye on the place for us. I think we're going to cook in the backyard, weather permitting."

I find it humorous at first that Esme assumes I'll be sleeping in my own bed tonight and not with her son, like I've been doing almost every night for weeks. I suppress a giggle at the thought. Then it occurs to me that Edward might be so mad at me that he_ does_ take me home tonight. The fear is sobering.

"I'd love to have brunch with your family, Esme. Thank you for inviting me," I answer with a smile.

When Edward comes to find me after most of the other guests have left I am a babbling drunk. "Bella, how much have you had to drink this evening?" he asks clearly appalled.

"You'd have to ask Emmett. He's been keeping the tally," I reply giggling.

Edward rolls his eyes at me and places his arm around my shoulder escorting me over to where the bride and groom are saying goodbye to other guests.

"Bella! I'm so glad you were here! Thank you so much for coming," Alice sings while giving me a big hug. "And see, I was right about you and Edward coming together. I knew you'd be perfect for each other," she whispers in my ear before releasing me.

"The wedding was beautiful, Alice. I'm happy to have been a part of it," I say attempting to hide my current inebriated state.

I don't think I fool Jasper who chuckles while leaning in to hug me goodbye. "Go home and sleep, Bella. We need you to take care of him while we're gone," he jokes nodding in Edward's direction.

Edward hugs Alice and Jasper goodbye and wishes them a happy honeymoon. Their flight to Barbados leaves immediately after the reception. Bar-bay-dos… That's a funny word; I sound it out again in my head. We wave goodbye once more as Edward tows me towards the exit. Emmett has conveniently made himself scarce as we gather my purse from the table and head for the door to the parking lot. Edward is still holding me tightly as I stumble into his car. I sure hope Rose has enough sense to drive Emmett's jeep back to her house. He drank as much as I did, maybe more. Bar-bay-dos…

I'm happy to see Edward is driving me back to his house. Even if he makes me sleep in the submissive's bedroom it's still better than being alone in my apartment. The ride is quiet. I try not to speak knowing that I am drunk and will probably say something stupid. I really don't think Edward is angry with me anymore but doubt he'll back down from his punishment ruling either. Inside the house I watch as he takes Beanie out to do his business and gets me a glass of water and two aspirin from the kitchen.

"Thank you," I say softly. I'm starting to feel a little better but am still grateful for the hangover cure.

"You're welcome," he replies while removing his jacket and loosening his tie. I frown remembering my thoughts earlier about how this evening would end.

"What's wrong?" he asks moving closer to me.

I stumble a little on my way to the couch and take the heels off my aching feet. "I wanted you to fuck me in that tux tonight," I reply sadly, knowing I won't be experiencing Edward's cock because of my punishment.

He smirks and pulls the tie from around his neck. "Who said I wasn't going to fuck you, Bella?" He pulls my hands together in my lap and binds them tightly with his tie. I'm not naive enough to expect Edward to let me come but I am pleased to know that if nothing else I'll get to feel his body on mine; that intimate connection that I crave. He pulls me to my feet and unzips my dress. It falls to the floor at my ankles and he pushes me back down onto the couch. I know what he's planning to do and I welcome it. Edward undoes his pants and allows his hardened length to spring free. My heart beats faster as my body reacts to the sight of his erection. I want him to fuck me so badly.

I am feeling ashamed of my behavior; in disappointing my master. As his cock slides between my lips I do my best to make the pleasure as good for him as I know how. I want to make him proud. He grips my hair tightly and thrusts into my mouth over and over. I will my throat muscles to relax and allow my master to fuck me as he desires.

"Oh, Bella," he mumbles.

It's frustrating to know there will be no release for me after this but I do my best to take the punishment in strides. I focus on the delicious noises Edward is making as he fucks my mouth. He holds my head firmly as his pace increases and I know he's getting close, so I hum around his cock triggering his release. He groans and throws his head back as I swallow his seed. Edward rubs my cheeks with his thumbs and smiles as he removes himself from my mouth and then unbinds my wrists from his tie.

"Thank you," he says and kisses my lips sweetly. "Ready for sleep?"

I hesitate briefly, wondering where he intends me to lay my head tonight. "With you?" I ask.

He smiles wide. "Yes, with me. I told you I can't sleep without you anymore, love," he replies. I revel at the endearment and pick my dress up off the floor as I stand. I take a few wobbly steps towards the bathroom and he catches my elbow in his hand.

"Do you need me to help you, Bella?" he asks concerned.

"No, I'm okay. I just need the bathroom and want to take those aspirins," I say making my way across the room.

"I'm never trusting you and Emmett alone near an open bar again," he grumbles turning off the living room lights and heading for the stairs.

I smile and tell him I'll meet him in the bedroom. I'm not feeling the effects of the whiskey so much anymore, just very tired from the day. I take a hot shower without wetting my hair; I just need to relax a little before bed. The mirror is steamed up when I exit the shower stall and the room smells like my strawberry body wash. I towel myself off quickly, eager to get upstairs to my boyfriend. The moment I notice something soft under my foot is only a split second before it causes me to lose my footing and I come crashing to the tile floor. As I fall, my arms bang against the vanity top in a pitiful attempt to grasp the edge to stay upright. I land on my behind and left elbow, letting out a pained screech as the heel of my shoe scrapes the skin on my arm.

"Fuuck," I yell, holding my injured arm, unable to right myself. The stairs creak loudly as Edward rushes down to my rescue.

"Bella?" he calls opening the door in a hurry. I'm lying naked on the wet floor, clutching the satin panties that were the cause of this extremely embarrassing moment.

"I'm okay," I assure him. "I slipped on my damn thong."

His mouth turns up slightly but then he notices my arm. "Bella, you're bleeding." He lifts me off the ground and wraps the towel around my body, inspecting it for injury. I see what he's talking about now, the scrape on my arm is bloody. I sit down cautiously, trying not to think about the sickening rusty smell of my own blood.

"I thought you said you were okay," he says. "If I knew you weren't I wouldn't have left you alone." Edward reaches for a washcloth and runs it under the sink faucet until it's damp with warm water.

"I didn't fall because of the alcohol," I insist. "I'm just a walking calamity."

Edward chuckles at my self-description, dabbing the cloth against my arm. I wince at first but soon it feels good against my raw skin.

"Hold this right here. I'm going to get a bandage," he instructs leaving me to apply pressure to my wound. I close my eyes and breathe through my mouth. Both my wrists are starting to ache now. I've really done a number on myself. Edward returns a few moments later with a first aid kit.

"Where did you find that?" I ask.

"I keep it in the kitchen. There should be a roll of gauze inside left over from the time I burned my hand," he explains.

I giggle. "How did you burn your hand?"

"Cooking for myself," he admits. "Hurt like fucking hell too."

He removes the washcloth from my arm and dabs some Neosporin on the cut. I have to look away. He wraps my arm with the gauze and secures a piece of medical tape over the loose end. Once it's covered up I turn back to see his handiwork. Edward smiles at me and leans forward to gently press his lips to my arm. He's so sweet I almost forget how angry he was with me earlier. His moods flip flop more than I think he realizes.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" he inquires.

I shake my head. "My wrists hurt a little where they hit the vanity but I'm okay," I try to assure him.

Edward examines my wrists and his eyebrows furrow. "Bella, your forearms are already starting to bruise. What am I going to do with you?" he asks smiling.

I shrug innocently. He brushes a loose strand of hair behind my ear and looks intently into my eyes.

"I really am trying to give you what you want, Bella. But it's not going to happen overnight," he whispers.

"I know you are, and_ I'm _really sorry for pushing you to be something you're not. I need to try to give you what you want as well," I reply pressing my forehead against his. "I keep thinking about what you told me that first time at the coffee shop. How this life is about opening ourselves up to new possibilities; that we can have anything we want."

He sighs quietly. "I want to believe that now more than ever, but sometimes I worry what you want and what I want is irreconcilable. I know you can have the lifestyle you're looking for, I just don't know if I can be the one to give it to you," he says. His eyes are closed and I can feel the tension in his body as he admits these fears he still has about our relationship.

"Don't talk like that," I demand lifting his chin so our eyes are connected again. "What I want more than anything in this life is you. I would give it all up if that's what you decided you wanted."

"How can you be so sure?" he asks.

Perhaps there's more alcohol lingering in my bloodstream than I thought. The next words leave my mouth before I can second guess my decision to say them. "Because I love you, Edward."

His eyes widen and a number of horrifyingly long seconds pass before he responds. He leans forward and touches his lips to mine. "I love you too, Bella."

I smile and blow out a breath of air to express my extreme relief that Edward loves me. He smiles at me in response. I kiss him harder, needing to feel connected to him a bit longer.

"Come on, I'm taking you upstairs now," he whispers. Edward gently lifts me up bridal style and carries me up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading everyone! Please leave a review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm happy to report I've never received as many reviews for a chapter in all my stories as I got for Chap 22! You all are making me think about writing a sequel since we're winding down to the end of this story and I'll be sad to see it end! It will have 27 chapters, and my mind has begun kicking around some ideas to continue their story. I hope you keep enjoying it! Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 23:

EPOV

It's hard to believe my cousin's married. I've never seen Jasper as happy as he was yesterday at the wedding and the joy of seeing him that way was surprisingly bittersweet for me. It isn't right my aunt and uncle weren't there to see their son get married. My aunt especially would have loved to see her little boy tie the knot.

I also found myself feeling jealous of Jasper and Alice's happiness. Maybe that's a common emotion to have at a wedding; everyone evaluates their own life while watching a happy couple uniting. I looked at my own and found it to be rather lacking. It was the first time I thought to myself, _oh God, my mother is right_. _I do want this_. And I want it with Bella. As mad as she made me yesterday, being with her is what I want. Everything about my life started changing when I met her.

When Bella told me she loved me I was taken completely by surprise. Since I've known her I've always taken her at her word that submission is something she needs and craves, but at the same time I have always doubted her when she told me she also craves love. Maybe it was the idea that she could fall in love with_ me_that I found so hard to accept. As soon as she spoke those words I knew I felt the same way. Now that we've taken this step I'm incredibly optimistic that Bella and I can forge some kind of relationship that works for us. With Jasper and Alice as my model, I am determined to make this work and have the kind of love they have.

It isn't easy for me to punish Bella. I've never had such strong feelings for a submissive before and I know this will be challenging. I want to hold her and make love to her, but she crossed a line yesterday and needs to be put in her place. Maybe it's the same for parents and their children. It must be hard to reprimand a naughty child because you still love and cherish them unconditionally no matter how badly they misbehave. But Bella wants this kind of lifestyle as much as I do, if not more, and discipline comes with the territory. I was aroused by the look in her eyes after handing down her punishment, and even though I know this week will be difficult for her, she can handle it. I like this power I have over Bella and already have some great ideas for her punishment scene at the theater.

She's lying next to me now, sleeping peacefully. My parents invited us to brunch so I need to wake her shortly to get ready. It shouldn't take long to shower and dress but I have other plans for _Isabella _that might take longer. She groans in her sleep as I nudge her awake.

"Time to get up, sleepy head," I say kissing her soft cheek. "I want to shower with you."

Bella smiles and finally opens her eyes. "I need coffee," she croaks.

"Rethinking your recklessness with Emmett last night?" I ask teasingly.

She shakes her head but then closes her eyes and groans, face planting back into the pillow. I can't help but chuckle. "I'll go start the pot. Don't fall back asleep," I warn slapping her playfully on the behind.

After two cups of coffee Bella agrees to the shower. She strips out of her clothes slowly as I take in every inch of her delectable skin. Once we're both under the hot streams of water I lather my hands up with soap and run them all over her body. She moans as I pass over her breasts and sex. She is so responsive to my touch; I can tell how difficult it is for her to keep her composure. I want to make her squirm a little, but not cause any real frustration. Bella soon turns the tables on me by gripping my erection in her own soapy hand and working me over until I'm near climax. She feels so good and I want nothing more than to lift her off the ground and press her wet naked body against the ceramic tiles. Instead, I begrudgingly pull away because I have better plans for us than a hand job. I turn the water off in the shower and dry her with a fluffy white towel. She smirks at me as I shimmy it over her head to stop the drips in her hair.

"What time did you tell your mom to expect us?" she asks as I reach for a second towel and wrap it around my waist loosely; my hardness still prominent.

"Eleven thirty. Plenty of time," I reply winking.

I follow her into my bedroom and quickly drop the wet towel to the floor. Bella eyes me appreciatively and tosses aside the covering from her own naked body, trying to entice me.

"Lean over the bed, love. I need to take you now," I say seductively.

She smirks and turns away slowly, lowering her upper body to the mattress and stretching her arms out over her head. "Yes, Edward," she coos.

She calls me Edward but I can hear the submission in her voice. I want this to be hard and fast, reminding her who's in control and ensuring she doesn't have time to climax. Punishing her is a tough job, I think to myself slyly. I push two fingers inside her and of course my girl is ready. My hands slide to her hips and I waste no time entering her. She moans and my cock instantly hardens further.

"No sounds, Bella. This is for my pleasure," I remind her as my thrusts become deeper. "You were a very bad girl yesterday. Bad girls don't get to come."

She whimpers but then grows quiet. I tangle my left hand in Bella's damp hair and tug gently so her head falls back. I'm close to my release, groaning and breathing heavily. I want to slap her ass as I come since this is really a punishment fuck, but we're Bella and Edward right now and I don't know if I should. Moments like this are a grey area and I'm unsure of myself. I run out of time to decide and explode inside her, gripping her hips tightly. Bella lets out a soft moan as I collapse on her back and kiss her shoulder tenderly.

"Thank you Isabella," I say teasing her clit with my fingers a little before standing up to dress.

She groans in frustration and I smirk, unable to control my amusement. I still can't get over how fun it is playing with her like this. I was so sure it would be difficult for me to separate playtime from regular life but I've finally figured out why it's different with Bella. Because Bella Swan is just simply different than any other woman I've ever known. I've never known a woman so intimately, so emotionally. My feelings for her intensify our play and I find myself wanting it more often than ever before. It's actually fun to slip into Dom-mode spontaneously. I still worry blurring the lines of submissive and girlfriend will cause problems down the road. How do we maintain a happy medium?

"How are you feeling, Bella?" I ask as she gets off the bed and stands in front of me. The best solution for integrating our dual relationship that I can think of is to apply the same rule I used for subs in the past. Keep talking openly and honestly. If something becomes too much for one of us we need to be able to express ourselves. I want this relationship to work so badly.

"I'm learning my lesson, Master," she replies sarcastically, picking her towel up from the floor and rubbing it over her hair.

"So what we just did, that was okay with you?" I press.

"Yes, Edward. Besides the orgasm denial, I loved it. Next time you fuck me as punishment you should slap my behind too," she says lowering her voice suggestively. Damn I knew I could have spanked her.

We arrive at Rosalie's house (my parents' house) just before 11:30. The weather is holding out so I walk Bella around back to the patio. Emmett is there grilling some steaks and sausages with my father and informs us that Rose and mom are inside. Bella swiftly kisses my cheek and excuses herself through the sliding glass door to join the women in the kitchen. Dad and Emmett both raise their eyebrows at me as Bella steps inside the house and I just shrug, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

BPOV

God, Edward has me hot and bothered. I think I'm getting my first case of blue vag. I wanted to come so badly after our shower but I knew he'd never let me. I like seeing this disciplinarian side of my Master. If I could be sure he'd punish with spankings instead of denying my pleasure I'd tick him off more often.

Rosalie and Esme are chatting and preparing a salad when I enter the kitchen. The Cullen's house is larger than I expected and beautifully furnished. I'm greeted with a hug from Esme and warm smile from Rose. I haven't been too sure of her mood towards me since Emmett's last training session. Hopefully she isn't holding a grudge for being excluded. She was too preoccupied at the wedding yesterday for me to get a good read on her; but when can I ever tell what Rose is thinking?

Together we prepare the rest of the food and carry it out on trays to the pergola. Six comfortable wicker chairs are nestled underneath and the guys join us with the meat from the grill. We discuss the wedding and Jasper and Alice's honeymoon. They are likely still traveling and Esme is waiting impatiently for a call from Jasper that they have arrived safely.

After lunch I lose my way looking for the bathroom and stumble upon what must have been Carlisle's study before they moved. There's a door that leads to the side yard of the house and I wonder if he sometimes met patients here. There's a large model of a fetus in the womb on his bookshelf that has me captivated. I'm looking at the other diagrams and books along the wall when the door behind me closes softly.

Carlisle enters the room and puts his hands up to apologize for startling me. He walks towards me purposefully as if he was expecting to find me exploring his office. I feel my pulse quicken as our eyes meet and I see the intense expression on his face. He's beginning to scare me as the seconds tick by without him speaking. Is he angry that I'm snooping? He technically doesn't even live here anymore…

"I'm sorry for coming in here, I was looking for the bathroom," I stutter as he reaches out to take my hands in his.

I gasp as he pulls my hands into the space between us and squeezes them so I can't pull away. What is he doing? I would never have taken Carlisle to be the type of man to make a pass at his son's girlfriend, but my brain can't come up with another explanation. I try to back away but his grasp tightens.

"How long has this been going on, Bella?" he asks gently.

"What?" I say, my voice squeaking. I try to pull my hands away but he won't let go despite my obvious discomfort. Carlisle releases one of my hands and pushes the sleeve of my cotton shirt up to the elbow.

Shit, my bruises. Earlier in the kitchen I pushed my sleeves up to wash my hands before chopping the vegetables Esme gave me and Carlisle had come in to get three more beers from the refrigerator. I thought he hadn't noticed my arms but apparently he did. I'd intentionally worn long sleeves despite the nice weather to avoid this embarrassment. I didn't want to have to explain to Edward's family how I fell in the bathroom in my drunken stupor.

"I fell, Carlisle. I slipped coming out of the shower and banged myself up pretty good," I explain, my face turning pink.

"Bella, unfortunately in my profession I see this occasionally, and every time the woman claims she fell. Please tell me the truth. How long has my son been hurting you?" he says with agony in his eyes.

Hurting me? Crap, Carlisle thinks Edward is abusive? There are faint red lines on my wrists from the last time I was handcuffed but I think he is focusing on the bruises from last night. He pushes up my other sleeve as I stand dumbfounded in front of him and he sees the gauze wrap. Shit.

"Carlisle, it's not what you think. Edward isn't abusing me," I say warily.

He shakes his head. "Bella, I don't understand much about this way of life, what it entails, but you have to tell me if you need help," he pleads.

"Wait, _way of life_? You're not talking about domestic violence are you?" I ask nervously. He finally releases my hands and runs his own through his hair the same way Edward does.

"I thought so at first. I noticed similar marks with Edward's last girlfriend. I didn't know what to think at the time, and now the same thing is happening in his relationship with you. If it's not abuse the only other explanation…" he trails off into a whisper.

I am terrified of Carlisle saying it out loud. He doesn't seem to have the strength to admit his suspicions. Why is he talking to me instead of Edward? Is he that sure I need protection from his son that he has come to me first, offering his help?

"I've known for a long time that Edward's been hiding something from me. I thought maybe he was hitting Jessica. She didn't attend many family functions, and was always so quiet when she did. I knew there was something missing between them. They acted happy but it was just that, an act. They weren't in love," he sighs and sits on the edge of his large mahogany desk. "I started digging a little when he met you, Bella. With you I see the physical evidence of abuse, but also the love you both have in your eyes for one another. It doesn't make any sense at all," he says shaking his head. "And then yesterday at the wedding… I overheard you two talking. You called him _Master_."

I gasp. He knows.

"I'm embarrassed to say I had to Google it," he continues a little more relaxed. "My son's strange behavior began to make a bit more sense after the hour or so I spent on Wikipedia. So please tell me Bella. Whatever it is you two do… what you are… I just need to know if my son is hurting you."

I lick my lower lip and take a deep breath. This is impossibly hard to say, second only to admitting to my own father about what I am. But I don't want to be having this conversation with my boyfriend's father either. It isn't my place to confirm or deny any of Carlisle's fears, though saying nothing will only leave him believing the worst. I can't stand the thought of Carlisle thinking so badly of Edward.

"Your son treats me with nothing but respect and love, Mr. Cullen. He's attentive and caring and would never intentionally hurt me," I say honestly. I take a step closer to him and run my index finger along the fading pink lines on my wrists. "What we do together isn't about pain or abuse. It's discomfort that enhances pleasure. And it's 100% consensual."

His brows furrow and I know he's thinking about the bruises.

"I had a lot to drink last night and I slipped coming out the shower at Edward's house. That's the truth behind these bruises, I swear. Edward has never left a mark on me darker than these lines," I say rubbing my wrists again emphasizing my point.

Carlisle inspects my wrists and his expression changes to understanding and alarm. "He ties your hands?" he blurts.

I blush furiously at his bluntness. He quickly recovers himself and apologizes. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't be asking you these questions."

"It's alright, Mr. Cullen. I typically don't mind discussing my lifestyle, but in this case I really think you should be talking to Edward," I reply giving him a small grin.

"You're right. I just needed to make sure you were safe first. You have no idea the torment I've put myself through over this," he says.

"Edward makes me very happy and we're in love. You have nothing to worry about," I try to reassure him.

"Thank you for your honesty, Bella. Perhaps we should rejoin the family before they come looking for us," he says smiling.

I am tense for the remainder of the barbeque; dreading the discussion I'll have to have with Edward when we get back to his house. He's going to be really upset. I wonder if Esme knows too. God, this is a mess. Why did Carlisle have to approach me? It's entirely my fault; my skin bruising like a summer peach and addressing Edward as my master in public. Ugh, I really don't want to tell him that part. Though, if I hadn't Carlisle would have continued to suspect his son of domestic violence…

"You're very quiet," Edward comments on the drive home. We've about ten minutes from his house where we will be spending the rest of the afternoon and I've decided to wait until we're back before spilling my guts. I just shrug casually and place my hand on his thigh to divert his thoughts.

"Okay, if that's the way you want to play it, Miss Swan, then so be it. I have no complaints with your method of distraction," he teases taking my hand and moving it up closer to his groin.

Too soon we arrive at the house and make our way inside. Beanie greets us enthusiastically, begging for attention. When the dog's been thoroughly petted and given a treat I decide I've procrastinated long enough.

"Edward, sit on the sofa. I have to tell you something," I say as calmly as possible. I can't stop imagining the horror I'd be feeling if it was Charlie who figured out the truth. It makes me sick to my stomach to think how much effort we all have to put into keeping our secret.

"What is it?" he asks warily. He knows I'm about to tell him what has been troubling me since we left the Cullen's house and the expression on his face tells me that I'm scaring him a little.

I sit on the seat next to him. "Your father spoke to me privately at the house. He had a lot of questions," I begin.

"Questions?" Edward interrupts. "What do you mean he had questions?"

"You told me a while ago that your father has been concerned about you for some time but would never ask you directly? Well, he decided to ask me instead," I say, too afraid to just pull this band-aid off in one tug.

"My father asked you about me? What did he want to know?" he says, sounding slightly amused.

Fuck... "Edward, he knows. He figured out what we are and confronted me," I whisper.

"What!" Edward shouts jumping to his feet and pacing a few steps away before turning to face me. "He asked you about our lifestyle and you told him the truth?" he asks incredulously.

"He saw my bruises. I couldn't lie, he thought you were _beating _me," I say defensively.

"Shit, Bella. What exactly did you say to him?" Edward demands.

"I explained my bruises were from a fall but I don't think he believed me. I said that you never hurt me. That you respect and care about me."

"How are you sure he knows about our lifestyle then?" he asks. I can see a glimmer of hope in his eyes that maybe this can all be passed off as a misunderstanding. I take a deep breath before bursting his bubble.

"He heard me call you Master. And I showed him the handcuff marks on my wrists," I admit, looking down at the carpet beneath my feet.

"Fuck! I can't believe you!" he shouts.

I look up into the eyes of the man I love, desperate to defend myself. "You didn't see his face, Edward! He was so sure his own son was physically abusing his girlfriend. I couldn't let him go on thinking that about you!"

"So you just outed me? You had no right to be the one to tell him, Bella! It was my decision to make and you took that away from me."

"I didn't know what else to do, Edward, he cornered me. I never said the actual words Dom or Sub. He'd figured it out for himself! Blame Google for helping him put the pieces together."

"The bottom line is you told my father something about me that I never intended for him to know. You knew that. I can't believe you betrayed me."

"Edward, I am so sorry my indiscretion at Jasper's wedding led to this. I had no idea he could hear us talking. But Carlisle knows and there's nothing I could have done today to stop that," I say while a lone tear rolls down my cheek. "He mentioned seeing marks on Jessica too. It was only a matter of time."

Edward lets out a deep breath and slumps down into the armchair across the room, head in his hands. He doesn't say anything and I can tell he's still shocked and angry; trying to process what all this means for him.

"You need to talk to him," I whisper. "He was relieved to know you aren't abusive and violent towards me. He loves you, Edward, and I promise you this is going to be okay."

He looks up at me briefly and lets out a sarcastic huff. Without another word Edward walks to the kitchen island and takes his car keys into his hand.

"Where are you going?" I ask frantically. He can't be leaving me alone like this?

"Out. I need some air," he replies shortly, stalking towards the front door and exiting the house with a slam of the door.

Beanie's ears perk up and he looks at me cocking his head in confusion. "I'm so sorry, boy. He's just really upset right now, but everything's going to be okay," I say to the dog. "It's going to be okay."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

EPOV

I am so unprepared for this. For some reason I actually thought I could avoid this scenario. I am still angry at Bella for discussing my BDSM tendencies with my father behind my back, but I believed her when she said Carlisle cornered her and pumped her for information. It sounds just like my father. His suspicions have been growing the past year or so. Fuck. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. My parents were bound to start wondering about me after I announced to everyone at the wedding that Bella and I were together. Everyone could see how different I was because of her; that I was happy for once. Now I have to come clean with my father. I can't even begin to fathom telling my mother. I can only hope Carlisle hasn't shared his thoughts with her. Do I tell him about the club too? Rosalie will want to tell him about the club. Ugh, I am fucked.

Before I can face my parents I need to talk to someone…my mentor. The person I have always gone to for help when I took on a new sub, or needed advice about hiding my lifestyle from coworkers. Jason Jenks, owner of Coming Attractions. The doors to the club are locked as it is still hours before they open so I knock loudly, hoping some inside will hear. A minute later Bianca opens the door with a wide smile on her face.

"Edward, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in," she greets warmly.

"Thank you," I reply stepping inside and looking around.

"Rose isn't working today," she says as I take a look around the club.

Our eyes meet and I give her a genuine smile. "I know. I was hoping to find Mr. Jenks. Is he here?"

"Oh, yes. He's upstairs crunching numbers. Do you want me to call him down?" she asks timidly. Most of the staff is afraid to disturb Jenks when he's going over the books. While the club is a popular establishment it doesn't always bring in enough cash to make him happy.

"That's okay. I think I'll just go up and say hello if that's alright." I don't wait for her response and make my way through the kitchen and up the stairs. I find my mentor hunched over the large desk in the only upstairs room at Coming Attractions besides a storage closet, though it's practically the same size. He seems engrossed in his papers and I knock gently.

"Edward!" he calls looking up from his work. "What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

"Jason. You must find the club in the black to be in such a good mood," I tease nodding towards his paperwork.

"We've had much worse. Come. Sit," Jason says. He scoots his chair back far enough to allow a petite dark haired woman to emerge from under his desk. "That'll be all for now, pet. Go downstairs and get yourself something to drink."

The girl crawls around the desk to where I am sitting and kneels before me. She is wearing only a glittery silver thong. "Can I get you something to drink, Mr. Cullen?" she asks keeping her eyes trained on the carpet.

"No thank you," I reply politely, still surprised to have found my mentor in the middle of a sexual act. She nods and stands before slipping quietly out of the room.

My attention turns back to Jason who is fastening his belt. He glances up and winks at me.

"I would love to get some head while I'm at work, but I think the station might have a problem with it," I joke.

"Chloe is my new submissive. She specializes in groin massage. You ever try it?" he asks.

"No, I can't say I've ever had the pleasure."

"It's slow and sensual stimulation of the groin including a deep tissue massage of the thighs. Very relaxing. Orgasm is not meant to be the purpose of the act but if done right it's a welcome result. I can have Chloe come back in to give you a demo while we talk," he offers.

"No thank you, Jason. It's very tempting but Bella and I are monogamous now," I say.

"Yes, I believe I did hear that. How is the relationship going?" he asks smirking.

"Complicated, but we're getting along well. I actually came for advice about my father."

"Your father?" he replies clearly surprised.

"It's a long story but I need to tell him the truth about myself. Especially now that I'm with Bella, that we're in love, I can't hide anymore. He's figured out too much and is asking questions," I explain.

"Well, I can see why that would be very troubling. He's confronted you, has he?"

"He actually approached Bella, worried that I was abusing her. I've kept the truth from him for so long; afraid that he would think badly of me, and now he thinks I beat my girlfriend," I say.

"I see. So what is it you think I can help you with?"

"Reassurance," I sigh. "When you told your family about your lifestyle and the club, how did they react?"

Jason leans back in his chair and clasps his hands behind his head. "I told my brother first. I think he was proud," he chuckles as if remembering the occasion fondly. "I told my father next, over drinks, while he was yet again reprimanding me for not having a steady job. I was so angry that I couldn't cut him down to size; tell him what a successful small business owner I truly was, so I just blurted it out in the middle of our argument. He thought I meant I owned a strip club at first. It was hard explaining Dominance and Submission to him; being completely unaware of the terminology. He was more embarrassed than I was."

"So he wasn't disappointed?"

"No, I don't think so. I concentrated on giving him details about the business. Remember Edward that you don't need to confess every dirty detail of your sexual life. Unless you were immaculately conceived your parents have or have had a sex life of their own. You'd never expect them to divulge their favorite positions or sexual preferences. And they won't want those details about your sex life either."

I cringe at the thought. "Even if I don't go into the specifics, I still have to admit Bella and I belong to the club; that we engage in sex in front of other members. It's going to shock him."

"Why do you have to tell him that?" he questions.

I shrug. "There's no point in lying anymore. If I leave that detail out I can't be honest about how Bella and I really met."

"Edward, my boy. You met her in the club, simple as that. You tell him the truth without telling him more than he needs to know. For example, I was conceived in the month of April while my parents were on their honeymoon. That's the truth. Knowing who was on top or if my mother came or not doesn't change that fact. Understand?"

"Yes, and you're right. I can mention the club without explaining the theater. Maybe I'm over thinking this," I admit. "I've just been dreading it for so long."

"You should look at it the way Rosalie does. She can't change the way she is so she doesn't try. Nothing about her life is dangerous or illegal. She's successful and happy. What more can your parents ask for?"

"Rose is probably going to want to tell them about herself once she's heard that I have. She's wanted this for a long time," I say.

"Everything will work out, Edward," he assures me.

"Thank you, Ja."

"You're welcome. Now, if we're done discussing your coming out of the playroom there's something I really think you ought to see. And it won't violate your precious monogamy either," Jason says picking up the phone from his desk. "Bianca? Send up Chloe and Callie please. Thank you, dear."

"Jason," I say his name like a warning. "What are you doing?"

"Showing you the new opening act for Saturday nights," he beams. "Some members have complained about the theater being predictable. So I came up with this little act."

Jenks' two submissives enter the room. Callie I've known for about a year from around the club and Chloe is the young woman I had the pleasure of meeting a few minutes ago. I smile shyly at both of them as they greet me respectfully.

"Girls, let's give Mr. Cullen a preview of Saturday. Make me proud," he commands from behind the desk.

Callie and Chloe say, "Yes, Master," in unison and stand side by side in front of me.

Jason's highly trained submissives slowly slip an index finger inside their matching thongs simultaneously and begin masturbating. Their free hands cross the space between them and each grasp the nearest nipple of the other girl, pinching tightly. They moan in unison. It's like a really dirty version of the Double Mint gum commercials. Double the fun, indeed.

The girls turn to face one another and placing their hands on each other's hips slowly work the panties down their legs and each step out of them in perfect synchronization. Sinking to the floor, Chloe lies down flat on her back and Callie straddles over her in the 69 position. At the same time the girls suck their middle fingers deep into their mouths and then insert them into each other's anus. They moan again and begin licking each other's pussy. My dick is incredibly hard watching this display and I don't dare look over at Jason. I see now why he is so convinced this will be a crowd pleaser.

Chloe and Callie pump their fingers faster and grind their hips into one another's faces as they moan and writhe in pleasure. I haven't witnessed a scene this close in a long time. In the theater there is always a good ten feet between the front row and the members on stage. Here in the privacy of Jenk's office I can see the sweat beading on the girls' skin. It's so much more intimate and arousing to get a private show.

"You can come now, pets," Jenks asserts.

They were obviously waiting for his permission as both girls cry out in ecstasy seconds later. Their bodies shake and convulse together. Callie rolls off her sister sub and flops onto the carpet to catch her breath. A few moments later both collect themselves and move into their kneeling positions next to one another.

Jason claps his hands and snickers. "That will be all, girls. Go back down

stairs and wait for me," he orders.

When the door closes behind them I adjust my pants and look back at my mentor. "What do you think? Good idea for the theater?" he asks.

I need to clear my throat before I can speak. "Very good. I can't see how anyone could take their eyes off of them," I admit getting to my feet to leave. "Thanks for the private viewing."

Jenks chuckles. "Any time, Edward. You know that."

"Oh, one other thing before I go," I say remembering a discussion I had with Bella that seems like a long time ago. "What would you say to Coming Attractions hosting a play party? It could drum up some new business and I think the current members would enjoy it too."

"A play party, here?" Jason says. I can see the wheels turning in his head as he considers the idea.

"Bella had mentioned to me her desire to attend one, and I know it's something you've never done. I thought I'd throw out the suggestion," I hedge, wondering which direction his mind is going to go.

"I'll have to discuss it with Rosalie, to see if she thinks there'd be enough interest among our members, but it may not be a bad idea. I'd have to have extra security on staff that night, but if we charged admission…it might help keep us out of the red this quarter," he considers.

"I was thinking perhaps do it on a Friday night, I'll be there with Bella and we can do our scene during the party. If you allow non members to attend it might draw it some people who usually go to that other club in Seattle…" I say.

"Midnight Sun," Jason huffs. "That place takes so much of our business, it pisses me off."

I grin. "I'll leave the decision up to you and Rose, of course. Thank you for everything, Jenks. You always know how to make me see clearly," I say hoping he realizes just how much I look up to him.

"Anytime, my boy. Go and tell your parents about your kinky side. Trust me that they will love you no matter what," he says and his eyes turn back to his work.

I say goodbye and head down the stairs the way I came. A quick thank you to Bianca and I'm back out in the parking lot. Now that I have a little confidence in talking to my parents about my secrets I have just one more stop to make.

I pull up into the driveway of my childhood home and sigh in relief to see my father's car is gone. I need to tell Rose what I'm going to do and it will be easier now that I know my parents have already left for Seattle. My phone buzzes again and I pull it out of my pocket. It's Bella, but I ignore the call like the last six times she's tried to reach me. She got me into this mess. I'll talk to her once I'm through dealing with it.

I knock on the door and am quite shocked by the way Rose answers it. She is completely nude, wrists handcuffed in front of her. It a big change from when I saw her just a few hours ago.

"Jesus, cuz. What if I were the mail carrier?" I say with a raised eye brow.

She smiles unashamed and closes the door behind me as I enter. "I'd say _let me see your package_," she replies.

I can't help my head from shaking, always surprised by what Rose finds humorous. "Calm down, Edward. No mail on Sunday. And I have a mailbox," she replies smirking.

I roll my eyes at her. "Don't give me that look. From what I hear this was your suggestion," she adds gesturing at her naked state.

"What? That's what Emmett said?" I ask stunned.

She smiles again and heads towards the kitchen. I follow reluctantly. What kind of scene did I show up in the middle of? "Emmett just told me you advised him on some commonly used rules. This one's his favorite," she says reaching with her handcuffed hands for two glasses in the cabinet.

"Do you want some help there?" I snicker.

"Sure. He still has some tweaking to do," she comments equally amused.

I pour two glasses of wine and we sit at the same kitchen table where I used to do my homework.

"Is Emmett here?" I ask while leaning my chair onto the back legs so I can peer into the living room.

"Yes, upstairs showering. You think he'd leave me here alone tied up like this?" she questions.

"No, I was only checking. Sorry. My mind is a mess right now," I say.

"Okay… so what's wrong? Why did you come back here, Edward?" she asks beginning to look a little concerned for me.

I run my hand through my tangled hair and take a sip of wine. I don't know exactly how Rose will react to my news. She's always wanted to be honest with my parents, but it's been so long that we've been hiding this side of ourselves it's going to be difficult to tell them the truth now.

"I have to come clean with mom and dad," I explain.

Rosalie's eyes widen and she leans back in her chair. "Why do you want to do that all of a sudden?" she asks.

I shake my head. "I don't want to but it's come to my attention that dad may already know. He was asking Bella about our relationship earlier today."

"He asked Bella," she repeats as if unable to believe the words. "And what the hell did she tell him?"

"She said she answered his questions vaguely but honestly. Apparently he overheard her call me Master and that was enough for him to put the pieces together," I mutter, still unable to believe this whole mess.

"Fucking shit," Rose replies.

"You're upset? I thought perhaps this would please you?" I say. "If I can't hide from them anymore then you don't have to either. You can finally have what you want; an end to the lying and secrecy."

She sighs and takes a long swallow of wine. "Yes, Edward, I want them to know the truth," she explains, "but I wanted it to happen on _our_ terms. It really sucks that Carlisle found out on his own because your newest sub can't keep her mouth shut."

"Easy, Rose. Don't piss me off. Bella is more than that as you are well aware. And she says she didn't have to tell him. He already knew. He's been watching me for years, noticing the marks on Jessica's wrists and now Bella too. He actually thought I was abusing them."

Rose chuckles. "You abusive? You're the biggest teddy bear in the BDSM community. Falling in love with your submissive. It's tragic."

"Fuck you," I say playfully. "We have a problem to solve here. I'm going up to Seattle right now to confess to dad. I need to know if you want me to leave you out of it completely. I think I should tell him about the club; I'd rather lay it all out on the table, get it over with. What do you want me to say if he asks whether or not you've known about this?"

"I am happy that we won't have to hide anymore but I want to tell them myself. Does it make me a shitty cousin if I say I'd like to wait and see how he reacts to you before telling them about me?" she asks.

I laugh. "Yes. But that's fine. I'm the one who got us into this mess. I made you lie from the very beginning so I'll meet the firing squad first."

"Does Esme know?" she whispers. We both know she will be much harder to confess to than Carlisle.

I sigh deeply. "I don't know. Bella said dad actually seemed relieved… that I wasn't beating my girlfriend, at least. He didn't say whether or not he's kept this to himself, but I'll find out soon enough."

Just then Emmett strolls into the kitchen wearing nothing but satin boxers and carrying a flogger. I nod my head to say hello. Rose stands immediately and moves to kneel at his feet. I wouldn't have taken Emmett to be such a strict Dom but inside it makes me smile just a little. I know this is what Rose has been hoping for and I'm glad that Emmett seems to be making her happy. Emmett strokes her hair as I finish my wine and place the empty glass in the sink.

"I'll leave you two alone now," I say to Emmett. "Rose, I'll call you later and let you know how it goes." Her head is down as she focuses on the ceramic tile but she nods once to acknowledge what I said. I say goodbye to Emmett and let myself out of the house.

I'm glad Rose took the news so well. As much as I know she hates the sneaking around, there's no way she isn't also apprehensive about my parents knowing the truth. It will be better for me to face dad first, like Rose wants. If it goes as well as Bella and Jenks thinks it will then Rose can tell them about herself whenever she's ready. I leave feeling better about what I have to do, getting into my car and heading for the highway, north to Seattle, to finally tell my father the truth about who I really am.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

BPOV

I haven't spoken to Edward in 24 hours, not since he stormed out of his house furious with me for talking to Carlisle behind his back. I realized he would be upset to hear his father knew the truth but I didn't think he would blame me entirely. I've tried calling and texting him a number of times but every attempt goes unanswered. I cried in Edward's living room for close to an hour after he left me there alone. Then I realized that he is scared and feels like he's lost control, something that he is used to having a firm grasp on. He will call me when he's ready, I decided.

I cleaned myself up, took Beanie for a nice walk, and returned to my own home. I expected to hear from him at some point yesterday but when he didn't return any of my calls by the time I went to bed I became angry. This morning I called Angela and Jacob and invited them over for lunch. I've spent the better part of an hour venting to my two very best friends about what an asshole I'm currently in love with.

"So what are you going to do when he finally calls?" Angela asks, taking a cup of hot coffee from my hands.

I sit down beside her and shrug my shoulders. "I guess I'll let him do the talking. He might have spoken to Carlisle by now, and hopefully that's eased his fears. I just don't want him to be so mad at me anymore."

"Is this what you'd do to me if I ever told Charlie, Bells?" Jake asks jokingly.

"No, I'd kill you without hesitation," I snap. I've had too much caffeine today. The situation with Carlisle has really made me think a lot about how my own father would react to such revelations and I'd be lying if I said I thought I'd handle things any better than Edward. I sigh and slump back against the sofa.

"What can we do to help, Bella?" Angela asks the concern evident on her face.

"Just keeping me company is helping. I'd be climbing the walls without you guys."

"I'm gonna grab another soda," Jake announces. "Then let's find a video or something to watch."

"As long as it doesn't star Bella I'm all for it," Angela teases winking at me.

"Har har," I reply rolling my eyes. As Jake is returning to the living room with a cold can of Coke there's a knock at the door. Our heads turn simultaneously towards the noise.

"Who's that?" Jake asks.

"There's only one person I can think of," I respond, my voice shaking as I stand to answer the door.

Gazing through the peephole my suspicions are confirmed. A disheveled looking Edward stands on the other side of the door with a nervous expression claiming his beautiful face. He looks lost and tired. I take a deep breath and open the door. His eyes light up when he sees me and I can immediately sense the remorse Edward is feeling. My heart aches for him. He steps forward and wraps his arms around my waist without saying a word. I want to melt into his embrace and never let go but this man has put me through hell, and although I expect he's been right there himself since yesterday, I'm not going to let him off the hook so easily. When he notices I'm not returning the hug he takes a step back and looks in my eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he breathes.

I grin a little. "Come in," I say and step aside for him to enter the apartment.

He clearly isn't expecting me to have company judging by the blush on his face and the way he rakes his hand through his hair when he spots my friends. Angela and Jake stare at him with disapproval in their eyes like the loyal friends they are. Edward fumbles for words and then turns his gaze back to me.

"Ang and Jake came over for lunch," I explain. "I told them everything."

Edward nods in understanding, looking like nothing could surprise him anymore. "I spoke to my mother and father," he says softly. "I haven't slept since I walked out on you."

Angela clears her throat and elbows Jake as he attempts to open the can of soda in his hand. She gently removes it from his grasp and places it on the coffee table. "We're going to let you two talk. I should really be getting back to the B&B anyway," she says making an excuse for the two of them to leave. She searches the floor for her purse and thrusts Jake's jacket into his arms.

I thank them for coming to my rescue as we walk to the front door. "Are you going to be okay?" Jake whispers, eyeing Edward over my shoulder as he speaks. I assure them both I'll be fine and say I'll call later. Closing the door behind my friends I turn back to Edward and gesture for us to sit on the sofa.

"So tell me what happened," I say calmly.

Edward and I sit for a long time as he recounts the events that took place the previous day. He drove all the way to Seattle after getting Rose's blessing and showed up at his parents' condo unannounced. Carlisle offered to speak to Edward in private but he said he'd rather only explain himself once. He gave his parents a brief education on what it means to have a D/S relationship. He confirmed that this is what he and I share, but was adamant that our relationship is very real and we are in love. He told them he was a member of a club where likeminded people go to mingle. He admitted that the club was where he and I met but didn't go into any details about the theater.

"I think Esme stopped listening after I told her I was in love with you," Edward says smirking. "She didn't care about anything else I said; only wanting to know how long we've been together and where I saw our relationship going."

I laugh. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

Edward smiles. "My father was quiet, listening intently while I spoke. I think it was still a shock for him to hear the truth even though he was expecting it. He asked me about the marks on your wrists, so I told him we use handcuffs sometimes and I explained what a flogger is. That's when my mother stood up and asked if either of us wanted tea," he chuckles. "When she returned with the drinks the conversation had progressed to my career. My father is very concerned about the truth getting out among the press since I'm a local public figure. I knew that would concern him the most."

"What did you tell him?" I ask, curious to know the answer to that question. What would happen if Edward's secret got out? Now that I'm part of his life it's my secret too. I have to help protect him. And if other stations ran a story about Edward I would likely be named in the scandal as well and Charlie would find out. I'm reminded again how difficult it must have been for Edward to tell his parents the truth. I take his hand and squeeze tightly as he continues talking.

"The only assurance I could offer him was to explain how safe my identity is at the club, and how I've gone undetected for the past few years. As much as I fear the people of Port Angeles learning the truth about me I was far more worried about what my parents would think. When I admitted that to them my mother started crying and hugged me tight. She said she loved me and didn't care what I was. My father agreed but said he thought it would be best if I not tell anyone else."

"It seems like it went better than you expected," I say.

He nods and looks down at the carpet. "Bella, I can't begin to apologize for how I treated you these past two days. I blamed you for everything while knowing deep down I brought this on myself. And you were right, that Carlisle took my confession better than I ever imagined he would. He was just relieved to hear the truth after all this time and I have you to thank for that."

"I understand that you wanted this to happen differently, or not at all, and I'm sorry that I spoke to Carlisle behind your back. I just didn't know what else to do and felt the need to defend you," I say inching closer to him on the couch. I've been craving his touch since he walked through the door and all the anger I felt before has melted away with his explanation and apology.

"Bella, you are so important to me. I never expected to feel this way about you, and now that I do it scares me because I can't imagine ever losing you. I love you so much," he says chancing a glance at my face.

"You're not going to lose me, Edward. I love you, too," I reply smiling. He reaches for me and I gladly move into his arms.

He sighs contently and buries his face in the crook of my neck.

"Let's go to bed," I whisper even though it's only two o'clock in the afternoon. I need my boyfriend _and_ my master right now. I need to feel his warm skin against mine, his heavy breathing in my ear, to wash away all the pain from the last two days.

"Okay, but no sex," he says gently but authoritatively.

I pull back to look in his eyes. "I'm still being punished for what I did at the wedding?" My surprise must be written all over my face because Edward chuckles under his breath.

"Yes, that's one reason. But also I have to be at work in an hour. And I haven't slept in thirty hours, baby. I'm exhausted," he replies. We stand from the sofa and I pout all the way as he pulls my hand behind him towards my bedroom.

Four days later my heart is pounding like a jackhammer. Edward has kept his word as my dom and not let me come since before Alice and Jasper's wedding. Not since I defied him, he keeps reminding me. If I didn't know better I'd say he was actually enjoying watching me squirm. It's finally Friday evening and I'm waiting impatiently on the stage floor at Coming Attractions. The audience is packed tonight, over thirty filled seats awaiting Edward's scene. It's his first public punishment scene. I've never been punished in front of anyone and the thought has my body humming to excess.

I am naked and kneeling in my waiting position. The stage is dimly lit as usual but not so dark that I'm not visible to the audience. I listen to their quiet chatter as we wait together for Edward to emerge from backstage. I feel more naked than usual this evening because I do not have my collar; it's a horrible feeling that brings me more shame than knowing I am to be punished tonight. I wonder idly if the audience notices its absence. Edward hasn't allowed me to wear it all week since there has been no playtime. I notice him beginning to bend on some of his rules while with other he is stricter than ever.

After what feels like hours I feel his presence behind me. The stage lights brighten and Edward circles around until he's standing in front of me. All I can see are his bare feet and blue jeans. I was hoping he'd be wearing boxers or perhaps nothing at all. I wonder idly if he'll even let me come tonight. He promised this scene would be the end of my punishment.

"Isabella, you have disobeyed me in a number of ways leaving me no choice but to issue a punishment. As a result of your disregard for my rules you have not been allowed to come in seven days, correct?" he says sternly.

"Yes, Master," I reply keeping my eyes fixed on the stage floor.

"You have repeatedly ignored my boundaries for playtime, worn your collar in public without permission, and argued with me over the severity of your infractions instead of quickly submitting to my orders. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm very sorry for disappointing you, Master," I reply shamefully.

Edward walks behind me again and wraps his arms around my shoulders bringing his hands into my line of sight. He brushes his fingertips over my breasts. I've missed his touch so much that even this gentle connection sends shivers through my spine. His fingers are pinching and twisting my nipples into tight points. He briefly displays nipple clamps in front of my downcast eyes before attaching them to my breasts. The familiar pinch is exquisite after such a long absence.

I hear his footsteps as he walks to center stage and calls for me. "You are not allowed to stand for the duration of your punishment. And no speaking. I want you over here where everyone can see you better. Come now," he orders.

What? He just said I couldn't get up. Oh, he wants me to crawl; I've seen this asked of subs before. How humiliating. I suppose that's the point. Edward is not the type of dom to cause much physical pain so I understand that he must find other ways to punish me. I turn my body 90 degrees so I am no longer facing the audience and begin the trek to my master on hands and knees. He's only about eight feet away but it feels farther in this position. When I reach him I resume my waiting position.

Edward dangles a spreader bar in front of my eyes. It has leather cuffs for both ankles and wrists. Oh my, I thought this was a punishment? I was honestly expecting a public spanking.

"Turn your body towards our guests and look straight ahead, pet," Edward commands. Just as he gives these instructions the lights on stage grow a little brighter effectively revealing me further. No way to hide from the scrutiny in the audience now. I can see them all and they can most definitely see all of me.

Edward taps my ankles with his foot and I spread my legs as wide as possible. He kneels behind me and attaches the ankle cuffs. He fondles my breasts some more and tugs lightly on the nipple clamps stirring up the sensations in my flesh. His hands run sensually over my shoulders and down each arm until he's firmly grasped each wrist. He pulls them gently behind my back and attaches each one to the spreader bar with the inner two cuffs. The position is very awkward, my legs spread far apart and my back arched. My tender breasts are pointing out towards the voyeurs. I feel uncomfortable but also incredibly turned on. I have no idea what Edward is planning, but when do I ever?

"I like seeing you like this, Isabella. You have been a naughty little submissive and deserve to be tied up like a slut," he murmurs.

My master's footsteps retreat as he goes for the table at the side of the stage. My breathing accelerates in his absence, wondering what toy he's retrieving. He returns moments later with a small two prong vibrator clipped to an elastic band. Fuck, he's done something like this to me before and it was so deliciously frustrating. Edward smirks at me as he kneels at my side and attaches the band around my waist and between my legs. He secures one end of the vibrator to my already wet clit and the other is pushed about an inch inside my vagina. Oh, this is going to be good. He stands again and with a click of a remote control the wicked little toy starts vibrating gently against my sensitive flesh.

"The setting is on low and it shouldn't cause enough stimulation to make you come, pet. But remember you are not allowed to come so if you do and therefore disobey me again we will have to start all over. Understand?"

I nod my head and say nothing since he has also forbidden me to speak.

"Good," he replies with excitement in his voice.

Then he does something completely unexpected. Edward walks to the edge of the stage and steps down into the audience. He seats himself in the front row in the only empty chair in the house. He folds his arms over his chest and looks at me with a mischievous grin.

Fuck! He's leaving me like this, trussed up on stage alone? And now sitting amongst the other audience members, watching me struggle not to climax? Oh, he is more diabolical than I thought.

Edward is quiet in the audience, his eyes fixed on mine. I can feel everyone's eyes on my body; my pussy, but I can't see anyone but my master. The vibrations are not overwhelming and though it's making me hot and bothered I don't feel the sharp need in my belly to let go. After about a minute Edward lifts his arm straight up into the air so everyone can see and hits the button on the remote again. The buzzing of the vibrator echoes in my ears as I feel the intensity increase. I moan loudly and shut my eyes tight at the change in sensations.

Shit, now I know I need to control my urge to climax. My arms fight hopelessly against the restraints and my tits push further into the air. My hips buck forward in need of more friction and I hear the sound of the spreader bar scraping the stage floor. The audience is deafeningly silent. The only noise in the entire room is my moaning and the soft buzzing from my pussy. I look forward hoping to find a face I can focus on to quell the burning fire in my belly. I cannot look at my master, whose look is so lustful and full of desire it pains me. I seek out Emmett but cannot find him. Jessica is here, Bianca the waitress, James, and even Victoria. Fuck, I don't want _her_ to see me like this. I'm still jealous of her brief fling with Edward. I know it's ridiculous because he is my master now, and my boyfriend, but the vision of him pulling her into that coat closet so many months ago still haunts me. It provides me a little comfort to note a look of jealously plaguing her face in this moment.

I shake all thoughts of Victoria away and try my hardest to concentrate on controlling my body. A wave of pleasure begins to wash over me and I throw my head back staring into the bright stage light above me. I close my eyes and see bright spots behind my eyelids. I groan loudly in frustration and writhe against my restraints. Oh, I will not be able to last much longer.

Mercifully, Edward reduces the speed of the vibrator back to the low setting and I lose the sensation of impending climax. My head falls forward and I take deep breaths trying to calm myself. I sense Edward approaching the stage as the toy shuts off completely.

"Well done, pet. You've made me proud," Edward coos. Oh, well at least _he_ is pleased. I'm a shaking mess of need.

Edward lays a pillow to my left side and turns me towards it. He removes the nipple clamps from my now aching breasts and I sigh in relief. Still bound by the spreader, Edward tips me forward until my forehead is centered on the soft white pillow. He slowly releases my hands and ankles from the bar and tosses it aside. It's a relief to be able to move my limbs again. He positions me forward so my forearms support my weight, knees on the ground, and ass in the air. I realize then that I'll be getting that spanking after all. Geez, haven't I been through enough?

"I'm going to use my wooden paddle on your backside, Isabella. Three strokes for each time you've disobeyed me. I believe that makes twelve total. I want you to count," he says coolly.

I feel the smooth paddle caress my behind as he prepares to begin. I take a deep breath and shut my eyes, only slightly concerned about the force my master will wield on my tender flesh. Whoosh! The paddle moves quickly through the air and lands on my left cheek. It stings, but in a good way. My center is still wet with desire.

"One," I croak gruffly. He hits me again. "Two!"

The spanking continues and is somewhat painful but I am so lost in my haze of lust it does nothing but increase my need for him. I can feel the vibrator move inside me each time the paddle touches my behind and the feeling is so erotic. All I can think about as I count out the whacks to my behind is whether or not Edward is going to fuck me after this. He said this scene concludes my punishment. I want nothing more than to come hard around his cock.

When it's over, Edward caresses my hot skin with his hand. I know my ass is pink and the thought makes me happy, proud even.

"Stand up, pet," Edward says softly. I do as I'm told and he stands in front of me with a look of love and awe in his expression. I want so badly to kiss him.

He reaches around my waist and removes the vibrator from my pussy. "You've taken your punishment admirably and have followed all my instructions tonight without fail," Edward says.

My eyes widen as I gaze at his beautiful face and he lets a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Come," he says motioning with two fingers for me to follow him to the bed. I hadn't even noticed it was here on stage with us this whole time.

Edward keeps his eyes on mine as he slowly pulls his t-shirt over his head and drops it to the floor. Then he removes his belt from his pants equally slowly. He's stripping for me! My heart skips a beat. When he steps out of his pants my body starts to ache again. Finally he removes his satin boxers and stands naked in front of me. It takes all my strength not to throw myself into his arms.

"Lay down on the bed, Isabella. Let your legs hang over the edge," he says.

I comply immediately, giddy from knowing my master is finally going to take me again. I'm so worked up from this scene I hope I won't come embarrassingly quickly. I want to enjoy the feeling of his cock inside me again. I lie down as instructed and reach my hands over my head. Edward steps forward, parting my legs and settling his hard cock against my core. Fuck, even this feels amazing.

"I'm going to fuck you now, my dear. You may come at will, your punishment is over."

Hallelujah! Edward teases my pussy with his finger to ensure I'm ready and them slams his erection into me. I cry out in pleasure as the feeling of fullness washes over me. Fuck, I needed this; needed him. I can't ever imagine not having Edward in my life now. He is so important to me, like air or water. It's a heady feeling.

His thrusts increase and I feel myself beginning to lose control. "Sit up," he orders through his own ragged breathing. I do as I'm told, leaning back on my hands to hold myself up. The change in angle is intense and I watch him slide deeper inside me. My fingers grip the satin sheets and my head falls back. Just a little more and it'll all be over. Seven longs days of sexual frustration bubbles up inside me and I explode around him, clenching my fingers tighter with a high pitched scream bellowing from my lips. I'm experiencing too much bliss to care how I look or sound to our onlookers, completely consumed by my powerful orgasm.

The tightening of my inner muscles triggers Edward's release and he comes hard and fast seconds after me. His arm wraps around my back, holding me close as we come down from such intense highs. Edward kisses my neck and collarbone over and over and for a moment I forget we're being watched. I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and kiss him wherever I can reach, desperate to prolong our intimate contact. His lips travel to my cheeks and finally my lips. I mewl softly at the loving way he's thanking me. I idly wonder if _Miss Victoria_ is still watching.

Too soon, Edward pulls out and helps me to stand once more. He bends down to pick up his jeans and pulls out my delicate silver collar from the pocket. I can't help the huge grin that claims my face as he reaches around my neck and clasps it back where it belongs. After this week I will _never_ wear my collar again without permission but something about the look in Edward's eyes tells me I'll be wearing it a lot more from now on.


	26. Chapter 26 (part one)

**A/N: Well, I went from wondering if I'd be able to post at all today due to Sandy knocking out my power... to being able to post early since I'm stuck at home becasue daycare has no power! I realized how long Chapter 26 is so it's getting split into two parts... which is good because now I'll have another 2 posts after todays before the story ends... but it also leaves you with a cliffy! Enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 26 (part one):

EPOV

The night after Bella's punishment we met downtown for dinner and took a walk along the boardwalk. We held hands and looked in the windows of all the shops along the way. On the walk back we shared an ice cream cone. It had been a long time since I'd experienced a normal evening out with a woman I really cared about. My intentions that night were to take Bella home and make love to her in my bed; really show her how much I love , once we were in bed no matter how passionate the touches, or how loving the words I was having trouble getting off and so was Bella. I was starting to worry about what it all meant. After at least half an hour of unsuccessful lovemaking, Bella finally sat up and we talked about our problem. She said as much as she loves me, which is more than any other man; she just has trouble coming during vanilla sex. I've had issues with that in the past too but for some reason didn't expect it to ever happen with Bella. It hurt a little bit to learn I couldn't please my girlfriend by making love to her, but she promised that adding just a little kink would do the trick for both of us. Always up for a challenge, and desperate to please my girl, I threw her over my shoulder and carried her like that down two flights of stairs to my playroom. I didn't have a scene prepared but was able to come up with something off the top of my head and twenty minutes later Bella was screaming through an intense orgasm.

What I realized that night _wasn't_ that my girlfriend was deeply ingrained with a submissive nature, I've learned that over and over since meeting her. What finally occurred to me was I didn't have to fret about going back and forth between my girlfriend and my submissive. Bella and I had an impromptu session in the playroom after a lovely evening downtown and I hardly noticed the transition. What was even more significant to me was that after we finished downstairs Bella and I returned to my bedroom to sleep curled up in one another's arms. I didn't even realize that it had been a big step for me until the next morning when Bella asked me how I felt about it.

So confident in our evolving relationship, I asked Bella to join me Wednesday in Seattle for lunch with my parents. It was strange enough not having Jasper there, but the added stress of bringing her after having that conversation with my parents was enough to make me incredibly nervous. To my surprise and extreme relief, both my parents treated Bella with nothing but respect and kindness. Esme shared a key lime pie recipe with her and Carlisle thanked her for "putting that twinkle in my son's eye" as he put it. Even Rose was more pleasant than usual. I think she was grateful to see how welcoming my parents were of Bella after learning the truth, given that she is planning on dropping her own D/S bomb in the next few weeks.

All of these events have geared me up for tonight. I want to show Bella just how committed I am to both aspects of our relationship. I can now see her in that dual role that I once thought was an impossibility; something I dreamed about but could never actually have. I can't imagine my life without her as my girlfriend or my submissive. She has to be mine, and she has to be both those things for me to be happy. That is why I am going to ask her to move in with me.

But before that, I have a fantasy of hers that I need to make reality. Mr. Jenks and Rosalie embraced my idea for a play party and ran with it. They spent a week planning and promoting the idea around the club and tonight is the big event. I told Bella last night and she was surprised and excited. Now I'm on my way to her apartment to pick her up for the party. I explained to her yesterday that playtime for us will begin when I knock on her apartment door and end when we arrive back at my house tonight. I'm nervous about attending my first one of these, but also because it is Friday and I promised Jenks that Bella and I would perform for the other members at the party.

Bella buzzes me into her apartment building and I take the stairs two at a time. Play parties have never been something that intrigued me about this lifestyle, but I'm anxious and excited about tonight; a mixture of emotions churning inside me. I'm wearing black jeans and a dark gray cotton t-shirt. Bella wouldn't tell me what she was going to wear and I'm really looking forward to seeing what she comes up with.

When I reach Bella's door I knock but after a few moments I still can't hear her footsteps approaching from inside. I try the knob and realize the door is unlocked. I push it ajar and call out for her, but she doesn't respond so I open the door wider and walk inside. That is when I see my beautiful girlfriend, kneeling in her waiting position a few feet away. I chuckle inside seeing her. She is _so_ into this. My girl is completely in sub mode and it makes my dick twitch.

God, she looks amazing. "Stand, Isabella," I say gently. I slowly walk around her petite frame to get the full effect. Isabella is wearing a lacy magenta pink thong, matching heels, and a magenta shelf bra showcasing her full breasts and erect nipples. She's already aroused. Her hair is pulled back in a tight pony tail and she has dark evening makeup on. She is still gazing down as I stop in front of her. My fingers reach for her breasts and I firmly twist both nipples at once.

"You look incredibly beautiful, pet," I say. I pull her collar from my jeans pocket and secure it around her neck letting my fingers linger along her collarbone.

"Thank you, Master," she whispers.

"I brought something else I want to use tonight. Lie down on the floor," I instruct. She does as she's told without question and there's a throw pillow on the sofa that I get and place under her head. I pull a bottle of lotion out from my jeans pocket and apply a thin layer over her stomach, breasts, chest, and arms. I tell her to roll over and do the same over her buttocks and back. The lotion has a shimmer effect that will appear under the colored lights in the club, or so says Alice who gave it to me this morning. She and Jasper have just returned from their honeymoon and will be in attendance tonight. Alice is thrilled that Jasper has agreed to come, but won't let her wear the very revealing outfit she picked out, so apparently the lotion is of no use to her now. It has a faint smell of flowers which is now all over my hands.

I lean against the back of the sofa and admire my beautiful submissive prostrate on the floor. My jeans are becoming uncomfortable and I decide to remedy that before we leave for the club.

"Crawl to me, pet. I want your mouth before we go," I say casually. I've only ever asked Bella to crawl during her punishment last week and it was incredible arousing. I never thought I'd enjoy such an act, but everything I thought I felt about this lifestyle is gradually changing. Isabella complies without hesitating or showing any displeasure in her face which makes my heart soar for her. She is always surprising me.

Kneeling in front of me she watches as I unzip my jeans and lower them for her waiting mouth. She places her hands around my thighs and I gently push them away. "I don't want anything but your mouth right now," I explain. She continues pleasuring me with nothing but her lips and tongue, sucking with vigor and enthusiasm. I want to restrict her ability to touch me this evening because I have been too easy in this area in the past few months. She's used to being able to touch me freely so this ought to make her frustrated and anticipate our scene together even more.

I grip the edge of the sofa as Isabella hums around my cock. She is trying to make me come now and is going to be successful. In just a few more moments of her wet lips around me I'm done for. I come hard in her mouth and she swallows my release. I stroke her hair as I regain my strength and then tuck my equipment back inside my pants.

"Thank you. Let's go now, pet," I say walking towards the coat closet and getting Isabella's long jacket that will adequately disguise her attire while we're outside.

We arrive at Coming Attractions a little after nine o'clock. Isabella trails obediently a few paces behind me. At the door there is a new employee who greets us and briefly runs down the list of rules for the play party. No touching is allowed to any collared submissive without his/her Dom's permission. Touching and petting is allowed between couples but they are only allowed to engage in sex when performing scenes in designated areas. I pay the entrance fee and thank the new doorman.

Jenks has decorated the club for the occasion. There is soft music playing throughout the bar area and all the tables are draped in silver tablecloths. The soft lights glowing from above are colored and there are several white spotlights that have been installed since I was last here. Each spotlight shines onto a leather tantra chair positioned randomly around the open spaces of the dance floor and walkways. Bianca spots us as we enter and gives us a little wave as she walks by with a tray of drinks. She and the other waitresses are dressed alike in very short black skirts and pasties over their nipples.

I help Isabella off with her coat and hang it in the coat room. She blushes when I kiss her in there and I can't imagine why. I can only assume it's from her almost complete lack of clothing. I tell her to follow me as we exit; that I want to look for my cousins. As we make our way along the far wall of the club I see immediately that the tantra chairs are those designated areas for scening that the doorman had mentioned. I look to Isabella and point out a young woman who is lying on the tantra chair closest to us. She is naked and blindfolded, her arms stretched lazily over her head and her knees close together. She lies very still and looks relaxed and comfortable.

"That's Heidi," I explain to Isabella who seems fascinated with the display. "Rose told me that she is new here and looking for a Dom. She asked if she could use tonight as an opportunity to evaluate the available members."

Isabella's eyes widen and she speaks for the first time since we left her apartment even though I have not restricted her permission to talk. "How does she evaluate them, Master?" she asks quietly.

We watch for a moment as a young man approaches Heidi and places his hand over her left breast. "Doms are encouraged to touch her anywhere they like and give her an idea of their technique," I explain. The young man runs his hand over Heidi's breast, over the collarbone to cup her neck, and back down onto the other breast. She stays perfectly still. He pinches her nipple and twists gently. "They can only use hands. No mouths or toys. If she likes the way his touch feels she will open her legs and give him the opportunity to make her come."

"Wow, really?" Isabella replies.

I nod just as the young man fondling Heidi caresses her stomach and moves his hand down between her hips. Her legs gently part and her back arches slightly as his fingers slip between her folds. After about thirty seconds Heidi's legs snap back together and the young man is forced to withdrawal his hand. Felix has been monitoring the crowd nearby and steps forward to encourage the young man to move along. He seems to be guarding Heidi and that knowledge comforts me. She's left herself so vulnerable, but I realize that's part of the appeal. The young man doesn't argue and disappears back into the crowd.

"Come on," I say to Isabella. "Let's go find Alice and Jasper."

We walk around the bar to the other side of the room and see Jessica on the way. She's wearing a baby doll nightie in white that is completely see-through. She dons a red leather collar and is standing next to her new Dom. I don't know very much about this man but Jess appears happy. She smiles at Isabella and motions for her to come closer. Isabella looks to me for approval and I nod my head.

"Would you like a drink?" I ask her.

"Yes, Master. Whatever you'd prefer I drink," she replies and moves to stand next to Jessica.

I let her know I'll be back to get her and make my way to the bar, never letting her out of my line of sight. I order two red wines and take a better look around the bar as I wait. Isabella is one of the more scantily clad submissives in attendance although there are a few who are totally nude. I see one naked woman kneeling beside her master wearing a collar that has a leash attached. Another wears only a thong as is kneeling beside her master massaging his cock and balls through the satin of his boxer shorts. Isabella is by far the most beautiful woman in the room and it makes me so proud to know she is mine.

On my way back over to Isabella I spot Emmett across the room. He's dressed the same as Felix in blue jeans and a tight white muscle tee so I know he must be on security duty. If he's working then Rose probably is too, though I haven't seen her yet. When I reach Isabella I give her the glass of wine and she thanks me.

"How are you, Jess?" I ask politely.

She quickly glances to her Dom and he permits her to speak freely. "I'm doing well Edward. Alice tells me this party was your idea?" she asks skeptically.

I shrug. "Yes, I mentioned the idea to Jenks but he's the one who made all the arrangements."

"That's very... adventurous of you, Edward. I'm impressed," she replies smiling.

"Thank you, I think. It was Isabella really, who inspired the idea," I respond modestly. I understand Jessica's surprise. Had someone told me six months ago I'd be at a play party with my submissive/girlfriend I'd have laughed in their face.

Jessica introduces me to John, her Dom, and we talk politely for a few minutes. He seems like an alright guy and a good Dom. Just as I'm about to escort Isabella away two hands reach around my head and cover my eyes.

Alice.

"Hey stranger," I greet prying the tiny hands off my face.

I turn around to confirm its Alice. Jasper is standing at her side, looking uncomfortable. They are both tan from their honeymoon and look well. Alice is wearing a white bustier with white boy short style panties. She has more skin covered up than I suspect she had on the beaches of Barbados but I don't make a joke about it. I'm sure she accepted Jazz's compromise willingly if it meant he would agree to come. I step aside to talk to Jasper while the women launch into a discussion about the wedding and honeymoon.

"How's married life, man?" I ask giving my cousin a man hug.

"Good. Great, I mean. I'm just a little weirded out right now," he admits scanning the crowd of people.

I laugh at the look on his face when he spots two men across the room watching their submissives French kiss one another.

"I know it's overwhelming, Jazz, but it's good of you to come. I know it makes Alice very happy when you indulge her like this," I say.

"I just don't get how you do it," he replies. "How do you keep from getting hard watching all these practically naked women walking around?"

I clasp my naive cousin on the shoulder and say, "I don't dude. I've been rock hard since I picked Bella up tonight. That's part of the fun."

Jasper backs off. "Gross. You know, if that lasts more than four hours you're supposed to go to the emergency room," he teases.

"Fuck you," I retort and punch him playfully. He smiles and I can see his shoulders visibly relax a little. He'll be just fine here tonight... as long as Rose doesn't show up dressed like Isabella or Jess. I hope Alice warned Rose that her little brother would be here…

I look over at the girls as Alice is giving details about the weather in Barbados and notice Isabella's lips turn down in a frown. I follow her eyes across the room and spot Victoria and Laurent approaching.

BPOV

I knew this was a possibility tonight, that Victoria might come over and say hello to Edward, but now that it's happening I'm extremely uncomfortable. It was awkward enough when she sat in on my punishment scene last week, but here she is coming face to face with me. I'm aware how much people talk about her around the club. She is a very sought after woman and knowing that she once turned down my boyfriend's offer to play with her boils my blood. I wish she's starting going to some other BDSM club.

I take a large gulp of wine as Victoria approaches. She's wearing tiny blue cut off shorts and red suspenders. It looks like perhaps she's had breast implants judging by the way her breasts are defying gravity under the suspenders. As she comes to stand next to Edward I can see that no work has been done to her body; there are red clamps on her nipples that are also attached to the suspenders holding her breasts in place. Shit, that must hurt. On top of being feisty and beautiful, Victoria also seems to be a pain slut.

"Good evening, Edward," she says, her voice musical and flirtatious. Laurent nods his head at me in greeting and stares freely at my exposed breasts.

"Hello, Victoria. Laurent," Edward replies politely. "Have you both been formally introduced to my sub?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," Victoria says and Laurent chuckles darkly. What's his deal?

"Well then, this is my Isabella. Isabella, this is Victoria and Laurent," Edward says.

"Nice to meet you," I lie holding out my hand to shake each of theirs.

Victoria smiles pleasantly and then turns her attention back to my master. "Edward, can I have a word with you, please? It will only take a minute."

I can see Edward resisting at first, but to my surprise he nods his head yes. "I'll be right back, pet. You stay here with Alice," he instructs.

I have no choice but to let him go. To argue with him in public while I wear his collar would be inappropriate behavior. Alice takes my hand in an attempt to distract me but my eyes are focused on Edward and that witch. I get the same sinking feeling deep in my heart and stomach I got as I watched him pull her into the coat closet all those months ago. I watch as Edward's expression changes while Victoria talks. Curiosity, surprise, and then embarrassment as his eyes flicker over to mine. And finally anger. He says something to her in response and then leaves her side, walking briskly back to me. I can start breathing again as he takes my hand and smiles warmly at me.

"Come on, let's refresh our drinks," he says. He tells Alice and Jasper that we'll catch up with them later and escorts me over to the bar. "Sorry about that. I was giving her the benefit of the doubt but now I really wish I hadn't."

"What did she want, master?" I ask.

Edward shakes his head. "It's not important. Let's not let her ruin our evening, pet," he says seductively. He kisses me passionately and I can't help but smile.

"As you wish, Master," I reply in the same tone, though inside I'm desperate to know what Victoria said to him.

He smiles wide and places his empty wine glass on the bar. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in doing a scene with me tonight. It is Friday," he says.

I'd been hoping Edward would suggest we play. It is a play party after all. He's hardly touched me tonight despite the easy access my outfit has given him. I want nothing more than for my master to make me his in front of all these people. Just the possibility is getting me worked up inside.

"Yes, Master. I'd really like that," I reply.

"Excellent. Come with me, pet," he says grinning.

He takes my hand and leads me through the crowd to an unoccupied tantra chair near the bar. It's one of the more visible chairs in the club, situated on the edge of the dance floor as opposed to being against a wall or around the corner by the theater doors. This is pretty much center stage. I'm excited and scared at the same time. I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm my hyperactive nervous system. Once I'm refocused I look at my master.

Edward instructs me to lie in the chair the way we saw the woman named Heidi doing earlier. He raises my arms over my head and lays them on the high hump of the chair. Then, he takes my hips and turns them towards him so my weight is on my right hip. My legs he positions about ten inches apart and bends one at the knee, resting my foot on the lower hump of the chair. It feels like a very seductive pose and I glance down at my body to inspect how I look. I notice my skin is sparkling in the overhead spotlight and for the first time this evening I break character by letting out a surprised giggle. I've been wondering all night why Edward rubbed flowery lotion all over my body before we left the apartment. I'm positively shimmering.

A few people have taken notice of our scene so I try to refocus my attention on my master and make him proud. Edward whips out a little bottle from his pocket and shows it to me. I have no idea what it is. More lotion? He squeezes a pea sized amount of gel onto his index finger and shoots me a wicked grin. His finger dips under my thong and swirls around my clit making the whole area tingle like fire and ice. It's very unusual and incredibly arousing. The gel makes it hard for me not to squirm and writhe. I need him to touch me more. Now.

Instead, he excuses himself to the bar for another glass of wine, leaving me alone in the chair. I'm very turned on by the tingling gel and this pose I'm in. My master knows it and he is making me wait on purpose. He is an evil genius. A few more members come to walk around me and admire my body while I wait. I feel like a marble statue in a museum, and I love it. This is so much more intense than the stage, where the audience is further back and somewhat removed from my experience. I can see Edward from the corner of my eye. It looks like Rosalie is with him. I try to keep watch on Edward without turning my head towards him but every time someone crosses my line of sight it makes me lose eye contact.

I see Alice walk by and she smiles and waves. She's towing an embarrassed looking Jasper behind her. He blushes deeply when passing me and I wink at him just to ease some of his tension. The poor guy looks so out of place. He really needs a drink or two to help him lighten up. The next person I recognize is James. I'd seen him earlier this evening when he was trying to get a positive response from Heidi. I'm suddenly extra thankful for the strict no touching policy on all collared subs. James looks me over long and hard and then continues on towards the bar where he sits to watch the scene.

Edward chats with Rose for another minute until the bartender gives him a full glass of wine. My heart accelerates as my master turns and walks towards me.


	27. Chapter 26 (part two)

**A/N: I know some of you were tortured by the cliffy last chapter... I hope this was worth the wait. Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 26 part 2:

Edward offers me a sip of wine and I take it gladly. After placing the glass on the floor, he slides his hands up my legs and hooks both index fingers under the thong. He pulls it down slowly exposing me to everyone watching. Then he motions with his fingers for me to lean forward and I know he's going to remove my bra. My breasts and nipples are already on display but there's something about actually being naked that thrills me. Edward unclasps the shelf bra and I am now totally nude except for the heels on my feet. He smiles down at me as his hands reach for the button and fly of his jeans.

"Undress me, pet," he says coolly. I straddle the chair and bring my hands to my master's hips. They slide inside the waistband and slowly pull his jeans down to his ankles and he steps out of them. I knew he wasn't wearing underwear from when I made him come in my apartment earlier. His cock is hard and pulsing with need once again. I love how insatiable my master can be. To remove his t-shirt I'll need to stand. I swing one leg over the chair as gracefully as I can manage and use the higher hump to brace my weight as I stand. My fingers trail up Edward's chest slowly, bringing the cotton of his plain gray tee with them. He raises his arms over his head and bends forward so I can pull the shirt off. Now we are both naked and a strong flutter of desire is swirling around my insides. There are a lot of eyes on us now and I wonder if Edward is one tenth as nervous or exhilarated as me right now. He still looks so calm and in control.

He steps forward and kisses my lips sweetly and then lies down in the tantra chair, his back against the lower hump and one leg firmly on the floor on either side of the lull in the chair.

"Sit," he commands firmly, waving his hand in the vicinity of his prominent erection.

I try hard not to show any signs of emotion but my libido is in overdrive. I love riding my master. He shakes his head when I straddle his groin, amusement in his expression.

"Turn around, Isabella," he says. He wants me facing away from him?

Quickly I do as he says and rest my arms on the higher hump of the chair. Edward takes my hips in his hand and raises me up over his cock until I'm standing, bent at the waist, and ass in the air. He playfully slaps my ass a few times. My entire body is tingling with arousal and I need him to fuck me so badly. I gasp in surprise when I feel his tongue dart out between my legs from behind and slide all over my pussy. I've never experienced oral sex in this position and it feels so erotic and naughty, especially with people watching. I feel the building of tension in my groin immediately. Edward's tongue probes around my wet center and then dips inside. I groan loudly because it just feels so amazing.

Too soon, my master pulls away and lies back against the chair. He lowers my hips again until his erection is sheathed inside me. I moan from the intense pleasure of the intimate contact I've craved all evening. I start to move up and down over him, pushing my body to accept him deeper. His hands are no longer touching me and he's letting me set the pace. I keep up a rhythmic motion, my fingers gripping the edges of the chair to keep balance. I feel his hands wrap securely around my ankles. It helps steady me and increases my arousal. He's silent behind me, simply watching my pleasure. I know when he can tell I'm getting close to climax as my inner muscles are starting to constrict.

"Please, Master. May I come?" I beg exhausted and breathing heavy. He hasn't instructed me one way or another and I need to be sure, though I'll surely expire if he denies me now.

"Yes, pet. Come hard, and come loud. I want to hear you," he replies.

I respond almost immediately, screaming and gasping for air as my orgasm detonates from deep within. Edward doesn't follow me like I expect him too. I'm tired and satisfied but my master must not be done with me just yet. I lean forward against the chair to steady my breathing, leaving him hard inside me. After a few moments Edward's hands run up my legs and pry my hips away from his, breaking our precious connection. He stands and orders me to come around the chair to lean forward over the high hump, facing down into the lull of the chair. He's going to take me from behind!

As soon as I'm in position he pushes deep inside me. I'm thinking about how I must look to the other members. Edward is standing behind me, fucking me with rough repetitive thrusts while my body is curved along the design of the chair with my head down. The image in my head causes another round of pressure to start building inside me. Suddenly, Edward reaches for my arms and secures them in one hand and the base of my lower back. I cannot move at all. He's got me completely at his mercy. The thrusting of his hips jerks my body forward and back along the downward curve of the tantra chair and my nipples are being stimulated by the soft leather of the chair as they brush back and forth. Fuck, he's gonna make me come again.

"Do you like this, pet?" he asks. His breathing is ragged and his voice hoarse.

"Oh, yes master," I reply a little too enthusiastically. I hear a few chuckles from our audience but I don't care. I'm too far gone in my pleasure.

Edward's speed picks up and I know he will finish soon. The hand he had holding my hands loosens and he brings it forward to grasp my right breast. Although I can now move my arms I choose to interlock my fingers and leave them trussed behind my back. Edward pinches and twists my nipple roughly and I come, moaning and gasping for air. I hear him groan deeply behind me and his fingers on my hip dig into my skin from the force of his orgasm. It hurts but only enough to elongate my own release.

My body has completely turned to Jell-o and I could fall asleep right here. I faintly feel Edward withdraw from me and help me stand up on my shaky feet. I experience a head rush from the quick change in posture. Edward takes my silk robe from Rose's hand and I realize she's been standing there this whole time. Edward slides his jeans back on and gathers up the rest of our clothes. He kisses my forehead and looks into my eyes. I see nothing but love reflecting in his soft green eyes as he kisses me again and ushers me through the crowd to the restroom where we'll get cleaned up and redress.

Once we meet back in the main room of the club Edward reaches out to hold my hand and I give it to him gladly. Part of my really wishes we could be spooning in bed right now after having such amazing sex, but there is still much to experience here and I don't want to miss anything by going home early.

Edward spots Alice and Jasper sitting in a corner booth across the room. He leads me over to them and I slide in next to Alice. They are drinking beer and sharing an appetizer tray. I suddenly realize how hungry I am. They share the platter with me and Edward as Alice tells us about her latest project at work. Rose joins us a few minutes later and much to Jasper's relief, his sister is wearing a respectable black pantsuit. She is obviously acting as manager of the club tonight.

"Edward," she calls as she approaches our table. "Jason's looking for you."

I glance over at Edward and he frowns slightly. "Did he say what he wanted?"

Rose shakes her head. "No. He's in the theater. His subs are about to perform for him and I think he wants you to join him for the show. He said you can bring Bella."

Edward turns to gauge my reaction. I still don't know who this Jason person even is.

"What do you think, Isabella? Would you like to meet Jenks?" he asks.

Oh, Jason is Mr. Jenks? I didn't even think to ask Edward if he would be here. I've wanted to meet this mysterious and interesting man since I joined the club.

"Yes, master. I would like to meet him," I reply.

Alice giggles and I turn to look at her. "You're in for a real treat, Bella," she says. "Mr. Jenks is one of a kind."

Edward stands from the booth and I scoot out to join him. "Jenks takes a different approach to D/S than me," he agrees. "I'm not sure what we'll be walking into in there, but Jason is my mentor and I respect him."

Rose smiles at my nervous expression. "Don't let him intimidate you, Bella. Jenks trained both Edward and me and I can honestly say it was the best experience of my life. You'll be fine."

I nod my head and smile. I wasn't particularly apprehensive about meeting this man before but I am now. Rosalie and Edward's interests in BDSM are so diverse. How can Jenks be responsible for both their educations? I'm more intrigued than ever to see this man for myself.

Edward walks through the club and I follow behind him with my head lowered. I feel like Edward and I have been summoned by a mighty king or a God of some sort. He pushes open the double doors at the back of the club and we enter the dark theater I've come to know and enjoy so much. The first thing I notice is the scene in progress on stage. There is colorful fabric in shades of red and orange covering the stage floor from end to end and more is draped from the ceiling fanned out over the backdrop of the stage. It slightly resembles how the inside of Aladdin's lamp might be decorated. Two women are seated on the stage floor, both naked, and touching one another intimately. The women are young and attractive with large breasts. I assume they are Jenks' submissives, Chloe and Callie.

There are a number of people in the audience but the front row is occupied by just one man. He is dressed in a dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and tie knotted tightly around his neck. He looks like an important middle-aged businessman on his way home from the office. There's no doubt in my mind that this is the owner of Coming Attractions.

It's the first time all night I've been acutely aware of my attire. I feel self conscious meeting a respected and powerful person like Jason Jenks with my tits hanging out. I realize that it will cause him to address me as Edward's submissive as opposed to Bella Swan. A part of me feels smaller for that kind of first impression but I also feel proud to belong to Edward.

Mr. Jenks stands when he sees us, paying no attention to the people sitting behind him whose view of the stage has just been obscured. Edward shakes his hand and then steps to the side to make the introduction.

"Jason, this is Isabella Swan, my submissive and girlfriend. Isabella, this is Jason Jenks, owner of Coming Attractions," Edward says.

Mr. Jenks takes my outstretched hand in both of his and gives me a warm welcoming smile. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet you, Isabella. I've heard so much about you recently. You and Edward have caused quite a stir around the club. Please, sit down and join me. My slaves have only just begun their scene."

Much to my surprise, Mr. Jenks gestures for me to sit beside him forcing Edward into the seat to my right. I half expected to be kneeling during this meeting. I would _really_ feel like a proper guest if Jenks wasn't blatantly raking his eyes over my nipples right now.

"You've done well, Edward. She's natural and flawless. It's hard to find such a combination these days."

"I told you she was special," Edward replies looking first at Jenks and then me. My heart flutters when he winks at me.

Jenks' attention returns to the stage as a man and woman come out from behind the curtain. Both are naked, walking hand in hand towards Chloe and Callie. They kneel next to the girls and soon I can't keep track of whose hands are whose. They are all kissing and groping whosever body part is closest to their hands and mouths. It's quite shocking.

"Your first orgy scene?" Jenks asks noticing the expression on my face.

"Yes, Sir," I respond quietly.

Edward inclines his head towards me and whispers in my ear, "That's Marcus and his sub, Lydia."

I nod, my eyes glued to the stage. Bianca has entered the room and crosses in front of me to offer Mr. Jenks a drink. Then she hands similar ones to Edward and me. I've had a lot of alcohol tonight already but don't want to be rude so I accept the glass and thank her. My eyes are only off the scene for a few seconds but when they return I am shocked once more. Chloe is now lying on her back with knees bent and spread eagle. The other woman, Lydia, is on her hands and knees giving her oral sex. I watch completely dumbfounded as Callie lies on her back and positions her face between Lydia's legs to do the same. Marcus then completes the circle by placing his dick over Chloe's mouth which she sucks in greedily, while he lowers his face to Callie's waiting pussy. The four performers have successfully formed a circle where each participant is giving and receiving oral stimulation simultaneously.

"Holy shit," I mutter under my breath. Edward leans closer to me again and puts his lips to my ear. "It's called an O-Ring," he explains shrugging his shoulders.

I can tell by his tone and body language that this is not something he's particularly interested in, which is good. It might be a long time, maybe never, that I am ready for something like this. Jenks, on the other hand, is enjoying himself quite a bit. He unabashedly adjusts the bulge in his suit pants.

There's an awful lot of moaning and writhing on stage as a few minutes pass. Chloe is now fondling Marcus' balls as she sucks him off. Marcus has added a finger to Callie's pussy as he licks her. Callie is pressing her index finger into Lydia's anus while keeping her tongue on her pussy. And Lydia is pinching Chloe's nipples as she licks her clit. I down the drink in my hand.

The theater doors open and Victoria and Laurent enter the room. Oh, just great.

"Vicky! Come, come!" Mr. Jenks greets the new arrivals, waving them over. "Are you two here to watch or participate?"

Victoria shoots me a daunting stare as she passes to sit on Jenks' left side. "I think we'd like to participate, right, babe?" she says to Laurent.

Jenks claps his hands with glee and I feel like I'm going to be sick. Victoria presses her breasts close to his face and asks for help removing her suspenders. Jenks reaches forward eagerly to remove the clamps on Victoria's nipples. She hisses as each one is unhinged. Laurent has already walked on stage and stripped off his jeans and tee. Victoria shuffles out of the tiny blue shorts she dons and joins the others on stage.

"Callie, come here," Jenks calls loudly. "Make room for our new friends."

Callie removes herself from the O-Ring and comes to kneel in front of Jenks while the other performers reconfigure their circle to make room for Victoria and Laurent. Mr. Jenks very discreetly unzips his dress pants and Callie leans forward to take him in her mouth. I can't help but glance over as this happens. I have never felt so dirty in all the years I've experimented with D/S. Alice was right, Mr. Jenks is playing on a completely different level.

He notices me noticing his blowjob. "Does Edward ever share you, darling?" he asks my tits.

Edward clears his throat gruffly. "You know I don't Jason. Don't piss me off."

I am surprised Edward spoke in such a manner to his mentor but Jenks just laughs it off and turns his attention back to the stage. I look at Edward hoping I can convey with my eyes that I'm ready to leave. I have no desire to watch Jenks come and even less to watch Victoria. And I certainly don't want Edward to see any more of her naked body on stage, finger cuffed by Marcus and Laurent. His eyes widen when he sees my expression and nods his head. Unfortunately it isn't in time for me to avoid one of those two unappealing scenarios as Jason Jenks quietly let out a muffled groan and comes into Callie's mouth. He's calm and controlled. If I hadn't been sitting next to him I wouldn't have known what he was doing. Callie's very good at keeping his cock concealed as she cleans him with her tongue and closes his pants back up. I idly wonder if they do this in public often.

"I think we need to go now, Jas," Edward says. "Thank you very much for throwing this party. It seems like you've had quite a turnout."

"You're welcome, my boy. It was a good idea you had the other night. Which reminds me, I wanted to ask you how that situation of yours went. Is everything well at home?" he asks.

Edward smiles at him and stands, pulling me with him. "Yes, Sir. Very well. You were right, of course, and I can't thank you enough for your insight."

"Anytime, you know that. And Bella, dear," Jenks says as Edward and I turn to leave. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. I want you to know what a great addition to the theater you have been."

I smile from the compliment. "Thank you, Sir."

Edward tugs my hand and we make our way to the back of the theater, the orange Exit sign lighting the way back to the club. One of the female voices one stage cries out, "I'm coming!" as the double doors close behind us.

We say quick goodbyes to Emmett and Rose who are standing near the back wall talking. I'm happy Edward is ready to go home. I have so many comments and questions for him once I can speak freely again. We wave goodbye to Alice and Jasper on our way out the front door. Once I'm wrapped in my coat I feel the muscles throughout my body relax. It's been an interesting and overwhelming evening.

We talk on the ride home about some of the people we saw and our general opinions on play parties. Once we arrive at Edward's house I opt to take a shower before going to bed. Edward joins me and we wash each other sensually and lovingly under the soothing spray of the showerhead.

"Thank you so much for taking me to the club tonight, Edward," I say getting into his bed. Beanie is occupying Edward's side and he shoos the dog away gently.

"You're welcome. It's not something I'm eager to do again for a while, but it was a pleasure escorting you around. You were the most beautiful sub there tonight," he replies.

I blush. "Can I ask you one more thing, Edward?"

"You can ask me anything, love," he responds kissing the side of my head and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I bite my lower lip, worried about how he will respond to my question. "What did Victoria want to talk to you about tonight? When she pulled you aside in the club," I murmur.

"You don't have to worry about her, Bella. She means nothing to me," he replies softly.

I turn my head to see his face and just stare, waiting for elaboration. I'm not his sub right now and I want a real answer.

He sighs. "She asked if we could scene together sometime. She said she changed her mind about me and wanted to play under my terms."

"Now I _really_ don't like her," I admit angrily.

"You know I refused her," he says grazing my cheekbone with his fingers. "I don't want anything from her anymore and I told her that. You've turned my world upside down, Bella; given me everything I never thought I could have. I can see now just how empty my life was before you."

I turn in his arms until I'm lying mostly on top of him and hold his face in my hands. "I feel the same way, you know that, right? I always wanted to have a boyfriend as much as I wanted a Dom but I didn't have any luck with that in the past. So, I need you to be my boyfriend just as much, if not more, than my Dom," I say hoping he will believe me because it's the truth.

Edward smiles and turns his head to kiss my palm. "I think I've finally figured that out."

"Good," I say firmly and lean forward to kiss his lips.

He kisses me back and then his expression turns serious. "Move in with me, Bella," he whispers.

I'm completely floored by his statement. It wasn't a question; it was more like a command. I can't say I haven't daydreamed about the idea of living with Edward the past few months but I had no idea he'd been thinking about it too. "Are you sure you're ready for that? For me and _Isabella_ to be here 24/7?" I ask hesitantly.

"I don't think of you that way anymore," he says shaking his head lightly. "You're not two separate people to me, just one amazing woman who completes me in every possible way."

A huge smile spreads across my face and I can't contain it. "Then yes, Edward. I would love to move in with you," I answer happily.

* * *

**A/N: For the record, I made up the name O-ring and have no idea if such a thing actually exists or what it would be called if it did!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Here we are, the final chapter. Thank you to everyone who's read this far, it means so much to me that you've enjoyed my story! **

**I've decided to write a sequel but it will take me a while to start posting so if you are interested in reading please keep this story as one of your alerts and I will post an update when the follow up story is ready! **

**Thank you all again!**

* * *

Chapter 27: Final

EPOV

Maybe this was a mistake. This man is staring at me, his fingers idly taping against the holstered gun on his hip. I'm not worried he'll pull it out and shoot me but I'm sure he wants me to know he's capable of doing just that. When I suggested to Bella that I meet her father before moving in together this was not the reception I envisioned. I naively thought I could quickly win over Charlie Swan the way I have in all my past experiences meeting parents of the girls I've dated. I suppose it is different this time, seeking a man's blessing to live in sin with his only daughter.

"Did you hear me, Sir? I said I've asked Bella to live with me and she's agreed," I repeat gently.

Charlie ignores me and turns back to the food that's going up in flames on the grill. We're in the backyard of the home in Forks where Bella grew up. It's a small cozy white house that backs up the woods. Bella was nervous about this meeting so I suggested she invite Angela and Jacob to dinner too. They're all inside and I'm supposed to be helping Charlie man the grill but he's not letting me do much except wonder what thoughts are running through his head. He's laying the protective father act on a little thick; I can't imagine what he'd do to me if he knew I wasn't just Bella's boyfriend but her dom too.

I wait patiently for him to say something. "You don't waste much time do you, son," he finally says.

"I get that I haven't known your daughter for that long but I'm crazy about her. She's changed my life more than I could possibly explain in words and someday I'm going to marry her," I add confidently.

This gets his attention. "Marry? You and Bella have talked about this?"

"No, Sir. I think she'd give me the same 'you're crazy' look that you're giving me right now," I say chuckling. "I don't want to put that kind of pressure on her so soon. I just know that when I'm ready to take that step with someone she'll be woman I ask."

Charlie huffs theatrically and turns the chicken over. "You have plenty of time for all that. Bells tells me your a newscaster?"

"Yes. I'm the nightly anchor for channel 6 in Port Angeles."

"Decent job at least," he mumbles to himself.

"Bella cares a lot about what you think, Mr. Swan, so I really hope you can support us in this decision. I know you've only just met me but maybe you can trust your daughter's judgment until you get to know me for yourself."

A hint of a smile crosses his face. "Jake tells me that Bells has had a crush on a TV personality for a long time," he says rolling his eyes. "I guess that would be you."

"Yes," I laugh. "It'll be a good story to tell the kids."

He glares at me with that death stare again.

"In a very long, long time from now," I clarify nervously.

Charlie tosses the cooked meat onto a platter and nods his head for me to follow. "Come on, kid. Let's see how many burgers Jake can pack away tonight."

As we enter the house I see Angela and Jacob laughing with Bella around the kitchen table. Her expression turns somber as she remembers I was just facing the firing squad alone outside.

"How did it go?" she whispers as I slide into the empty chair beside her.

"Good," I reply kissing the side of her head. "You have a good dad, Bella."

She smiles at me and then turns to hear what Angela is saying. Dinner is interesting to witness. Jacob is incredibly comfortable around Charlie and it's obvious he considers the Swan residence a second home. The man who was so intimidating and aloof in the back yard is relaxed and playful with Jacob. Bella tells Angela about her newest client and Angela fills Bella in on the small town gossip. I try to interject myself as Jacob and Charlie talk fishing and baseball but I'm not well versed on either subject. I'm getting a much better idea of what Bella's life was like here in Forks. Angela and Jacob are much less reserved than when I'd met them at Bella's apartment. Under those circumstances I can understand the difference in personality. Here everyone jokes and laughs like they're one big family. Bella seems very at ease and it's a delight to see her like that.

"You ever do any fishing, Edward?" Charlie asks me in the living room after dinner.

"When I was a teenager, mostly. My cousin and I did a little last month out at Mount Rainier," I say recalling Jasper's bachelor party.

"There's some good spots out that way," he replies seeming to approve.

"My father's interested in picking up the hobby again but he's usually swamped at work," I add. I can't quiet imagine the lot of us on a fishing trip together, but maybe someday.

"What's your father do for a living?"

"He's an obstetrician in Seattle."

Charlie's eyebrows shoot up and he nods in approval. Bella joins us from the kitchen where Jacob and Angela are finishing the dishes. He splashes water at her and she slaps his arm playfully. It makes me smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asks sitting beside me and taking my hand in hers. Charlie notices the physical contact but doesn't make a face, which I take as a good sign.

"Fishing," he answers her.

"Figures," Bella chuckles. "That reminds me dad, do you have a lot of fish in the freezer downstairs? I promised Edward's dad I'd bring him back some next time I came home."

"Yeah, I'll pack it in a cooler for you. Harry had a real good trip last weekend. Rubbed it in my face real good too," he mutters.

Everyone talks for another hour or so about all kinds of topics. It's now getting close to nine o'clock so I nudge Bella and she immediately stands.

"Leaving so soon?" Jacob asks as Bella goes to put on her jacket.

Charlie has stepped into the kitchen to answer a call from the police station and Bella glances over at him before answering Jacob. "We need to get back," she says enthusiastically. "It's Friday..."

Jacob holds up his hands in mock disgust. "I get it, say no more."

We say goodbye to everyone and head out with a cooler full of bass in the trunk. We'll make it to the theater just in time for our weekly scene. I hope my new car doesn't smell like dead fish by the time we get home.

"You're quiet. Did everything go okay with my dad?" she asks as we reach the 101.

"Yeah, not bad. He took a few occasions to remind me he was a gun wielding cop, but other than that it went fine. He never actually said he approves of me though."

"That's just Charlie. He'll never admit to your face that he thinks you're good for me," she says reaching over to stroke my thigh with her hand. "He's stubborn and has never liked seeing his little girl with any man, even when it was Jake," she assures me.

The reminder of their brief relationship is not something I like thinking about. "Jacob looked very happy with Angela," I comment.

Bella snickers. "It's still so weird for me to see them together like that. I can tell Ang is really happy though. I've never seen her so outgoing and flirty before!"

Her hand squeezes my thigh and it brings me back to thinking about our evening ahead. The plans I have for our scene are a stark contrast from the way we've spent the last few hours. I was only just professing to Bella's father how much I cherish her and an hour from now I'll be fucking her in front of thirty onlookers while she's bound and naked. I knew it would be a challenge having this kind of relationship with Bella, but even in times like this when I'll be spending the next hour in the car with my girlfriend and then fifteen minutes or so later addressing her publicly as my sub, I know that it's possible. I'm so in love with this woman and I know that nothing that happens between us will change that. Our relationship is so much stronger than I ever imagined it could be and I realize now that it wasn't my inherent nature that was preventing me from finding love in this lifestyle; it was my choice of partners. I just needed Bella to come along and smooth out all the creases in my life.

"You're being quiet again, babe," Bella says pulling her hand away from my leg.

I turn my head and smile at her warmly. "I'm just thinking about how much I love you," I reply reaching over to pull her hand back.

She gives me a look like she's trying to decide if I'm being truthful. "How do you think Maggie did filling in for me tonight?" I ask changing the subject.

Bella shrugs. "I don't know, but I set the DVR so we can check it out."

An hour later I watch backstage as Rosalie helps Bella on with her collar. They don't see me here, hiding in the shadows. Bella's petite, naked body is glowing under the stage lights. Her hair is pulled back the way I like it and the expression on her face is unmistakable when that silver chain is draped around her neck. It's like she's suddenly found inner peace. Not very long ago I worried about Bella's strong innermost desires to be dominated. I knew how much she needed this without her having to say it and I was convinced that in time it would be the wedge that came between us. Seeing her receive that collar with my initials engraved in the metal is a feeling impossible to describe, and now I can hardly hold myself back as she walks through the part in the curtains to wait on stage for me.

"Anxious, Edward?" Rose asks as she comes to tell me everything is ready.

I shake my head. "Just taking a moment to appreciate her, that's all."

"God, you've got it bad. I never thought I'd see the day," she teases.

"Falling in love with Bella was inevitable," I reply. "But you helped me confront my own loneliness and embrace the possibility that I could be happy."

She chuckles. "Please don't try and give me any credit. I just told you to get over yourself."

"I guess that's what I needed. So thank you."

"You're welcome, Edward," Rose concedes and leans in to give me an awkward one armed hug. It's awkward because in preparation for the scene I'm completely naked and semi hard from watching Bella earlier. "Now go out there and fuck her brains out," she adds jokingly.

I roll my eyes at her and walk out on stage. Isabella is kneeling on the yoga mat, her posture perfect.

"Please get in your inspection position, Isabella," I say.

Her arms quickly lift up as she interlocks her fingers behind her head and looks straight ahead. She is facing the audience and the lights are low like candlelight. I slowly pace around her body, drinking in her beauty. My fingers trace along the planes of her taut stomach, over her breasts, and along the collar around her neck. Tonight's scene will be unlike anything I've ever done in this theater... because I've never tried to express my love for a submissive before. I remember how Bella called Peter and Charlotte's scene beautiful, like they were making love. I want to give her that same experience.

"You're lovely, pet. Please walk over to the bed and kneel in the center," I command.

I pick up some bungee-like rope from the table and follow her over to the four poster bed in the center of the stage. Black satin sheets cover the mattress and a canopy with no fabric is attached to the four bedposts. I stand on one side of the bed and bind Isabella's wrist with the stretchy cord. I toss the loose end over the canopy rail and tie it into a loop, then proceed to do the same on the other side. Isabella's arms are now stretched out to the sides and over her head leaving her body in a Y position.

I retrieve a blindfold from the table and then kneel on the bed behind her. My hands travel all over her body causing soft moans to escape her lips. My erection is rock hard and I press it into her back as my hands cover her breasts. She gasps and pulls on her restraints as she pushes back against my body. Her arms pull down on the bungee ropes but the tension of the bungee material soon stretches her limbs out once again. I kiss and nibble her neck from behind and pinch her tight nipples.

"I'm going to cover your eyes now, Isabella," I say taking my hands off her body and reaching for the blindfold. I secure it over her eyes and then get off the bed, retreating to the table once more.

"What color pet?" I ask. Bella turns her head towards the sound of my voice, caught off guard by the sudden distance between us.

"Green, Master," she moans.

I return with a flogger and drag the tendrils up her thigh and over her bare pussy showing her what I have planned.

"Mmmmm," she groans in anticipation.

I begin slowly, dragging the toy all over her body and occasionally striking her skin in strategic places. I'm not hitting very hard but Isabella is still reacting strongly to my ministrations. I can tell she's eager for more. My hand whips through the air and a slightly more intense strike hits her left buttocks.

"Oh god," she moans.

I follow it up with a hit to the back of her left thigh and then walk around to gently swat her pussy. She makes muffled sounds of pleasure but it seems she is holding back.

"You can be vocal, pet. I want to hear everything you feel," I coax.

I work over her right side and end again on her pussy. She leans forward seeking out the tassels of the flogger. I wait a few seconds so she will be anticipating the next strike and finally let it fall across her breast. Her head falls back but she makes no sound as the tingling sensations cover her soft flesh. I lavish attention to both breasts equally and then give her one more across her behind.

"Please, Master," she begs. "I need you."

She pulls on her restraints once more. I can see she has had enough of the flogger; desperate now for my touch. I feel the exact same way. Dropping it to the side of the bed it hits the ground with a thud. Isabella's eyes are still blindfolded but her head turns towards the noise. I climb onto the bed and lay down beneath my beautiful girl, so she is straddling my hips as she kneels on the mattress. She gasps at the sudden contact.

I consider playing with her breasts some but instead decide not to tease her anymore. My hands grip her hips and pull her wet pussy down directly over my erection, engulfing me in her heat. I sigh in relief for I am finally inside her again. I will never get enough of her body. Isabella starts riding me the best she can, bound as she is. Her breasts bounce about as she pulls on the bungee ropes and struggles to keep a steady rhythm.

"Slow down, pet," I instruct. I don't want her to tire just yet.

My fingers release her hips and dance up her torso to two taut pink nipples. I take them firmly between thumb and index finger and she finally slows her thrusts. I fondle her breasts and tweak her nipples briefly. She moans again, bucking her hips forward.

"I want to see you, Master," she whimpers.

I planned to keep her blind throughout our scene but sometimes plans change. I take her hips in hand again and pull myself up to a sitting position. I lift her off my cock and wrap her legs around my waist before sheathing my erection once more. As soon as we're face to face I pull off the blindfold and am overcome with intense emotion. The expression in Isabella's eyes is feral. My hands grip her back and I begin thrusting up again and again. She bites her lower lip and groans as my cock reaches deeper inside her.

Our lips connect seconds later and the taste of her mouth is exquisite. Isabella moans and struggles with her hands again wanting to touch me. She kisses me feverishly, her lips being the only part of her body still under her control. One of my hands threads in her soft hair, the other slides down to her behind.

"You can come, my pet," I say between kisses.

Her lips claim mine again and I feel her inner muscles starting to clamp down on my cock. I buck my hips against her faster and harder. Our breathing is in sync; labored and shallow. Moments later Isabella and I come together while staring into each other's eyes.

BPOV

It's Monday evening and the last box of my belongings is finally in Edward's living room. I'll have time to begin unpacking later today while he's at the station. Right now I'm lying on _our_bed, watching him dress for work.

"The movers just left," I say casually. "I officially live here."

Edward smiles and looks at my reflection in the mirror as he tightens his tie. "No turning back now," he teases.

"Do you think we should establish some house rules?" I wonder aloud. "Do you have issues with tampons in the medicine cabinet or leaving dirty laundry on the floor?"

He turns and stalks towards the bed, leaning over me and pinning my hands to the mattress. "I don't mind dirty laundry one bit. In fact, I like it when you're dirty," he says his voice thick with implication.

I wiggle free and right myself on the bed again. He smells so good I can't think straight and I have legitimate concerns about our living together. "I'm serious. We should talk about things like who's going to take out the trash and who's doing the dishes. Maybe there ought to be playtime rules too," I add.

"Playtime rules? What do you mean," he asks sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I know how to behave once we're in the playroom, but what about the rest of the time? For instance, are we going to set up certain times to play? Will you ever make me sleep in the spare bedroom during punishments? Can I ever call you Master outside the playroom?"

Edward's thoughtful for a minute, mulling over my questions in his head. Then he smirks at me and reaches for my hand. "Let's pick one evening that's for playtime during the week, and we'll still have Friday nights at the theater. I'll never ask you to sleep in the spare bedroom; you know I can't sleep without you anymore. And as for acting submissive outside designated playtimes... I'm not sure. I guess you can slip into sub-mode when the mood strikes and if I'm uncomfortable with it I'll let you know."

"Okay. So one rule could be we use my collar as a sign. If you see me wearing it you'll know what kind of mindset I'm in. And if you want to play you can bring it to me to wear," I suggest.

"We can try that," he agrees. "I've heard of couples using the collar to distinguish playtime before, and we practically do it already by using it just during our scenes."

"Okay, good," I say smiling. "I feel better now."

"Any other rules?" he asks with a hint of amusement in his voice.

I think for a second, tapping my finger against my lower lip. I can't come up with anything else that I really want.

"I have one," he says. "I like the idea of controlling all your orgasms."

My eye brows arch in surprise. "Do you? Even when we're not together?"

"Do you masturbate often when I'm not home?" he wonders.

My cheeks flush. "Sometimes," I admit. "But it might be kinda hot to let you call all the shots."

He smiles and licks his lower lip. "Good. I think that's one common Dominant rule I can live with 24/7. Yes, I rather like this idea," he says pleased with himself.

Hmm, I wonder what else I can get Edward to agree to follow 24/7? My mind starts reeling with possibilities.

"Bella, you do realize if I control all your releases then watching my broadcasts will become quite dull..." he teases.

My face blushes a deep scarlet. "Shit, how did you know?"

He laughs. "I just had a strong suspicion. You can still play with yourself, I suppose. But you can't come without permission," he says firmly.

"I hadn't thought of that," I mutter. What will become of my favorite evening pastime?

Edward crawls closer on the bed and settles himself down on top of me, supporting his body weight with his elbows. He leans to one side and uses his other hand to straighten his tie. I look at him in confusion.

"That's the signal," he explains. "When you're _watching_me on television and I adjust my tie it's my signal to you that you're allowed to come."

I giggle and wrap my hands around the back of his neck pulling him down onto me. "I really like that plan," I say kissing him deeply.

He returns the kiss and soon I feel his growing erection against my thigh. "God, Bella, I want to stay here and finish this but if I do I'll be really late to work," he groans.

"Fine," I say coolly. "I'll just be here… waiting for six o'clock."

He stands up again and winks at me. "You know, I may not be able to concentrate on air, knowing you're home 'watching' me," he says making air quotes.

I smile and want to say something along the lines of 'don't go then' but the look in his eyes tells me he's already considering it. I know he needs to be responsible and get to work so I keep my mouth shut. Edward kisses my forehead once more and groans as he leaves me alone in his bedroom. I stay put on the bed until I hear the front door close and the whine from Beanie for being left behind.

It's only half past two so I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and check the dog's water. I give him a treat and pat his head. It will be good for him to have my company during the evenings when Edward is working. As soon as he sees the doggy snack I gave him I suddenly have a little brown shadow as I wander around the house. Edward's house feels much bigger when he isn't home. It's quiet and odd to be here without him. I jump when the heater kicks on. I have all new house sounds to get accustomed to.

There's lots of unpacking to do so I take a few boxes of my belongings to the third bedroom and hope I can make some room on the shelves in Edward's little library/office. There are shelves and shelves of books and it's somewhat intimidating. I'll have to ask him if he's actually read all these books. I thought I was the bookworm! I move around the room inspecting the titles, trying to find rhyme or reason to his organization but there doesn't seem to be any. He's got fiction mixed with college textbooks next to self help books. It looks more like he's shelved his collection based on the color of the book jacket and height of the book. I giggle when I see he's got Sex for Dummies. That was either a gag gift or it really, really worked because Edward is no dummy in that department.

I gasp when I reach the far end of the room near the piano. Three shelves are completely empty but the dust lingers on the wood where books used to be. Edward has made room for my stuff. I wonder when he did this? My heart melts as I pull my beloved copy of Wuthering Heights out of the first box and place it on one of the empty shelves. I might not yet feel like I really _live_ here in this house, but somehow I just know I _belong_ here.

Our relationship has caught me up in a whirlwind; so much has happened since we first met just a few short months ago and already I'm sure that this man is my future. I am so in love with him and I finally see how Alice and Jasper's relationship works. My love is so powerful that I would do or be anything Edward needs to make him happy. I know he's still working on some aspects of our dual relationship and some days are more difficult than others but he is trying so hard. He wants to be whatever I need him to be as well, and at some point we'll find the middle ground where neither of us has to try so hard anymore.

I'm finally living the life I hoped for but never thought I could actually have. Edward is the perfect balance between loving boyfriend and dedicated dominant. I don't know if our future will include a marriage or children, though I hope to have both of those things with Edward someday. I think back to our scene on Friday and it gives me chills. It was the first time on stage where I felt like the audience was as awed as I had been the night Edward took me to see Peter and Charlotte. There's no doubt that Edward and I were making love on that stage and that realization floors me. How did I get so lucky?

I finish with my boxes and head back to the living room to sort through some more. Before I know it hours have passed and the oven timer dings. At some point Edward will probably ask me why my little egg shaped timer that now resides on top of the range in Edward's kitchen is always ticking away. Something tells me after tonight he will fully understand. I race back to the bedroom with one important box in my arms and turn on the TV that faces the bed. Beanie follows me upstairs and I have to gently shoo him from the room. So much for keeping the dog company…

This box is from the bedroom of my apartment and has a variety of personal items in it. I change the channel on the television to 6 and there he is, so stunningly gorgeous, and introducing tonight's top story. In the box I fish out my video camera and go to place it on the dresser at an angle that captures not only the bed but the flat screen TV as well. I'm going to surprise Edward later tonight with a little broadcast of my own.

I slowly strip out of my clothes and take a few items from the box before lying down on the bed I now share with Edward. I turn the volume up on the TV a little and begin touching myself as TV Edward recounts the top stories of the day. Usually my trusty vibe is enough to get the job done but since I'm making a production of this I've decided to add my little purple nipple clamps to the mix. I attach them to my own flesh and turn on the magic little buttons that makes them vibrate.

Edward is wearing the same pale yellow dress shirt he left the house in three hours earlier and I love the intimate feeling I get from knowing that I watched him dress for tonight's broadcast. I begin touching myself slowly with my fingers imagining Edward's hands on me. I listen to his sexy voice as he talks about plans for a new hotel to be built near the marina.

"Oh, Master," I moan aloud for the camera's benefit.

My nipples are being stimulated by the clamps and my fingers work over my clit. I take the vibe in hand and spread my legs wider as I slide it inside my body. The humming sound is familiar and soothing as I let myself just relax and feel the pleasure of the sex toys. Edward is speaking via satellite with a reporter down at the Port Angeles marina. I know he's going to break for commercials soon. How long will he wait until giving me the signal? He surely can't expect me to hold back my release for the duration of his show… can he?

The vibe's working it magic on my inner walls and I have to slow my hand in order to control my body's need during the commercial break. I look over to the video camera and stare into the lens while I run my free hand all along my naked body. I imagine Edward and I are on stage at Coming Attractions, offering up an intimate and sexual performance to our fellow club members. When the news returns I turn my head back to my master and speed up the thrusting of the vibe while stretching my free hand high over my head as if Edward has restrained it.

Within minutes I'm getting close again. I could really use an Eric Yorkie weather report right now to throw cold water on my libido but instead Edward is reporting on a new erectile dysfunction drug being studied by the FDA. For the love of God…

"Men diagnosed with ED are reported to experience longer and more intense sexual experiences while using Glaxodrine says a new study by the Food and Drug Administration," Edward says.

I see the corners of Edward's lips turn up as he finishes the story and I can't help but wonder if he's thinking about me. I had no idea how difficult this would be. I'm moaning and squirming on the bed trying to control my need to let go of this pressure that's building and building inside me. I want so badly to succeed at this little game my master and I are playing. God, it's so much hotter to do this when Edward knows I'm doing it. I almost feel like we're having a scene. The thought that now I'll be able to pseudo-scene with him every night at 6 gives me goose bumps.

I'll be able to play with Edward like this daily in addition to our other designated playtimes. The resulting excitement practically sends me over the edge. I love him so deeply, and he is constantly dazzling me with his dominance. I can't wait to make love to him tonight while we watch this video tape I'm making for him. Just when I'm sure I'll fail, that I just can't hold back my body's desires any longer, I see a twinkle appear in TV Edward's eyes.

He's about to break for another commercial and just as he's saying the usual, "we'll be back right after this," my master glares intensely into the lens of the camera… and subtly adjusts his necktie.


End file.
